Amnesia
by dreamaholicme
Summary: Sam had found Barricade taking a woman while going to Diego Garcia. He and Bumblebee engage in a rescue mission without knowing that the girl was the 'Sam' of the Decepticons. This led to the girl having amnesia while in the Autobots' care. What will happen when her memories return?
1. Kidnapping

**This is a reedited version of Amnesia. Thank you for the love! Hope I had managed to give you guys a well written and less grammatically error-ed chapter! Some parts are the same but you'll be amazed on the things that I had added. *grins***

 ***bows* Thank you once again!**

* * *

Sam was never the one to make a brave face when faced with a dangerous situation and this was a fact that he can't take away even if he had grown to who he is now.

He can face the challenge thrown at him, yes… But that doesn't mean that he isn't horrified at all when life and death are both on the line.

After saving the word twice... He still hasn't grown the balls he needed in facing death like the soldiers do. Never will the boy, now man, be as ignorant and as slack as he was before he met the Autobots for his grandfather's glasses… and certainly, he won't revert back to his old normal life when the one who seeks your death is a gigantic ugly-looking robot that hates squishies like him… and that said ugly tin can has that sadistic part in that frame that wants to rip him to shreds along with his faction.

He then, accepted his fate of being not able to go back to his normalcy and accepted the title of being the newest and youngest liaison between the Autobots and the US government… Although the job is not exactly limited with the US only but it was extended to other countries too.

The feeling of being a thousand years older than he originally is was catching up to him every single time he had to face different oldies in the vast number of governments in the world along with the fact that he had to broaden his knowledge about each and every vast culture he would interact with. It was just thanks to the All Spark and the Matrix that he was able to sustain his sanity and not go crazy in his now heavy burdened life. He clearly doesn't want to be place in the same state Archibald Witwicky was in before he had died.

His first exposure with the cube had given him a vast number of capabilities after it had seen what he could be capable of. It had also deemed him as a great piece in the uniting of the race it had created for some reason he can't point out. He was an organism with high cognitive process and had this itty bitty life span that the Cybertronians could say was just a blink of an eye for them.

This was a different matter from the time he had picked up the All Spark shard… This was bigger than that. It was like that the shard was only a switch that triggered what was really within him.

Before he had found out about the All Spark being dormant in him, he had once convinced himself that all his new talents were only because of something like he was a late bloomer… But then again, there were signs of the non-sentient powerful artifact in his subconscious state that he hadn't realize till then. This discovery was still unknown to those around him since they had convinced their selves that the cube was literally gone. All sensors that could identify what he was harboring was gone… Thank Primus for that… That is why he hadn't said a word.

As for the Matrix, he won't tell anyone too… But he was the true owner of that thing. It had said so it's self in its non-sentient form when it had entered his dream one time. It was like it was programmed for him but then… he had given Optimus his permission to use it at some point before for the Boss bot to use it freely. He wanted to ask the Ancient Prime about it but that would just raise suspicion from the said mechs that were hovering around him. Not a good thing if you ask him…

But back to the situation at hand, shall we?

Let's say that he wasn't supposed to be here... He was supposed to be on his way to Diego Garcia with his ever so loyal guardian, Bumblebee. They were passing this street earlier when he saw this woman being man-handled (only carried like a sack of potato on the shoulders) by someone he was familiar with. That familiar someone, was the one and only holoform of the 'Con that had freshly engraved fear the first time he had been subjected to this new life of his. It was the black and white Police Cruiser Mustang, Barricade.

The girl who was struggling in the holoforms hold had long silky black hair that ended at the midsection of her back. Her face had a scowling lip and a pair of glaring phoenix eyes that clearly can intimidate or allure any men around her if she wants to… but now, it was used to say 'fuck you' towards her captor.

Her skin was slightly tan as she wore a simple day-to-day outfit of a fitted white t-shirt with short sleeves. Then, she had a long baggy short in the color of blue with a criss-cross design of red, black and white. She even had worn flip flops but those weren't on her foot; one was being held by the right hand as the other was nowhere to be found.

It was amusing to see that the girl was whacking the policeman with the slipper while her other hand was clutching onto the shirt to gain leverage so she won't fall off.

Still though, he could see the scowl and the glare she sported... He was certain that the girl hadn't come on her own volition (like whoever wants to go with the crazy police guy that spells 'pain and punishment' at the side of the police car?). He is not one of those who can just turn a blind eye to things like this… Not when he and Bumblebee can do something about it...

"Bee... we got to move..." He said as he patted the wheel is silent signal. He could also feel the hum of the engines readying for a fight as he was given an 'aye yay captain' from the guardian's radio. He was still amused that Bee still using those sound clips when his vocal units had been already fixed since Mission city.

Sam patted the dash board as Bumblebee followed the alt mode with the woman now inside of it. The other was seated at the Decepticon's back seat… Thanking whoever for making her stay still in the interior. Who knows what Barricade would do to her if she struggled even more…? She doesn't know what she was facing was really facing this time and he hopes for the first time that Barricade would do his job as a police officer and just deposit her in a station or something.

One thing he questions though... Wasn't Barricade deactivated that time when the mech had fought his guardian? How come, after all this years of being MIA, the mech would just pop out all of a sudden?

For now, he set aside the questions that kept nudging his consciousness for later because after minutes of following the Mustang, it had noticed them... the following had turned into a pursuit.

It made him realize that the girl was really in dip slag if they were headed outside the city…


	2. Persuit

**Revision and reedit no. 2.**

 **This took a way longer and it had doubled in the number of words.**

 **Enjoy reading~!**

 **Disclaimers!**

* * *

Silence had enveloped the two different beings; one was inside the other and was keeping tabs on the entity behind them as her blood pressure spiked high with her heart beating furiously in her chest.

"Cade..." The same woman who the liaison had seen earlier had called out to the metal being, knowing who exactly she was talking to while inside his interior.

In their situation right now, she was actually shocked at the same time, also stupefied of what was happening to her little trip to the human city... She hadn't planned it to take a down turn like this. It was unexpected and utterly impossible. How did this happened in just one klik after the other?

Well, it wasn't like she isn't familiar with things like this happening every now and then… But if you want to know truthfully, this was way over the top from the others she had experienced since this involves another metal sentient being from the opposite side of the faction that the mech she knows was in.

Being held in the Mustang earlier with his angry moving holoform was just fine for her. It became a common thing as it happens every time she was found out taking her fair dose of humanity when she disappears and walks into the city. The city was the best place she could think of to take her long walks where the glitched heads wouldn't find her easily with her self-made cloaking device… although, it was still a mystery for her on how in the pit does Barricade always find her.

Yes, she is talking about the Decepticons being the ones she calls glitched heads. That faction had been the one to take her in their care although at first, it wasn't like she had a choice… But then, the group had managed to grow a spot in her heart that made every attempts of escaping them less appealing to her. For them, the attempts became a game of 'hide and seek' where the Con's were always the ones to be 'it'.

You are asking who was she and why had she been captured by the 'Cons?

Are you also asking if it was luck in the making that is why she was still well and a lived?

Well… first of all, she was just a no one... Exactly a no one to anyone's standard. She was a home/internet workaholic that loves to tinker with things. She has this vast knowledge that was different from the others; knowledge that no one even bothers to have. (like the 'pointless' thought of the chemical makeup of things... even human. Or who is the closest species that has the same genome as a human).

She was somewhat a fast learner because of the way she could improvise and innovate with the things and situations she was given... Maybe this was the answer as to why she was still alive for this long?

But despite all of those good points, she lacks greatly of self-esteem that made her a weirdo out in the crowd of the same species she belongs to. She was deemed of being a crazy smartass bitch that has nothing but 'lies' in her head even if those so called lies weren't fabrications. Having so much time on her hands since she was small, she only had only books to entertain her. Sue her also for being a curious child until now making her a walking packet of data.

Her name was Christopher Sheina Oans. Yes… WAS… For so long, she is the only Oans alive. This was because of a gruesome event that had happen when she was still small and a mere black child in the family. The word had crashed down on her; her clan or bloodline was cruelly massacred one night when every one of them had gathered in one place.

She, herself being the black one, was forbidden to even show her face to her relatives so her fate led her to live among the fate of the others. She was able to avoid being killed because that time, she was out exploring the woods; a child that had been thrown out of the real state without herself knowing.

The dark past she had will be forever lost to her now since she has the mechs now though… She had already forgotten about it and plans on being enthusiastic of the said future she could still have. She was an optimist; one of the young kind hearted but tortured soul on the planet.

But you question why anyone hadn't put a fit about that large massacre? The answer to that was lost to her young mind but as she had grown to who she is now. She had found out that the topic had never really had gotten out in public. No one had been informed; every event that had happened there had been silenced.

It was thanks to a certain metallic bird that she had manage to get these facts.

She doesn't know why she hadn't been persecuted but she had to thank her once family for not giving her any recognition. Because of them, she had come to be a self reliant kid and had managed to strive in the world she was left in. It was all thanks to them that she had managed to find these metal-sentient beings that were in the exterior, hard and icy but in the interior, soft and kind in their own way.

With all the years of spending time with them, she had adapted a great amount of traits and never did get why she was still kept there until now after learning that they hated squishies like her. One time, she left but was taken back immediately after a day.

Almost all of them, after multiple times of escaping, had ebb her fear of them leaving her one day after saying that she was an exception to her species… as well as Gould who she had entitled as a slagging sex maniac after a certain event when he came and been given a temporary pet status in the Decepticons.

The lunatic was important, that was what the Lord had told her. Because of that, she wasn't able to slag the crazy one… but she did manage to instill fear in him of her. Barricade had contributed to that after he had been given the primary guardian status over her.

That is why she had feared right now as anxiety rose in her. She had her guardian in mind for she had realized that they were now out of the prying city people's eyes and was clinging onto a 50/50 chance on getting out of here. They were out in the open where no one of the two would hesitate to clash in meaning, it was a do or die sitch here.

She cursed the Mustang for being stupid in thinking that they would be able to get away from the yellow Camaro on their trail. But she knew what the mech's real intention was… He was planning on confronting the other no matter what… She scowled at the pride that was universal. He had wanted to even the score they had.

She glanced again at her back and saw it had another human in its exterior. The other fragging thing had a human! And they were still following them on the dusty road in the middle of nowhere!

Praying to Primus who she had gotten to know of from her lessons of Cybertronian, she prayed that the idiot in the other car would be safe and out of harm, not really caring for herself because she knows that her mech would never let anything happen to her even if that was just a silent promise to her. She doesn't want any other beings getting hurt over their statuses of being enemies!

She angrily tried to formulate some plan to help them. If they were only in the city, they would had a better chance of escaping this unscathed. If it was within the city where the two mechs had limits, they could still go home without a hitch but nooooo, he just had to do this. She glowered at the slagging processor glitch he was.

"Cade, you glitch, what are you thinking?!" She shouted at the mech, while keeping an eye at the other.

She then turned to the front and faced a driverless seat but she knew that he would be listening. "We should have just hid in the city for all I care, 'Cade! Star can handle the faction while we're gone! Heck, even Megs could if he could just come back!" She frustratedly tried to enter the front of the vehicle.

"Sit down, you piece of scrap metal!" Barricade ordered her as he felt her shuffle in his interior.

"You IDIOT! I am not made out of metal, glitch head! Now, turn around, I think we can still get back to the city!" She couldn't laugh right now at her successful retort because of their dire situation but she did curse under her breathe as she leaned on the wheel. She was having difficulty in maneuvering her body to the front but that could be rearranged.

She heard a growl from his radio but ignored it completely as she walk on her knees to the front. When she had successfully taken her body to the front, she yelped in surprise when she was shoved to the passenger seat.

"Wha-?" That was all she could mutter before her face morphed into anger. Before she could jump to the other side, his holoform had formed again and had tackled her in place.

"If you are here, there is a bigger chance that you could get slagged!" She tried to explain to the mech as she struggled in his hold. His body was larger than hers so she couldn't escape when his frame towered over her. He trapped her there, pressing her to the seat. Then, she felt his seat belt being strapped onto her.

"Stay put or I'll make you!" He shouted angrily at her before his eyes drifted to the back, clearly boring holes into the other.

You ask how she had met them…? The answer was simple. The Mustang, Barricade (in this case) which she calls an idiot too many times, was the reason… And long story-short, she found him slagged and ready to go into the pit or hell, whatever they call it.

Like any other human, she had taken him as a normal piece of junk that was abandoned so she took him for herself from the scrap yard. She had managed to get him in her garage by that day and then went to examine his engine. She may not be that of a professional but she had somewhat a background when it comes to them machines.

After seeing that his engines were still in somewhat a good condition, she had worked on him day and night, trying to make him presentable again.

She was left confused when she saw the initially broken parts were fixed by the time she rechecks them again. It was also amazing that some of the parts she had welded together had disappeared like it hadn't been there at all. With those mysteries, she just brushed them off as a blessing and decided to continue work on him.

His black and white police-designed frame was repainted with a royal blue color as his linings were given a shiny metallic silver color. When Barricade revealed himself, he had 'insulted' her for the new get-up. It wasn't really an insult for her if you count, 'I'm going to sever your hands if you ever mess up in painting me again.' That was like only a warning and he hadn't told her that she couldn't repaint him next time.

Being not in the know had proven to be an advantage for the mech as she took care of him like when the boy's call theirs as 'their babies'. She had given his alt mode a wash and wax once every week. It was an equivalent of a spa for the Cybertronian but he won't admit it.

He had woken up a month later, out of his stasis, feeling good as new although he had resented the fact that he was reduced to an object in her eyes. He was still in the process of repairing other systems so he had just let her be as she used him to take her to places that he hadn't even known and those were called her sanctuary or secret garden.

She would also talk to herself his interior which Barricade had pointed out to her at how interesting a gun for a mouth she has in spite of her feeble form. He won't admit it but he found her likable as she made good example of others when it comes to crossing the wrong path with her.

In all those events, Cade was running low and hiding. She was the clueless 'owner' that doesn't know what she was putting herself into. Well… not until somebody… or some seeker had arrived.

She had realized who she was giving shelter for when she was 'visited' by his faction leader (at that time), Starscream. She couldn't help think that name was so fitting for the seeker as he glowered at her and screeched ever so often. The rest was history by then when Barricade had took her from her home after that.

She let out her own growl that she had learned from him as she struggled at getting the sit belt off of herself. Currently, she had managed to kick the man in front of her, hard in her retaliation. That made him back off a little before he pulled out something she didn't know he would really use against her. It was the one and only enemy she has in the Nemesis…

Apart from other things… this was number one.

"You will SHUT UP and STAY IN THAT FRAGGING SEAT or I SWEAR I'll use this duck tape you had been throwing out of the base!" He threatened, knowing her weakness… more like guessing but still… Was it obvious that she hated those?

And she knows all too well to take his threats seriously. That is because if the mech says it, he will do it, one thing or the other.

But in her frustration right now, from thinking that Cade could get hurt again like what happened last time in the mission they were in, in Egypt, she couldn't think at all as the brain cells in her body malfunctioned in worry for him.

This led to the threat being done with a lot of fuss from the woman. Barricade wouldn't know that it was a wrong move later on as he knocked her out with the duck tape wrapped around her body.

He then re-focused on escaping the raging yellow Autoscum that was advancing towards them.

They just couldn't get a peaceful way of going back to their 'home', can they? Every slagging time, there would be something/someone trailing behind them until he had enough and face them.

Maybe next time… she could shove her aft in others' tail pipes when they get back to the base. Let her drive the others in worry than making her fry his wires even more. But does he really want that when they get to the base?

This event had made her internal systems work double time… It made her run on adrenaline and gave her a fright. And from what he had done, she would be surely angry and would evade him until further notice. He doesn't want that… Neither does the others…

So once, they get to the base, he would resort things out first like they always did.

When was ever a time where they don't fight and try to smite each other? Well… He will think about that later because he could see the next events that he lead to…

* * *

 **Ugh, there are too many to edit but I have a deadline... *grins* This is an interesting challenge.**


	3. Broodings

Sam and Bumblebee became worried as they accelerated to get near to the cruiser. At the back, they can see that the girl was shouting at the 'Con but couldn't really hear her. They could see that she stopped for a minute as she looked more angry and frustrated than earlier.

"My scan tells me that her blood pressure is rising to an alarming level and that her health is in danger. If she continues to let out her frustrations on Barricade... we should fear the worst that might happen to her..." Bee informed the agitated boy that was also observing the scene before him.

"But why would they take the woman, Bee? As you told me, she has no special Cybertronian qualities that are useful for them unlike me... She didn't have contact with the AllSpark... She wasn't there in Egypt to see the Matrix... What would they want from her?" Sam blurted out. The woman was hot and pretty but he thinks that that wasn't the reason he was looking for. He had known that they were an asexual race so looks don't count in the explanation list. Thank the AllSpark that was the reason for all of his knowledge regarding Cybertron and them.

But with all that, he just couldn't find any answer even if it was the joke ones...

"Whatever they want from her... she has something they want." Bee said but then they both let out a gasp as they saw the woman was shoved to the side and there was duck tape plastered over her mouth. That doesn't mean that the struggling wasn't over though because the holoform suddenly reappeared chopping the back of the neck of the girl making her fall unconscious.

"We got to get her, Bee!" Sam shouted in horror as the woman had fell limp away from their sight.

"On it, Boss!" The radio tuned to a Mafia gunman's voice as they sped up even more. Traffic regulations doesn't count anymore when they are on the dusty road.

They were thankful that they were out of the city. Now, there was no speed limit, no human endangered and there was no other to see them... so Bee had lunged for the cruiser after turning to his bipedal form while he held Sam in his other servo.

The yellow 'bot had managed to clasp his servo on the back of the police cruiser, initiating the transformation of the other mech. That started the brawl... in the rowdy fight between the two mechs and Sam being the spectator, the woman was set aside near the fight. Sam swore to reach for the woman who was in danger of being rolled over by the two as he cursed.

Before she could have that fate, Sam was running to her. His action went noticed as it had caught the attention of the Mustang. The mech fired his cannon at him but missing when Bumblebee shoved his servo to another direction.

The horror was with that, the girl was endangered of being the target from the point of trajectory the hand was at. The blast was near her, thank Primus, but it didn't stop at just that. The blast had made her body fly near Sam's direction as large rocks and soil came blasting out of the ground. Spite of the deadly objects in the way, he immediately acted and ran the same way to catch her after calculating the trajectory in just mere nano-kliks for the place she would fall and the time of landing which was not that long...

He had caught her successfully though!

But as Sam caught her body, his eyes landed on her sickening form. He even felt a vile rise up to his mouth as he saw the damage the blast had made on her. Burnt skin, gashes from flying rocks, then there was the heavy bleeding coming down from her head. Sam visibly panicked as he pulled out his phone and contacted Rachet and Optimus... He wanted to know if they were close to them. He feared that they would be too late to save the girl.

"Rachet! I need you right now! There was a misfire and had done heavy damage on the woman! At this time, she maybe loosing blood faster than a water pump!" he had managed to say those words as he stuttered and while looking at forming red puddle under him that was staining his formal wear clothes from the meeting earlier before all these had happened.

"Sam! Stay calm! We can see your location! We are on our way!" That was all the reply he got as the line went dead. Not a minute later they were there with the Will and his men.

Sam stiffened to another level as Rachet ordered him to put the girl down on the stretcher but he was too tense to do it so the other soldiers had to do the job. Rachet's Holoform came out from the driver seat and had entered after the soldiers placed the girl in his alt. The doors had closed and everything was blurring for him. The adrenaline he was working with was seeping out already.

He didn't look away from the vehicle but Optimus was the next to fill his vision. He had snapped out of his trance and turned to Bumblebee who was now dusting his self off. He glance toward the further back but he had saw no evil Police cruiser near the vicinity.

"What happened to Barricade?" He said in a daze as look of worry etch across his matured face.

Optimus was the one to report to him though because Bumblebee wasn't fit to talk again. Barricade had squeezed his neck with great hostility where his vocal processor was. It would take another vocal processor and a big glossa-lashing coming from the doc.

"Barricade had left immediately after he saw us at the distance... though I couldn't get why he was looking back before fully leaving." Optimus informed with great curiosity.

When they were about 20 meters away, the Con was already gripping Bumblebee. The red optic mech had seen them so he had tossed the youngling away. Before transforming to his alt mode, they saw him look at Samuel's direction. He had sped off after that.

"Maybe it was because of her, Optimus, the girl that he took from out of nowhere." Sam informed.

With all the fuss that had happened, he still hasn't given the major details when they had called for an emergency back up.

"Did you find anything on why they are taking a human femme?" Ironhide asked as he stood besides Optimus looking quite annoyed at the fact that he didn't get to blast that Con.

The soldiers that were around them were all at ease because the threat was gone. There was no damage control to handle thankfully... all they needed to do was wait for the S&R vehicle to say the go to get back to the base.

"No, we don't know about that ... I just caught him man-handling the woman. He probably saw us and decided to speed up and run back to their base. Then this happens... Barricade was supposed to hit me but then, Bee had pushed it away. It had landed near the girl..." Sam blurted out as he stared deluded by the blood that was still clinging onto him.

Bumblebee was then there besides him, giving him comfort as he stroke a finger on his back. Sam curled around the servo and let his tired and stressed mind rest. He couldn't take anything anymore. Seeing someone gushing out blood had been the end of his collected mind.

Optimus looked down at their liaison then at the alt mode of his CMO where the girl was. He knows that if it weren't for them... the lives that are being tossed in their war could have been happier and less stressful to the young who hold the future of the planet.

He couldn't help feel guilty about all of this but as Sam had said it... 'What done is done... there is no place for turning back... only to move forward and accept the fate we are in.'

Sam had truly matured finely into an enigmatic and wisdom-filled liaison. They were truly lucky to have a human friend like him being dedicated to them. They had sworn not to misplace his trust and continue to work in their greatest effort to reciprocate their sacrifices.

Optimus's brooding turned to a stop as the CMO's holo was out and walking towards them. The holoform's eyes were set on the boy though...

"He is resting. Good... His stress level had spiked. I don't want his health to fail." Rachet's holoform said. The holoform was in the mid 30's with hair as brown as chocolate and was finely cut to a length suitable for him to work without distraction. It sported clothes for human doctors with a stetoscope hanging from his neck. His posture was straight and authoritative. No patient will act false on his watch.

Bee chirped in understanding as he held his bestfriend into a relaxing position. The scout couldn't help wonder how their visit to the base became such a stressful thing. It was supposed to be a get away for his charge after a long week of being thrown back and forth to handle talks presenting his faction. Barricade have to ruin it and whatever they were plotting to have to captured the human femme, it had to be something that would start another inevitable fight between them.

It was an awesome 3 peaceful years with subtle Decepticon attacks. He couldn't help feel disappointed that it lasted so fast. (Why couldn't it last?)

"How is the girl, Rachet?" Optimus asked after seeing that the doc was not as frantic as earlier when they had seen the bleeding.

"She is current alright with the blood I had connected her with but she would need another transfusion. She had severe blood clothing that I had managed to fix but i fear that concussion had damage her neural system. I hope that she would wake up because that heavy damage in that system can lead to an eternal coma." Optimus visibly wince as well as the others who had heard.

If the girl was put into that state... the only option for them was to end her suffering by cutting off support for she can no longer wake from the coma. Her body would just be a sitting duck and would cause an uproar in the goverment about still keeping a worthless body.

"Cons couldn't pick another day to get their exhaust's for a processor be slagged by us." Ironhide glowered as he thought of another innocent youngling (the woman) was dragged into the knowing (those who know the Autobots' existence).

"Well, what's the plan big guy?" Major Lennox asked. He was besides Ironhide carrying his rifle and awaiting orders. After listening to what could happen, a painful expression was on his face. A girl was now thrown into the loop. She maybe a civilian at that... and what about her family? They must have been worrying about the woman.

"We must protect her. If the Cons has a plan to use her, they would be back... and judging from her injuries, Rachet will not let her out of his custody until she is fully healed. We are responsible for her... Decepticons wouldn't be here if it weren't for us." He started brooding again which made Rachet hit him with his special flying wrench coming out from nowhere.

It came out just fine as the leader had a satisfying dent and a groan of pain was let out. "Better start getting over it youngling." That was what the old medic call for Optimus whenever their leader falls to the state of self misconception.

"If Sam had heard you... there will be no end of it." Ironhide chuckled as he saw the creator form of Rachet come out. He and Rachet were the oldest among their group even though Optimus was the leader.

Racht and Ironhide had overlooked Optimus's growth from being Orion Pax to being the Prime. Heck, even Jazz was a vorn or 3 older than Prime. Ironhide couldn't help miss that goof ball for SIC. Now, what remains of that friend was his frame in a warehouse in their base.

"I wish Jazz was here to keep your aft going..." Ironhide said. Even if the silver mech was gone, it was an honor to not be forgotten. It had been long since they had accepted his death.

"If he came back from the Well... he would do so... " Optimus said with a warm smile remembering his SIC and best friend. The others who knew Jazz had also nodded.

"Well, Major... pack up. We are rolling out." The big bot said as he transformed to his alt mode. He observe the lot as Rachet told Bumblebee to place Sam in with the girl in the alt mode. The young scout did so and also transformed but was ready to tail the yellow medic.

In the midst of these events, they didn't pick up a sole spy hiding from their sight in the name of Laserbeak, a symbiot of Soundwave, the only surviving Symbiot of the Decepticons after Ravage was offlined by the Autoscums.

The bird hissed as it saw them drive away, doing nothing to stop them...


	4. Loss

"They took her!" Laserbeak had hissed with malice as he reported what he had saw. He was now at the Nemesis with the lot of Decepticons gathering around in order to find out what had happened to the search and take back mission for the femme they had attach onto.

After Barricade was ordered to escape, the symbiot was ordered to wait and take the chance of getting the femme out of the Autoscums hands. Many Decepticons had protest on why was it only Laserbeak the one to get her back earlier but stayed there after Breakdown threatened them of being deactivated once they set foot off the ship.

Even Barricade had not submit with the order of leaving the female but it must be done. The only thing that had made him leave was the matter that the femme was severely wounded from the misfire.

Barricade had turned full 'Con, wanting to rip the yellow scout to pieces as he saw his fire landed near Shein. He had promised to deal with the youngling when their paths meet again. The Autobot would wish he hadn't done that... that was his promise.

"No... leave her there for now." The voice of their resident CMO had said, it was Hook. That sentence had enrage the Cons even further though instead of calming them down.

"What?! We are not leaving her with those glitcheads!" Barricade roared at the resident medic while grabbing him in a firm clench of fist. He will not stand by and do nothing! ...but as data processed within him he had landed to a conclusion, he submitted all too shockingly for the others. His faction couldn't believe that the Mustang would just let it be when his connection with the missing femme was far more greater than theirs.

"And look who is giving up on the femme!" The Constructicons who had been saved by Shein had taunted. They also couldn't believe that they would just leave the femme in the other factions hands.

Barricade had took their words then glared at them. Who were they to tell them that he was giving up on his charge? They wouldn't know the extent of their connection with one another. He may have hated the human race but she was the exception. He couldn't help smirk at thought on how the femme had them wrap around her fingers when he had taken her with him to the base.

She had wiggled her way into their processors and spark, an effect they had thought was lost thousands of vorns ago when the war started. For them, it was like having a sparkling in the Nemesis. She was all too curious and adventurous. She had even annoyed many mechs until they gave up and answer her frightening questions which led their CMO to teach her about their culture and answer everything she asks. That had clearly amused Hook to the fullest having someone to teach again and to have company other than glitch heads...

She was really amazing, even the doc said so. She had helped too many times in fixing them up after missions, giving them psychological help and even gave them a full time enjoyment to lessen stress. (She was the reason for the Nemesis having a recreation room)

She was what the squishies call 'lucky charm'. With her there with them, they had manage to make things easier even with failed missions under Starscream's leadership. She had the seeker in her hands, helping those who had failed missions by lessening their sentences to doing useful things that clearly had helped their development now.

If you ask of Megatron... he for now, was nowhere on the Nemesis. Hiding on earth with their new human that was not even worth being called a pet.

Gould was never as accepted as Shein. He was the word 'scum of the race' as she put it. Having had jump her to have her in his bed. The memory of her that time when Gould did jump her was amusing. She had kicked the scum in the genitals then did a head butt. She even did a multiple attack on sensitive areas that they didn't know a human could have but that takes smaller and more flexible hands.

After she had her satisfaction on beating the guy, she had went to them and told Soundwave to keep that 'fucking dunderhead' in control before heading off to the place she calls home, the Nemesis.

Soundwave was to say, amused when he had found the glitch, half beaten to deactivation but immediately fixed the man.

Megatron had seen that event and had praised the girl for being so brutal. Happy to say that she had won the affection of their Lord after he had been awaken that time before Egypt. She had so many times proved that she was cruel as well as caring towards them, like a femme caretaker. (Those who are still a youngling in their faction had adorned her little but mighty form, willing to fight in order to protect her).

Even those who had sincere disgust towards squishies had bend for her care. She was powerful and enigmatic as it is. They couldn't help wonder why was a special femme like her thrown aside by the humans.

Well... that was their loss...

"He isn't throwing her away you glitchheads... if you all had working processors and not exhausts for brains, you all would think like him. As to say, she is well off with the humans for now... what can we do for an organic when we are all metal here? Didn't the report say that she had sustained large amount of damage? Even if she were to come back here, I wouldn't be able to help her as well as their species could. I don't have enough data to care for her or even have the supplies that would be of use. You all know that once she finds out that we stole something for her, she would do 'that' again, right?". All the Cons had flinched thinking about 'that'.

It was the time when they had what she calls 'ransacked' a house for the essential things that she needed. Hook, their CMO had told them that keeping her at the base without proper things will not be good for her even if she was learning fast about them. When they had given her that house that was settled at a part in their base, she but all screamed out of terror when she came out of it.

With a look of dread, she stared at them until she had calmed down but the aweful look of pure dead eyes had them shivering away. They could take it if she had screamed at them. She could have thrown a fit, dismantle them or even slag their parts till stasis lock but no... she had to stare at them with those lifeless eyes that could bore a hole into their sparks.

Later that date, Barricade had reported back after his mission to find her like that. He threw everyone into the pit as he found out what happened. In all those treacherous hours, she just stood there, watching with her eyes that did not change.

Sometime later, when a clueless youngling 'Con came up to her, she slowly returned to normal. Those who were involved in the incident were forgiven by her. She had said 'Killing yourselves isn't even worth punishment. You are to be of example for what I will do to you for those in the future to never ever do something like that again.' Her dead eyes were sourly cold. (At least she showed emotion)

Screaming out of pain echoed throughout the ship coming from the room they were taken. She had scarred the lot when they had finished. Shockwave had asked how she was able to do that but she nor they responded or answered until the femme called out to them smilling. It was truly astonishing but it was a gruesome event that they hope wouldn't have a part 2.

"We didn't know what she had gone through that time. We didn't know that it was a facility full of orphaned human younglings... to give her that house with the dead bodies still in there must made her snapped." A shiver had run down their spines as those who don't know had stayed silent.

"So I suggest you all don't do anything that might repeat that again. She has less issues if it were those on your missions but if it was solely because or for her, be ready for 'that' again." Hook said and left after they were all clear to just forget about the femme for now even if it was hard for them. They will succumb to this event and would just do what they are ordered to do.

They could just only hope that when the time comes, they could take her and everything would be the same again. Everything will be back the way it was supposed to be after their lives were invaded by that little squishy.

But they didn't know this... the law of continuity, the law of time... as time flows like a sand in a glass frame, change is inevitable.

The femme that they once knew will be burried by that sand if she ever wakes up...


	5. Wonder

All the Cons had heard the tragic news that their favorite squishy was lost and was in the hands of their enemy. No one had blamed the police cruiser, pit! They blamed the yellow scout and their squishy for butting in non of their businesses.

Because of that, a spike in the Decepticon activities reached great levels. It was not because they wanted attention or to get her back, they had understood the words Barricade had said... they did it mainly because of frustration. They are ordered to not do anything that will upset Shein or to endanger her, so basically, no rescue missions are planned until later notice.

Megatron who had claimed leadership again, had also loathed the news. Hook had made it clear to him that attaining the femme back would be more disastrous for she could die with them in the retrieval mission.

For all the Lord cares, she could just die and be done with it but never will he truly admit that she was now an important organic nuisance in their faction. That human femme would have been one of his high ranks if she were just like them. Megatron like that squishy, that he would even let her do whatever she wants with his faction. A sparkling she is, as he doctor had said.

The events that happened right now made him loathe the times he had spend with the femme. He also couldn't help growl in pure lethal anger for the Autoscums... they had their own squishy, what do they think they were trying to do with theirs?

All the frustration had build up that week that they just couldn't take it anymore, they have to let it out don't they?

Learning from the femme, Megatron ordered missions, from hard ones to easy ones to put is mechs frustration into use. The femme had told him that their faction isn't going to last long if they all can't communicate with each other with such negative feelings being pooled in them. They all have to let it out or else, their works and missions would be in jeopardy. Without his orders though, some had already raided a fuel station, some had raided the military, some had even put the Autoscums into their fit of rage.

Megatron couldn't help be exasperate on the way their faction was crumbling and striving to be still tamed. He had realized how deep Shein had bore in them.

Grumbling, he went back to base, leaving Soundwave with the insect that was celebrating the 'bitch's abscence. If he doesn't stop saying that, he should be prepared of what Soundwave or Laserbeak could do to him. Both of them had also liked the femme to an extent that they would kill others. Why? Because she had saved the mech's symbiot, Laserbeak. She had even tried to save Ravage, putting herself in harm with taking contact with energon just to fix him.

The femme cried for Ravage when she couldn't save him. That was something Soundwave had held onto. She even thinks that it was her fault. That led her in doing unnecessary things for him and his symbiot. They had really appreciated Shein until a bond had formed between them. Soundwave was now the second Con in a place within the femme.

But back to what was happening, Megatron could only smirk as his jamming underling growled out of anger at the human while still in his new alt mode. "Soundwave, we still need him. Don't do anything to fail me." Megatron's smirk turned into a growl. He doesn't admit it but he also wants the slagging organic to be dead. If it weren't because he was a good asset to their plan, he would have squished the organic himself.

The Lord could have snickered from the way the mech glowered at him. That was the first time ever that the youngling showed his pending disobidience for that mech is the most loyal one to him in their faction.

"Soundwave: acknowledge. Laserbeak: do not" That was what he heard in his comlinks.

The once Lord High Protector, snicker in amusement. They will really need to get that femme back if ever he wants their soon to be slaves be alive and fully functional.

* * *

The Autobots had been confused on why the increase in of Decepticon activity for the week. They had been very busy just because of it and it was taking all of their wires to not fry out at each other. Even Rachet was a little grumpier than usual.

"Rachet... you need to shift your gears..." a feminine voice said from behind them. They were currently in the med bay as Rachet huffed and cussed everything in his way minus her that is...

The girl that had lost her memories after that event with Barricade. She had woken up three days later after severe medical care that the CMO did with the help of the human medics. They were all happy that the girl didn't go into the coma that Rachet says she could have gone through.

Sam and Bumblebee had visited the girl those three days as well as the other Autobots, old and new. They were all making sure that she was still okay and coping while sleeping. Eventually, they have to leave and continue their jobs after a few hours or so.

This week though was hell for every Autobot but most of all, for the young Witwicky because of the other faction's actions... Sam cursed the Decepticons every now and then whenever he had the time to not think about the next meeting with another high ranking government agent that represents their nation to address their distress.

Presently, the boy was on leave by the order of the CMO because of the stress and lack of eating he was going through... He had pulled rank and got Sam to leave the job to be in his care. He doesn't care who replaces the boy in his absence as long as that new liaison wouldn't make his self an even more liability to them.

Sam was currently being checked up by Rachet. Because... this was the day that the 'rank-pulling' is official... The boy had settled in front of him without his 'oh-so-stupid' formal wear, clad only with his loose boxers. The medic couldn't help but wince from the amount lost in such little time. Even Bumblebee didn't like where his charge's job was taking them.

"That will only work if those glitch headed Decepticons all deactivate, Oen." Ironhide said.

The black mech had been at the wall for a couple of kliks now, waiting for his turn on getting his firing system to work. After the mission he was in at Saudi, his firing systems had failed after being worked nonstop. It was no point in continuing to jump from continent to continent without his guns so he came back.

And yes... they call her Oen... Oen because that is the only thing that she could remember about herself. The military and the Autobots had did their research on her but all they got was nothing... no records... no face match... nothing. They even had looked at different continents if she was a foreigner but it was still fruitless. They just left that behind at the second day of her wake.

"And if these slagging glitch heads stop endangering their healths... " the yellow medic sigh in frustration making Sam wince when he felt the rising anger in the doc's spark. The Allspark was making him more aware each time that passes with the Autobots. Now, he could feel heat signitures, radiation, emotion from their sparks and even more that a normal human can't do.

"Still... you should rest..." that was the 30th time that she had told him to get some rest that day and that is what it took the doc to burst angrily at her.

Sam had wished she had stopped pestering him about the topic because at that second, Rachet's wall of professionalism had broke.

"Then who would fix these glitched heads injury, huh, brat?! Primus! Just let me be and stop pestering me of how I should rest my aft down! It is not like you can replace me! Jolt isn't even here!" Both the boy and Ironhide had winced at furious demeanor that was looming over the girl though she wasn't flinching even the slightest.

She just looked at him with a sad face. "I would, if you just let me, Rachet..." she said straight in his face plates. She had even looked him in the optics showing her sincerity.

"If it would make you rest, i'll gladly take on the job." She added with an earnest smile that made Rachet choke as she patted his cheek plate. He knows all too well that he needed rest from the heavy load he had since the week started. She was the start of it... maybe that is why she wanted to be of use to him.

On the other hand, Rachet didn't notice her leaving her position to go to where his examination table is. She then faced Sam who was curiously looking at her. Don't get him wrong... He knows that she was a nice catch but she wasn't his type. For a 23 year old woman she was, she was more like a mother to him or a big sister. Never was she a girlfriend type in his eyes. Those forest green eyes of her was like seeing the forest making him calm in different levels.

"Okay, Sam... since I don't have a scanner, i'll be just monitoring you by the weight. I want you to take these vitamins and eat your proper meals. I need you to report to me every meal you take. Bumblebee will assist you on that." She smiled at him with those motherly eyes that held concern. He slowly nodded his head and took the pills that he promised not to forget to not upset the woman.

Then, Oen turned to look at Ironhide who also look back at her.

"Come on you big black mech... get over here and show me a diagram of your diagnosis on that firing system of yours." Ironhide steadily walk and did what she asked.

About now, Rachet was observing the girl. He saw what she did with Sam and it was a splendid way of handling the boy. Sam had visibly relax when she said her medication of him. Something that doesn't occur when he was doing medications. Maybe it was the fact that she was a gender opposite of him but that wasn't it as he remembered the times he had used his female holoform nurse on the boy without seeing that effect.

Maybe later, he could ask Sam of his unusual behavior. He would just focus on what was happening now in Ironhide's side as she look back and fort the diagram that the weapon specialist had provided.

After a few kliks, she started working. It took everything in Rachet to not ask how she did it with just a snap of her organic fingers. Even Samuel was gaping at her while Ironhide was looking through his cannon and firing system that is now fully functional and 100% upgraded to another level of strength of blasts, as he reported. The doc 'bot asked for the weapon specialist to let him check again and so it is...

Ironhide has just gotten an upgrade.

"How did you do it?" Rachet asked the girl that was now looking hopefully at him. Her eyes saying 'I was good, yes?' or 'You can now rest, yes?'.

Rachet nodded, answering the silent question and looked disbelievingly at the girl.

"So then! You can rest and leave everything to me! Though... may I have permission in using your equipment?" She asked so politely that he couldn't help but nod.

In Rachet's processor, he was amused and amazed at Oen. But one thing was still running in his processor... he could understand that she could possibly been a nurse before she had lost her memories to help aid for Sam but fixing Ironhide's firing system with just the diagram that the black mech provided? It made him uneasy...

The Decepticons had wanted her... they know something about her that his faction doesn't know... seeing this event and high caliber of skills in fixing... maybe this could be one of the reason she was hunted.

Rachet will have to report this to Optimus. Maybe Oen is just like Sam...

She was important...

Important enough that she were nicely hidden by the Cons from them.

He couldn't help think...

 _Who are you little femme to have garned such attention?_

* * *

 **All right readers! I would really appreciate it if you would leave me a review, favorite or something to know whether my stories are good!**

 **Please also read my other stories and do the same. :)**

 **This story (Amnesia) just came out of nowhere so I don't know the whole plot to where it will lead. You all would just have to wait for my updates.**

 **Disclaimer for this story! I don't own Transformers.**

 **I still don't know what you guys think about this but if it sucks... I'm going to discontinue this.**


	6. Oen

**Hi guys! Yes. I've been away but that does not show that I'm leaving you all with an unfinished fic. Yep! It's posting days! Let's celebrate!**

 **AyanoZonurai: _Thank you! I really appreciate your reviews and wanted to apply them. I admit... I'm skeptical about using the Decepticons but it had stuck my mind. I always quoted that not all good are good and not all bad are bad._**

 **Retrokill: _You never fail to amaze me when I update. Hahaha_**

 **Thank you for following AyanoZonurai, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, Eunice Pacheco, Jazzilynn Hall, Moonbeamluver, Redder45, Sarielgrace, Yuki Kaito, lulu1of9, shatteredstar21 and summer490!**

 **Also, thank you for the favs... :)**

 **Yuki Kaito, summer490, Redder45, rainbowfiredrake, Moonbeamluver, Jazzilynn Hall, Girlcreeper81 and Eunice Pacheco.**

 **You guys make me wonder what you think about this fic. XD**

 **Disclaimer: Transformers is Hasbro's. This fic is inspired.**

* * *

The last thing she felt when Cade had restrained her was pain behind her neck before everything went black. The darkness had swallowed her like when she was little. She was blinded by that darkness as her little feet carried away, running from the screams her ears had picked up. Gunshots and creaking noises had faded as the memory left her mind.

The next thing she knew when she came to the conscious world was a great burning sensation from the rough surface she was laid on. The sun had did a great job in heating it up. It was scalding hot with its roughness... This makes her wonder whether she preferred being in the air, cool and calming or driving with the grounder mechs. After flying with Starscream and his trine to many times, maybe it being airborne grew on her.

She tried to open her eyes but they felt so heavy. Exhaustion has gripped her and the adrenaline was long gone in her systems. She couldn't help but sigh as thoughts keep nagging her, she really wanted to know what was currently happening. Sounds of metal on metal was filling the air and the ground was currently shaking out of the masses that it was enduring.

Oh how she prayed. She knew that Cade was in a fight right now... She prayed that the mech doesn't get even more hurt or get deactivated once everything around her calm down again. She also prayed that the other 'bot leave them alone... Cade wasn't doing anything bad. He was just taking her childish aft home earlier and her hard-headedness just have to kick in that time. Oh how she regret that... if it weren't for her, they wouldn't be in this situation, won't they?

She doesn't hate the black Mustang after what he did. After living with the Decepticons under his guardianship, she had adapted that they have a different way of showing their emotions and care for others. Some may say and show that they don't care... but truth to be told, they do. Holding her down earlier was one of those actions that he shows that he cared for her safety. She had sensed his stress and distress as she kept on ranting on and on at him making the situation worse.

She admitted that she was being overly hysterical. She loathed herself for being a pain in the aft at the time like that. He was over the edge that time and there she was, taunting him until he fell and exploded. She noted it to say 'sorry' and give the mech a relaxing wash and wax once they get back home but after patching up whatever slag he had accumulated from the fight. She hopes that it will end sooner. The sooner done, the less damage.

Not to long though, she suddenly want to scream as her brain registered physical pain that is of no comparison to what she had felt when she had gone through with her life living alone. Something exploded behind her and then something big had hit the shocked girl at the back of her head.

Pain once again soared to new heights as her body accumulated more injuries and cuts...

Dizziness raided her head like the time she was playing with the Constructicons...

Fear had blanked her mind at the thought of Cade, whether he was alright or if he was alive from that explosion...

Drowsiness caught up with her as the feeling of blood seep down her neck and along other parts of her body.

Worry added in to the mix for the Cons because she could feel her heart pump slow and her breathing got harder and harder to do.

She had realized that she was about to die. Die... Something that she had wanted for so long until she had met Cade and the Cons. It changed her perspective of life. That word was long gone after they have unknowingly given her something to live for... but now, it was coming back at her in full force.

She wanted to cry right there and then. She still hasn't thanked the faction for keeping her and making her life brighter. She wasn't even given the chance to do what she had silently promised to them, to Cade. She was leaving them, those who had taken to like her as a human when no other did.

Her heart wailed as grief and drowsiness took her to oblivion.

* * *

There was a beeping... Voices were flowing around her. She could feel something holding her. She was awake but her body wasn't. Her head was also pounding. It hurts to the pit but she kept on thinking 'What was happening? What is happening?'

Her thoughts faded though as she felt a needle had plunged itself on her wrist. The drug that was in it was cold and forceful as it enter her systems. Soon, she found herself no more in the world of the consciousness...

* * *

"The girl is waking up, Sir Rachet." After the stunt in Egypt, the human medics had come and held great respect for the metal medic. Saving someone also from a 99% chance of death added to that overflowing feeling. A human medic in the name of Thea had her eyes focus on the girl as she saw the body twitching and convulsing when she had came in to check upon their delicate patient that was still on intensive care.

It was 3 days now, if anyone wondered, since the incident with Barricade kidnapping the girl. The group of medics' hopes were dwindling as their patient stayed in her comatose state. That was then... but this was now! The girl's eyes flew open with an unfocused daze. She was just starring ahead of her but her hands were gripping the sheets. Soon, she was holding turning to her side and was making effort to get off the berth she was in. Thea had held her breath as she stared in horror when their patient's face didn't contort to a painful expression. With 3rd degree burns like that all over ones body, she would still be screaming in pain even if she had already been resting for 3 days nonstop.

When Rachet had arrive, Thea was cautiously helping the girl to sit up, avoiding touching the burns which was hard if you ask her. Their patient was covered with those form top to bottom, it was amazing that the face was still void of emotions. The human medic turned away and fetch some glass of water to quench the throat, she theorized that maybe that was why their patient was silent. She even had helped the girl drink it when the patient made no move.

Thea stepped away from the berth after instructing the girl to stay. Her hand brushed the other's head affectionately as she gave her a worried glance. Even if she had met the girl just about two days ago, she had come to love the girl. She had cursed the Con that had put their patient in this. (If they ever knew who the girl was... how wrong she was to think of that.) 'Let us hope that she still has the chance to make it through with this...' she thought.

After giving him the space, Rachet started to asked the girl what she was feeling or is there anything still hurting. The questions were asked because he had also seen that the girl was not responding to any pain or showing any sign of discomfort. With the string of questions, there was still no response even if Thea had aided him. This made him worry even more. 'Is there something over looked in the girl's operation?' the medic thought. He was sure that she would be fine once she had awaken.

A minute later when Rachet was still at loss or was checking something in his data, the girl's void expression turned to something that showed that she was really tired. Thea immediately ran to the girl's front and asked again what she was feeling.

"Who are you?" The girl asked in mono tone. Thea saw the frown on those bruised lip. The girl's phoenix eyes that held fire when she saw the vid from the other Yellow Autobot, was still in a daze but starring at her unfocused. The eyebrows were forming wrinkles on her face showing pain.

'Oh Primus... If I ever saw that Con, I'll really slag him.' Thea didn't really think of how... (she spends too much time with Rachet)

"I'm Thea Anderthal... Pleased see you awake now, little lady." She gave the girl a smile. Then, she saw the girl's eyes landed to Rachet which had come out of his stupor to observe.

"Who are you?" She asked again but it wasn't directed at her. Thea almost looked hurt when the girl's tone had change and her face seemed to brighten when she saw him.

"I'm Autobot's CMO, Rachet. Now, how are you feeling, youngling?" The chief made no dilly-dallying when it comes to his work.

Half an hour passed when Rachet had deemed the girl stable. As an hour flew by... the other Autobots and some soldiers came.

Then it had dawn on them... they had all been asking what she was feeling and all, but not what her name is...

"What's you're name again?" Epps was the one to ask. That question had just flown out of his mouth because he was bidding the other's farewell. Another Decepticon activity needed his team... He just there to ask the human medics to give him some pain killers, it was a bonus meeting the girl that went through shit she wasn't even suppose to go through.

Everyone turned to Rachet (Autobots) and Thea (humans) as they waited for the answer.

"Umm... that was overlooked." Thea nervously let out a weird laugh. She turned her head to the girl who was facing Epps and asked "What's you name, sweetie?"

The girl blinked and tilted her head. "Name?" She asked like it was something new to her.

"Yes... name...?" The medics faces began to show realization. Rachet was also there when he had heard what she had said.

"What is your name?" Rachet asked as she looked up at him.

"You know us by Rachet and Thea... how about you?" Thea added to give the girl an idea.

"Umm..." The girl had lost herself in thought for a minute when she shook her head.

"I don't know..." She said with an uncertain tone.

"How does she not know, Rachet?" Que asked. He was one of those new arrivals that was still not called out to the field. Rachet was an exception to stay on base and keep repairs on going and available to all 'bots.

Later, they found their selves delving into the world wide web or any network where they could get information about their patient.

It seems that the spike in activity of the Decepticons were taking a toll on them all... not only those on the field... to have left the information on the girl slip out of their minds and processors.

* * *

'My designation is... Oen?' that was what she said after she had woken up from sleep after that day. Rachet had noticed her use of 'designation' instead of name. She said that she can't remember all of her designation but Oen sounded somewhat right for her.

'Why use 'designation' instead of 'name'?' Thea had asked Rachet in confusion. The old bot didn't know either but told her that the term that the girl used was like theirs, Cybertronians. They stared at the girl for a minute who was slowly creeping away from medics sigh and just decided to monitor her. They couldn't ask her because she has lost her memory but Rachet feared that maybe she had already been captured by the Cons before they had found them. It was still a theory but it was a start.

Indulging again with finding her identity, they spent the day searching. The girl who was now known as 'Oen' was around the base somewhere, helping in every way she could after asking where was their storage closet with cleaning materials.

Rachet who had found out had immediately lashed at the unknowing soldier who had told her of the location. He cursed as she hid from his sight. She was ungodly good for even others who helped couldn't find her. They had found out later that the soldier that Rachet scolded had talked with her. The soldier was scarred for life after another lashing (from all of them)...

When lunch soon came, they were greeted by the girl wearing an apron and holding a scoop behind the counter. They couldn't help be amuse or irritated that time but with the girl smiling and greeting them like it was like any other day, they had let it go. They didn't even care to inform a still looking Autobot medic.

The NEST soldiers would smile at her and greet her but questions still nagged their minds as they look at the girl. Some patches were still on her body and bruises were still angry purple. They also saw that her hair was imbalancedly cut off (The left side was settling just besides the jaw line as the right was long as, ending at her waist) On her face, one of those patches was at her left cheek, a bruise on the corner of her smiling lips and a healing cut from the right of the forehead going down beside the eye. She was wearing a neck brace, limiting her movements but it didn't hinder her actions. Her left arm was wrapped around by a bandage as the other had a massive bruise.

They had silently promised to slag a Decepticon good if they are to face one. The unknowing girl just had filled them with vigor and strength to do their job even better. For the lives of those who are innocent! Boo-ya!

* * *

After being found by Rachet sneaking out, she was confined in the Med Bay and was locked in there for the rest of the day. As always, soldiers would appear to greet her on the way as Autobots had their repairs. Rachet couldn't help notice how his faction members look for him instead of Jolt who could also fix them.

The next time he had a patient that day for just minor injuries, he had thrown a wrench as the mech duck and escape the rampaging medic.

Thea who was now officially Oen's nurse, had monitored and followed the girl closely. She had noted that the girl was really kind and caring. Also, looking after feels not like a job but like as a bigger sister. She really felt more like at home with her, something that doesn't feel since the time she had left her house to work full time here.

2 days had passed while observing the girl, the nurse had noted that her charge wasn't afraid of any of the Autobots. Even at the first day seeing Rachet...

Oen's reactions were too bizarre... She would politely address or formally talk with others but with the Autobots, her expression brightens and her speech changes.

"Hey, Oen... Why do you keep doing that?" Thea asked that night when they were about to retire.

"Doing what, ms. Thea?" The girl was looking at her from her bed in the Med Bay.

"Why do you talk so formally towards us but when the Autobots do, you throw formalities away... Aren't you comfortable with us?" Thea had thought about reasons but it seems that everything leads to illogical ones.

When Thea had seen the look on the girl's face, she had regretted asking. The girl was now at another of her times being at a daze but not a minute later she got a response. "There is something in the back of my head, ms. Thea, that says that it is the only way I should address you guys... I don't mean to be rude but I just feel that what I am doing is right. It was telling me that it was right."

With that response, the girl said no more and when Thea was about to ask again, she relented and just left it for tomorrow. It was her charges 3rd day... the girl wasn't going anywhere without Rachet's consent...

Tomorrow... the world's savior and his guardian would be here for a medical check up. She would miss this event because she was to join the NEST team on their nth assignment.

The nurse left the Med Bay after looking warily at a slump Rachet.

Decepticons... darn it.


	7. Special

**Eunice Pacheco: _After just posting the last chapter and seeing your review... I had squealed in delight... Yes, this is the weird me. Sorry... hahaha. You are right... I also wish I could update everyday for you guys... BECAUSE! I already had formed ideas on how to finish this but I lack the time. You'll be amazed on how soon... because I am clearly elevated to update when I get reviews... (and when I get the chance to sit in front of the desk to do somethings)_**

 **Happy Reading Everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Transformers is Hasbro's. This fic is inspired.**

* * *

Rachet was with Optimus the day after Oen had displayed her ability in upgrading Ironhide's weaponry system. The big black mech had looked so smug about his new cannons and had gone out to test them in the mission he was hailed in. The memory of the cannons' test run on the makeshift field in the training room was imprinted in all of the Autobots' and humans' memories or processors, alike. If they all had sworn not to get into Ironhide's way the first day they had met the trigger-happy mech... It was now a law not to, if you don't have a death wish that is...

In the Autobots Private office, the old yellow mech was reporting his observations about their new comer to their now at-home leader. It seems that the week in the pit was now dying as the Cons started to calm down from whatever high they were on. (If you count Megatron coming back in the wheel of authority, yes, they are calming down.)

"I am telling you, Optimus... that the girl has far more value that we could ever think of if she had a knack in upgrading things like Wheeljack... only her's doesn't explode. It was a one shot too... she had made it in only one go... Fixed Ironhide's systems like they were what the humans call, toys." Rachet gravely said as he produced a video on the wall about the time Oen was just staring at the diagram Ironhide had provided before delving in the fixing.

After watching the video, the blue and red mech stared in thought at Rachet. "It seems my friend... that it was a good move that Samuel and Bumblebee had intercepted Barricade that point of time." A servo came under his jaw plates as his optics squinted more. "If you claim that she has a lot more in store of her true abilities, it would be best to ask her... But as you said, it might take toll on her if we were to pry off those memories that has a chance of coming back. It might slow her healing process and endanger more if we stress her." Optimus tried to calculate the next course of action. If only their tactician was here and his SIC, this job would be alot less harder like before.

"Yes. That would only lead to far more complications... Although there is a way that the human medics use on making their patient remember lost memories... I think we could use those in healing her, at the same time benefit from what she would likely display. Her potentials could come out in the form of movement or interactions with the other mechs..." Rachet informed the listening mech but the medic could saw the confusion in the others optics.

" ...other mechs? Why not the other humans, Rachet? Does she have something against them?" Optimus became intrigue at the solution that his CMO was proposing.

"There is none from what I heard of from the assigned human nurse, Optimus. But she did give me her daily observations since the girl was given charge to her. The nurse had said before she left, that the girl does not talk as formally with us than her species. The human femme had always engage in high formal speech with other soldiers and people than with our faction members. She had always address a human with 'miss' or 'sir' before their family name even if she was told to just use their first name. She would also bow or smile at them like what they said 'a maid'. These were what the nurse had called bizarre in the girl's actions." Rachet tried to think of more to add but that was what he could gather from the talk the nurse had engage him in earlier.

Optimus couldn't help think that there were also something terribly missing in what they are looking at. Did they ever wonder that there could be a connection with the rise of Decepticon Activity after retrieving the femme? Well... yes they have...

"The Decepticons are planning something big, Optimus... and here we are, stuck in this facility under their governments law and rules when we could be preventing something more dangerous..." Rachet's voice became grave once again. Being stressed really wasn't good for their systems... their ages were coming to gnaw on their bodies and it seems that things wouldn't get better from this point on.

"We should just have faith, my friend... Not everything is lost. If we had prevented something far more greater from getting her out of the Decepticons' servos... we would make it if the inevitable comes." Optimus patted the yellow mech's shoulder girdle before giving him a nod. Their leader was being called again on the field.

Rachet huff out air from his vents and went back to the med bay. There he saw Oens talking with Bumblebee and Sam who was getting his daily check up.

"Hi, Rachet! How was your talk with Optimus?" Oen asked. She had met Optimus earlier when the leader 'bot came to see Rachet.

"It was fine, younglings... get back to work." The medic just said before slumping down at his work table engaging yet in another diagnosis data.

On the other side, with Rachet busy and in his own world, the 2 humans and youngling Autobot Bumblebee engage in a whisper conversation.

"What do you think is wrong with Rachet?" Sam asked Bumblebee who just shrugged in response.

"I think the week of being hectic is taking a toll on him Sam..." Both boy and bot turned their heads in the direction of the girl.

"Oh... the week in the pit as they call it..." the boy's face became blank as he remembered the multiple meeting that he was to sit in and listen or assure... whatever.

"Oh, Sam... If I could help you all..." Oen said, degraded by the fact that she was more of a liability not knowing what she was really worth.

"No you are not!" Sam was immediately hushed by Bee. "I mean... no, you are not... I saw what you did with Ironhide yesterday... as Rachet said... you had just given him a new upgrade that was even more powerful than the other day. I was there when Ironhide tested those things... and I tell you this... you were awesome." Sam grinned as he saw the girl's face lit up.

"Commander! You are right!" Bumbleebee's radio added that made the girl giggle now.

"Ok, ok... since I am done with you..." She pointed at Sam who put on a 'What-did-I-do' face which she smiled at. " ... and Rachet is here now to accompany me... you both can go now." she said sternly as she pointed at the door. Both boy and mech slumped like Rachet as they realize that the girl was kicking them out.

Oen grinned and just shook her head. "I'm still here tomorrow, guys... I'll see you then!" Sam just sighed and hopped on Bee's shoulder as they wave goodbye and disappear at the door.

Now it was time to give Rachet a well deserve R & R ...

Oen, who was left at the high berth about the second floor of a normal civilian house, was thinking of a way to get to the other side without alerting the medic.

She can't walk down the stair at the side because there was an alarm there designed for her if she ever was to escape the medbay... so that was out of the choice.

Although that was the only way out of the berth, there was still the point of just jumping off it.

As she neared the edge, she didn't feel any hint of fear and just jumped off of it. She landed gracefully without even a single noise from her military boots that she was given.

With this successful triumph, she silently made her way at the back of Rachet's chair. She went a good 3 meters away before running and jumping towards it. She successfully had grabbed the edge and swung her body up without alerting the mech.

With this, she started to calculate spot that are pleasurable when touched... the spots that would release the pent up stress and rigidness that the bot was showing. She didn't know why or how she was knowing the spots but didn't mind it because Rachet seems to like what she was doing.

She had started rubbing a hip wire and untangling it with the other wires... then she move to the back wire and did the same until she had reached the other side of the hip. She could see how Rachet had slumped down and began to relax. With this, she smiled and continued doing it all over the bot's body.

Rachet must have recharge because by the time he had woken up, Oen was besides his helm, leaning on him and was sleeping.

The mech hadn't had the spark to move her or wake her up so he just stayed still for her. His finger just came up to stroke the girl's head, silently thanking her for making him relax. He felt refreshed after what that and he was sure that he would be able to do his job more fluidly now. Having the femme there was quite relaxing too... maybe another round of recharge will-

"Yus shatt'ap! I'mma ferst!" A familiar irritating voice neared the door... before Rachet could comm the arriving menace, the door suddenly burst out of it's hedges startling the girl who the medic manage to catch before she could fall off the desk.

Her heart was elevated and her eyes were wide and still in a daze.. but shocked.

Rachet growled at this and there went his set of wrenches...

Poor twins... didn't even got the chance to make the yellow bot fix them up, only to get more injuries from him in the end...

* * *

 **Whoah! Yes! I am inspired! Weeee... I like writing this chapter so much.. don't you guys agree?**

 **Next and last update of the Update Days will be tomorrow, readers! See you!**


	8. Liking Her

**Eunice Pacheco: _Oh... how I wish it was like this. Me, wanting to update for the readers... It seems that my other stories (The Lesser They Know and The Shift) are going to be discontinued if no reader deem them interesting like this story is for you... I really thank you for making me want to update this fic. I was really starting to contemplate you know..._**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Transformers is Hasbro's. This fic is inspired.**

* * *

Who wouldn't like their new resident human femme, that was the question that was going around the base that time with the Autobots... It has been a week that they had the girl with them and she was clearly showing signs of fast healing, thanks to Rachet (that is what they think). She was looking good as new if you ask the humans that were keeping tabs on her that whole week.

The once bruised and burnt girl showed off her skin that was now clearly free from bruises. The burns that had been decorating her body had miraculously come off without a scar or spot (maybe) because of Rachet's new formula for burns.

Aside from that was that she had her hair cut off to balance the other side. (After her private nurse had ask her if she wanted to fix it) Oen didn't even have to go to a salon that time because she said that she had an idea on how to have it. She also reasoned that she doesn't want to be a bother to them which she was not... It was fine if any of them would like to cut it off for her as she said.

The Major couldn't help but laugh at the memory... Couldn't decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that Sideswipe was the one she had come up to and had asked if he could cut her hair. The mech had just come back from the training room with the other soldiers and was just checking his blade if it was still as sharp as it was before when Oen had come up, saying it so casually that they had to retake what she said. They couldn't even fathom why she had asked the giant silver mech and not them (the soldiers or the other humans)...

"Are you really sure, Oen?" that was what Sideswipe said that time.

That mech had met the girl when she was rushed to the med bay by Rachet. He was informed that the girl had also lost her memories making it a little more difficult to trust her. But even though it was like that, she had smitten him so quickly that they could talk so casually like long time friends (after introducing to him the feeling of having wash and wax... then that massage that she was really good at)... If Sunny was ever there, he wouldn't have to ask why and have liked the human femme also, despite her being a filthy organic. The girl wasn't one of them because she has a knack for being clean and sanitary.

"I trust you 'Sides to not chop off my head..." She jokingly said with a smile, to ease his nervousness but it made him feel the latter... Giving him that thought, made him shiver. Also... Rachet was soooo going to scrap him if he ever did...

The soldiers were nervous too... So nervous that they waited and spectated on what was going to happen. Sideswipe's bade was just placed near the head as the girl held the length the he was supposed to cut. No one had breathe and were so entranced on what they were watching that they didn't notice two mechs who were slowly creeping up to them. With a loud 'Boo' all hell broke loose...

Sideswipe had swung his blade too fast as he turned around to face the twins. He had angrily shouted at them and had also wanted to slash them when he suddenly stopped and shouted for Oen...

The girl had no head!

Rachet was hailed immediately as Sideswipe tucked his blades away. The soldiers were all frantic to what they were supposed to do. They were like clucking chicks that time going in circles and circles until Rachet had come in with worry and rage on his face plates.

Sideswipe who had held the girl on his servo showed Rachet and explained what had happened. Dread had also filled his spark as he cursed and shouted at how Sideswipe was a glitch head to do what she had asked.

"Rachet?" The voice of the femme had stopped the chaos as soon as it was started. (This was the most memorable memory that Will has of that time)

"Oen?!" Rachet and Sideswipe had shouted at the body in between them.

"Can you take this off of me? It's getting stuffy in here and I can't breathe." Not a klik later, the thing that the twins had thrown at her that time to save her from being sliced organic, was taken off. Rachet, Sideswipe, the soldiers and the others who were drag into that situation couldn't think whether they should be thankful or be angry at the twins... (After that, the twins were reprimanded and were grounded to stay at their berths for a week)

The next exciting event that happened next were a lot to take in... but one thing was all they could say for that week... it was really fun and happy to have Oen around... Human and Autobots all agree alike.

She had smitten the grumpy old medic, Rachet...

Got the Prime's overflowing gratitude after helping him with relaxing after work (She had did what she did with Rachet and had even organized the papers he was doing for him)...

Tamed and became the favorite human of the ever so irritating and wreckless twins, Skids and Mudflap (After she had secretly sneaked them out to have fun out of the base... they were never found out.)

Fixed Arcee up though she couldn't do it with the other two components (Oen looked so broken when she couldn't fix the two that Arcee wanted to cry too with her. Even with that, she was thankful to the girl that she began to think of Oen as one of her components)

Kept up with the prank wars of Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Samuel (After coming back from the her's and the twins' midnight expedition, she was dragged into a pranl war, siding with Sides. Many NEST were angry and had exploded at the culprits... but not her... was it really unbelievable that she was the one to dunk paint on Ironhide when he came in the hangar?)

She was able to spot Mirage oh so easily while in his cloaking like it was a game (The mech was there to report to Optimus when she said that there was someone there infront of them. It was to survive for him because the soldiers became alert and pointed their weapons at him. It repeated and repeated again that Mirage had to walk in without his cloak or when the femme was away, out of the base. He had been really amused with her and had sometimes played with her by using the cloak.)

Helped Wheeljack upgrade his inventions or make more of them that aren't dysfunctional... (Thanks to one time being locked at the mechs lab... She had the chance to tinker his tools and upgrade them. Wheeljack found her after seeing her in his toolbox... that started the fascination of the mech on how she could help him out. The whole base had found it weird that nothing was exploding in Wheeljack's so they had came to investigate. Rachet had threw his nth wrench that week at the scientist for not just pushing the girl away from his lab... thank Primus that nothing has exploded when she was there.)

Manage get Roadbuster to talk something else that is not about the battle field, weapons, strategies and stuff. (It only took Oen to talk the mech out of military by asking him about what Cybertron was like... what the mech's look like... what were the different models... are there any good spots to relax... etc. The mech had said that the girl was relaxing as a Praxian singing crystal which the Autobots wondered about...)

and lastly...

Broke Leadfoots cool demeanor spite of being cool under pressure... (She was panicking that time when she lost a puppy that she had taken home... she thought that the puppy was dead because maybe they had stepped on the poor little creature. Leadfoot had reassured the femme that the dog was just alright until they heard the puppy howl in pain and she began to cry out loud... With that... she had broken the mechs posture and was like a nervous wrech trying to find the puppy.)

Really, she was as a human would say... awesome in anyway but those were all in the Autobots' side though...

On the human side... Will had taken a liking to the girl for keeping the NEST teams vigor up. The soldiers were really happy that she was there to cheer them up. (It was not easy talking with all the soldiers one by one whenever you are talked to or not) The medics appreciated her help great help in the med bay...

All in all... everyone like her in NEST.

Except for one... Politicians... Mearring... the Government...

* * *

 **Awe~! I tell you, I can't help think about leaving you guys on this last update... it has been fun seeing your review... when I come back, make sure you let me know that the effort I am giving in writing Chaps for update wouldn't go to waste!**

Bye~!


	9. Going

**I'm here! Present! Hahahaha...**

 **UPDATE DAYS are in session again everyone~! Nice to greet you again!**

 **Eunice Pacheco: _This story is wonderful?! *mouth gushes rainbows* Hahaha... Thank you~! About Cade and Oen... Hmmm... I don't know~ XD There might be or there might not be. It depends on the plot development as I write each chapter... It like I am seeing and experiencing what I write while they are REAL characters... it may be... I still can't tell. We'll just have to wait~!_**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Transformers is Hasbro's. This fic is inspired.**

* * *

"She has been staying here for two week now, Colonel... Aren't you going to send her off now?"

That is what Mearing had immediately said to Will when she saw Oen walking with Sam, greeting the other soldiers and 'bots. The Autobot Liaison was hailed yet again to another meeting and the girl in question was supposedly going to do her daily routine of cleaning up or helping out in the base. Oen had met Sam on the way and had decided that she could do all her activities later after calming and bidding the irritated liaison away.

Sam who had heard the lady, had raised an eyebrow at her as his face turned into a glowering expression. His conversation with Oen was cut off as everyone with everyone else's. The soldiers and staff, even the Autobots had heard what the director said and gained frowns on their faces or face plates...

They had completely forgotten about them (Mearing and the government. Oh well... it was a great 2 weeks)...

The girl's face didn't turn glum at all towards the older woman though... instead, her face lit up at sight of the woman and had immediately greeted her with a bow.

"It is good to see you, Lady Mearring... Are you here for another round of check up?" Oen said. The girl had seen the woman earlier in her first week there and found it amusing that their government still has no faith in the Autobots to have given them a coordinator or supervisor, specifically... a Director Mearing. She didn't question it though because she doesn't want to cause anyone more trouble than she was worth for.

"Why are you still here? Aren't you suppose to find your home and be a productive citizen like many others here... instead of wasting our resources?" Ouch. That was a tough statement directed at Oen but the girl seemed unfazed as her smile turn to a soft one that can be deemed as an apologetic smile.

"I am truthfully sorry, Lady Mearring... I still have no permission to step out of Rachet's medical care-" that was all she had said before Sam decided to intervene.

"Ma'am, she is still in the recovering process and she still is healing-" the liaison had said as kindly as he could until he was also cut off.

"Why can't you just turn her over to the local medics? She has been far too long in the premises when she is just only a civilian... You should do your job more properly also, brat. You may be rising as a diplomat but you are still new in this kind of things we professionals do." Mearing's stone face turned to him while her unblinking eyes looked at Sam with a frosty gaze.

Oen who was not liking where this was going, had immediately sprung into action as Will also did with Mearing. She had grabbed Sam's tense shoulders and maneuver him away from the Lady.

"Come on, Sammy... You are going to be late and Bumblebee might get impatient with you while waiting for outside..." she coerced him to not think of what the other had said to him. Oen couldn't help glower at the thought of the Lady saying she was professional when she had hit the poor Autobot liaison under the belt. Who was the professional now?

As they got to the exit, she was right... Bee was there, waiting for his charge to get in. Before she could push him into Bee though, the boy had turned to face the oh-so kind woman. "Oen, whatever that director had said to me doesn't bother me at all... That is what others do when he or she fears someone greater than you, alright? You don't need to defend me once you step in there again. I can fight for myself using my job. I'll just do better to rub it in her face..." Sam smirked at the thought which earned the guy a hit from the other.

"Okay... no rubbing in the face. Geez... you hit harder than Mikaela on a period." Sam joked.

"I'll tell Mikeala that you said that!" At that, his face turned to horror. "Oh, come on, you big baby! You're not that scared of your girlfriend?" Oen had met Mikeala once when she had been accused of being Sam's new girl... that event last week was a horror for Sam... he had even said "Oh, come on! I don't even like older girls!" Which got a glare from 'Keala and stink eyes from the women around the base. Oen just shook her head that time in utter meh.

"Yes, yes I am... I've been threatened to be left if I ever did something that stupid again." Sam grinned. "It was worth it though when I had you help me with the surprise to make her accept me once more..." he added.

"IT was not that BAD!" She playfully shove him as she crossed her arms. Bumblebee had revved his engines to alert that time was flying by.

"Okay, lover boy... get out of my face and face your impending doom of being mashed potato by the heads again." Bumblebee had chirped in agreement which made her laugh.

When Sam was out of sight, she had wished that he could have left sooner... because when she got in again, Mearing was there with angry Autobots around her as she just stared up at them with her cold stone face.

Will was by her side, raising a both hands in parallel ways that signaled them to calm down or stop... it wasn't working though.

"Guys... me and Sam are fine... if Lady Mearing wants me in the custody of the government, I am alright with it." She ruefully smiled.

"At least someone understand her worth this base." They heard Mearing say as the lady snapped her fingers and her assistant fumbled with the expensive bags before handing a phone to her.

There goes NEST's custody on Oen it seems...

"Ma'am... this is not-" Will had spoken up again as the Autobots grew more angry and gears were beginning to make noises. Atleast Optimus was not joining in the fight... for now?

"'The right thing to do' Colonel?" she raised an eyebrow at him. Will wasn't fazed by the woman though and held eye contact. If he could just tell them that the girl was a potential Decepticon target... no... Bad idea... that would only just endanger her like Sam before they fought in Egypt.

"I already called the hospital you will be staying at. You are to come with them after you have pact your stuff... Now... I am leaving." She said to Oen and pointed to the men in black suites before announcing her leave.

Those who were left behind had dangerously thought of off-lining Mearing except for Oen and her two tickets in getting to the said hospital.

She said something to the men before they left off towards the exit, leaving Oen behind. This made their hopes raise up... but when she turned to them apologetically, that hope was immediately crushed or extinguished.

"This blasphemy if you ask me!" Rachet shouted angrily. "You are my patient and mine to cure! She has no right to take you off from me!" The yellow medic had trashed the cart at his side. Poor cart never had stand a chance as it was flattened like a pancake along with the tools on it.

"She is making a grave decision... What are we going to do, Optimus?" Ironhide sighed as he asked the silent leader.

"I don't want a repeat on what happened with the shard!" Will said in irritation remembering what happened the last time.

"Yes... We all also don't want that, Will..." Optimus spoke up."Your government has proven and is proving that they are unworthy of being entrusted. Even more so now that Oen is only to be taken without protection." His voice echoed throughout the room with a deep and firm tone as he contemplates on what they were supposed to do.

With all of them thinking, they had forgotten about Oen who was bidding everyone goodbye from the sidelines.

When she was done, Optimus had looked upon her approaching figure perched on Mirage. Sideswipe was behind them as well as the twins, Jolt and Arcee.

"Oh, big bots don't cry~" she teased. "If she wants me gone, so be it! I know that you all would be there for me... Its not like I'm on housearrest... I am just only rellocating." She reassured them.

"After the shard being stolen, we wouldn't like chances, Oen..." Will repeated.

"Geez... I am not an artifact, guys." She shook her head. "I can think for myself... if ever danger comes, I could run on my two feet and hide. I know that you guys won't send me off without a guardian. These guys are fighting over me already." She snorted as she turned to face the fighting twins to prove her point.

"I also don't get it... why are you all so worried about me when i am just a girl that had lost her memories... i am of no importance at all..." that degrading sentence made them all tense. Rachet's face plates seemed to twitch and Ironhide's cannons seemed to want to come out. Mirage rubbed her back and Arcee rubbed her face.

"You should not think of yourself that way... no matter how small you are... you have great significance. That is what they are blind of seeing." Optimus reassuered her.

"You are also a part of NEST now... ever since you have got up from your berth and helped us in our daily movement." Will said to her.

Before she could speak though. One of those men had came back and signaled her that it was taking to long o just say goodbye. Oen immediately said sorry and got Mirage to let her down.

"I'll be fine..." she reassured once again before saying goodbye and walking off with the man.

Silence had engulfed the base until Optimus spoke. "Mirage, I am assigning you to be her guardian." That was all it took before the said mech was racing to get to Oen.

* * *

 **Ugh... So, right now... my eyes are drooping and not focusing while I was editing this. I suppose this is only for now... I'll post the next chapters tommorow... Ugh... *watery eyes and yawning***

 **Night~!**


	10. Retrieval

**Wew... I woke up to buzzing people although I'm thankful that it wasn't to them panicking again. Last week, there was a huge spread of fire near us. I was woken up when I only had just 3 hours of sleep to pack up and be ready to save the kids and take off with the documents. It was a draining day for me...**

 **Eunice Pacheco: _Yep, she left but there is more~! You mean that you also can't tell who will go to who when you read? Well... I can relate to that. But would you like to guess now? XD Once this story is done, we can go back and tell if we were right! Hahaha... If you were to rank the people or mechs that has a chance with Oen, who would they be? give me the top 10... Hahaha._**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Transformers is Hasbro's. This fic is inspired.**

* * *

The government didn't want her there... or maybe it was just Director Mearing? Any how, Oen was now staying at a hospital far from the Autobots' base. This place, if she could estimate the time travel was a good 4 hour ride away from the base but she didn't mind. She got to see Mirage at their tails and that made her smile.

The hospital was small, had the colors of what other hospitals have then the cross, a waiting room at the lobby, two ER rooms and etc (it was complete with the basics)... In this place, she was held at the Annex building on the 3rd floor. Patients in the Annex building were the ones given rooms for recovering purposes. She was thankful that she wasn't treated differently by the residents as well as the staffs there. She even got to make a new friend who was told that she only has a few more days to live as her systems began shutting down.

Her new friend was happy to have met her like the girl said. She was just a minor, 15 at age. She was a long tenant here... for almost 3 years. Someone had her in the hospital in hopes to prolong her life, that was what Oen had heard from the nurse in charge at the building but for Oen, seeing it... the girl was suffering even more.

Oen took all of her time in talking to the girl (spending her time between accommodating Mirage then the nurses and the girl) and telling her stories about the outside world that the child did not get to see anymore. That made the girl ecstatic and giddy that she got to learn what has been happening not just from looking out the window... but that joy and light was only just for the daylight. At night, the girl would call out for her and make the older woman sleep besides her. Oen did not complain... She did not also feel that it was her responsibility... It was just her pure heart wanting to stay with the other to comfort and make everything worth while for her.

It has been a week when the girl died happily in Oen's embrace. The girl before she died had cried to her before they slept.

"Sissy..." She was breathing heavily as she clung onto Oen. The sun was setting illuminating their room with warm colors as the air grew cold. Oen was sitting on the bed besides the girl, holding her into her arms.

The girl began to cry to her indicating that she was also feeling it. Her heart was slowing down as her breathing was getting harder to do. Every fall of her tears and every whimper that she made had been breaking the older woman in the inside but she got to be strong for the girl...

They both had felt it... the girl was going any hour or even minutes from now... this made Oen want to cry too. The little girl has so much to experience... so much to do like what others do... She had a placed inside of the older woman's heart that made it so painful...

Oen just did everything what she could think of to make the girl smile again... She did after a while as she kissed the girl forehead and assured her with things...

"Don't worry little sissy... I'll follow you there!" Oen said as she smiled at the girl never thinking what her words would mean to other's ears. This had also made Mirage choke at the lot he was residing at. Oen saw the girl's face morphed into a shocked and angry expression as she recieved a slap on the shoulder.

"W-what ahre youh talkhing about fohllowing meh?!" The little girls breathing made it harder to speak a word. "Youh arehn't gohing to! I wahnt toh have niecehs and nephehws when I seeh youh agaihn! Youh prohmised" The retaliation of the girl made Oen red as realization hit her hard.

"Oh... I don't mean it like that! Yes... I-i'll see you after t-that..." Oen blushed hard as she stuttered. This had made the other grin knowing that her sissy wasn't going back on their conversations.

After getting her bearings again... Oen smiled at girl and said "... and I'm going to use the name you like the most... was it?" She made a thinking pose.

"Buhllet..." they both grinned at each other.

"Bullet it is!" They hugged each other. "Speeding forward..." Oen said. "...ahnd wohn't stohp at nohthing tho sahve otherhs... I reahlly lihke theh meahning." The little one said as she began to drift off to sleep that she wouldn't get out off for the years to come.

Before her eyes close, they exchanged I love you's... and as her last breath came, Oen had let everything she felt out... The older woman cried harder with a smile after the girl had called out to her mommy. They were together again...

The worst of the conversations she had found out from the doctors is that the girl's parents were gone and that she was the only one to have survive long from their illness. That was why they had let her access to the girl. The disease was not transferable but it can be passed through genes.

With the loss of a friend, Oen had left eating for 2 straight days. Mirage who was monitoring her had commed the base to inform of the situation. Mirage had learned that without eating, a human won't survive long even if there was water. His concern only grew more as the girl look thinner and thinner when she comes to visit him.

After another 2 days, Rachet was the one to come and visit them. It was hard to get there but the medic took the chance in escaping with the others help. Everyone was worried for her but they were bound to stay in the facility. They also feared that if they would all leave to see her again, Mearing would hear of this and would probably make the situation worse... This led them to just make the most important mech go there with the nurse, Thea (who had really been in a pissy mood since her charge was also taken from her. She got reprimanded for cussing face to face with the director but was still on duty).

Rachet had scolded her for not keeping herself healthy as Thea stopped hugging the girl. The lot was void of people so it was not that weird that they were talking with two vehicles. Thea led Oen to the back of Rachet's alt as the doc activated his scanners. The results of his scans showed loose in weight, sleep deprivation, low energy and pending fever. This made them all worry more.

Thea reassured both of the two mechs that she would be getting back to being her private nurse as she walked off with Oen to the desk to file papers. It was not that hard because Thea could use her military I.D. The nurse couldn't help grin at that.

Not long though... chaos ran throughout that day... It seems that what the Autobots had feared was occurring now.

The base's alarms went off and the whole soldiers begun to move. The Autobots have gone to their alt forms and immediately revved their engines. When their control said the location of the activity, their sparks dropped... It was in Oen's hospital! They just prayed that Rachet and Mirage could hold them back before they could get there.

::Frag it all!:: Ironhide shouted in frustration in the com as Jolt said that the CMO wasn't responding. Even Mirage wasn't reporting to Optimus.

::Let us hope that they are alright...:: That is what Optimus said as they sped up through the highway.

On the other hand, at the hospital, Rachet was in stasis, Mirage was held down by Barricade, people were screaming and vehicles were running away. Doctors tried to save their patients and nurses assisted whomever they can.

A unfortunate nurse and doctor was grabbed along with their patient that time by what they could perceive as a dorito looking robot.

"Where is Shein?!" The seeker had shouted at the poor squishies. After having the go from Hook and Megatron, they had immediately took time to plan and prepare for the retrieval mission they had longed for almost a month ago. They had called the Autobots glitch heads but thanked them for giving them the open opportunity to have easy access towards their lost charge. They really had missed their little squishy and it was time to take what rightfully is theirs.

Starscream just wanted to blast all of the building apart if it weren't for the girl being still inside of it. It was giving him the processor ache with all the squishies running around screaming. There was also those squishies with their toys shooting at them. He couldn't help but glower at them at their pure failure of trying to kill him with their poor excuse of crafted guns. He crushed a car and threw it at them. The satisfying crunch and splatter of squishy blood had him grinning at the sight once more.

::Starscream... Our mission first.:: the seeker heard the Mustang's gruff and irritated voice on his com system.

::yeah yeah... but the screaming was wearing my audio receptors out, the insects deserve it... Fragging squishies...:: he cursed before grinning. :: We can't also let the others have all the fun. Once were done... The Autoscums would have nothing to save as the squishy government they are under would throw the scrap metal they are away... :: the seeker replied back with amusement at the idea. Yes... they weren't the only ones there at the moment. The constructicons were there after they had gotten the signal to abandon their camouflage and rush to the hospital that was only 5 blocks away creating chaos as they neared.

Starscream, Barricade and 2 others (Frenzy and Buzzsaw) were just the front liners. They were the ones to engage in a battle with the two Autoscums as one of them go into the little facility to retrieve her. It wasn't an easy battle but with being determined as pit and being fueled by thoughts of having their little squishy back, made them work more flexible and accepting with each other. (The power of emotions... like what Shein had told Megatron one time... was really something worth noting in Megatron's processor)

After a few minutes of teaming up with each other (Starsream from above with Buzzsaw and Barricade at the ground, along with the Constructicons) they had put down the veteran medic in just mere minutes but with much casualties (like a part of the building near the lot was blown down and some squishies were died or injured from the cross fire). Thanks to being preoccupied by Oen's critical condition that the medic was was keeping from the others, he was an easy target. Buzzsaw had slashed a wire at the back of Rachet's helm that triggered him into stasis leaving the percentage chance of holding them off go down to half. Barricade was amused on how efficient they were doing.

::The other Autoscums could be on their way here... Get on and tell frenzy to speed it up!:: that was all he heard before Mirage suddenly sprung and took the opportunity again to slag the distracted police car.

::I did my fair share on this job... Now do yours... :: the seeker snickered as he threw away the two screaming flesh bags. They were of no help at all, they had just irritated Starscream more. (There goes his thoughts on letting them off if they were helpful. This value was given by Shein...)

The seeker then commed frenzy who was supposed to be in another mission this day but volunteered to help out, representing him and his master, Soundwave.

::Scrap head! Faster! The Autoscums could be here soon!:: he shouted at the casette on the com.

::You come down here Starscream and help me, you glitch head! It's harder than you think you know!:: Frenzy replied as he slashed away a poor nurse that was holding him away from their goal.

::As I said! I did my part! Do yours!:: Frenzy shut the seeker out and decided to focus on getting the girl. Just a few more room... THERE! He found the room with a nurse on guard at the door.

The nurse was holding a metal folding chair dangerously. At the first time he had encountered the squishy, he was sudden rammed by that chair making him hit the wall. She was strong for just being a nurse. The Autobots were not that doofuses after all.

He had hissed again as she came at him. He was now contemplating on not killing any flesh bag. This was an exception, right? _Shein wouldn't get angry at him for this in her retrieval right?_ _Starscream had already did earlier... but that was Starscream! Barricade hadn't even touch a single squishy!_ He glowered at the nurse. She was making his relationship with Shein go through thin ice.

Suddenly... he had found a solution. An idiot squishy was coming at him from behind, running with a chair that the slag think would damage him. The man threw the chair and there! He evaded quickly getting the nurse off guard. The nurse was surprise and didn't expect the chair so it had hit her. Blood poured down her head as she fell with the chair. The man had screamed and shouted sorry before running away.

 _Idiot coward insects..._ He glowered at the sight. He had seen too many good reasons to not let Shein off the base to communicate with other squishies. He left the bloody nurse and went in the room she was guarding earlier.

No one was in there... but judging from the way the nurse was trying to protect it, there would be someone there. He opened his scanners and used it all over the room. When he had reached a door, there was signs of someone in their.

Judging by the heavy breathing and the quiet whimper he used to hear, it was her!

::Found her!:: he had commed the others gaining cheers but barricade immediately had silence them.

::This is not over until we get her out of here!:: they could probably hear the joy in his tone but he was right... the Autoscums are still yet to get here.

::Frenzy... take her out immediately... if she retaliates... do whatever means but don't harm her.:: that was his next order.

::Understood:: He was making this an exception. Soundwave had told him to do whatever he could to take the femme back.

Once this was over... he would like a day with the femme. Even if that mean shredding Gould...

* * *

 **I had laughed so hard on how messy and really bad this chapter was when I got to editing. I was like 'who the hell did this crap?!'. I had spend almost an hour or more... tsk tsk... My mind is still in the process of getting my writing back, sorry.**

 **Tomorrow again readers! I'm going to update now the other stories... ;) If you wanna read more, just click my profile... If you have time, you can also read what is on about me.**

 **Just saying~**

 **Bye!**


	11. Frenzy

**I didn't attend classes so here I give you an update!**

 **Khalthar: _Hi! thank you for reading and reviewing. :) Yeah, She'll soon be in a bigger loop. I was making this story shorter (as you can see from chapter 8) so maybe in a few more months... by the end of the year(perhaps), this would be done and done! Stay tuned~ Did I somehow did a great job in this story?_**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Transformers is Hasbro's. This fic is inspired.**

 **PS. Frenzy convo is in swirls, clicks and warbles so if they are in 'bold', those are that... XD**

* * *

 **"Shein... Hey... It's Frenzy here. Come out Shey! We are going before the Autoscums comes!"** Frenzy knocked at the door trying to stay collected to not just shoot it. (Another thing they had learned from the girl at the Nemesis. Knock or you'll get socked... what do you prefer? And angry Police car on your tail or an angry and cold Shein, pick one... but many 'cons prefer not to anger the femme for it will also anger the other.)

 **"Shein! Femme! You get out this instant! Come on, Shey! I know you are in there! Don't make me use force!"** Frenzy threatened but that only made the girl's blood pressure rise. With that came his worry for the girl... She was annoyingly unstable right now.

Frenzy was a symbiot that Shein had rescued during the Decepticons' fight in Egypt. That was what she was doing in the midst of a battle they were in. She was supposed to stay in the ship but she figured that maybe she could do something more useful with the help of the oh-so-lovable Skywarp that was on his way to the field.

She had bid that time those who had gone off to Egypt, goodbyes and reminded them to come back home even if it is not in one piece (that means, even if you have been chopped multiple times but you still have a beating spark, you better come home. Any Decepticon who leaves another mech that can still recover is to be face by the girl's wrath which happened many times before they could stick it in their processors) The second wave was suppose to come out after being commed and that was Skywarp's team.

"Sky! Can you drop me off at a certain place in Washington D.C.?" She asked kindly the seeker who had looked skeptical about still not moving towards his position but stayed for curiosity hasn't still killed the cybercat.

"What are you gonna do there? You are supposed to stay here on the ship until we come back!" He squinted his optics at her. "You are not trying to escape are you? After years of being together, you are planning on leaving us?" He asked worried that maybe Shein had it with them and wanted to leave while they were gone. Don't get Skywarp wrong, like the leader of their trine, he had made itself known that he likes the human femme very much. She was good to him and would always listen to him unlike his brothers who would just look at him bored and would send him away to talk to someone else.

She was really kind, loving and many other things that the seeker hasn't even experience since the time his trine had joined the faction... and you bet that it was centuries of vorns ago.

He doesn't want to lose Shein even if it means getting her upset with him by making her forcefully stay.

He looked at the girl with pleading eyes which she smiled at. She patted the seekers face plates that was now just an inch close to her and said... "No, Sky... I'm just going to take someone that really knows Barricade. And I know that a certain communication officer would love it..." There goes the face of a sneaky turbofox. He couldn't help smile and be curious of what she would do. He has to go into battle now but maybe the others would make it an exception if he went with her, right?

Looking at her hopeful form with those hand clasps together and with those lips in formed into a pouty manner, Skywarp couldn't take it. He sighed, defeated.

"Okay... but if Starscream finds out that I'm not present in battle, I'll blame you. You also have to save me from that guardian of your's... then keep me away from being overridden by the Constructicons. Also, Lord Megaton! Oh slag... what did I just agree upon?" Skywarp had scooped the giggling femme up and walked through the safe part of the Nemesis to the deporting station.

Skywarp had to hide Shein as he went near the others. One by one they turned to pods and went shooting toward their destination. This was something that he doesn't have to do. He just needs to transform and they can get out.

He acted excellently when others asked him why he still hasn't flew off. He had just replied that he has a warping system unlike them slowpokes. THat got him into a fight with several mechs who unfortunately had to go before they gets slag by someone even greater.(Megatron and 'Screamer)

When the station was clear, Skywarp had let Shein down and he transformed. She went in his cockpit and off they go to the place she wanted to be at.

She made him land near an abandoned building with her newly developed cloaking device nestled on the seat before leaving him. She had just said that he could just pick her up by later that afternoon if he wants to go to Egypt to help the others. Since Skywarp was already there, he decided to not leave and just wait for the girl. Who knows what would happen if ever he leaves the femme alone. There were too many instances that she would disappear and come back after the day out.

Shein who had walked though the streets and passed several buildings, had reach her destination. She had skillfully infiltrated a delli house that was owned by the mother of the forcefully retired agent. She had talked with mrs. Simmons and that was the door to her mission. The old lady was really talkative when it comes to cursing his son who just suddenly banished from the work she had given him. Shein had concluded that maybe the agent had went to Egypt too when she heard that a bunch of shiny cars came by. Also, if his son thinks his mama doesn't know what he was hiding under the freezer, he should think again.

Shein almost squeled in delight as she saw Frenzy's head. It still has its consciousness intact and he was surely alive. Now she could fix him!

"That boy is really messy down here... tsk tsk tsk" the lady said as they looked at papers with different pictures of old fashioned cars. Shein noted that each one of them had a logo of some kind and deem them to be Decepticons also. The older lady just thought of his son as a old fart who likes collecting pictures of cars from different dimensions. How right she was on that but the meaning she has was off.

"I would gladly clean this place up for you ma'am, if you would like?" She kindly smiled at her as the Mrs. Simmons' face brightened. She got a hug from the woman before she was left to clean. It was a fun experience to delve into a government agencies top secret files and just try to organize them. This is where she found out all sort of reports about the Allspark and Megatron who they had frozen under hoover dam. Shein couldn't help get angry at what the Lord had endured being picked and prodded at for a century. Megatron had a really good reason on why he wants to kill the planet and its tenants. Thankfully, he was making progress in liking her so he could like her species again... She doesn't have a grudge against her own race, she only just favor the Cybertronians more.

She surfed more through each file and found out that the agency doing more experiments she could imagine with the cube. Who the hell wants to be experimented on?! The cube was suffering too at their hands.

"Frenzy... I'm really convinced that the real monsters here are the species I belong to... I'm sorry that you couldn't come home because of that." She went to the container and felt the symbiot's feelings. "We are monsters that don't even realize it themselves... " She hug the head as it transformed and started to click and swirl away. Shein laughed as she shook her head. They finished cleaning then went up to see the old lady.

When they left, Mrs. Simmons ever-so-kindly had given Shein meat to take home and had even told her that she could come by and do it again. Shein almost choke when the woman said she would be a fine wife for his son. Oh how she shivered at the thought. She told Frenzy not to ever tell Barricade about that or so help her, she would return him.

When they got back to Skywarp, the seeker was happy to see them again. Even the annoying symbiot. They went off that evening only to find the others where back and many were in a critical condition. Shein had to stop Starscream from rampaging on his brother as she went to do her job. She firstly worked and swiftly on Hook who was important in helping her. The medi 'bot has a large hole at the side that she had to patch up so no more energon could drop out. After that there were now two set of hands/servos working on every mech.

Shein almost broke down when she saw what happened to her guardian. She had worked quickly and manage to keep him online.

"Stupid Cade... but thanks for coming home online..." she hug him and bid him goodbye to go to another patient. Frenzy stayed though, for Shein. He started to wonder what had transpired during the time he was gone. He hasn't seen Shein before but was really grateful that she saved him. He had almost shoot her earlier if it weren't for the fact that she talked with him first before letting him go.

Whatever will happen after this, he was sure going to have a field day with his master finding out that he was still online and funtional.

He'll just have to make sure that he'll be with the squishy when he is hailed. He had seen how that flesh bag had been treated here. Whoever she was, she has something that the others had found to their liking. Maybe he too would come to like the human femme more.

* * *

 **I'm done. Whew. Time to get going with the other stories. Hahaha.**

 **Yeah, you were all waiting for the chapter whether Shein/Oen would get retrieve or be 'rescued' by the Autobots. Fun thing because I am leaving you guys on edge there.**

 **Soon, at the next chapter, you'll know the answer! Ta ta for now readers.**


	12. Sick

**Hi readers! Sorry for making you wait so long. I recommend you guys reading my profile for my status update. Sorry, it was really long so I don't want to add it here!**

 **Khalthar: _;) You could say he had a part in it._ **

**Guest: _Oh, I apologize for that. Things are hectic and I wasn't that really focus in making corrections. I aim to update but I'll keep it in mind to lay off typos and wrong grammars. I really appreciate your sharing of point of view!_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

Oen didn't know what was happening anymore. Her head was pounding ever since that morning before Rachet and Thea had come. She really felt crap right now and just wanted to sleep it off again like the rest of the days after the girl died. She isn't finished wallowing but this damn event was making it hard not to stop.

Earlier, when Thea was helping her into the bed, there were suddenly loud crashes heard all over the hospital. Then came the screams and noise of people running. Thea had her Bluetooth earphone on and was in a conversation with someone. After a minute, she had shoved her in the bathroom like a paper towel. She was weak to even have the energy to protest so she just slid down the door and onto the cold tiled floor. She was getting a migraine because of the screaming. She wanted to help but she knows she was of no use in her condition.

She just prayed for the people to be safely out of whatever danger they were now on as she curse her luck on why she had had to get sick at a time like this.

There was loud sound of metal colliding into metal from the outside that made her flinch. What was happening out there?

Suddenly, there was a clicking noise near the door as fast warbles and whistles were heard coming from the other side of it. The only ones who could have done that were the Autobots but they aren't that small enough to fit in the building. It was also a wonder that why would a Decepticon knock on the door… if it was really a 'con.

After a few more minutes, the door knob fell from its place as its other parts fell. The thing was breaking in!

Oen tried to push the door close when it had creaked open but to no avail, her strength wasn't enough to rival even a small bot. When she saw the metal being, she had already figured it was small… but when she saw the red optics, it had confirmed her thought that it was a 'con. The mini 'con had warbled and chirped as he saw her, acting like he was pleased to see her. He also looks like he is immensely worried for her as she saw his optics. Before she knew it, she was scooped up from the floor and into his clawed arms. For a little bot, he sure was strong…

"Pleahse drohp meh..." She gasps for air as she tried to contain a bitter vile that was rising up her throat from the sudden movements the little one was making. She heard the Con whirl and warble but she couldn't understand it. "I'm dizzy... stop making me want to throw up..." She groaned as she felt them jump off the terrace. Her instinct had took over and made her hold onto him as she felt them become airborne for a few second. Gravity was so on her list of defying right now… she was enduring a really painful thrumming in her head.

Her grasp didn't loosen as she tried to open her eyes to the sudden exposure to the bright day light. When she had successfully opened them, she saw that they were running on the roof of the hospital, heading towards a black and white Decepticon. Her eyes widen as she saw Mirage's optics turn black… was her guardian still online? The thought of the mech deactivating had created tears to fall off her eyes.

Even with the blurry vision, she could still see the mess… They had destroyed the parking lot and a large part of the main building. She could still hear the screams and rush of feet from below her. She whimpered ever so softly at what was happening. She was the cause of this?

The mini Con who had seen her pained expression started to speed up more. Her stress levels were peeking… Maybe it was really a bad idea to follow Starscream's orders… He swore not to ever follow that seeker ever again when it comes to the femme's well being. He should have thought that the scene they were creating would likely stress her out!

 **::Sir, Shein's health is already unstable and we are stressing her out even more. If this continues, she might get worse!::** Frenzy commed his partner.

 **::Move faster Frenzy and let's get her out of here. The sooner we leave, the lesser the damage that that malfunctioning glitched seeker could do to stress her out.::** Barricade got into position to retrieve both the incoming passengers.

 **::Roger that::** Frenzy said before focusing back to the task at hand. They are only meters away from the waiting mech so it was no big deal.

He assessed his surroundings and saw Screamer was in the front, laughing his aft off from playing with the humans. The Constructicons were silently backing away from the field to join Barricade. It the distance, he could pin point out that the Autoscums were close. Oh slag… They are far too close to their liking. 

His optics blazed with determination, Shein was coming back home with them… whether they offline or not, he will make sure that they get her back. Done would be their suffering… done would be their empty feeling… The void that the femme left will once again be filled. Autoscums be damned and taken to the pit!

On the other hand, Oen was getting really sleepy. She had used all her will power to ignore her condition so it was now taking a toll on her consciousness. She didn't even notice that the mini Con had stopped in front of the black and white mech who reached out for them. Soon, they were in his alt form of a Police Cruiser with the other Decepticons waiting for them.

"Move out! The Autoscums are near!" She heard him say and felt them speed out the parking lot. The other mechs had taken the rear as they went…

Her hazy mind had slowly registered the sight of Rachet's and Mirage's prone forms getting smaller and smaller from her view. She wanted to protest and get out but the feeling of the seat belt being strap on her had made her still on the passenger seat. She also felt the mini bot curled itself on her side and was latching itself onto her.

Then she noticed the tightening of the seat belt get to uncomfortable heights. "S-eaht b-ehlt... tooh t-ight..." She managed to gasp out. Maybe, just maybe, the bot would let it loose… and when her captor did, she had to do a double take… She even had heard the mech mutter a soft apology! This is gonna blow the others' processors when she gets back to the Autobots' side.

The silence was cut off when the mini con suddenly warbled and click at her side, indicating that he really wasn't recharging. She even had noticed another mini con at the back. She couldn't help feel familiar with them as they got together in that place… but back to what the little mech had said… it just made the mech lose control on the highway and angered the others at the back.

"Slagging flesh bags! I thought their medical facilities are supposed to fix other insects up, not induce you into a state of deactivation! Once you get back to the base… Hook will be the only one to look over you." He growled loudly before continuing… "The insects you call your own species are breaking the value you wanted me to realize, stupid femme. They are proving not only to me but to all of us who were there that they don't deserve your kindness or our mercy… I am loathing the species you belong to even more than before... and once Lord Megatron hears of this, the plan will be carried out." The Mustang's engine roared loudly as they sped up even more.

Oen who was lost to the feeling of choking down vomit had long since stopped listening to the mechs rant. _Eww..._ was the only thing she could think of at that time. Poor Barricade wasn't heard… but the Frenzy and Buzzsaw did. _What plan? and how fast can they really go before the Autoscums reach them?_ The two symbiots wondered.

::The femme looks for wear and tear… Is she going to offline soon, Barricade?:: Starscream said through the public comm link. What in the pit is the seeker trying to do announcing it like that for all the faction members to hear?! Barricade's anger had spiked even greater that he didn't knew could go even farther.

The idiot seeker had just started another headache for them to face as the public com was flooded with profanities and worried mechs asking how their little squishy was doing. The group had to shut the connection off limiting their conversation with the others. This is gonna get harder and harder…

The microchipped processing glitched had just signed his self into Barricade's to be slagged list under a certain yellow youngling Autobot's name. The list on how to kill Starscream once they land was in progress...

Barricade had concluded that the seeker was using this as a way to get the femme from him when they get back to base. Starscream was throwing the other Decepticons' attention onto him so that he would be too busy calming them down…

If that is what the seeker wants, so be it... He will let the seeker play his game but Barricade will turn the tables… He wasn't going to let the femme go anytime soon for the seeker to get his satisfaction.

* * *

Just after the Decepticons had left, the NEST team and Autobots came. Arcee, the twins and Jolt had stopped to help the hospital with half of the NEST force as the other half of it that was led by Will were following Optimus, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Ironide who were continuing to follow the Decepticons. They all knew that if the Cons had left, they got what they came for...

"They had left nothing untouched..." Sideswipe had assessed the damage and found it unsettling that there was a huge pile of dried human blood scattered at the front of the hospital before following his group.

Jolt and Arcee went to the back of the building where the parking lot was. They helped the two mechs who were left there, to get up and function properly again. Jolt had fixed the severed wires on Rachet so he had on-lined sooner than Mirage. The medic had cursed loudly as he could, to shame was the sailor (as the soldiers put it when they saw him up and grumpy like no ever before). Mirage on the other hand had just apologized before starting to help in silence.

The twins tried to cheer the mech up but it was no use. The bot had taken it to spark when he knew that he had failed protecting Oen. Arcee just told the two to leave the mech alone for now as they all began to search for any survivors under the rubble of what the hospital was left of. Soldiers began to gather the dead and lay them away for later identification and documentation.

They were down and degraded, too… Why hadn't they been there sooner? They should have known that the Decepticons would really go through greater lengths just to get the girl. Now… they feared even more for Oen and what future that the poor girl would have to endure if they weren't successful in retrieving her again.

One of the soldiers had found Thea's lifeless body. The medic was a great soldier, dying from protecting Oen and from massively loosing blood. They wouldn't ever forget her and her love for the girl. They had hoped that the nurse would be alright but she didn't survive. A man who they had found to have hidden himself in an unscathed room had told them that a little robot had killed her when it threw a chair at her in a surprise attack. They soldiers were skeptical at first but had believed it because the reports were the same. They couldn't access the security cameras because of the Decepticons but at least they have an alibi.

They didn't know the whole truth… The Decepticons only smashed things… Never did they kill a squishy (minus Starscream). The Cons had feared more for Shein to even think of killing one of the squishies. The humans were the ones to do this to their selves… If the soldiers could do a fast autopsy, they would surely find that the dead had died from a bullet or shock… even from panic…

Once Oen comes back, they knew that the girl would throw another no-eating fit like what happened with her friend. Her caring nurse wouldn't like it as so will they. But they don't know how Ms. Anderthal's family would take it they were left by their child in order to serve in NEST and die without seeing them again... Mearing would also be on to them when the reports come out about this. Another unwanted headache will surely be in session for them.

On the pursuit group's side, they were just a good length behind the Decepticons and were discussing on plans to get Oen.

:: Rachet told us that she was weak as it is earlier so we must take good precaution in acquiring her again. Her body wouldn't handle the stress and that would likely make it even more difficult. :: Sideswipe said over the com links. He was just behind Ironhide who had the human Colonel in him. Just behind him was the soldiers' vehicle that was really good at keeping up with them.

:: How are we going to do this, big bot? :: Will's voice entered the channel. As he try and stay in contact with his team at the hospital.

:: Me and Bumblebee are sure that she would be in Barricade's interior. :: Sam's voice had joined the conversation. The liaison was not there physically but he was there via phone connection to help. He was in a meeting as his guardian was just waiting for him out the building for him when their alarms suddenly activated. Sam had made the mech go to help the others, seeing that it was a multiple assault and numbers were unbalanced.

:: We must immediately halt their movements. :: Optimus said as he dodges a large pillar on the way. The road was full of blocks. The Decepticons have it in their processor today to be cautious. They had made it difficult to follow them with all these distractions on the road. A fallen post, a crushed pavement, the rails forced out of their position and many more… They were really serious today…

:: Will had us already covered on that, Optimus. He had coordinated with the local police here to make a check point up ahead... so now, it would just be Decepticon afts ramming through the block or they would stop and take time to pass... which is unlikely now that they know we are onto them. :: Ironhide snickered at his last comment. They just need to get close enough and he will be able to blast the slags.

:: But maybe they would take it to ensure that Oen is alright? :: Sam had blurted out in thought. If Oen wasn't really that important in the Decepticon plans, they wouldn't go through great lengths to have planned this so smartly. But Ironhide didn't get his point and just snickered at him.

:: We can hope, Samuel. We can hope that they keep her well as we get her back. :: Optimus said gravely. He saw an opening to get even on the road with the Cons… He turned right as he become airborne for a few seconds before landing at the other side of the road. The others followed in suite…

They won't let them get away. If they were to get her, they would also have to take this as serious as the other is. Oen's life was on the line.

:: Bee, I am counting on you...:: Sam said over the private com he has with the younger yellow mech. He got a reply of a chirp that he had chuckled to before going off to face another meeting. The liaison gulped though when he saw Mearing in the conference room looking like a furious Budha. _Primus, please let me survive this..._ He prayed silently.

* * *

 **Remember readers that I really would appreciate it that you would review my story. I aim to get satisfaction ratings to go up. Minus in the timely updates that I couldn't do.**

 **It keeps me impelled to not kill the story just yet.**

 **Well... bye! Recommend again, read my profile please.**


	13. Mission Accomplished

**There are things to be left alone and there are those things that should be forgotten.**

 **Well, I am here again and I apologize for not updating. Exams have ended and now I got sore eyes... or the red eye to be exact so I am rather on a late schedule for updates. I also need to defrag my brain from taking in too much. That is why I am here :)**

 **Khalthar: _Good idea... But if they don't want Shein hot on their wheels. Better not, don't you think? She really can be scary... Psychologist say that those kindest persons could be the real devil if they want to be *nervous laugh* I know..._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

The Decepticon group had already realized that the Autoscums were just behind them. The Constructicons' diversions were really helping a lot in their get away by slowing the other group down but they didn't consider the other road could be used to the Autobots' advantage. Starscream who had seen the other faction's move feeling gracious enough to volunteer in distract them as his group speed away with the girl.

Since he has an advantage of being in the sky, it was not difficulty to give his team a few minutes to distance their selves. Good thing that they were on a highway with no underpasses on route… This was going to be fun for the seeker.

He zoomed forward before turning back to intercept the other faction. He shot missiles towards them as he got near his targets. He smirked as he saw the group disperse and try to avoid his line of fire. The Autobots and NEST though didn't sit there and hope that they won't get blasted as they evade... They all took out their weapons and pinned the seeker before launching their arms.

Starscream couldn't pick the right day to be slagging helpful or is that the Autobots were lagging behind on the progress that the seeker has made since they engage him in another round of fight? The seeker had gracefully avoided plasma shots after another as other trajectory objects aimed at him.

Sideswipe who got irritated at the seeker had deemed this fiasco enough and made a jump at him. The added weight had thrown the Dorito-looking mech off course as they flew by the group. Sideswipe had latched his self firmly and shifted Starscream's direction away to get the seeker grounded.

"Get off you little Autobot scum!" Starscream glided to the side to get back to the group he was trying to blow off but the silver mech had other plans for him.

"Awww... You didn't even miss me, 'Screamer? Well I surely do! Let's catch up on each other, shouldn't we?" Sideswipe stomped on the other wing of the seeker making the jet's movements turned towards that direction. Not long, the seeker was out of sight with Sideswipe preoccupying him.

That was one less worry on the Autobots' side as they took the chance to catch up with the other group. This pursuit was taking too long!

They had managed to get close as they neared the check point where dangerous looking soldiers and police men who were prepared and ready to take on the front group are based.

:: Will, did you command them not to engage in a shoot out?:: Ironhide's voice was heard over the public com link as he saw the soldiers in the front preparing and locking on to their targets without even considering that there might be an organic in the interior of the con they are planning to shoot. Will wasn't even given the time to reply anything when the guards began their confrontation.

Bullets were released from their barrels as the 'con group just kept on advancing.

:: Oh slag! Oen! :: Ironhide shouted as they saw the bullets speed through to get to Barricade but it never did reach the mech.

All of them did a double take… They could not believe what the Cons were doing right now! Optimus who got a closer view than the group was amazed. The Decepticons had started to disperse and form another plan of defense.

Maybe Samuel was right to think that the Cons would probably prioritize the girl's condition and safety…? They all saw the Constructicons had sped up and spread out. Scrapper took possession of the front, blocking the bullets from reaching the Police Cruiser who slowed down and got boxed in by the others. They had formed a wall to block off any danger from reaching the Mustang and its cargo.

:: I repeat! Hold your fire! Hold your fire! There is a civilian in the black and white vehicle. Do not fire! :: All of them heard Will frantically shouting over the radio to stop the 3rd group.

In all of this, the NEST soldiers were also being blocked off from the bullets by the Autobots. If the guards don't stop shooting, they would likely hit one of their soldiers or get hit their selves by the Cons if they see the check point guards as nuisances.

But when the 'cons just passed the 3rd group, they felt at loss. The Decepticons just passed them like that; raging in through the small checkpoint without exchange of fire? What the heck was going on in here? The other faction was being more and more out of character right now…

:: Did they just speed by them just like that? :: Bumblebee was the one to voice out his shock as he pulled up to Optimus side.

:: They just did Bumblebee... or are it that my optics in need of a good clean and checkup? :: Ironhide said in bewilderment.

A loud blast came out from nowhere that broke their stunned state. They saw Starscream was back as he shoot through the air with Sideswipe on his tail in his alt mode again.

"Hey! We are not done yet, Screamer! Get back here!" Sideswipe snickered as he passed the group to catch up to Starscream. The seeker looked worn out and sported gashes and slices here and there. They could clearly distinguish that it was from the little mech.

"Frag you…" The seeker had sped up and left Sideswipe tumbling when he had dropped a missile in on the street. Catching up with his group at the front, they began to surprise the Bots and NEST again.

:: They are removing Oen! :: Bumblebee shouted as he also sped pass by their Leader to catch up with Sideswipe and the seeker before it was too late. They could see Barricade's alt be flunged up by the crane as it change in the air and finished with a loud thump as he stand straight on top of two of the Constructicons (Long Haul and Mixmaster). Starscream had flew so close to them as his cockpit opened and Barricade reach out his servo with Oen in his clutches. The Mustang was depositing a very pale Oen.

It was now or never… The group meshed with the other. Sideswipe had jump again towards his favorite seeker making them spiral in the air. It was a good thing that Shein was perfectly strapped securely in the seeker or the poor femme would come out of this bruised and broken.

Barricade had held down Bumblebee and was now going to do what he exactly had planned to do from the time he had intervened. Frenzy was also there, venting out his frustration and anger on the bot that started all of this.

If it weren't for the slagging Autobot, they wouldn't have to endure Shein not being there with them for over a month. She would be just fine now, smiling at them on the base as she helps them all out there. She would be sleeping soundly with them as they take over the planet she once calls home. The other mechs wouldn't have to feel like moody glitches on base and lastly, the Nemesis would be as organized as it was before with her calming aura around them to assure them that life was still not going over them like a ton of bricks.

On the other side of the fight, the Constructicons were facing off with Optimus and Ironhide as the soldiers go to their places to shoot their sabot cannons. It became more chaotic when other 'Cons came in to help.

Buzzsaw who got out of Barricade earlier was dashing through the chaos and was cutting and slicing joint wires to decapitate the Autobots. At the distance, Starscream who unable to transform out of his alt mode was brought down again by Sideswipe. The seeker was pinned down so he had no escape or ability to keeping the Autobot away from his special cargo but this doesn't mean he would just let the other over run him… He activated his thrusters and aimed it towards the grounder. This manage to give him the time to shove and get Shein back as he transformed.

With the femme in his grasp again, he made haste to escape. Sideswipe made to follow but got tackled by a new group of 'Cons. _Frag it..._ he cursed as he tried to struggle out and retrieve Oen. Every step the seeker made to get away, he tried harder to struggle away. He was so close in getting the femme back! He revved his engines in frustration before getting the opportunity to use his blades to slice the glitch who was pinning his arm.

Far from the place they once were, the femme had awakened as Starscream stopped and look down at her. "Ugh... my head is spinning... I'm going to throw up!" Shein who was cradled in the seeker's servo had frozen suddenly and hastily made way to the side to empty her stomach. Starscream wanted to scowl and comment on her sudden disgusting display but held back when he saw her clutch her stomach and whimpering sounds as she repeatedly empty her tanks. He just stroked her back to give comfort to the girl.

One thing he had learned a long time ago from the femme is the value of care. Learn when to be foul as time the day to let others see the other side of you.

"We're almost there, femme. We are getting you home now..." The Dorito of doom had said it so softly and lovingly that the others would have glitched if they ever heard him. He was also smiling at the girl as they went past two cons that stood on guard in front of them. They never heard what the seeker had said so they were off Starscream's 'to be slagged' list… but if ever the Autobots heard him, he was sure that they would look at him like he was an alien… not that he was joking but it was true. Also, he was already deemed to be an extraterrestrial by the squishies so he doesn't care…

"…" The girl was coming to herself again as she rose her head to look at him in the optic. "Star…? 's dat you?" Shein had slurred like a drunk but he cannot blame her. She had looked so worn out and judging from the puking, she awfully needs to be nourished again. She had lost too much weight and she was pale as a sheet of unprocessed metal. Things had been clearly bad for her ever since they had left her in the Autobots' care. And when they thought that they (the Autoscums) could take care of their femme because they deem their selves good…

Starscream could help glower at the thought as he cursed their Lord and the slagging perfectionist of a Medic.

"Yeah, femme..." He answered her. It was no time for thinking and devising plans on how to get the slags hype up. He needed to take out of here first then plan later. "You should sleep. I am no medic but I have had my fair share of days with you when you where sick. I also cannot call you fat now for you surely have loss a hefty amount of compound in you." The seeker got a weak glare from her before she droop and lay on his servo again.

"I'll slag you for calling me fat, Star." He snickered at that before shaking his head. " Well, do it when you are all fixed up again. I'll let you hit me… IF you can hit me that is…" Once Starscream had stop talking, he saw the seeker he was looking for. He nodded at him and looked at the other who was in his violet alt mode, waiting for the transfer.

When the femme shifted and saw Thundercracker, she weakly smiled and greeted them. Starscream shushed her as he went to Warp. "We're going to pack up now and retreat." He said as the other seeker commed their approval. He deposited Shein into Skywarp as TC walk behind him with a smirk.

"What were you telling us before about us, not needing a plan B, huh, Star?" He teased which got a hit from the seeker.

This was plan B, created and contributed by the one and only Shockwave. (What made the bot want to participate in this was still a mystery to them considering that Shein and him have a few issues at the base.) This was to be taken to action if ever the Autobots hindered them in the middle of the retrieval... Back in the base, Starscream had voiced out his displeasure on devising another plan when they could just go and get her. They didn't need such a ridiculous plan but as he saw it now, he was very glad about the result and leverage it had given them. Everything was going to be fine... They would be successful in retrieving Shein.

"I admit now so shut up and do both or your jobs. YOU, TC aren't suppose to be spotted here with Sky by the Autobots." He scowled as he crossed his arms. TC rolled his optics (The behavior had come from Shein) at him as he wave the seeker off.

"Yeah… see you at the base." He held onto the violet seeker and they suddenly disappear. They were gone with Shein and were on the way back now! Starscream transformed and zoom out of the woods to get to the others. He passed by the battle field and commed his faction.

:: Retrieval is complete! Retreat you glitch heads, we got what we had came for! We don't need more metal wasted on your afts. :: His original nasty tone was back since the femme wasn't here.

After saying that, he left them as he commed his trine. Once he gets back, oh how Barricade would slag him to the pit. Anyhow, he didn't care. He just need to make it worth it.

The other cons protested and argued that the seeker was being unfair when they saw him leave them. One by one, they went away… deciding to just get to the base as fast as they can, wanting to be the first and to greet the femme home or spend some time with her.

The Autobots and the NEST soldiers tried to shoot them but they still got away… They have left the field like magic… no Decepticreep could be seen left… Only the damage was proof that they were there.

"Stay still you little fraggers!" Ironhide had let out multiple shots at the Constructicons as they disappeared into the woods. They were all frustrated that they got away. The mission was over, they had failed... Oen was gone... And whatever the Decepticons were planning... they might never see the girl again.

To have done such a large scale of attack on them; Oen's worth was as high as they had predicted. She and the Autobot faction were in a bigger slag for she has the skills and the knowledge that they had seen to be of a great asset in this war. They needed to ready their selves for with Oen gone… they know that the Decepticons would gradually get stronger.

"Optimus?" Bumblebee called out to the older 'bot who was cradling his severed arm. Buzzsaw had made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere. To all the mechs out there, he had made it clear that no one would be able to follow them... minus Sideswipe who had just came out of the groove with twigs and barks inserted in his joints.

You could see Optimus' leg wires were severed along with energon fluid lines. His poture slackened again like what he had did when Sam had gone off to face the world for them.

"I failed another youngling... I had let them get away..." The leader had spoken so dejectedly that it made their hearts and spark ache.

"It's not your fault Prime... this will never be your fault." Will had come up to them and patted the other's big metal foot.

"It is understandable that you feel like that now, Optimus. She trusted us to keep her safe... now, who knows what they will do to her." Will turned and glared at the black mech who was not clearly helping the situation at all.

"Oh Ironhide, didn't you tell me that you have other better things to do?" Will retorted as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. The said mech blinked at him and saw the colonel's face sport a scowl. He rolled his optics and mimic the man as he also crossed his arms.

"How can I when I can't move, Will?" He snickered as he made his point by pointing at his stabilizing servos. Soldiers had to jump out of the way as he landed on his aft with a loud thud.

Will shook his head with a smile and scratched his head as he heard the other soldiers shout in protest for being almost squished. He turned to look back at Optimus and smiled when Bee was trying to console him for Sam. Judging from the way the youngling was fretting over the larger mech, Sam was now there with them. (On the phone again)

He look back and assessed the damage done. Saying that the highway was ruined was an understatement. With the crack road and pavement as well as the destroyed divider with some trees and post down, this was going to be another hell of a paper work matter.

Lennox would have a difficult time starting when they get back to the base. But luck really wasn't on their side today as he finished ordering them to pack up and leave.

His communicator has suddenly went off as he was just about to get on the jeep (Ironhide was unavailable due to being an aft head as he calls it as the other mechs are hauled off by a cargo truck) He grabbed it and answered without even looking at the screen name it was showing. "This is Colonel William Lennox, speaking..." His body tensed when he heard the familiar voice of the grumpy lady director. _Oh slag…_ he had thought unconsciously.

"What outrageous mission are you on right now, Colonel, to have all the soldiers and Autobots out?! I didn't get the information or even gave the permission on this action…" And there goes the Mearing rant. They'll experience the full wrath of the woman once they get back. The colonel prayed that after this call, some of her steam would blow off... he'll endure this, just make her calm down once she sees them again.

They would all get headaches from this.

* * *

 **:) I am super happy that I had survived the pit week. I THINK I aced my courses but what not... I am happy.**

 **Next update will be late. My eye really can't take too much right now.**

 **Bye.**

 **AWE... also I really take it that almost all my readers are really silent huh. Can't you guys pleaseeeee communicate with me here? I know that I am rather irritating but that is what I want in exchange for updating right now... (I am really doing my best to finish this story.)**

 **And after a panic I got when my PC got rebooted... thank Primus that what I had typed were still in the back up.**


	14. Delve into Memory lane

**Journeys are far more memorable when you get the feeling of thrill and fulfillment but life goes to showing that not every memory like that is worth storing.**

 **I updated? Yes I did. :)**

 **Khalthar: _Oh... but remember that Mearing was kept in the dark about her true value because they had feared that once the director knows what she was worth, it was another fiasco like with Sam. She has the right to do those but she has no authority to have pulled her out of there._**

 **airgearlover: Oh thank you! Hope to see your reviews continue and see you on the next chapters! I think if this story really is fascinating... I'll have to do more chapters than end it in haste. The more reviewers the more chapters... Yey.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

A few days later…

One by one, the mechs that had been in the retrieval mission came back from traveling while evading and hiding from the Autobot radars… It seems that they are not that happy with Shein being taken away from them too, huh? Sorry for them, Shein is Decepticon property. No slagging Autoscum should feel that she was theirs for the taking when they had their own squishy in the name of Samuel Witwicky, the said new liaison for all Cybertronians (or Autobots only).

After all this time of keeping the human femme from those fools, it would go down to this. Those scrap metals had manage to get their servos on her… It was like more than 5 years already when Barricade had first bought her. The first meeting they had with the femme was quite amusing if they open that memory file again.

She just stood there in front of Starscream in their main hangar as she left Barricade's servo. Her left optic ridge was high as her helm was slightly slanted to the side.

"Where am I?" She had stared at each of one of them before focusing her gaze on the one that bought her here. Although Barricade was the one who had bought her, it was 'Screamer who answered with his obnoxious voice.

"I see that you had bought that insect of a flesh bad with you, Barricade… What made you think that I'll let her stay here alive?" He had a scowl on his face plates as he growled at the other. No one dared to speak up throughout that conversation as the tension rose between the two.

"Oh, I see that I am quite in a pickle here. Just when life was going so well for me in the long run…" She scowled to herself as she kicked her foot, then stop to look at the Black and white Mustang. "It's not like any one's going to miss me, sir. Why bought me here to your faction when you could have just left me?" She said formally with her gaze not relenting on those red optics or the attention she was getting.

As to say, their interest on the femme that time had peaked quite high as she formally spoke without a skip, asking and laying down her own thoughts like one of those flesh bags in suites. She was also quite the charismatic as her stance never wavered from being straight and her hands clasp together on the front of her. Her feet were placed besides each other as the left foot was slightly forward. She had also worn something like what those fleshies wore on TV; a one piece dress in the color of beige that ended below her knee. Her long black hair framed her face as it ended by her waist.

"I'll just kill her now…" Their obnoxious leader said as his weaponry system came online and directed it on her. There, she just stared with curiosity marring her face as her mouth plates turn into a small circle.

"Oh, the weapons that you use are quite dusty and worn out… are you sure that it would hit me properly and would not blow before it could hit me?" The other makes gaped at the fast analysis that she said when Starscream fired at the femme. The seeker's arm was no more that time as energon flowed out.

"If I may to advise you all, all of you should think first about firing your weapons after using them. Maintenance is really a necessary activity that should be given importance even if the procedure is quite tiring." With that, they saw Hook nod and scowl at them. "You need to get yourselves clean off from all the dirt and sand that are hidden from your view and are stuck in places you never knew. That would likely not help your performance… and would end up like that." She continued. Suddenly, Hook bursted out laughing as he said that the femme was smarter than the aft heads. With that, they knew that the medic took a liking to the squishy.

"What is your designation, little organic?" Hook said as he came up to patch Starsceam who had scowled at him to fix him up.

Barricade at her back had a prized smirk as he stared at the metal tin can of a leader, Starscream was. He looks so smug like he had found something that the seeker wouldn't have if it weren't for him. He knew of the capabilities that the femme had. He knew it from the time he had spent in her care as he stayed low. He had found a special resource like no other in that dirt ball of a planet and he didn't even need to get his hands dirty for the femme that time was as obedient and uncaring for her life like she can just die any minute without fear.

"My designation is Christopher Sheina Oans, sir. It is nice to meet you…" She had bowed with grace before coming up to him to look at what he was doing.

"Internal patches are needed as a new weaponry system should be organized for installment. You, sir also need quite the maintenance seeing that your thrusters are out of shape and could also malfunction the next time you use them." Hook gave her a raised optics ridge and turned the seeker forcefully making the mech cry out in pain.

"You have good optics, little organic." He said amusedly.

"Then can I also say that every one of your members needs to get a maintenance check too, except for sir Barricade that is…" She nodded off to the others as she pointed what they needed. Barricade couldn't be more smug then ever… Things are going to be more amusing from there on… and it did as the femme got to stay longer, ending the thought of off lining her.

It just took over half of her year of stay to start squirming her way into their sparks and over half a year again for her to be thought about their faction as she prove herself to be more of use than those others they had enslaved. She became their most precious organic and they don't want anything in other ways.

But if you want to know those things that they had kept from her… It was one: The designations of their enemy. The girl only knows that the other faction is called Autoscums; nothing more, nothing less. She doesn't have to know who their enemy is as they drilled into her that she should just stay away from their line of sight. They don't want the organic suddenly moving her way into their war as the thought of her job and purpose was supposed to be only helpful on the base and that she was the only squishy they could like. Off lining for the femme was not an option so she was treated like a prisoner but with a whole lot of freedom (which in the long run became troublesome because she had come in terms that the Cons could not take care of her if she let them, she almost off lined when she was given expired food which Barricade made sure never to happen again. The slaggers who made her ate the expired loot they stole were saved by her before he could turn them into scrap).

Then there was two: Their plans. When the femme asked for the locations of the other mechs when they are missing, she knew that they were on missions. She would like to know the whats, whys and hows every time and aid them by giving her own thought of plan. She was more like a tactician whenever they think of it but if she is involve… that means there should be less casualties like death of the insects. That was the silent deal… And when the mission is over and they had to report, it was always her near Starscream to keep the Cons from being deactivated or sent to the brig. When the talks of deaths occur… and those missions were under her supervision, all pit would lash out from her frame… That is the start when they went without consulting it with the femme. She had also one time had help because she wanted to… but that end up badly after she tried to save one of the aft heads from being off lined. (That was also the start of the experimentation)

That really did a blow on them as she save their sparks one after another. Every other Con had experienced her kindness in the long run… that was before she snapped at the whole giving-her-a-house-and-necessities thing. They had bowed to never ever cross paths when it comes to things like those. It only made the femme more Con then them. In spite of that they could really remember her best trait and that is making them open up their sparks.

"Aw, Sky… Don't get so bum about your brothers… for once; I am saying that I also don't really favor their way of treating others… But look at this side… What had made them like that? What had made them to act like what they are now… Just think about it and you'll soon accept it that you are really lucky to have them. That you are supposed to treasure them… It is not every day that you could get along with them but cherish those moments when they do for I had learned that bonds are stronger when understanding and contemplation are involved." Sky that time had looked so fragile and broke down only to be comforted by the femme the whole time before he scrambled up and run to her brothers. Every Con could hear the loud collision of metal and wailing as cries of irritation and cusses echoed from the seekers' quarters. When they saw the femme, she sported a kind smile and left to do her bidding with Hook as she was followed by the younglings.

"Huh? Hook is nice and kind if you ask me, guys…" She sighed but then smiles up to the mechs who had approached her while Hook was out on a mission of his own with some others. They had asked how come she could resist their CMO's temper and attitude when he was the worst of them all.

She had stopped cleaning the other mech's working table as she faced them fully and leaned on the wrench that was too bid and heavy for her to carry. With a serene smile as she closed her eyes, she said, "You just have to open your optics and analyze why he was so cruel to you guys… Did he throw his crank shaft again at you guys?" They had scowled and nodded. "Did he cussed and degraded you again?" They nodded again as their frown went deeper and deeper indicating their anger towards the medic. But then… the last question hit them like a bullet train. "Did you guys attend his last session of maintenance that I suggested you to approach him that time when he has a loose schedule?" They had blink that time and hesitantly nodded. Her had now snapped open and looked at each and everyone's faces that held nervousness, uneasiness and contemplation. "Now tell me… Was it rational for him to get angry at you again?" Those mechs stared at her as she smiled and left them to their thoughts. That was a mind blogging event that was never discussed to the medic when he had returned but when he did, he was stupefied when his patients started asking if he has a loose schedule and started coming to him without him needing to remind them of their schedule. The smile on the femme's face had led him to think that she had done something but he was not going to know what. He had left it at that and just shook his head as his work load became easier than ever. He didn't need to blow a gasket for pits sake. Well… not until he was really not in the mood.

Those were just one of those times that their processors cleared. She also became more and more attached to them and a lot more open and informal than before. It was nice talking to her like they were friends. Bonds grew… understanding had risen… Things took turn and values were relearned. She was making them come back to what they were once were but not with The Fallen still on their backs that time. They still had to act like cranky old men and women on menopause as she said when that ancient frag was still there.

Good thing that he was eliminated after the event in Egypt. First things first though… Before the battle, Megatron was onlined right? His revival had made them all nervous as they thought about the femme. What is she got deactivated by their Lord? What if she was squished when he spots her? What if the Lord asks what happened to them as they interacted with the human? Things like those had bugged their minds until he on lined and saw the femme for his self when he jolted awake from his long slumber.

She and the Lord were in the Med Bay that time as she clean and polish the recharging Lord on the chassis. Hook was not present that time before but they all surely had a spark attack when their Leader left the Med Bay with her dangling in the servos of their Lord in a tight grip as she look at them with a frown. They were to come up and ask for the femme but she shook her head and smiled at them. When the door to the throne room closed shut, those who had knew and like the femme had heard the news and waited patiently for her outside the door, careful of being caught and noisy.

Soundwave who had just come was a lot curious of the sudden change in the air space of the ship as he went through the cameras there. Shockwave that had still not met the femme but saw the change in the base left his work for the first time as he was hailed by their Lord. When all three, Barricade, Soundwave (on the Com) and Shockwave were there after passing the group of mechs at the hallway, they saw the Lord with the femme on his lap as she wave at them with a smile. Starscream was behind him and was scowling like never before. She had to look at the camera in the room to greet Soundwave though.

"Lord Megtron: hailed Soundwave. Soundwave: reporting." She heard the commutations officer. She knew that the camera was slightly focused on her when he had finished. Feeling the stare, she also stared at him.

"Is there anything you want to ask for, Lord Megatron?" Shockwave said as his optic glinted darkly at the sight of the organic. He was surely thinking of some fascinating experiments he could do with an organic in reach. He hadn't had the time to see it but seeing that it was in front of him now… Maybe it was bad for him to have left it alone until now to have these thoughts. He could have started sooner with these thoughts…

"Reporting in, my Lord…" Ever since Starscream was thrown off from the position, Barricade had came back fully and had resided in the base as Shein spent time with him whenever she deemed it alright for her to be there. His face plates were stoic as no worry or nervousness wracks his frame for he knew in the inside that there was a possibility that the Lord had seen what the organic femme was capable of. Heck, she might have astounded their Leader for her to be still online.

The Lord who has his jaw over his right servo stared at them with his own stoic but authoritative expression. He looked at each and one of them before his gaze fell on his commanding officer.

"Barricade… what is this that I heard of that you have bought an insect in our ship while I was gone?" His free spiky servo had made its way onto the head of the femme as her neck was in between two of his claws with one on top of her head. At least he wasn't poking her for her pending death. She knew that slashes are painful but was a lot endurable.

"After being off lined by these low live insects… You dared to bring one of them here with its frame still intact, mentality still strong and life still in the squishy body… Have you forgotten or is this an act of insult to me?" Megatron growled in his most feral way as his servo with Shein had her dangling in the air. She was holding to the claw tightly as she winced at the pressure but not more than that as the pain ebb away as it came.

When the Police cruiser didn't speak and just stared at them, Shein was the one to say something. She doesn't really like to be kept dangling here because her neck was really aching now. She mentally sighed as she rolled her eyes at what was happening… the Lord really hasn't rebooted yet as his systems are still in progress from what she had heard from Hook and here he was straining his frame. Heck… if he continues this… not only would there be a lot more of work to be done but also some Cons would be on her tail when this is ends. The effort she had put into trying to assist in maintaining order on the ship would fall again. Oh the cons… but on the other hand, there were the pros… She could die now and be done with it. This time, suicide was not the cause but the certain Tyrant.

"For those half sparks that don't know thy vain,

Perish a life, you'll see will be pain…

For thy soldiers holds bonds to thee…

End ones spark, soon the king shalt see.

Errors of irrational thinking will be thy fall of royalty."

Her frame soon slackened and her arms dangled at her side. Her own eyes were cold and dead but in truth that was only what she was feeling. Her temper couldn't help rise at how the Lord was treating her like one of them (Her species had once put her life in a state of coma only to be forced to live once again).

Megatron stared at her and as she did so too. Tension crept in the air but as soon as the entrance burst open, a raging CMO in the name of Hook came in. His frame was shuddering in fury… soon… the Lord was no more and got forcefully shut into medical stasis lock.

"Hi Hook… Thank Primus you are back… I thought that he would go short circuit again like before…" She said casually as if nothing happened earlier with a grin.

"Primus, Child… you were to monitor his vitals… not rise it with your cryptic words again…" Hook scowled at her as he ordered mechs to carry the Lord back to his berth so he could reboot there where the femme is not present. The femme only looked innocent at him and said, "For hell hath no fury than this squishy scorned. And you said it to me clearly… he was the one who made me use Old English… I can't come through with his processor still lagging." She jumped down gracefully from the 20 ft tall throne.

"You fry his processor again and I'll put you in the pod for a day without Con contact." Hook said before leaving. Shein waved goodbye though before facing the others that were left. How she love putting them in the stress zone.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience but the Lord had fried his mother board trying to decipher thee Old English… You shouldn't have given me that book huh, Barricade?" She smiled at the mech as the Seeker scowled.

"We should really keep you away from Lord Megatron if we want him online." Starscream said as he walked forward.

Shockwave was not too gentle as he took the femme into his servos and scanned her. "Your level of brain activity and frequency is more unique than the other ones. So you are the flesh bag that I have been hearing about? Mind being my next specimen…" He said maliciously as his interest peak with the response he didn't expect to see.

"It is alright… as long as you would put my body back to the way it used to be. I would only allow dissecting for now… Although… If you accidentally deactivate me, you are free to do whatever to me." She said with a smile. This made Shockwave's amusement grow.

"Fine, we got a deal." This was the start of the experiment to scientist bond form.

"Soundwave: Report back. Human: Interesting. Laserbeak, Ravage: eject. ETA 1 earth cycle. End." Soundwave said before going away.

Well… Memory lane was really amusing huh? But still… The femme was nowhere to be seen at present day time. Frag it all if she still doesn't show up... They would need to do a 360 again.

* * *

 **I had a blast writing this. It was really fun taking a look back at what they were before every little thing happened in my story, don't you say so? Can you all still breath with this chapter... I was so lost in writing this that I hadn't notice the construction of paragraphs... Oh well.**

 **I am going off now. Sorry to those who are waiting for Jazz Mission but as I said... the notebook was gone so I have to change the plot again. Lol. Till I get another plot for it, I say it is postponed.**

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Another Problem

**I believe that the world out there is what shapes you. No matter how rough or smooth it is though depends on your perspective. Even the darkest and ugliest rock holds something precious within if the person truly inspects and understands it.**

 **Hi Readers. I give you this weeks update. Sorry if I ain't gonna have time for you guys in a while... I needed to sort some things out first. So WARNING... this may be the last chapter that I would update for you. ); It makes me sad too...**

 **Khalthar: _Then I guess there is still a glitch in the system. *sigh* We are moving into politics. *Laughs* I wonder how each government in the world operate to maintain the order now that economies are falling. (Read that stocks are currently dropping in the world market) Mearing has it hard but I say human makes their selves complex. Ugh... I am straying from the topic. See you though! :D_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

Still waiting at the entrance of the Nemesis, they all jolted in surprise as they heard a certain mech's sound of rage echo from the inner sections of the Nemesis.

Hook who had just gotten in a klik earlier with his other brothers must have been having another of his hissy fit (as Shein calls it). They were fairly happy and lucky to not be the mech right now for they knew that he would be sleeping again in his Med Bay over the massive amounts of work he was going to be busy with. After seeing the others who were clearly roughened up than necessary, it would take more time in fixing aft heads than working on a report for Megatron. Without Shein helping him… the poor Con would pull an all-nighter and his patients were going to have to suffer with him.

They could hear his rant about those mechs not using their processors to relay about taking caution in engaging the Autoscums or even just to minimize the damage that they could have aquired… but nooooo…. They have to lose an arm, lose a plating, and lose any other part that they thought wasn't that necessary along with gaining dents of different sizes.

The list goes on if Hook were to encrypt other damages acquired… Oh, how the Lord would react once he comes forward in order to request for the restocking of his supplies… Megatron would surely be furious from it, but guessing on Hook… He would have already planned on something to minimize that… He would just shove Shein in the other's sight and make her report the needs, like what they always do since she latched on their sparks (it was hard not to give her what she wants when she deserve what she needs)… The CMO would likely get the supplies in no time with an additional of no lashing Megatron on his aft.

They suddenly jolted out of their processors when they saw the said mech marched into the room as hauled another unsuspecting mech with him before leaving immediately without a word. They had cringed seeing Scrapper, the unlucky mech, struggle from the medic's hold which was surely damaging him more than the necessary. Those who weren't being hauled or picked off one by one with their damages still visible were jumpy as they continued again in their waiting game.

 _Where was she?_ If Shein could see them what state they were in right now, she would have got a laugh out of them thinking of how they were acting like what she calls in her human terms, a child who is about to secrete his fluid waste but cannot. (Shein should really teach them more about stupid human activities… After learning from her, it was quite useful in the long run stay here.)

Starscream had told them that they had successfully retrieved her yesterday… Is that slagging air-head lying again to them so he could cover up the failed mission? No… that cannot be it. The Autoscums wouldn't be moving turbo foxes in over heat now if she wasn't taken away from their grasp.

The excitement that had filled their sparks earlier had crippled as they process about it. Their thoughts on the seeker's mischief and idiotic display of the times he were to kill their Lord was somewhat less in giving them impact when compared to the thought of him lying to them about the presence of their favorite squishy… He should be prepared to be the next mech being strapped down onto the target practice table in the training room that the femme had made them create (She had outright lashed on them on how bad they are as they get back looking like scrap more and more. They were needed to train which got an approval from the faction leader).

Megatron wouldn't miss his flight commander, right? And they could also inform Shein if she ever asks for the seeker is that Starscream could have been on a mission where he got slagged by the Autoscums. That was a good idea… Yeah… Over all approvals were the only things needed while they need to establish connections that they could pull whenever she learns the truth. (They need a great escape plan for they don't want to be in the center of the crater when that happens… They should be as far away as possible, even off to another galaxy or at the other end of it so they could escape her wrath. Every mech was precious to her and the thought of killing one another would surely make the 'Con within her surface…)

Just then, the thought of another mech came into their processors. _Where in the pit was Barricade?_ They questioned the other missing presence of her guardian who was just discharge earlier by Hook. The mech came in looking rather smug with a joyous Frenzy running before him as he spouted things like 'he deserved more' and 'why couldn't we deactivate him before we left.' Both of them sported damages but Barricade's stands out the most; having a servo loose, a malfunctioning optic and a large dented chest plate. Yeah… he had a pit in it.

With this picture, they could tell that something good has happened within the span of their retrieval… but that mood changed when Hook had refused him of getting fixed first. Both Grinch collided but the CMO won. Barricade had to wait his turn for before the CMO could fix him up. (Hook had enough of him when the mech pushed his work… No one pushes him when it comes to his work, ever! With that thought and the satisfaction he could get if he let the mech suffer… It was priceless. He got to work at his own pace and practically blocked out the mech's vocal in the end. He was tired too, you know and he needed to repair his own frame to function properly)…

Back to their thoughts… they had drifted to the relationship of both the femme and the black and white Mustang had. Whenever there was something wrong with the femme… that police car would know immediately somehow even if he was in a mission on the dirt ball of a planet. They don't think there was ever a time when the mech was not updated with what was going around her… like last year when Shein was approached by some group of male insects on her expedition to restock her supplies of needs. The slagging flesh bags had that continued advancing on their femme as it came to physical contact/ harassment. They only got beaten in the alley way that she had led them into and after that, Barricade really kept the prisons full (if you know what I mean).

This was all because of her growth. It was really spectacular though in terms of physical appearance, physical fitness, mentality and behavior. She grew into what the human standards say as hot and sex as she started to work out and help all over the base. Gone was the scrawny, burnt skinned and nerdy femme they knew. Keeping her in the base at all times did a really great job huh? Along with this was greater strength and endurance to hit a mech and chase him even with large steps or more importantly, hold a slagging giant sized medical equipment and keep up with Hook's working schedule.

Her knowledge about them was spectacular too after quenching her thirst for knowledge as she continued to ask questions from time to time. Those information got drilled into her apparently as she displayed interest and solid attention in learning about them. It had scared some of them when the questions got private and private until she was sent to Hook so he could educate her properly. (Most mechs had no idea what to say or answer so they misinformed her at some point.)

The same goes for her vocabulary and comprehension of their language. At some point, she had needed to learn how to understand them although they don't know if they should have feared ever making her learn about it. All thanks to her daily interaction with them and most of all Megatron who kept making her work on datapads after seeing another potential she could be used for. Now, she could be of use in information management giving Soundwave a full time job on being his front liner (although he was called from time to time to fix things that she has still to know of) She could also now join in conversations in their native language even if she couldn't speak like them.

She was the first ever human to grow as a Con in nature. Being smart already, witty, productive and useful had been contributors in this. Staying with them had made shed her skin of being the shy introvert. 'Small but deadly' was the only thing that she could be describe of now. A Con in disguise under what like-Autobot skin she holds… they shivered. It was a good thing that she was on their side or else, they could be already extinct. (Extinct meaning the whole Cybertronian race. There was a possibility discussed by the Cons that the girl, if found and flourished by the human government, she would be their end. She could built weapons, you know! And they hurt quite badly even if it was small or micro in their terms.)

With all of these, one factor still remained… That she still remained as the unofficial member of the faction. She should have been official by now… Their Lord should have given her the acknowledgement already… But they kept shut about it knowing full well what that would mean and cause. (Another conversation without the femme… acknowledgement means that she would likely demand to be taken or be given missions. She was practically good with discussions and every one of those lead to her wants being given with a logical reason. The horror all of them would have to face if she was deemed as their on the international span… They saw what it did to the Witwicky human… they don't want it for theirs.)

Ugh… they were straying again… Enduring the whole month without her had really taken a toll, huh? It had surely challenged their self-control and endurance. Shein would be so proud of them in acing that test she had made them do every 3 earth months. They all had to do stupid but worth-while things in order not to lose their processors and get slag in the aftermath of their actions. Even Barricade had to fall out of their radar to blow off some steam after pissing off every other mech that came to talk to him about her.

Other than that, the base was dead since then and had only come alive when the Lord suddenly gave them the news about the femme being held under a single watch in a small human facility for sick and injured insects… They all had scowled as others' anger had risen. How glitch or aft-heads the Autoscums could be when they heard the news… Leaving their human in such a place with such low security… Haven't they even given a slag about her on that time line they had with her? She was their one and only unique human… the faction's only human that they hadn't slagged and had even let to become part of their lives… There they were just treating her like that?

It was a blow in their mech prides... If the scums took it like she was of no importance… They shouldn't have waited this long to have retrieved her. They should have just monitored her medication and took her after being deemed healthy… or not in the line for going into the Well.

No mech had tried to wreak havoc or went to break the silence that had fallen all over the base as they continued to ponder their own plan of action to be presented if retrieval was in session. Until then… they wait. You can see that even with their Lord back, the place was like it had been an abandoned haunted ship with only sounds of Shockwave in his lab echoing. Talk about mad scientists… But now, they could hope that everything would come back to the way it usually was; starting from the anger issues and short wired mechs.

All will fall back to place where they had left off to… the difference only was that the femme would be on tighter security or was on lock down. Yeah… the femme should never be able to leave them again.

* * *

Unknown to these waiting mech, at another part of the ship… Starscream and his trine were already sitting quietly in their quarters. The femme that they were waiting for so dearly was just with them and was recharging so peacefully on the pillow that they had swept from her own quarters with their blanket over her frame. (Cute thing is that that blanket came from Shein… She had sewed together large sheets in their colors; added to it were large sewn pieces of their names and what she calls their 'chibi' faces, were on it.

If you are wondering what other renovations she had made in their room, well… their walls sported the sketches she had made for them. Those sketches were done in time when the femme had needed something else to do other than work or interact with them although they love the attention she gives. They all knew that humans have short focus in terms of attention so she would likely get bored of them one time or another.)

There was a saying that you'll know the true importance of another or thing once its presence is gone. How true it was for them. They were really glitched up until now… She was as to say the little light they never knew that they could ever have that had gone missing, creating a dark blanket over all of them. Primus must still have been watching over them and had thought of giving them one more chance of happiness in the form of the nuisance organic matter. It was really a pain that the Autoscums had taken it away though…

Starscream had remembered Frenzy at one time, mentioning how they had become more nut jobs and fraggers as they snapped ever so often at each other within the third week coming in. What choice do they have? Decepticons weren't supposed to show their weak sides (that meant wallowing or looking like a sparkling was not allowed). That was drilled in them long ago and became an important trait in this war and for their survival as they hardened even more.

Asking of what could have happened to the femme was only breaking their sparks so they had abandoned the thought. The ones who were really attached to the puny organic could feel it and couldn't show it as others stayed strong while they hide in a façade that others would have thought that they don't even care about her. They really tried hard to come back to their old routine but what was the last thing that they have done without the femme there to bother or help them? What was their old routine where Shein wasn't around, huh? At any point, it was worthless to think about doing anything…

Megatron had still the power to order them that whole month but they prefer to be real 'Cons about it. Poor Megatron got thrown off by his own faction that was lost in the brooding. At the fourth week though, when their leader had brought back their spark after announcing plan of retrieval, all turn to battle stations like they were to engage in another fight-till-deactivation with the Autoscums (Which for them, it really is). It was amazing that even Shockwave had participated as all the rowdy mechs had stopped in order to listen… Productive ideas had come flying in from one direction to another as plans started to form out perfectly with calculated chances of success or failures.

Megatron had grumbled about how in the pit his faction was functioning like this but kept it to himself as he and Hook documented the change in efficiency every mech was making. They'll have to study more about this when the chaos ebbs. (Both medic and Lord had learned from Shein that management within the organization is vital as energon was for them. Their followers or members are important assets that should be handled with care as they utilize their skills. Without them, what was the use of a faction? And she was right… she always was the logic in simple things and that manage to lessen Megatron's tendency to offline what he thoughts as 'useless' mechs.)

They were coming up with logical plans and strategies as they prove their hidden or undiscovered tact in war planning. How come does the lord don't know of this? Well, to tell you the truth, they all don't know either. Maybe this was just a onetime thing or that they had spent so much time already with the femme to get their processors finally start functioning.

Amusement filled Starscream's processor at the relay of events. Just one femme… and they all had bent like a pole as peace was given back to them... like there was no fight for survival even happening.

That peace was cut off though as a loud booming voice of a certain expected mech came from the other side of their quarters.

"Starscream! You fragging seeker…" The Con was growling and was fairly holding onto the last wire he has left in order not to shoot the door down. Even if he did though, the seekers knew that would remain fruitless. "Where is the location of the femme?! You scrap metal seekers were supposed to have deposited her to the medic once he got here before anything else." Sounds of cannons activating had reached the trine's audio receptors as they stared at the door.

Starscream had snickered as he heard shouts of surprise and someone moaning in pain, guessing that the door had done its job to deflect any attacks made on it. Skywarp looked uneasy on the end of their berth as Thundercracker scowled at their leader.

"Sky, just give Shein to Barricade for now… She hasn't fully recovered yet if you look at her… And Star! Just think about Shein for a nanoklik here… Get your processor defrag and let Barricade in…" He scowled at both of his brother's actions. He was like talking to the walls for the past earth hour. Nothing gets through them!

The banging only got louder and louder making the femme fall out of her slumber. That made Starscream scowl towards the door as Skywarp scoop the drowsy femme into his servo. Once she got out of rubbing her tired eyes, Thundercracker was the first thing she saw.

"TC? Who is banging at the door today?" She asked as she sat up. Suddenly, a shout of her for the Leader Seeker came from a familiar voice that seem to get her attention.

"Umm… Guys… Why is 'Cade furious and banging on the door this time?" Her eyes were now wide awake as her right eyebrow rise from its normal perch on her forehead.

"Oh Primus, Shein! Put some sense into them, please… Ol' Barricade there had been doing it a few kliks before you woke up. Thanks to your newly enhanced force field door, the mech hasn't gotten in." He informed in distress but only got a smirk at from his only savior.

"Then the field is functioning excellently? Good, good! How many hits has it sustained? How strong were those hits? Did you manage to get me some data to analyze? How many newtons do you think it had sustained already?" The femme had spouted eagerly, ending the only hope Thundercracker had. Shein had gone sicientist-inventor mode again on them, forgetting the fact that it was her guardian mech that was lashing outside doing what she calls 'test run' on the door.

Not long, the wall next to the door suddenly exploded to nothing. This was what Thundercracker was fearing… The femme's inventions always has a loop whole in them even if they are strong, efficient and effective. It only had secured the door… not the wall holding it.

When the dust cleared… there they saw a really angry mech ready to offline them. He stomped loudly, denting the path he was stomping on as he got closer and closer with a feral growl coming from his vocals. He shove Starscream harshly to the side and stopped in front of Skywarp who held the femme he has been looking for. His eyes glared at the mech as his servo extended in order to signal the other to surrender the femme to him but the violet seeker didn't.

Shein who was sulking about her device had no intention of moving as her head remained downwards with a pout on her face. Her arms were crossed as her body slackened.

Her mood though was not the center of attraction for now as the Mustang's eyes remained focus on the other mech.

"Give. Her. To. Me… NOW!" He shouted loudly as his arm started to transform into his cannon. Starscream was not just going to stand there and let one of them be treated like scrap so he had launched his self at the mech. Thundercracker face palmed (another thing he had inherited from Shein) at the sight before him as Barricade tried to get his brother off of him. He had went to help get off the other seeker off but only got socked in the face plates. Skywarp put down the mech to help his fallen brother but that only got him involve into the fight.

Shein couldn't help laugh at them seeing that Cade was fighting three seekers at once. Starscream was latched at his back as Skywarp was held in the face plates by her guardian's right servo. Thundercracker was infront of him but couldn't move because of the servo holding him by the neck joint. Three seeker versus one grounder… Their antics always amused her to no end.

When she got suddenly scooped up by another servo, she yelp in surprise. It was Hook! He was here and he looks quite not in the mood for playing jokes and stuff…

He took out his crowbar and hit all the mech in front of them while yelling, "One simple fragging command… and you can't even do it! You slagging mechs fighting like sparklings! None of you are to see the femme until I say so, capeche!" All four mechs were propped on the ground with large dents that would surely take time before it could be fixed again. Barricade cursed silent as he followed Hook's form.

The medic left the room through the door after finishing his main business (that was getting his patient) as the femme giggled on the way. She waved them goodbye though before completely disappearing with the medic. Only those mechs at the door remained as evil glints flashed in their red optics seeing their most precious mech that was eating their every last piece of patience they had in their frames.

They stared at the one and only seeker that they had set upon their attention to for now. That seeker needed to pay them dearly. Frag whatever thought that Shein may get from them off lining the seeker… at least they had planned earlier… How right was their timing in deciding their plan of action... Hopefully, once their medic release Shein, they would be far as possible from there. They advance on their prey as they saw Barricade smirked and kicked the seeker towards them.

Starscream had managed to growl at Barricade before it turned into screams. Thundercracker had no spark to help him as he completely pass by them to follow the femme to the Med Bay and get the dent out before it damage something in him more. Skywarp was also lucky because before the police Con could get a hold of him again, he had warped out.

Poor Starscream… Screamed all the way to Cybertron…

(( "Hey… did you hear that?" Samuel asked his guardian as he paused half way from entering Bee.

"What is it? I don't hear anything Sam…" The yellow mech said as he too paused in mid sentence about what was going on at the NEST base with Mearing at their backs 24/7.

"I think I heard Screamer…uhhmmm, scream…" He said unsurely before shaking his head with a small smile. "Nah… Maybe I'm just thinking too much about what you reported me that time…" His smile turned sad as he sighed dejectedly like Optimus before getting in fully and strapping his seat belts on.

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll get her back. Once we do… we are not going to lose her again…" The youngling said in determination as he drove away to their next destination while playing something on his stereo that has a message of not giving up. Sam smiled at this but sadly, it could do only so much to ease his tension.

"Yeah… I only hope that they didn't traumatize her too much…" Sam bashed his forehead on the wheel knowing full well and remembering his experience with getting captured by the Decepticon Leader and getting his brains probed at with a robotic centipede. That was still gross in terms of getting into his mouth to just come out to another place of pure yuckiness… ))

As Shein and Hook walking down the hallways… They could here screams and louder brawling noises coming from the direction they had come from. This made the femme grow edgy and worried.

Shein looked back and said, "Hook—" but got cut off by the said mech as he growled loudly.

"No… You are not going anywhere near the others until I say so, so shut up and stay put." He glowered at her as he took haste in getting to their destination. He had glared all the way to the med bay with her staying still in his servo after taking a glance and sending a prayer to whoever mech that was she failed to protect for the mean time. She promised to make it up to him when she finds out who it was but she doesn't have to think guessing that it was Starscream who had been suffering.

She cringed at the thought of what her guardian was doing earlier… he was serious… He was going to offline Star… She silently sniffed and wiped a tear as she got a glimpse of the medic looking at her. She decided to direct the topic away from it and just open the last thing she remembers Hook was doing… Opening something like that always get the medic hype up.

"So… How was your mission with Blackout and Brawl?" She started as she looked up to him. Her neck was unexpectedly sore though but she guessed it was because of sleeping on Sky's servo again without a pillow.

Hook raised an optic ridge at her after she asked that. That mission with those two was already two months ago… Why was she asking that when she already knew of what had happened? She was even the one to rescue them with Barricade and Frenzy in tow after following the girl to the Dirt Ball again (Earth). They had gotten caught by the Autobots that time. She was the only reason why he was still online today… Why did she not know?

His processor raised in alarm as he accessed the data he has been gathering since the femme got caught by the other faction. He had sworn to be able to help her by all means even if he had to learn what those insects are from inside and out. His knowledge now on her grew.

When he had accessed one file about neuro activity, he had found it. This was also the only reason that had came up into his mind… He only wanted confirmation about this… It was confirmed…

The girl has lost her memories.

She has Amnesia.

But is that really the only extent of her memory loss? He had feared that she may have suffered from it since that day. Maybe that was the reason why the femme hadn't come back to them after her first week of healing? Maybe this was because the Autobots had knew her… She had been brainwashed like what those other humans do with their own…

He has to find out the truth when they get to his Med Bay… He cursed silently as he thought of his work getting harder and harder ever since…

* * *

 **And when I was about to get to the climax, I stop. Even though I am taking a long leave. Please stay tuned and leave a review. It would be awesome to get back with lots of them.!**

 **I'll come back, an author's promise.**

 **...Dreamer OFF**

 **To Be Continued...**


	16. Fever Danger

**It comes to the point where I have to focus on so many things and handle it at once. Yeah... This is great but I prefer that deadlines aren't that so closely packed.**

 **Readers: How are you guys?**

 **I saw grammatical errors again and here is the slight changed Update...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

When both of the Decepticon medic and Human femme got to the med bay, the mech had started pulling things out of nowhere which were just as unfamiliar as their new attitude towards her. Where those things came from was of no concern to her so she just kept on silently watching him.

Later on, she sighed out of boredom and let her phoenix eyes get off of the Con's still-busy body. She studied the room and hadn't expected that there would be a lot more of new equipment around along with scattered familiar ones and spare parts lying all over the place. The smell of antiseptic, burnt metals, solders and tires circled the air making her dizzy and hope that her lungs could take the irritating odor for the time being. Even if the ventilation fan was working double, she would keel over if her head started spinning along with Hook's movements.

"Little organic?" The mech called out to her in an unlikely manner making her think that maybe she was already hallucinating. There was a certain hint of fondness to his tone that she knew, shouldn't be there. The gruff and exasperated tone that she was accustomed to when she knew that he had been working long anf hard was no where to be heard.

On the other hand, for the mech, after so much time of not being able to call her that, his vocal processors couldn't help reflect what he feels seeing her where she belongs. His scanners were detecting and reporting her pulsing organic spark beats that indicated that this was no fiction. She was there and quite alive... The pure maddening silence that engulfed his Med Bay was gone making his processor clear and settle again.

His back may still be turned towards her... but no matter, the femme would glitch if she saw his expression painted on his face plates. Being jittery and a little out of character from containing his self, she would handle that, making her look at him with disbelief... but if she ever saw his emotion out right on the surface of his front... there would be only two things she would do and those two things are the things he wouldn't like to deal with right now. (Possibly because that would cause a ruckus from the fraggers who were just outside of his area) So, for now, he was stalling. He needed time to get his systems stabilized.

He cough a bit so he could try again with the same vocal frequency he always use. That seemed to relieve Shein when she answered back in her normal tone with her genuine curiosity.

"Yes Hook?" She responded with a raised eyebrow directed at him even though he can't see it right now. When the medic didn't say a word again while skipping here and there - around her – a bulb suddenly lightened above her head. Judging from the way the mech was all over the place, he would be in search for something, right?

"Uh, if you are looking for your new set of wrenches, they are at the fourth storage area where all the other tools are, Hook." She said sheepishly with a shy smile on her face when he had turned to her. That was not what he was looking for though… he had known that idea since the last time she had been here (which was 2 months ago before they had retrieved her).

"I had tidied your working area yesterday when you went out again… even though you said to 'not to'… after being hailed by the lord. I remember 'Cade coming in a little later to check up on me with Frenzy as they forced me into my daily recharge… although I don't quite remember how I got to recharge in the Trine's quarters. You know that when 'Cade is here, I stick with him." She said as a matter of fact while her brows knit together and a pose of the thinker was mimic. She felt like there was something she was forgetting…

Hook's left optic dimmed for a nanoklik on her before lighting normally again. It was a gesture like a twitch perhaps but she already knows that. Something was going on in his processors and he wouldn't tell her even if she begs. That thought made her pout but it won't faze the mech. No, not at all… Instead, he was suddenly standing in front of her in his full height as he instructed her to stay still.

She didn't know that he had turned on his neuro scanners again and used it on her for the second time to get a clearer view of the results he had gathered. The readings he got were splendid making all the effort he had put up in creating the program along with the installments/upgrades he made on his self, worth it. ( _Beat that humans!_ Hook cheered at his new tech)

The readings had reported in a clearer sense and it says that current brain activity had been restored up to 95% for the past 36 earth hours with 5% more still in question, currently unavailable or lastly, in other words, lost.

"Hook? What is it? You don't take this long when giving me checkups." Her soft voice bounced off the walls and into his audio receptors, snapping him out of his shock. Her voice held worry again as his scans reported that her blood pressure was rising, it made him come back to his self but with a dire expression.

"You just have a fever that is puzzling me since you act like you don't have one." He fluidly lied to her as he stared at her pupils and remained calm and collected... Him being a Decepticon after all, was accustomed to lying out right in the face. This was a normal thing in their faction although he hates lying to her.

"Oh… I didn't notice either." She said quietly like she was still processing the information… not too convinced of it but winced for she knew that there would be an impending scolding that she would receive from him for not keeping herself in good maintenance.

With her current state, this may be was caused by over working again (which Hook had warned her about to not to) when she had exerted herself in cleaning up his med bay (another 'Not-to' in her list under Hook). Instead of helping, she was now more of a baggage to them, huh? But she tries… In every little thing she thinks she could do, she would take the chance and just do it without a word of single complaint.

When she heard him growl, that was the signal she only needs to hear to get ready and be serve in a silver platter… but she didn't expect what the medic 'con did next to her.

He had shoved her to his awaiting hand (that he had place in front of her) with a soft nudge (what she could call 'soft' for them) and raised her to his optic level. Her eyes were tightly closed as her frame tried to shrink its self on his palm which made him grin a little while shaking his helm left to right. How he misses this… Whenever he gets angry, she would look like a cute little 'red handedly-caught' sparkling that knows him all too well what should happen to her next. He could see that her hair had gone far too shorter than she would have like but didn't seem to mind it (although, maybe she still hasn't noticed it?) Her clothes were ruffled up and had some dirt on it (which he twitch at, trying to not burst out into a fit of having not having pristine and perfect clothing when near him). Lastly, she sported bruises all over her exposed parts that were now in varied colors. Ugh, what the seeker had done to let her get that damage, he would deal with him later.

She deserves anything other than a fragging punishment for now… Not when this is happening to her.

His face plates shifted to a softer expression as he nudged her little helm with his pointer and waited for her to uncurl herself. She needed to see that he wasn't angry at her. If he access the files she last remembers, he should be thanking her; not punishing or inflicting any harm on the femme. She had defied all odds that day and had made a leeway into saving his aft along with his two companions on that mission they were given: Brawl (who he really needs to give an audio for getting so very, very close to off-lining every single fragging time he comes back) and Chopster (who he rarely sees this days).

She had literally made it clear that she won't stand or sit at the base, worrying till no end about them while they were in the Autoscums mercy. The fraggers had their chance in off-lining them but they didn't… So much for 3 enemies less, but it had gave them the time to get rescued which was quite a fine blow in their prides. She wasn't alone that time too. Her guardian and his partner were tailing her when she had disappeared at the Nemesis.

That was one of the days that Megatron wouldn't ever forget for she had another released tantrum that made every 'Con cower for their sparks. Only that, to the lord, it was music to his audio receivers. Ugh, not so much of a good memory now as he remembered not being able to speak up to the enrage femme.

"You should really take care of yourself more." He started seeing that she won't be opening up to him other than wincing. It got her to flinch a little but he could see that she was starting to relax again.

"I can only do this when we're alone so take this up pretty good in that forgetful organic brain of yours…" He rubbed her crown and messed up her prompt hair with his finger again. Amusement bloomed in him as her hands flew to his finger to try and pry off his finger but there was no use in saving it from being a tangled mess. She looks like she was hit by a hurricane now.

She might have scowled after using his shiny frame as a mirror but the glint in her eyes tells him that she was beginning to short circuit her processor. He needed to do this fast and fluidly if he still wants her to be fully conscious.

"You know that being a Decepticon, a 'Con mustn't be 'sappy' as you call it, so no repeats." He said sternly but the heat he was giving off out of embarrassment was contradicting it. Her face lits up, looking too giddy so suddenly as an ear-splitting grin was place on her lips. He could feel her excitement and see her furious nodding as she leaned forward.

"You, little organic… Is what's currently holding us to our real sparks and you know that if anything happens to you, we would be devastated, right?" He says seriously and watch Shein slump guiltily while twiddling her own fingers. Her head darted downward with her eyes looking sideways. His pointer had moved to her chin and raised her head to meet his optics again when she made no move or voice that would indicate that she was listening to him. He cannot have her lost in her own processor now.

"I don't blame you for anything, sweet spark, but do keep it in mind that you are precious to us even if other don't say so." His mouth plates shifted to a small smile that was identical the one that slowly came. She stands up and places both her hands besides his forehead and pressed hers against it. She giggled a little and closed her eyes.

Maybe she was trying to get a connection... Maybe she was trying to focus on something... Other that, he wouldn't know. He would just have to wait for her to do something.

"I will…" She muttered softly as she leaned into him more. But her realization just really have to ruin the moment. Oh well... At least he tried to be sappy. It doesn't hurt to be one for once in a while.

"OHHH! You called me sweet spark! Again! Again!" She shouted happily but her mood turned grim as she put her hands on her waist. "HEY! I am not forgetful! I am not the one who is old and ancient here!" She had officially broken the mood like she would always do making the mech grin wider. _It is great to have the little organic back._ He thought.

"…and Hook?" She called while hugging his face for the second time again.

"Yeah?" He responded as he kept his hand near so she wouldn't fall off. He shifted and sat down on a chair though.

"…I love you more as the grumpy and un-'sappy' medic I knew..." She said sweetly as he huffed. He was so going to be leading in the records of being taken down just by words.

She suddenly tense though and dramatically pealed off his face while her hands still laid on their original places. "…Are you really even Hook?" She suddenly exclaimed in pure mock-shocked and began to move away. She had edge to the other end of his servo while pointing at him. "Nooooooo~! Where is my Hook-y! Give me back my grumpy, oldie mech on menopause (she cries out in anger and demand though Hook should know better that she was just faking it) who likes perfection (then sways her body like jell-o) and likes to rub afts!"

Now that was knew... rubbing afts never came into this kind of conversation before. Where had she got that from?

And she also had lost her when he fried a wiring or two. With her hysterical wailing of giving 'Hook-y' back, the half-irritated, half-amused medic had a pending processor ache coming. All he need now was for someone to hear Shein's cry and he would really be in the laughed-at list.

Maybe he spoke or in his case, thought so soon as he heard another burst of laughter from behind him.

The femme suddenly used his mouth plate as a step as she grabbed onto anything that will take her to his shoulder. He couldn't do any sudden movements now that wouldn't harm her so he just stood still. Whoever was laughing might had heard him so he promised to just slag the mech then and there when he gets the chance to—

"Oh, oh~! Hi, hi! You heard it all right? Well…You better get out of here, dude or else… 'sap' Hook here will slag you once he gives me back my real goody Hook-y." He heard her say with pure good humor as he sensed the fast nod and skedaddle of pedes away from them.

He cursed silently as he didn't get to know who the slagger was.

"Want to know who that was?" She suddenly said out loud. He managed to shift his helm to her and gave a wary glare. He also knew too well what she was like when she was playful.

"Awww… come on! You are not fun anymore!~" She pouted and crossed arms. "I would just have to tell the mech to show Sap again!"

"Sap? Now you are giving it a designation?" He said in ridicule. "I can say that the fever is now making you delirious. There was no Sap here…" Hook tried to lie. He knew that if humans are half attentive, they would like forget this... if not, he should have never ever said that. He clearly regrets it now...

"NO~!" She pouted and acted like a sparkling without an energon goodie. "I'm not hallucinating! SAP! Come out of there! Hook-y is being mean to me! SAAAAAAAP-y!"

In Hook's processor, he couldn't help sigh at this. Her systems are shutting down now and her temperature is ceiling. She was acting like a drunk from her fever too… or maybe from the air?

If he is lucky enough, she would really forget about this… that meant that he only has to find the mech who went here earlier… and he knew how he would… All thanks to the femme giving him tips on pede step-listening… (the femme pointed out that she could determine who will come by just listening to footsteps… it works like a charm if the 'Con is not a scout or on the Ops)

Once he settles the femme and gives her proper medication, it was hunting time… and this will count on the brighter days he will have from this point on…

"Uhhh... Hook?" Make that not... not so bright after all. He saw the battered figure of the flyer they had left earlier looking horrible. Maybe it was really cruel of him to have stop the femme from rescuing one of her favorite seekers... Oh slag. They did IT!

He realize that this extent of damage is one of those she had no good left to be even the slightest merciful. Once she finds out about this... All pit will break loose.

After doing a quick scan on the battered seeker frame, he was about to speak with the Con that had took Starscream to him. Only to find out air replaced the mech was already gone and if he guess correctly, might be off the Nemesis.

He looked outside the entrance to see whether there were others that could be more helpful but he came up with none... The hallway was quiet and eerily silent. It was like part two of the femme gone missing.

He tried to com the others then tried to pin point or locate them but he always ended up with the same results.

They had already fled... even his brothers... The Nemesis was completely void except for their Lord and Shockwave who was in his lab. The only mech that she would likely blame what happened to the seeker was he... for he was one of them that had stopped her from helping out. Frag. He was so going to the Matrix now.

They had left him there to deal with her when she wakes up...

Slagging glitches were coward tin cans that have afts for processors.

He didn't notice how long he had been searching and standing in thought out of the Med bay... that is why when he was about to go in again, his determination to fix the seeker up with haste before she sees what is left, a loud shriek echoed around the whole ship.

Too late... His servo brushed his face plates as he pondered on escaping or whether he should continue.

"STAR! THE FIRST MECH I'LL SEE WILL FACE MY WRATH! WHAT IN PRIMUS NAME WERE THEY THINKING?!" Hook winced and clearly decided to slowly inch away from the entrance. He prayed that he wouldn't get caught when he saw that she was just above Starscream's frame, looking at the damage with fury turning to rage. Her fist clench and unclench as her body quivered like a volcano about to erupt.

 _Oh Primus! Please don't let her see me..._ He prayed mentally. He was a good two feet away... so far so good... until the metal floor he stepped on broke. His foot had embedded into the hole with no chance of escape.

"HOOK!"

This day had gone slag...

* * *

 **Funny how I always come here. You all know why though I would mind.**

 **Bye for now... ugh. Everything seems to be a pain in the aft now. (minus writing and typing)**

 **TBC...**


	17. Troubles

**It's been a fragging whole month or less for me since the last time I updated the other stories. Here, I give you an update. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

After a hell of a psychological beating for a solar cycle, Hook had shut down in the middle as he glitched with all the things he had to process. Shein was still huffy about what had been done to Starscream to deserve such treatment but decided to leave it alone for now as she started working on fixing the flyer up. She winced at the diagnosis she had gathered and can say that they did a great job in what they were aiming. A broken wing and some heavily-dented parts on different parts of his frame… Twisted wires with some sparking from being snapped roughly from their original places, even some were clearly in need of replacement… There was all those parts in need of replacement as there was a great number of wielding to be done… lastly, the energon level were low enough to induce the seeker to go into medical stasis.

She had growled in frustration as her headache spiked. In the process of fixing the seeker, she might have fainted a two or three times… but that won't stop her from what she was doing. Her vision turned black after 30 minutes more though… before she could even grasp onto something, she fell outright and off the great height she was perched from.

Colliding with a soft surface had shaken her awake. There was only one mech with her along with her patient and that was the CMO…

Her frustration only spiked when he deposited her on the table, both not saying anything. (Like there was anything to say at the first place…) She was still pissed off so ignored him in every way as she jump off the berth again and went in haste to Starscream. (If for the mechs, this was something like a torture, for her, this was something that she does to not burst out anything that she might regret later. She just needs the time to cool her head and get her mind straight before blurting out things.)

"You should rest, Shein…" She heard him say but she continued on, holding onto the wrench she had left in the fall. The sound of Hook's deep and hushed voice vibrated all around the room awkwardly as no reply made its way back to him… It clearly shows him that she was not in the mood to talk. With this shown, there were only two choices, give her some space or take another round of a short-circuiting lash from her. It was up to him if he still wants to recharge peacefully if he does.

Clanking sounds echoed loudly as she twisted and tugged on the rivets to take off the damage plating. She noted to take it to Shockwave since he was the only one she knew that was capable right now of not triggering any of her anger. With one final twist, the armor fell off the mech.

She stood there for a while and sat suddenly as nausea hit her. Her lunch (or anything that was left of what she had last ate) was on the verge of rising from the place it was stored, making her not realize that there was a certain mech that had entered. She had recognized that it was her guardian who had stopped right in front of her but she also made no move to acknowledge him. He broke his promise… That was something reasonable to be upset from, right?

There was a click and a whirl indicating that Frenzy was with them too… that youngling was getting closer to where she was.

 **"Shein? Are you alright?"** She heard the younling ask with the same voice that she got used to whenever he had done something bad. Her eyes had remained closed and her hands blocked off whatever they were going to say as she covered her ear with the right hand with the other on her face.

Even the youngling took part in it huh? She groaned mentally at how awful of a role model they are.

Frenzy and Barricade hadn't left the base. They had just hid quietly and evaded the searching medic skillfully. He was guilty as charge of inflicting his own damage on the seeker since he was the first but those were nothing serious. The heavy damage of Starscream should be accounted to those that had taken their chance to give their piece of mind.

He had hidden because like the others… he doesn't want to be the first to face the femme on a warpath for energon. He had no remorse when the other Con had dump the stasis-locked seeker in the front of the medics door. He just felt a slight amusement at the thought of her bursting out at the medic.

Both partners silently watched the mech try to locate each and every one of them. Hook used the com, went to every berth or quarters… He had even asked the two remaining and undaunted mechs. With a slump as the final hope died with the word 'no', the medic went back to his bay. The screen showed the hurried action of the mech to make a haste in trying to fix up the mech… only for the femme to rise and shout out her shock and anger.

After a solar cycle of hiding, they were ordered by none other than Megatron to report. This was still not the right time to approach the femme but orders were orders… He was to report and show Shein to their Lord. The police cruiser bit back a curse coming out from his vocalize while with Frenzy, the thought of seeing Shein had made him happy.

That thought was crushed though when he had laid his optics on her still form with those green eyes closed and hand covering her mouth. The display was making him feel nervous but she was clearly in pain. The youngling wanted to help her… but he was stuck and feared going towards her at the moment.

Frenzy gazed back at his partner and saw that he was in a deep conversation with the medic so he went with the latter choice of entering the danger zone.

 **"Shein? Are you alright?"** His vocals suddenly slipped making him think of mentally kicking his own aft for it. How do you approach an angry femme? He winced at the memory core he had with a pink femme pointing her guns at him in anger… on the battle field…

Those thoughts weren't helping…

 **"I'm fine..."** Her voice was a touch quieter than what he had been accustomed to. His shoulder placed slumped and went closer. He knew from the quiver of her voice that she wasn't willing to hold any conversation. Instead… He sat beside her and kept the awkward peace. He was the jittery youngling… this was an amazing feat if he was able to continue this. Maybe she would be able to see that he was asking for forgiveness…

He could only wait as he stared down at his digits. He would wait… If he doesn't know her that well, then he would be damned.

Barricade got the analysis and reports from the medic when he went straight to Hook. She doesn't fail to amaze him that she was still able to move from the dangerous degree of heat that she was in… more likely, she had a severe high fever… but she had been able to give off a lashing and was able to make repairs faster than what others could do in her condition. Although this amazing feat, both mechs had grim expressions.

:: The femme has currently restored 95% brain activity for the past 36 earth hours with 5% more still in question… Maybe it is currently unavailable or on the worst case, lost.:: Hook told the other mech.

:: Judging from this, we can conclude that this maybe the reason for the femme being unable to escape on her own and get her aft back here since her disappearance. :: The black and white mech said with a snarl in there. His optics shifting to the crouched form of the said femme and the youngling that were side by side. This was a good sign if she was letting Frenzy close to her.

:: I can assume that you had come out of hiding to get the femme, am I right? The Lord is due of a report… and I am clearly over due on doing damage control…:: Hook let his own frustration out on his com voice as he growled. :: I have my own hunt to do…:: A sick amused voice from the mech ended the conversation.

Barricade left the other to his own plans and went straight to the femme.

"Femme…" He said as he loomed over the body of the seeker and the other two on its shoulder plate.

He didn't get a reply as he waited for her. His patience was thinning out but the look in Frenzy told otherwise.

:: How do you think we'll get her when she doesn't even respond! Megatron would like a squishy that can't talk back but I doubt that applies to her. :: Frenzy commed the other.

Barricade ignored the other and went to pick up the said squishy by the neck of the shirt she was wearing. Let the fabric stretch or tear… if she was going to act like slag again, then let their unrelenting wills collide.

"What the FRAG! HEY! Put me down! Put me down. NOW!" The femme flailed her hands and feet in the air as they move toward the entrance of the Bay. Frenzy had followed behind the mech watching her cheeks turn red and her arms came grabbing the front neck of the her shirt.

::I think you are killing her…:: The youngling said in worry.

"If you stop squirming and moping like a sparkling, I'll let you down." Barricade's deep voice stayed monotonous as they walk on without a stop.

Frenzy had feared that Shein might have died when her arms came hanging down on her sides only to see that she was let down a minute after. Her blue face was gaining some color in return from the action.

"I am not acting like a sparkling! Maybe you are the one! Are you trying to kill me?!" Shein snarled and kicked the big mech on the pede (As if it hurts…). Her feet were gaining a faster pace to keep up with the slow and small strides that the mech was unknowingly making but didn't go unnoticed by the youngling.

"Then tell me how you are acting right now… I can say that Frenzy acts more maturely than you in your current situation…" The mech didn't glance at them as he said that. He kept on walking, not even bothering that she had suddenly stopped and stared at Frenzy.

"You have a severely high fever so it is not a wonder that your organic brain is unable to process correctly. Your movements are also sluggish and are a dead weight on the schedule we have. If you do not increase your pace, not only would I grab you to lift from here to there but I would also be willing to grab any limb you have and drag you." That was the last of his speech when he suddenly heard sniffling and the smell of salt filled his systems.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around… There, at the center of the hallways was the femme looking up at him while tears flowed down her cheeks. Barricade has seen her do this every time she can't handle the situation by herself. Her heart was elevated as her heart pounded heavily against her chest.

"You just don't understand!" She tried to wipe and dry her face but it seems that she wasn't finished crying as it continued.

Frenzy warbled and clicked but her muddled up brain couldn't translate what he was saying. She just stood there with her hands on her face and head tilted upwards.

"If this is about what happened to that seeker… Leave it for now. WE have more important issues than leaving here." Barricade begrudgingly said as he pick the femme up with gentle servos and cup her whole body to his chest plates.

* * *

 **Took time but I did it. :)**

 **Review. Fav. Anythin!**

 **Soon, everything will tumble again. Wahahaha *Evil laughs***


	18. ANNOUNCEMENT

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

 _ **BUT PLEASE** **READ**_ **if you wanna scream at me in joy (I don't mind really)** **...**

 **Since no one really goes to my profile to read... I inform you...**

 **I had declared a TRANSFORMER WEEK for me whereareas I'll be updating EVERY story, EVERY day for a WEEK without a stop.(this will be for 7 days)**

 **Not minding that you don't review (which is sad. I love your reviews)**

 **That will start whenever I announce it. You'll all just have to wait. :)**

* * *

 **This notice is also not only to inform you of the best week ever of me updating but also I am here to announce that I'm posting all of the stories I had available (will I be able to?). This is because of the free time I would have. (notebooks to type)**

 **I would wait for the reviews.**

* * *

 **See you in a month!**

 **PS. I am trying to see whether I could attain a certain number of reviews by the time I declare it UPDATE WEEK. :D**


	19. Procrastination of the Dreamer

**_A SIDE STORY_**

 **At the Med Sec of Nemesis**

 **Shein: Huh... your different...** *squints at me*

 **Me:** *stops writing on my trusty notebook and looks at the girl with a raised eyebrow* **What? Where did you get that idea from?**

 **Hook:** *Scans me then analyzes results* **It seems that your creator had already undergone her transition stage to have this sudden shift, little organic. Are you sure that your femme-creator didn't skip her maintenance?** *picks me up and takes more scans*

 **Me:** *eye twitches* **What?** *looks in ridicule* **I did so! (lies)**

 **Shein: I say let's give her to Shock...** *shrugs*

 **Frenzy: Better yet give her to the Autobots... She'll be a great ASSET to them...** *sarcastically*

 **I glared at the forming group talking about me but sighed and ignored them while I continued to write... until Shein comes besides me.**

 **Shein: Hey! Isn't that that weird story you've been writing?!** *snatches notebook*

 **Me: Yeah... BUT it is NOT WEIRD!** *grabs it back*

 **Frenzy: If the one making it is weird then I say that the story must be crazy...** *as-a-matter-of-fact tone*

 **Me: Shut up, Frenzy...** *glares* **If I had known that I also wouldn't have the peace I wanted here on the Nemesis then I shouldn't have come here earlier.** *mumbles*

 **Sheina: Well, looks who's crying' now...** *grins*

 **Frenzy: I mean, please~ who would name herself Dreamer if they aren't crazy...**

 **Me:** *burning rage eyes*

 **Frenzy: And she has that weird obse-**

 **Me:** *snaps* **That is it! Come here, you little glitched aft processing tin can! Meet my lampshade!** *Whacks Frenzy with the notebook but the little bot avoided it with a certain grace as he run away from the femme who was hot on his trail*

 **Shein: Well, that was the Author on the run. And I am here to say that she doesn't own any one of us, only this story line and unfortunately, me.** *shudders*

 **Me:** *appears* **don't be like that! Be happy that I am not paring you with the Prime!**

 **Shein: What?!** *enrage* **you were thinking of what?! Why I out' a... COME HERE!** *chases after the writer*

 **In the Nemesis, there was never a dull moment.**

 **_END_**

* * *

 **I would like to thank all of my followers here! Specially the new ones! In the long run of this story... I don't know if you all read the Author side of the chapter but I thank you:**

Khalthar

Xarine

TFSTARFIRE

AutobotCopperShadow

dancertoria

DarkEmpress192

sassykitkat

Darkmoon472

SkyAzusa

Generalhyna

XYukichix

Vodid

xSunstreakerxandxLegolas

Cybertronian

Ikune

angelic-muse-of-nature

Flameing-Shadow

sherry1995

TF Fan-for-life

 **Without you guys, I would have abandoned the story long ago... most of all to the first ones who had reviewed.**

FUN FACT about the Story:

(Although I think that I had already said this too many times to count...)

I didn't expect this to be much of an eye-catching story since it has an OC in it but what the heck! You guys like it! From a story born from boredom. I never though this could be awesome!

* * *

 **Well...**

 **Dreamer HERE!** *bows down to the ground* I AM SO SORRY~! **Two months** is a REALLY REALLY long wait! I mean, I've been making you guys wait for so long that I probably don't exist anymore to you guys. T_T I am a terrible author with no sense of concern to my readers...

I should just **die** in my hole... *sobs*


	20. Resolving The Glitch

**I greet you HAPPY TRANSFORMERS WEEK (even if it was just declared by me)! And a Merry Christmas. :D I finally made it!**

 **This is the first update out of 7. I tried my best to give you all what I can and this is the result of my effort. I am not perfect so yeah... If I miss some grammatical errors and incorrect use of words, please forgive me.**

 **:) Again, happy reading!**

 **Eunice Pacheco:** _Thank you. Although I have been having problems in editing as the same time as creating new chapters and balancing my work load, I appreciate the review. :D See you soon~!_

 **Cantgetonmyff:** _*giggles* Aww... thank you for the review even thought you 'can't get into your ff'. XD_

 **Guest:** _Whoever you are, let do that together.. Hahaha._

 **Now.. I'll renew all the greetings~! So it is 0 starting from here.**

 **Happy reading~**

* * *

Chapter 18: **_Resolving the glitch_**

* * *

A black and white mech walks through the dead hallways of the Nemesis with a silver, on-decaf youngling following him behind him. In his servo was no other than his silent charge, Shein that was now out of her glitching fit from earlier.

The girl had stilled in comparison to a stick and had said no word in their movement. On the other hand, his com link with the Lord High had activated as the said mech's voice blared into his processor. It was a sudden message making him think that there must be something wrong but he could ask about it later, after all… he was one of the main reasons and contributor to their plan.

::Barricade, postpone the debriefing for now. Meet me after 2 breems, that's all…:: That was the hasty command he had received before the connection was lost.

Since he has two breems to waste, he decided that he should do something about the condition that the femme was in. For years of her living with them and since he was the closest one to her in terms of bond, he can get a gist of what she was thinking.

Her processor must have been replaying his words since earlier like a broken record and he can't help loath the fact that her brain works differently depending on varying levels. This particular level she was on is one of them…

A particular trait that the Decepticon had hated from her kind... They are illogical, capricious and heck, he doesn't want to admit it, they are too complex to understand.

Ever since the time he had landed on that planet of a mud ball, being left to wander and fend for his self, he was able to infer different things about them in various categories and topics. All those information were all too much for his processor with such an event had so many different reactions with different meanings then different outcomes.

Their unpredictability can only lessen if one got to know that particular organic to a deeper extent than from just a distance… And for just how long does it take for one to accurately predict or calculate the reaction still depends.

Over all, he literally finds them insignificant to waste time to study them to a greater extent as he thought about it just being an added scrap in his processor. But even so, if they are worthless, he needs a way to comprehend or understand what in the pit might come to the femme's processor.

Deciphering and trying to pull the femme out of her curled tight, ball-shaped body or whatever illogical thing she was cycling would be harder than it already was because she was still an enigma, if you ask him.

He suddenly stopped and made a u-turn as he made his resolve. The sudden actions left poor Frenzy to collide with his pede and bounce back hard with a clang before he landed on his aft.

The little 'Con cursed under his vocals for he knows that if the femme would have heard him, may the femme hear him or not, he doesn't want to add more scrap to his pile that she would hate him for.

The little 'Con hasn't seen her since earlier with his partner's servo caging her in, but then again, he doesn't want to face her for the shame that was nagging him. He had faith that she would not stay like that the whole time he was with them but what if it ended up worse? What if she avoided them after this like a plague or even attempt to leave them and disappear?

'What would be made out of them if she ever leaves…' That statement brings to his thoughts.

No, Shein will stay for good this time... She was their family squishy...

And along with him, the others won't surely allow that to happen.

::Frenzy, don't follow us.:: His thoughts were suddenly cut off as his frame stiffened at the sudden gruff voice that invaded his processor. What the heck was happening now that even his partner wasn't letting him come near the femme?! Are they all trying to be territorial now? This made him scowl inwardly.

::WHY?!:: The little bot sharply asked before he glared at the retreating figure of his partner. Although he was frustrated at what was happening, he made no move to follow. It was one thing to be able to accompany them but it was another when the mech asks for alone time.

Speaking of alone time, for a long time now, why can't they just get a room already?!

Don't mistake Frenzy for those obnoxious idiots around them. Please… Even the higher dudes had seen what the two have. He on the other hand had a firsthand experience for he had been always too near and too observant whenever the two were together.

Yes… the scrap-head seekers were her second likes; Yes, comes next was them and Soundwave; and lastly, yes, she spends time with all of the mechs… but with all of these, that black and white mustang (tied with the Lord) was her only special mech.

The symbiot vented and glared at particularly nothing as his processor over heated but then, he saw Thundercracker who was looking warily at the corner.

As soon as both their optics met, Frenzy could probably recognize the mirth that the seeker was trying to hide.

"What are you doing here, Thundercracker?" He asked as he turns his head to where he was looking at.

"Shhhh!" Was the other's immediate reply making him tilt his head to the side after inclining it. That was when they heard the voice of none other than their medical chief officer,

…Hook.

The medic heard them and had chosen to look at Frenzy's direction. The seeker had just the amount of luck to hide but it was his wing that gave him away. Deducing all the things the medic had seen. He had pointed it out that the seeker was the only one that could have been in the med bay a few breems ago. There was no denying about it. He was the one…

With rage, he stomped angrily towards the seeker in mind as Frenzy stared in shock. The little con had been grabbed and thrown at the said Medic not too soon though making him scream in the air before colliding with the medic's helm. The seeker took their shock and confusion as a way to escape his impending doom but soon he was induced into a medical stasis by a needle dart that Hook had easily stab him with.

He was out like a day light… Poor TC… He was going to face the medic's wrath until he was satisfied.

* * *

 **I know it was short unlike the other updated chapters but when I had gone back and uploaded this, it WAS this short. I am also surprised. So I'll continue on with this one. *winks***

 **Two updates in one day! :D**


	21. Massive Headaches

**Chapter 19:** ** _Massive Headaches_**

* * *

With Barricade and Shein, the two were currently in the said mech's quarters. Nothing had changed since the femme had been gone but there was evidence of the room being forgotten and not cleaned.

His berth was still as large as him and his stuff that included a big rag, some wax (coming from Shein) and some pieces equipment that femme had said that he needs to be always in plain sight so she could attend to him without a second worry of having no supplies at all, were there at the side, some touched and some not (more like the tools for repairing were touched).

Ignoring everything else, Barricade dropped the femme on his berth not to gently to spare her pain but not too hard to give her a bruise. She had then landed on her aft and stayed disheveled for a few seconds before curling into a tiny ball that she was in earlier.

Barricade growled in annoyance as he saw her do that with a look of lost on her face. It was quite annoying if you ask any mech on the Nemesis when the teen starts to fold into something like this… And it was Barricade's job to take her out of her sudden glitching when it happens.

Where was the femme he had known that had emerged from that feeble personality of hers? Well, currently, she was hiding in that ball…

With a growl and a snarl, he said, "If you don't straighten up and look me in the optics, I'll make you myself." Barricade wasn't even lucky enough to elicit a response from her.

"Don't you test me, femme…" Feeling the frustration bubbling underneath his armor, he gave another warning which bore no results either.

He waited with every non-fried wire in the processor that he still had left until he was ready to burst and lash out on her. But then again, he remembered that the femme, no matter what he would do… there was only one thing that would make her respond… He decided that it will be his last resort if ever… He still could use other methods without resorting to that ugly display.

As he was about to speak up again, he saw her quiver and shake before he heard her voice that was void of emotion but you could clearly pick up her inner turmoil with its icy impact.

"First… I found Starscream was hurt and put into medical stasis… I want explanations for it." Her body had stopped shaking but her face was still hidden from his sight.

"Second… I find that Frenzy has contributed to whatever had happened to the seeker… What had I warned you guys, huh? About being an awful role model to the younger sparks…?" Her voice got louder and icier than the North Pole.

"Third, you had broken something… I won't even tell what it is, even if you're processing like a stupid glitching, microchip processing tin can…" He had flinched when her head slowly rose to his direction. Now, he could practically see the fury she had pent up.

"Fourth but not the last, you call me a baggage around here! Wh—" Barricade stared in shock as the femme suddenly stopped midsentence as her hands flew to her head and had grab a hefty amount of her shortened hair to pull out as she screamed.

He immediately activated his holoform and went besides her. Barricade was trying to stop her from banging her head hard on his berth as she went berserk with the pain she must have been induced with.

::Hook… I need you right here… NOW!:: The mustang shouted through the com as the other flinched in shock from the urgency or his voice.

::Slag! What in the pit…? What is happening?!:: Hook was by that time, dragging a stasis induced mech in the name of Thundercracker, to his doom. Poor seeker had been suddenly let go off … then hit the hard metal floor from shock but it didn't manage to awaken him.

::Just get here NOW!:: The urgency was still there as Barricade tried to restrain the girl from hurting herself. She was still screaming as she liquid pass her cheeks onto his shirt. His hands were holding hers with her head now laid on his holoform's shoulder.

The door to his quarters was suddenly opened in haste as he saw the medic burst in. Hook had heard the screaming and immediately thought that it was the femme.

"What in the pit had happened?!" Hook angrily shouted through the girl's screaming. He took out one of his needles and activated his own holoform to help calm her down.

Barricade had only glared and growled at the medic as he felt the femme quivered harder and harder as she made motion to hit her head on his shoulder. He didn't feel pain from it but he can say that the force she was inserting with every bang was increasing in a faster pace.

As immediately it had happened, it had dispersed. Hook had the needle inserted in her arm when her body fell limp on him… If they could pant, they would have by now from the sheer difficulty she had given them0…

The medic sighed and rubbed the bridge if his holoform's nose in a sign that he was stressed out by what happened. This motion had been influenced by Shein so it wasn't that foreign to understand and the holo he has now was one of the upgrades he had made on his self to be more of help to the femme when his servos can't handle her. The added bonus was now, he could even do smaller parts in the process.

"Only a few kliks out of my Med Bay and this happens? What in the pit did you do, you slagging glitch?!" He shouted at the mech as his holo disappeared. Barricade can see that he had taken out a crowbar and hit his bipedal form that was at his side.

There was a satisfying clang of the metal connecting with another metal indicating that the crowbar had reached its target. Even though Barricade was in his holoform, he could certainly feel the impact… but he won't dissolve with just that. It was fairly not threatening enough to really take him out. He just stayed there, holding the femme tight to him in an indescribable feeling.

As he ignored the pain and confusion, he looked down at her and saw her face was scrunch up as she whimpered. Her hands found its way to his shirt and had grabbed a hold of it tightly.

Barricade glared at particularly nothing but he did take the femme's hand into his. She was squeezing it tight but not hard enough to hurt.

Another sigh can be heard as it echoed with the whimper filled room… It came from Hook as he crossed his arms in front of his chest plates. He started scanning the femme for any damages and was shocked to find out the results.

Was there any time in her life wherein she wasn't hurt? Well, yes… That was when she was still kept under their care without the Autoscums meddling or knowing of her existance.

Hook glowered in thought as his hate for the other faction had risen. He had immediately let it go though for he knew that all the hard work that Shein had put in effort to make them like the other faction would die in vain. The only constraint here was that no matter how easy it was to forgive, no one can tell if one has truly forgive the other… He would just try and forget about it (eveb though it was kinda hard for a mechanical being like him to forget).

It was just that if it weren't for them, she would still be fine and harms-away.

"I need to take her back to my Med Bay…" He cut off his thought and focused on a different topic. He just called out to the mech as his servo reached out to the femme, demanding to be given.

"What is wrong with her all of a sudden?" That was all Barricade had asked, not even moving to give the femme. His voice was void of emotion as his expression told the medic that he wouldn't hand her over if he won't tell anything to him.

Hook vented again and glared at the defiant mech. He doesn't need an aft head right now… but if telling the other what he had wanted to get the femme, then he wouldn't mind.

"From your lack of response and my analysis of her health, you had managed to trigger her anxiety, stress and rage all in the same time creating a painful reaction to her mind." The medic said with his professional tone.

"I had reported to you earlier, she was functioning relatively with 95 percent brain activity that had just come back within the past 3 cycles but that didn't mean that she was ready to handle emotion processing… and extreme ones at that." He glared at the mech briefly before continuing.

"…That had caused her to break down… or as we call it, glitch… as her mind tried to keep up with processing everything that she was thinking. And in this process, it made a strain on her brain giving her a very painful migraine.

Since her pain was in the cortex area, she must have instinctively tried to remedy the pain by looking for another source of pain that could distract her, ending up with her banging her head as she leaked fluids." Hook explained to the mech what he could but until Barricade hasn't given the femme, he wouldn't be able to give the girl a deeper scan like he did earlier.

* * *

 **There you go.**

 **Happy TF weeK. Hah! Massive headaches? I have one currently... And I think I am going to be sick.**


	22. Rewind

**Good day to you readers! Here I bring the second day update... 5 more chapters to go... hahaha.**

 **Eunice Pacheco:** She would but in due time though... :)

 **Now read em and see!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20:** ** _Rewind_**

* * *

She felt like her brain was about to explode as the back of her eyes thump in a painful rhythm. Her words drifted out of her mouth the way she wanted them to be but there was turmoil in the inside…

 _Why does she feel so heavy and in excruciating pain?_ She asked herself, still trying hard not to let the pain get to her. It was better to just focus on her rage because it had made her calmer than out of it.

As she told her fourth statement though, it was then when she couldn't take it anymore. There was the fierce pounding in her head coming in just second as her eyes blurred. It made her dizzier and ready to throw up when she stubbornly tried to keep them open.

This feeling was way worse than the time she had thrown up blood. Why in the pit was this happening to her?! Had he angered someone again and this was their come back?

She kept begging for the pain to go away, not knowing that she was screaming and pounding her head to whatever was hard enough to lessen the it…

It took a while but she then felt herself become groggy with the pain slowly disappearing. She welcomed it all too hurriedly as everything became non-existent to her.

* * *

Shein opened her eyes once again, still feeling a little bit out of it. She doesn't know what was happening but as she surveyed her surroundings, at the back of her mind, a tiny voice of hers called out ' _Ratchet_?'

She blinked at first. She knew that this was Hook's Med Bay… but who was Ratchet? Where had she gotten that designation?

Searching her memory for when she had heard it, she came out with no results. If she can't remember 'the Ratchet' then why had it appeared?

Then suddenly, something bristled and reached her ears. With movement heard from the side, she turned her head only to find that it was Hook who was fixing someone up.

 _When did the medic get in here_?

He was supposed to be still out on the mission, right? Oh well, maybe he had managed to finish it earlier than she had though it would last and maybe Barricade was really wrong about the mission being suicidal so he could get fun out of scaring her that Hook and his team might not come back.

With that all thought about, she smiled and got ready to great the medic back while she was still perched on her own berth.

"Hook!" She shouted to get the medic's attention.

"It's nice to see that you are back! Please give Barricade a smack for me for trying to offline me with worry from telling me that you won't be able to come back to us!" She jumps off the table and then run towards him in order to give him welcoming hug.

Hook was caught off guard again and had tense in shock but she didn't seem to notice it. She was happily clinging onto his leg, trying to hug all of it with her little arms. He took another minute to get his bearing straight again but when he did, he had scanned her immediately.

She felt him scan her as usual and just stood there contented. It was no big deal for her to be scanned since Hook knows the fragility of her kind. He was also, somewhat, her medic...

For her, this situation was a little bit more endearing since the last time she could remember. He doesn't really give her the attention she wants immediately so this was a surprise. Maybe something went wrong for him to suddenly have changed that habit of his?

"Hook, is there something wrong?" She asked as she tilted her head upward to meet his ruby red optics. Her voice was laced with worry making the mech shutter his optics once or twice.

The medic felt his self warm up from the concern she was basking him in as she tried to sooth an imaginary worry he doesn't even have.

"How come you think that there is something wrong with me, little organic?" He asked her as he left his work on Starscream. He then picked her up while she caught sight of the seeker.

Hook was ready for an outburst but that didn't come. He glanced at her face which only had one of her eyebrows raised; looking for an answer that he would knew. He didn't speak about it though and wave it off as a patient and doctor thing but that clearly didn't please her one bit.

With a sigh, she decided to wait for everything to come out. For now, she was glad that their medic was back and Starscream would have to wait in line for her affection.

"Well, you don't immediately respond to me when you are working, you know… It would always take me a few more tries before you snap at me for being annoying." She grinned at the mech as she stated her facts.

Hook hadn't realized that though and found it amusing that it had become a habit of theirs. Was he really that ignorant and snappy towards her?

"So… What happened on the mission you were in? Are the other two alright? When did you get back? Why didn't you even wake me up to help you with this? You should have rested first! I could fix Star myself you know, you were a great tutor in Cybertonian Anatomy 901 with Medic's Guide to Professionalism!" She pouted at the end of her questions and statements.

With that though, Hook had had found her tirade amusing as she mentioned the names she had given to his lessons. He then, did a neural scan while the femme squirmed on his servo but stayed still for him.

"Is that a new type of scan, Hook? It felt different from all of those past scans you did on me…" She stated as a matter of fact. The medic can't help be amazed at how perceptive and analytical she still was in up to this point when her brain is practically partially functioning again.

"Yes, it is… As to answer your other questions though, it is simple. The mission was fine and it was harder than the others than what I had really given credit for. Like what your guardian had said, we were for sure goners but we had made it out with some help. About not waking you up, you needed the recharge so I hadn't. You were keeping it a habit of exhausting yourself with cleaning my Med Bay again when I told you not to!" Hook said as he calculated what could be safe to say to the amnesiac girl.

Shein had at this point looked sheepishly apologetic to the medic as her memory had reverted back to the time when he had left off to that mission.

"I can also handle my job well, thank you. I still can work for I still have the energy to do so." He poked the femme which she squealed at.

"Hey! No poking the organic with sharp claws." She shouted and pouted at him, making him relieve under the smirk he had on.

"Nah, maybe I'll play Shockwave for a while and dissect you." He told her making her glare at him.

"I am not getting in another relationship other than what I have with Shocky, thank you. I tend to be fully loyal to a relationship." She stuck out her tongue and grinned.

"Oh? You have been a naughty little organic then! Hiding this relationship of yours behind your guardian's back, huh? Maybe I should report this to him to tell that you have been cheating on him as you humans say…" He played along with her.

"What?! NO~!" She dramatically said with her good acting skills. They were clearly in the mood to joke around now.

"I love them both that I just can't choose! Please don't make me chose from one of them!" She had light tears gathering at the side of her eyes.

"I didn't tell you to choose from one of them, didn't I?" Hook replied with a raise optic bridge.

There was a pregnant pause between the two of them before the med bay was filled with their laughter.

Hook was the first to cool his systems though and said, "Sap". It was pointed directly at her.

Shein looked incredulously at him showing that she was offended. But then, she grinned at him and cooed, "You know that you love me too, right, Hooky-wooky~?"

"You are just jealous at both of them because I spend more time with them after you had left." She made wrapped her arms around her body while her she made a duck face.

The medic looked thoughtful for a second, ignoring how funny she was being. He then said, "Maybe…". Not bothering the shock expression that had crawled its way on her face. That earned him a smiled so bright and a hug on the face plate from his favorite squishy.

"Aw, Hook, that's too sweet of you!" She grinned then put distance between them.

"I mean, really… That was really too sweet. I like you more as the menopausal Hook." She tried to keep in her mirth as Hook snorted at her.

"Maybe if I become sweeter, you'd leave me alone to work..." He grinned knowing that it would never work out with just that promise.

"Then get sweeter! I don't mind it. You'll always be our Hook!" She ignored his statement and just smiled at him which got even bigger than before as they were thrown in a laughing fit again.

After the pit of a beating she had given him, this was a good consolation for it. And this just means that they had gotten back the femme they had known before everything was thrown in a loop of pure sadness and chaos from her loss.

* * *

 **What do you think? Needs major editing, right? Well... I'll soon manage that after the celebration, projects and presentations...**

 **:)**


	23. The Voices

**Chapter 21:** ** _The Voices_**

* * *

 ***pout* So... only three stories are updated... *sigh* My apologies... I need to go for now. I am also kind of in a hurry.**

 **My health is failing me currently but as soon as I get back, I hope you all won't take it to heart that I might ditch for a while.**

 **I'll try to finish... I promise.**

* * *

It took her three days of staying at the med bay before Hook had let her off without even telling her what was wrong with her. She didn't even know why he had kept her with him at all times throughout each day but as soon as he did released her, he was then replaced with her guardian that had the same agenda as the medic (only that he would stay with her wherever she would go, even to the bathroom. It's quite flattering if you ask her). Maybe it was because of the voices that had been popping up suddenly in her head for the past days? Well, that was most unlikely because she hadn't told anyone about it.

She had remembered when she was talking to Knockout about his looks again, the smallest and tiniest voice had suddenly come out and gave another name. This time, it was 'Sideswipe'. She had tried to gather who was that mech in silent research but she would never turn vocal about it.

Then, there was another time when a group had visited her to ask for her presence. It had immediately turned into a brawl with cannons and such, giving him the designation, 'Ironhide'. After that fight though, she sported another bruise that had Hook, Barricade and some others to be on the rowdy group's trail. She couldn't do anything about it but she had managed to lessen their punishment into keeping the whole ship clean. They had thank her for that because they wouldn't want to face the Leader about the accident involving me.

The next thing she was hearing was the sound of metal colliding even though she could clearly see that Hook wasn't bashing his gigantic crowbar at others. When the medic was irritated but would only give a long heck of a lecture, there it was! Along with the name she had first heard.

Every time something happens… Voices would name some Con or whoever it was making her crazy out of thinking too much.

Aside from that mystery was the fact that every mech in the Nemesis that she would greet and spend time with in the Med bay, for the past days, were still longingly looking at her like they needed to stick to her every trail.

She sighed in exasperation. This was becoming too much for her it seems…

"'Cade, why are they staring at me?" She asked her guardian softly, not wanting to give the others discomfort from what they were making her feel. She had guessed that they were doing it for a reason so she had just decided to let them be.

In an instant, the mech growled in reply as he turned his head towards the others, making the girl want to smack him in the face plates for being a glitch again. She didn't want it to be an issue but there he goes, making it into one. When was the last time he wasn't such an insensitive glitch?

"Don't mind the scraplets they are…" Shein wanted to snort at his reply but held it in. He really must have been glitching… Maybe later, when they pass the med bay, she could call out to Hook and let him take her guardian out for his daily maintenance. Maybe he just had some loose bolts in his helm? She would never know… She also should have been accustomed to his rather bi-polar moods.

"We have better things to do…" Barricade continued as he started walking again. The mech had matched her pace as she walked on her own but she could clearly see that he was twitching on just wanting to grab her to get things done.

"The Lord has requested us for an audience." The mech said stoically but that didn't spare her from being surprised of the sudden news as she froze in mid motion. She stared wide-eyed at him from her position with her mouth gapping open.

Barricade saw the sudden jerk of her head to him with an expression that clearly tells he had done something wrong. He had to reboot his optics in a manner to blink before he mentally scowled at the forgotten fact that the femme had also rebooted from the time when Hook had gone off. That means, every single fight he had with her till then was missing or inaccessible for now… this was also why she was talking to him currently. He doesn't have to worry about what had happened the past week.

He can't fathom if he should find his self lucky or not after being spared from her dramatic break down… He took her sudden stiff form into his servo and just scowled at her. If she forgot, then he would too… He will act as if she had never been gone and the same as before.

"T-the Lord…?!" She snapped out of her trance as she shouted in shock. She had grabbed hold of his finger to stabilize herself when she stood up. They were walking down the hallway again that would lead to the throne room but it will still take time to get there.

He gave her a nodded as his only answer. He was not a mech of vocals… He preferred to be as silent as he could be. It always gives him the opportunity to slip off to another place unnoticed.

"Why in the fragging pit hadn't you mentioned to me, that the Lord was already here, huh 'Cade?!" She hissed as she violence sprouted in her burning stare again. It was not as agonizing to see as the other but an angry Shein was still dangerous.

"Ask the medic, not me." He retorted immediately in automatic. Poor Hook would be put in the hot spot again later when she gets a hand on him… all because the mech had given him the blame but Barricade missed that look on her face that shows that she knows he was lying to her.

She chose not to open or make the small problem worse though after counting down from 10. She just seethed in silence, pointing dagger at his guardian. _If this was Bee, he would ha- wait… who was Bee?_ She suddenly grew confused at the thought. The name was really familiar to her… like it had been just on the tip of her tongue.

Wracking her brain again, she only got a headache and a foggy mind after trying to look for an answer.

Her sudden change in demeanor had Barricade narrowed his optics on her. She didn't even hear his query earlier. He could have pushed the femme for her some answers but he wouldn't. All until they had reached the door…


	24. Return of The Lord in Shein's optics

**Chapter 22:** **_Return of The Lord in Shein's optics_**

* * *

 **:) Four over seven. *pants* I have nothing to do when I am out of my hospital guardian's eyes so yeah. I had snuck out and uploaded this. *grins***

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

The metal door had hissed open making Shein snap out of whatever she was processing. Her eyes lit up as she saw the figure perched on top of the elevated ground with a throne at the back. Barricade strode near the all mighty lord and bowed in silent respect while Shein had just waved a hand at him.

"It is nice to see you again, Lord!" She showed him her best smile that welcomes every mech that would come back to her home… But just then, her eyes glinted in contrast.

"Is Gould dead already? Is that why you are here?" Her voice showed her smugness and delight of thinking of those without remorse but even though it was like that, there was this chilling feeling that they were getting from the edge of her tone.

The lord was the first one to recompose himself and retorted though, "No, you little slagging femme…" Megatron had long gone since he called her an insect. He had given her his acknowledgement that she was unlike the other insects on the mud ball after a certain amusing event that had proved of her superiority over others, even among his mechs.

"…And you are to shut your organic mouth when I am not talking to you." There was no room for arguments when he had said that. It was with a growl and a mix of high authority and what-not but that didn't faze her… Although, there was the voice again, telling her of someone named sir OP. Now… who was that? That was a new one… How many names do you think she has in her brain that she could not identify currently? She ignored it again, in favor of her giving her Lord all her undivided attention.

"Well, you ARE talking to me right now, my lord…" She pointed at him as a matter of fact with a smug look on her face. Megatron slowly grinned as he shook his head with silent mirth.

"You are too cocky for your own good, Oans. You'll have to learn how to shut that hole of yours or I'll do have to blast it for you?" The big mech had his arm formed into a cannon as the voice in her head perked up in recognition again. She decided to ignore it again since it won't do her any good to be distracted in the front of the other.

"Ohhh… I won't do that if I were you, my Lord…" She smiled in amusement. Here they go again…

"You wouldn't want to have a broken squishy on the base… and besides, it is not proper for a leader to let his actions guide his processor… what are you, an animal?" She retorted with a snort. She got a mental image of him being a dog.

"Are you thou not a rational being with a logic and sound processor?" She then added formally as she stood tall in Barricade's servo.

Megatron could only grin wider at that. He didn't go rouge on her, unlike with the others who would never do the same. It was amusing for him to have a inferior specie to ground him and make him rethink of things, excluded to that were Soundwave and Shockwave.

This type of conversation with her was somewhat an ordinary routine for them. Every time this happens, it was always her life on stake… And with all of those chances where she could be off-lined, it never came; every argument they had, the femme would manage to make her stand against him with a sound reason.

Acknowledgement of what she does over him was something he wouldn't admit to others or even to the femme… That was a great privilege for her but it won't be necessary for him to voice it out.

"I see that your smart mouth is still intact as always, Oans. Good to know that the nuisance is still alive and is fit enough to challenge another mech with her ever so glitched processor." Megatron took a step forward and poked the femme with his pointy digit. That had earned him a scowl as she pushed his digit away. She was not that strong but he could identify the change in strength she has when she had managed to shove it aside without his knowledge of deterring his strength. She then leaned on it at the side with a grin.

"Better to annoy you with, my lord…" She said.

"And admit it! You're going to miss me when you don't hear from me again… ALSO! I was thinking about using your language, but I still can't form the correct sound, Lord… As far as I can tell, I had mastered the art of cursing now… It was one of the things that I had been getting better at." It was then when she had unknowingly had hit the nail on the head with her middle statement, that made both Megatron and Barricade stood still for that klik, trying to hide their amusement.

"Yes, yes… let me hear how our medic curses every single Con on the base like I haven't had my fair share of it…" The giant mech scowled but there was still that mirth left in his optics. Even though he was leader of the Decepticons, he was not that safe when it comes to check ups. He would also be given the same treatment even if he had a choice to just offline that mech or to lose a great CMO.

He prefers to keep it in the middle where things are in order for them.

"Barricade, report…" He cut off the femme from saying another thing that could start another round of misled talking. He was satisfied when she had slumped down on her guardian's servo with a pout. She had a clear visual and realization that the lord would be ignoring her for now.

Barricade on the other hand, obeyed and gave a summary of what had happened to the mission in a cryptic way that his Lord would be able to understand without alerting the femme of anything suspicious.

"The Autodolts had been unsuccessful in retrieving the precious cargo after the first raid. Buzzsaw had rendered the initial guards, the medic and the spy, unable to enter further more battles. Frenzy had retrieved the cargo 3.45 kliks before the backup came for us but the team was already in transit. Constructicons had been of great help in defending the cargo from damage as plan B was initiated. Damage acquired within the retrieval team, minimum, with the other faction sedated and unable to move or follow. Mission, successful… End of report." He finished with a straight face as Shein looked up at him and her lord with confusion and shock.

"When had you left for a mission, 'Cade? …and with younglings?" Her voice became accusing. "Why hadn't I heard of a big scale mission like this?" She angrily said with her eyebrows furrowed.

No one of the two answered but Barricade recognized the ping he was receiving.

::Barricade, explain.:: He heard his lord said with a growl. Megatron wouldn't want dilly-dallying so he had been straight forward.

The police Con sighed mentally and data bursted all of the events to his superior along with the reports and discussions he had with Hook about the state of the femme.

Megatron reviewed it swiftly as he squint his optics at the femme. She just crossed her arms in a huff of disappointment that the two were not letting her in the conversation but she understands that it was not her to poke her nose in when none of them had been hurt.

::Do not make it known to her of her current state. This is good that she has no way of recognizing them. Spread my orders to the others to not trigger the memories. If Hook said that with recognition, it could jog her memory, then we will prevent it as long as possible. The lesser she knows the better as always.:: Megatron sighed with unrecognized relief as he switched to his real vocalizers to acknowledge the femme that had been patiently waiting for them.

"Don't you have somewhere, other than here, to go to? The medic might need your brain for now…" He reverted back to his over lord character as he shooed her making the femme huff in irritation. _After waiting for them, they would just throw me away? That is not the deal, dude._ She glowered then.

"I was strictly ordered to not even work, my Lord… but I am offering you my service in giving you a well ordered wax…" She sighed in resignation and hoped that she wouldn't be thrown just immediately.

"As my deepest apologies for not greeting the Lord on his arrival as I am supposed to, will you let me, my Lord?" The words dripped from her mouth with the most formal wording she could muster while she bowed a little. She then, tilted her head upward to meet his optics with her own hopeful ones.

It made Megatron twitch as he restrained his self from immediately accepting the offer. How long has it been since the last time the youngling had went over his frame to give him her special treatment? It had been far too long for his taste as he longed for it ever since their plan started. He had been subjected to so many stress factors after that and right now, he needed a good distressor.

He waited a klik as he raised an optic ridge at her. The air was filling with tension as time ticked.

But as her head drop, he gave his grunt of reply.

"Fine, Oans…" He held out his servo for her to climb in to. With no hesitation, she immediately jumped over, not minding the sharp digits. She had been subjected to these for far too long for her to get killed by it. She now holds the knowledge of how to deal with them for all she cares and she knows them too well to even have fear.

"Do your next mission for now, Barricade." Megatron said as he and the other mech went separate ways; him going to his quarters with the femme while the other was unknown.

When they had reached his quarters, he hadn't expected it to be like this though. How hadn't he notice the mess that he had accumulated since her disappearance? He looked down at the femme who looked like she was bored.

But then, she turned to him with that scrutinizing attention.

"How long do I have to tell you to clean after yourself, huh my Lord?" She raised her intimidating eyebrow as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Get to work! Then… and just then… will I give you that wax…" She put her hands on her hips like one of those human femme creators.

But he wanted that wax now… Slag it…

"SIRE! GET YOUR AFT IN THERE AND CLEAN YOUR MESS UP!" She shouted. One of things he couldn't escape was the medical checkups from Hook… and this was the other, her scrutinizing creator persona that treats him like a sparkling.

He glowered but decided to do whatever so he could get that wax than complain and make everything harder. She jumped off of his servo as she stood there supervising him…

If the others had went in that time, they would be amused at the sight of their Lord picking up data pads and arranging them while Shein pointed at other things that he would do next. It was a sight to be remembered, a reversal role from protector and sparkling to mother and child.

* * *

 **To answer my readers' concerns. :) I still can move so please don't worry about me.**

 **TBC**


	25. Here He Is

**Chapter 23:** _ **Here He Is**_

* * *

 **So... I think I would upload all my chapters now. :) Sorry but the strain has put me off. See you next year.**

 **Disclaimer**

* * *

After the amusing role reversal, Megatron had managed to get his wax an cycle later with some silent curses and glowers thrown at her. But then again, it was all worth it when she started working on loosening his tangled circuitry. He was a 'puddle of goo' as the humans call it when she had finished. She even had the decency to go give him a full check up without his notice.

"Night, my Lord…" She whispered to the silent mech who was now deep in recharge with a smile on her face. The door hissed shut behind as she left to go to her other mech if he was still here.

She walked down the silent hallways, knowing that the others were also catching some recharge while the ones that were awake were outside the base for night watch. She hummed a small tune that had been filling and repeating in her head. It went dududududadah~ Something like that. (AU: PS. That tune is from Sweet Little Bumblebee.)

Her humming stopped when she heard a loud clang and crash coming from the room she had been walking by. Another crash and a curse later, she didn't hesitate to step towards it.

She was about to knock on the door when it hissed open and a pede was immediately in sight. It was in line to crush any ordinary squishy if they aren't swift enough to evade it… but she wasn't one of them; she wasn't an ordinary squishy to just get stepped on.

It was short of an inch when it had suddenly stopped and as soon as it was pulled away, she tilted her head to the side. She stared at the scientist who she had not seen since the last experiment he had subjected her into. She had no clue what had happened but it had seemed that the scientist had been avoiding her as often as he could, making her confused and hurt.

She won't let it get to her though. There was always a reason for different actions… that was another universal thing.

"Shock…?" She quietly called out to him as she stared straight at his optic with her neck craned up. There was a sensation of shock washing on her but she knew that it wasn't hers. It was his… Now this is another mystery.

Before she could get lost again in her processing, she immediately had taken noticed of the dents and sparking wires all over his frame that indicated that something had really happened. Whatever it was, she plans on knowing.

"What happened?" She asked as she tried to step closer to him. He only stared at her before backing in again. He was clearly attempting to avoid her again… only this time, it was face to face making something in her switched on.

"Shock" She said, more firm and stronger, wanting the mech to stop what he was doing and give her a logical explanation on his standing behavior. When he had just continued on backing into his lab, she put her foot down. This has got to stop.

"SHOCK! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She burst in anger as she stomps to him. That made the scientist freeze as he gave her a wary optic.

"Yes?" For the first time, the mech had spoken to her making her anger disappear in an instant and be non-existent. It was replaced with what she had felt earlier, worry and confusion.

"Shock… I am asking, what happened?" Shein had slowly said as she stayed there, in front of him but then, she had caught sight of what really had happened.

His lab was a mess… Much like the Lord's when she had seen it. She still doesn't know how the sire did it but it was like a scrap yard it there… Shock's was coming first though.

"Uhhh…" She blinked as she tried to get a view of her surroundings but then, she felt herself being picked up by the familiar servo of the scientist. She clung on to the digit and waited for him to do another move. Something must have change to get this reaction from him.

"Femme…" It was a little static than before and a little revealing on his emotion but she could tell that it was still him. He looked worn out and ready to tip over.

"Shock… what have you been doing to yourself until now?" Worry filled her voice as her expression morph to what she was feeling. Her hands stretched out to caress his face plates, trying to grasp the emotion she got from him. It was foreign to her but she wants to try and decipher why he was feeling like that.

The frantic feeling she got from him then stirred to shock…

"Shocky… you know that you can trust me right? We're in your lab… Tell me? Tell me what is wrong… maybe I can help." She pleaded.

Silence took them in its wake but then, she felt him shift and take her to the one part of that lab that he had given her. It was the part of his space where they would just sat there and talk things out.

No one had ever seen that side she had seen on the scientist other than his crazy and cold-blooded side. His popularity of being a stoic and cruel mech had been long standing… not that she hadn't done her part in trying to coax the mech into opening up to others more.

It was a blessing in disguise when she had agreed to being his test subject the first time they had met. That had given her an excuse to see who he truly was in his own sanctuary.

The mech was really fragging smart and analytical, if you ask her. He had made many things in his long life span and had contributed too vastly in the rise of the now dead planet, Cybertron when there was still no war or oppressions, just the freedom to invent and do what he had always wanted… to break the impossible.

But then, someone had gone and ruined that for him. Why do you think Shockwave is the mech he is now? How come he had turned to this kind of mech and had gone to work on the Decepticons side? What do you think was the cause of everything that had happened? Well… Shockwave didn't really explain it clearly but she has a little bit of knowledge of him.

The mech was a proud graduate of an Interstellar Science facility with honors and awards ranging from small ones to big ones. He always looks forward to things unknown or still not touched. With the help of the curiosity of a sparkling, he had reached higher ranks of acknowledgement from other scientist and guardians.

He had cracked codes, invented useful gadgets, unraveled mysteries… until; some mech took all his work for his own credit. Shockwave didn't reveal who that mech was but he had seethed in anger when he told her what happened.

When the government on their planet was established to bring peace and unity, the unknown mech had come up to him for a talk about what they could do about a new discovery that they had managed to cultivate. He thought that it was only a friendly visit… not until there was an announcement of directed officials to different sectors that were created.

Every scientist that had known him had boasted that he would be the one given the position of Head Director of the Science and Discovery Sector. In his spark, that was what he had dreamed about, to get a status that would give him free access to things that he could not before and be given the chance to expand even more.

He waited with great patience. He just knew it that his hard work would be cut off for him but when a designation was called; every one of those who had known him was in shock. Another mech had come up to that stage and got the title.

That mech was his friend… The friend he had entertained not a vorn ago. He waited patiently after that ceremony to ask about how come he had gotten the position and found out that his so called friend had submitted his works… every slagging research he had done with his own energon and energy… The officials had said that it had boosted the slagger's status above his that is why he was the one chosen.

The officials had said that the mech had the spark of determination, great skills and the hidden talent they all had been looking for, not knowing that they were praising the wrong mech.

When he had cornered his friend, he wanted answers for his insubordination… and when he had got them, it wasn't pretty… Shock was angry that he had betrayed his trust and had stolen away all his fine work. This led him to file an order on the mech that went down in the smelthers.


	26. Truth and Mending Bonds

**Chapter 24:** _ **Truth and Mending Bonds**_

* * *

 **Not an interesting chapter it seems... or am I just thinking in between the lines too much? *turns to look at the door behind me* You guess it... I am sneaking again. XD I can't help it.**

 **Guys! I greet you a Happy New Year! :D Well... in advance. Hahaha.**

* * *

He had lost his title and license of being a scientist, got banned from his own lab, got blamed for plagiarizing something that was originally his, got banished for being blamed about the inhumane experiment that had been uncovered from the slagger.

When he had told her about that, Shein had cried buckets load. In between wanting to kill the shitty mech that made had ruined everything for him, and worry for him that he had not felt since that happened. She didn't showed pity… she didn't pity or treated him like a broken sparkling… She just stood there, in front of him, crying out for him and giving him love that he was hesitant to reciprocate.

She was all he could ask for that one time when he spilt his spark out.

His processor couldn't take what had happened so he broke. In that broken state he was in, he did nothing but to follow and prove what he was not. He attempted for the first time to experiment on another… And when that had finished… it was like a chain reaction.

Added to his cruelty… or the Decepticons' cruelty and bad behavior was the effect of the Fallen on them. He was a really bad influence on all the mechs that she had to turn to different techniques and styles on how to reprogram their logic circuits.

Currently though, Shockwave was who he is because of what had happened. It had engraved itself into his processor that he couldn't stop even if he wants to. That is until he had met her. She was like the pill he had needed… the solution and answer… a remedy for the broken mech.

After the fallen had been off-lined, thank Primus that his hold on them and his reign had stopped.

It took her time a long time… pit… she had endured being placed on a slab and be poked and prodded as her insides were played with along with her humanity by Shockwave to cure the mech… Did she break? No. She had not. And that is why they have this strong bond of test subject and scientist that Hook was talking about. She had started working on every mech, making them better.

"I think you are due on giving me an explanation for avoiding me, dumping me after the last test and currently, staying silent as you stare at me like I am the ugliest thing in the world and you want to prod me." She pouted at him as she flop down the slab she was always placed on. It was… as to say, the cleanest part of the room like it hadn't been touched but always had been kept clean.

Shockwave sighed heavily, not even giving her joke a thought… He was then, allowing his defenses to go down for the first time as she waited patiently for him to spill out whatever it was bothering him…

"I…" The mech started making her perk up at his voice. It needed a good maintenance but she would do it later… and maybe she could take him to see Hook for his maintenance.

"…How are you?" He had changed the approach but she just got a long with it.

"I am fine. I had just finished giving the Lord my apology for not giving my greetings on his arrival. The big mech now is currently recharging like a sparkling…" She tried to enlighten his mood.

"It is given, for the Lord had been really busy for the past 2 of your human years…" Shockwave answered as he slowly cleans whatever he could grab onto while the femme watched him.

"Yeah, and I can see that each and every one of you is in a stressed state…" She sighed and folded her arms in front of her.

Shockwave didn't say anything after that. It took him half an hour to clean the lab but when he was done, it was good as new. He then sat at his chair near the sleeping femme and stared at her for a while.

"Avoidance was my answer… as confusion and fear crept into my systems." He suddenly let out a startling forced laugh. For someone who had locked his self in his own sanctuary, this was a progressing first.

"How unfitting of me to have those emotions to process… but I had come to accept that a long ago with you prodding me for those unseen by others optics…" With a sigh, his vocals suddenly started working. His courage to explain his self was building up.

"As always, this should have been one of those times you stare at me unrelenting but even with those optics of yours earlier, I can't find it in my vocalizer to tell you." His optic looked lost as if he was seeing another thing other than her.

"I will start from the beginning as to not confuse your small organic brain as you always say… If that 90% water-filled processor of yours can still remember the time you had first managed to pry for who I was, that was the beginning of this hidden oath I had come to established." He hadn't meant his sentence to be demeaning but she understood. He didn't even notice the shift she did as to get closer to his servo to give him some hidden comfort. He was so lost in trying to reason as always when she was there.

"As soon as I had created that oath, the sooner I had come to break it." He sighed again and saw that she had moved closer to his servo. Deciding that she must have been trying to find a comfortable spot, he scooped her up and let her sleep on his hand, curled in a tight ball with his thumb-like digit acting as her huggy pillow.

"I had come to fear of what you would perceive of me once you had found out what I had done to you. The trust you had given me was clearly in a string that I am not willing to break." He used his other servo to pry her body to a more fitting resting position.

"The want for it had overcome the moral I had gained again… for the first time, with a clear processor, I had wanted this…" He brushed his digit on her falling arm to tuck it back. He sighed heavily again. Trying to ask forgiveness from the femme when he knows that he wasn't worthy for it.

"You have done so much, youngling… so much. And here I was, reciprocating it with something you wouldn't have liked." That was all he could say before his frame jerked in surprise when she latched onto his servo that was moving her and latched into it even with the claws.

"You know, I can't still wrap my head around the fact that you are another chatter box if you want to." She giggled as she smiled up at him with sleepy eyes. Shockwave on the other hand had turned to a stone rock again. Yeah, way to break the mood but this was their unique relationship.

"Back to your insecurities about me going bonkers… you already did, you know!" She pouted. Her outburst caused him to query on how come which made her even more pout.

"The 'duck face' you call is still not befitting you…" Shockwave pointed out making her smile. She ignored it and continued.

"You had already made me bonkers, Shocky… You had made me worry most whenever I get a chance to think for myself; that maybe, I had done something to make you so sensitive of me that you avoid me like a plague." She answered him while she shrugged to the side.

"Whatever that you had done, I'm okay with it as it always had… Whatever it is, you did it with a reason… Whatever it is, I accept it as if it was my birthday gift…" She gave him a grin which was returned with a deadpan look from him.

"You had gained all my trust as you trusted me with your own secret." She nudged him to take her closer to his face plates and he did.

"Even if you are a gazillion times older than me… You are my friend, now and forever. We may have ups and downs sometimes but with sincere talking and an understanding ear or audio receptor… I know that this will go all the way." She then, looked up at him with the warm smile he had missed.

"But be warned though… I think Hook is planning on taking your spot since he saw our fall out… he had been jealous over our secret relationship for so long that he wouldn't think twice of jumping at the opportunity to replace you…" She snickered with mirth.

"Something about replacing you as the scientist our relationship." she patted the mech when he raised an optic ridge in ridicule.

"He has his own bond with you, why would he want mine?" The mech played along, the tension in his frame was now gone making her quite happy that everything has been resolve. She won't let all her hard work on him be just a fluttering feather…

"You tell me… you are the scientist here…" She grinned at him which he shook his head in mirth.

"Always?" He assured… Maybe he just wanted to hear her but he knows that she would.

"Yep… Always!" She confirmed. With that, they were happy again but she just had to give the mech a whack in the helm as she threw her flip flops at him which he accepted wholly.

Yeah, what a weird bond they have created, huh? …But a bond nonetheless.

"Now… have you got a call from our dear Communications Officer?" Shockwave composed himself to his stoic evil scientist figure but a little less than what he shows others. He opened the subject about Soundwave making her quirk in curiosity as to what were the two talking about these days without her knowledge.

When the femme had started connecting them, forming bonds between and among the whole Decepticon faction, Shockwave and Soundwave got a long although both mechs talk in silence. It was an odd relationship, but a relationship nonetheless…

"Uhm… None as of now… Why?" She asked as she saw his optic dim in the light, meaning that he was in contact with the other said mech.

Since Soundwave was needed on the planet, she hasn't seen her since he had gone, although, there was that time when she had met Gould in pure coincidence, still a horrifying memory that she likes to repeat in order to terminate him. She was so close last time if the Lord hadn't been watching them.

"I think you wouldn't be just fixing and clearing bonds… but also reassuring others…" The Con chuckled making her even more puzzled. What was with these mechs until lately? Soundwave could have given him a text or something if he had really wanted to…

"Uhh… ok… tell him, I'll be there… just let me take my recharge…" She told him which he nodded to.

She started to walk to the door after a goodbye. She was now happy that everything was fixed now with her and him. But before she could forget… a smirk made its way on her face.

"I'll be pinning Hook of your well needed maintenance, Shocky!" She called out before the door closed. She giggled when she heard the said mech curse.

Yeah… everyone on the base just loves their medic…

* * *

 **Shocking revelation that Shock has a dark past in my fic. I say that all villains, psychos and creeps have a somewhat tragic story that they hadn't been able to handle because of certain facts and certain transcending events. XD**

 **I always wanted to take Psychology... -_- but I pursued something different.**


	27. Calmness

**Chapter 25: Calmness**

* * *

darkeglie555: Thank you very much for the review. :)

Disclaimer... I don't own anything of TF. Please don't mistake me for one. I just borrowed the people here. XD Although Shein is mine to begin with.

* * *

She felt like she was flying… She always had dreamed of wanting to fly, letting the cool wind brush her face and let the wind take her to different places. It was all she had wanted… maybe this is why she was so close to the seekers?

…Although, don't get confused if she tells them she loves them. It was just how she is. The love she holds is not for a single being.

There are a lot of underlying reasons on why she loves all of the Decepticons to bits. This love was what she had kept from others but had been willingly given to these aliens.

For her, they weren't just aliens though. They were her first ever family even though it they had a rough start at accepting her. Her family also loves her to her organic molecular structure; she likes to think of that. But there was this nagging thing at the back of her mind that tells her that soon, this would all be just a dream because it was too good to be true.

After giving up on having a family once more when she was thrown in an orphanage to grow feeling distasted, she never had expected them to change that point of view and to give her a purpose of living once more. She would be lying if she says that she wasn't terrified at them at first but then again, that time, she was so accepting of death that she didn't care who they were.

She just wanted someone to end her misery.

But then again, when she decided to open up her heart once more, isn't that like signing your death certificate? Her brain was telling her that these aliens will only use her up then when they are done, they would kill her or slowly torture her… but her heart was still yearning and full of hope that something good will happen if she kept on living and surviving.

Then, turned into this… she had been accepted by them. She all but gave everything she could to them, wanting to try another chance but with another specie. They were not humans… so she shouldn't place them on the same category… Whatever will happen to her after her experiment is finish will be the judge of that.

Time had proven her that they were worthy of her placed hope, love and kindness. They were what she could ever want… They may be made out of metals and tins but they had a heart… or as to say, a spark.

She deciphered each and every one of them and concluded that she was wrong to think that they are different from her species. They have two arms, a head, a pair of legs, a face, a body, a brain, a stomach and they could reproduce…. although reproduction should be the used on them.

They have their own quirks, characters, personalities and habits aside from their universal want for power. She had observe them every day and had realized each day that they were of no difference.

After a lot of thinking, she thinks she could just be crazy and had just lost her mind but what else was she going to lose? She gave and gave… Now, she just thinks that Primus was giving her a platter to get what she could… For that, she was grateful.

Love was what she had needed. These mechs were all what she needs and she wants to contribute to them in any way she can. She was theirs to protect. They were hers to guide.

The feeling she had for them always overflows and she couldn't help wonder the what ifs… What if she was like them...? What if she could form true bonds with them? She has too many what ifs but she was spared of getting a headache when someone familiar entered her mind.

'Query: Awake?' His voice echoed in her dream state and she couldn't help be confused as to why had he suddenly appeared.

'Hi, Wave…' She greeted warmly. Her thoughts now drifted on how in the pit was Soundwave here in her mind? But really, she shouldn't be that surprised, right? The mech was a technopath…

With that in mind, she got an idea. With all her curiosity, she experimented on what she could do about the bonds thing. She imagines putting her feelings in a ball then to a letter and tried to send it to him… Was it wrong for her to want something so foreign and immaterially illogic?

But just then, she felt warmth seep into her. Like what she had experience with Shock, this was not of her own. It was like a reply

'Is that you, 'Wave…?' She asked him with tenderness.

'Affirmative.' was all she got before the white background suddenly disappeared as she felt something was shaking her and curling up to her. Another was near her head and was practically trying to wake her up with all those clicks and whirls.

She let her hand drift on top of the youngling that would likely be on her head as she felt him meet her hand half way. The one curled on her stomach was still chattering loudly and soon she understood what they were talking about.

 **"** **Shein is a strong femme! I knew it! And she belongs to us! The Autodolts won't take her away! She is ours!"** It was Lazerbeak and he sound frustrated and really angry as he keened on her midsection.

Shein twitched and wondered why the youngling thinks that she would be taken… As far as she could remember, she was not at all that protected so that she would not be noticeable and get taken by the Human Government.

She opened her eyes slowly to let it adjust to the light as she rubbed the sleep away. Her body felt like she was still floating but then again, she was on the floor. She got up to a sitting point and saw the little mechanical bird she hadn't seen for so long, clutched the fabric of her blue t-shirt like it was the last thing he would do.

The sight just made her heart ache as he keened even more. He might be bigger than her but the way he was trying to make himself as little as possible… something was really troubling him.

"Lazerbeak? Oh, youngling… What is wrong?" She didn't think for a second about where in the pit she was or how come she had woken up there. All she could think of is the question on why he was sad and how to make it better again…

It has something to do with the other faction… she concluded but as much as she want to give them a piece of her mind for making this youngling sad, she couldn't because she knows that acting irrationally would not be the best solution.

"Lazer, honey?" Her voice was softly and inviting as she placed a hand on his helm and stroke it. She held the flinch she was about to make as he keened again. That slightly had taken her aback as he opened his wings and engulf me in a hug of some sort.

"I'm alright… I am right here… Don't be like this, Laser…" She hushed him like a child which he was and that managed to do the trick. She smiled at him and gave him a pat in the helm as he didn't let her go immediately.

Soon, she found herself being helped up by large wires that came from none other than her friend, Soundwave. She thought it was just a dream… but seeing the mech now, she knew that she had mistaken, making her blush madly and gave him a sheepish smile.

But then, a pair of shoes clucked behind her making her turn and raise an eyebrow at who she knew would be the only person to have a resident Decepticon on his property.

"Nice seeing you again, Gould…" She scowled at him but then when the expression of horror came on the man's face as he paled gratefully, she blinked.

He tried to get a word out as he pointed at her. Sweat dripped from his forehead and his eyes were bulging from their sockets. It was like the man had seen a ghost.

She sighed and decided to give the man a break, she slowly walked towards him but his feet took a step back. That confused her very much as she slowly tested it again.

"What in the pit is wrong with you, Gould?" She asked irritated but as soon as that left her lips, he had scrammed with a few tumbles here and there while yelling like a girl. Okay… that was not what she had expected of their meeting. She knew that she was off property and that any Con would kill whoever wronged her but Gould should have been like that. What? Did Cadey have the go on torturing him while she was out cold? That mech was no fun…

She was about to turn again and leave whatever the man was to think when suddenly Soundwaves large wires wrap around her body and carried her to mech's alt mode that was seating so innocently at that garage.

There were no screams and no struggles as she was slowly placed in front of him and the little younglings again. She was really accustomed to things like this. There was nothing that would surprise her now. She thinks…

Standing there like a statue and letting him examine her was all she could do. He felt him poke and prod her old and new scars as well as do a scan. It was cold and very ticklish unlike Hook's that was kind of deep and really thorough… And that other feeling, a soft, warm and ticklish scan. Now, where had that come from?

Soon the big wire again wrapped around her body and she was deposited into the mech's alt form while she knew that the four of them were conversing. She sat there silently and she frowned at how Soundwave didn't want her to know what they were talking about.

But then, when the air turned warmer and the air-conditioning suddenly started working double time. She knew that something was wrong…

She was then bundled up with the wires and was left besides the younglings as they crawled to her and curled. They weren't disturbed when Soundwave suddenly had transformed and begun smashing the vehicles all around them. He had also managed to destroy the garage door as he let out a shrill war cry.

Gould must be an idiot when he came back storming in to see the mech like that. Before he could even speak, he was pointed with dozens of the wires aiming to kill.

Shein knew that he was very truly angry for when his optics landed on Gould, without hesitation, the man was made to evade and scream or plead for his dear life to be spared. Poor man walked away after she had coaxed the mech to leave him along, limping.

Soundwave didn't transform back to his alt mode and grab her as he laid her on his servo near his spark. He was silent but awfully deadly. She didn't know what was running on his mind but if she could maybe she would be able to help him.

She tried that connection again and did the exact same thing with sending her concern to him.

Immediately, he perked up and seemed to calm down. Her vision became blurry from using her energy as she fell asleep. At least, Soundwave was happy and the younglings look satisfied for some reason.

* * *

 **So... Hey! :) Just dropping by and asking if every thing is dandy here... Did the last chapters bore you?**

 **Something like that... Review~! Cause I won't be able to drop by any more...**

 **): Sad life.**

 **TBC whenever**


	28. Contemplation

**Chapter 26: Contemplation**

* * *

Shein woke up a day after and she felt energized, already good to wreak havoc on an unsuspecting soul or sparks at that… Her eyes steadily opened as she carefully studied her surroundings. The uncanny smile she has made its way onto her face when she saw her targets from her perch on a recharging Soundwave's servo.

The younglings must have not come in so she couldn't be disturbed. After all, there was that agreement from them all –excluding their Creator- that the warmest and coziest place was near his spark. Even she had agreed and they all kept it to their selves… No need to tell Soundwave because he would already have known that. He could read minds and processors alike in a snap like data in the air. Sometimes, she would be jealous of him because of that but that jealousy doesn't even go beyond an hour for her to lament on.

Back to her diabolical plan to sabotage the peaceful sleep of her favorite younglings… They were recharging close to one another on the ground near their Creator's leg. _Like cute little cyber babies…_ She couldn't help giggle at the thought. Frenzy would surely refuse to be called a sparkling as so would the others but that didn't stop her from calling them that. They have different opinions about it but a glint of what age they really were sparkles in their optics when she does it.

She carefully slid down the servo and cringe when all the hair on her back stood. She turned her head to the direction she thinks where it came from and saw it was a pair of optics glinting in amusement. Her only reaction was to stick her tongue out as she continued her silent vigil. The mech won't ruin her fun. That was all what she knows from what she had seen.

Once she got to the last hurdle of climbing down, if her foot can just touch the edge, then she will—

Shein yelped suddenly when she felt something caught her foot and tugged her down. Her automatic reaction was to scream and close her eyes but knowing that Soundwave was there, she won't have to worry about being a red mush pancake below.

Her fear banished when she composed her thoughts seconds later after landing. She was the one that got played here as her eyes focus around her form where the younglings stood, laughing out except for Frenzy who was rather irritated with his siblings. He was also the one supporting her on her back with Soundwave's cords making a makeshift landing pad. She appreciates what they did but claws weren't really nice when she felt her skin gets prickled and that her buttock hurt from the still hard makeshift landing pad.

She ignored her pain and stood up to a straight position that didn't really tower them all but enough to show that she wasn't faze by them.

"Well, it seems that my surprise was not such a surprise after all. And here I thought I could give you guys an unforgettable gift…" She smiled and rubbed their helms as they giggled. The only one she kissed was Frenzy to comfort him. There was this look in his optics that says that that had really not been as funny as the others had perceived it to be. Why…? … She doesn't know, but this activity had already occurred too many times to count for him to be scared of it now.

"Frenzy? What's wrong?" Shein asked worriedly at the already jittery youngling. The others had seen the added odd behavior since he came with her but didn't mind it or speak of it until now.

Lazerbeak's and Buzzsaw's ruby red optics went to their Creator who still looks passive as before. The only thing that had changed was his EMP waves which they don't know that Shein could also feel. On those waves were the emotions of worry, understanding and that kindness that they all know too well when they had lost Ravage. Like a true parent. As what Shein had said, he needs to be strong enough to move on with the lost for the ones still here.

And that trait was nailed within their systems once he took off that visor over his eyes and let her see his grieving. For the first time in history, she was the luckiest to see that side of him. She had made Soundwave, the ever so silently deadly known Decepticon, trust her out of all the things that he could have trusted.

Not even they –the symbiots- had seen what their creator looks like that time because of the door frame blocking their view. They didn't want to intrude back then as they hid. With only taking a peek once, there, they had seen him slowly taking it off. With all their anticipation, they had waited but the message was clear when they had been pinged by their creator. It hurt them that they were driven off for a certain while but they were called back by Shein to have some alone time with their creator.

She had smiled encouragingly as she left them at the door again. The next thing that happened was another story to tell in the future perhaps…

It was just amazing for them that even after all this time; she still worries for them senselessly like a Caretaker. Now that the topic was up, they were amazed that she wasn't still branded by their Creator as his. The only thing that they needed to do was to set them up and there, they would have a happy unit… but among this happy thoughts was the bad ones…

They can't be truly happy if the war would only ruin it. After all this time, happiness was just a servo-length away but no matter how hard they try to grasp it –contain it, it would likely slip like the sand in Egypt. Just thinking about it, it was like wishing on an asteroid.

" **Shein…"** They all had stood there to give their attention to the symbiot. Expecting that she needs to respond, she hummed in reply as she slowly patted his back with sending comfort to his systems.

" **You won't leave our family, right?"** Just the sound of Frenzy's soft and broken voice made it hard to process what he was trying to say but Shein in just a heartbeat, wrapped her arms around him.

 **"** **No, Frenzy. Think why that?"** It was hard to speak in their language but she tried. Tried and tried as others helped her. They didn't mind her broken speeches but it was really endearing that she had made the effort to learn and use it.

 **"** **We are…** I-… Just don't leave. **"** Frenzy settled in that answer as he spoke in English with the attitude that they all have been accustomed to. He then buried his head in the crook of her neck and settled to just bask in the warmth she has. Not wanting to pry more into it, she just smiled and assured him that she won't.

As she thought and settled there with comfortably, a giggle begin to leave her throat.

"Query: What is Shein thinking?" Soundwave asked, already knowing her answer. He too had thought of it and shared the same sentiments but it was truly devastating to try and see more. As he looks at his creations, he wonders what they would have thought if they could read her mind too.

"Nothing, Wave… But I guess I am just finding it funny. Our situation I mean… To think that for just a short time, we all had come this close to one another… Bonds were restored; relationships old and new were kindled… The only thing missing now is unity among factions… I wondered if I would get to see the day when you guys can live happily again with one another… This all would surely be an amazing story to tell when the next generation comes." She finished for the little ones' curiosity as the sad hidden meaning sat in the back of her head but it wasn't as secret as she wants because she knows that their creator had already known.

"Statement: True. Present will be great to tell." His monotonous voice stopped as he ran a finger on her head, trying in vain to calm her over-thinking mind.

She probably had known his gesture so she had moved away in a hurry and stood on her feet bouncing. "I say we play again before we all separate again! Come on, sparklings… I know this great big mansion that has these expensive stuff. It would be a waste if we don't do something with them!"

The symbiots liked the idea so when she had ran towards the entrance; they had followed a step behind, leaving their creator by his self. But as they disappeared from Soundwave's view, he didn't expect them to come back and ask for his permission. Their voices pleading but they stood in front of him with respect and discipline.

His optics fell on the figure that stood at the door frame, her hands resting on her hips as she looked over at them. Her own eyes then found his optics making her smile back and shrug like what she had done was nothing. He mused at this but then looked back at the younglings. For the long vorns he had them, he admits that they were certainly a handful but he had managed through and through…

He once had wondered if there was another who could take care of them as great as he did but now, it seems that there could be one and a squishie as fragile as her at that… She came in and showed to him that he was capable; that she was certainly a anomaly in the species she was in.

But not now… Never will she ever be an anomaly again because Shockwave had truly outdone his self even this time.

* * *

 **Hi readers! Yes, le Dreamer is back!**

 **Thank you for the long wait. Here's a cookie for all of you. When things get hard, be just as hard as it...**

 **Now what do you all think? Confusing? My writing style was kinda annoying? or was it just right? THank you for reading!**

 **To you all new readers there, please do leave me a review. :D**

 **Grammatical errors and wrong spellings are still present but yeah, I have been warned.**


	29. Insanity

**Well then, this is the next chapter for Amnesia~! Per request of my friends, the readers, the story would become a long one. Don't worry, I already had planned things out for the whole story but these additional come from the people inspiring me. :D Thank you and enjoy my creation~!**

 **But before that…**

 **WARNING!**

 **This chapter really isn't for children. So I am rating this as M! There are profanities, gores, threats of a kind of rape, and some disturbing images that you really would want to skip. Even I was troubled on how a Con would react. Well, this is my warning! You readers who want to continue; you have been warned.**

 **Those who like/love Gould from the movie or whoever you are pertaining to, please go and skip this chapter… THIS IS MY STORY AND GOULD HERE HAS A DIFFERENCE (huge or not). Please respect.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Insanity**

* * *

After coming out of that lousy room, this man knows that he had just scrapped his self for sure. He cursed those bolt of scraps and that woman from coming into his life and putting him in a never-ending nightmare. The she-witch had come to ruin what he thought was his chance. She had come back and that certainly put him many steps back to the corner he was in under the faction of red-eyed robots.

She was dead. That was what he had heard from them. The moment that the news of her being gone had hit his ears like angelic bells, he was making plans on how to get the bolt-heads to abide what he wanted. He deducted that it was easy to make them –the Cons- follow for the damn woman does it often but it seems that with the protection she gets was the longevity of the life she has.

That woman always ruins his every move. He cursed when he thought back at what had happened in the garage. He had just screamed like a mad man seeing a ghost. Well, he thought that she was really a ghost at first but now that his head was clear, he really couldn't help mentally punch his self.

"That woman should just stay in the hole she had been buried in…" He muttered as he went to his room. The gears in his mind were working again like it had done before. Eliminating the competition had been so easy since he was rich but it seems that money is not that much of a power when you are facing a woman with large big robots at her side.

He thought back at what he had done when he had first met that skunk. He had just been taken from his work one day and was held captive for several hours as fear brew in him. The voice full of hate and gruffness never left his mind as he stayed alert for what could it want from him.

As soon as he agreed with the condition that the voice had laid out for him, he was sent away to get back to his normal life but that didn't mean that he was to forget what happened. He stayed paranoid of the things around him as his dreams kept turning into nightmares with red-eyed shadows in them. He tried to relieve his thoughts with his bountiful collection of women –which is a lie- but it just didn't go away.

Well, not until those nightmares began to materialize and this suave and new car came in and gave his life a whole new meaning to reality. Those tentacle wires had sharp pincers at the end with large and long needle that could literally kill you in a slash, made their way to his body but never touching. Then there was that condor of metal that circled around his head before landing at his side with a loud crack coming from the cement it had landed on.

To say, he was fragged up to the highest point that time and he couldn't think of anything but to just pray that that wasn't real. It was almost too good to be true when he woke up the next day in his room, clearly disoriented and aching from the position he thought that he left his self in… until he went down stairs and got in the a car he never once bat a eye on.

"Have you forgotten about our deal, Mr. Gould?" The familiar voice of his top client went through his ears making him twitch in anger at such threat he was experiencing from what he thought was human back then. It was the Lord's voice, the same that haunted his life over and over again.

"I knew that you were a fuck up man, Mr. Deceptio. I will call the authorities this instance and demand that you'd be thrown in jail for the rest of your life! You hear me?! I will make your life miserable for stepping into my property and threatening me with your robots!" He shouted in bloody murder in the top of his lungs leaving him to heave for breath for a few minutes before another voice came again. He had thought that it was some kind of business feud because he was cutting off the profit that the man should really receive.

Because of Mr. Deceptio's entrance in his company, profit had surely made him a billionaire overnight but his employees and shareholders didn't need to know that right? He had to bribe the Finance department but that went well… until that day.

"Filthy insect: won't do that if rational brain is functioning 100%. And if one wants his whole body still functional after this." The voice was truly terrifying and cruel. Added to his fear were the rotating blades coming at him at the end of the tentacles. He could just feel it in his spine that these guys were out for blood –his blood.

Those were the first words that Soundwave had said to him when he had first met the communication officer. The white car with tentacles transformed to a giant robot making him fall to his aft and back away slowly. He could almost see his life flash before him when that giant pede came down, just a few centimeters away from his own foot.

"W-what d-do y-y-you w-w-want w-th meee!" He shouted as the large condor suddenly decided that he was alright to just pick up and left to hang in his beak as his master talk to him.

There were warbles at first that had hurt his ears; something akin like when the DJ decided to stop his music abruptly and flip the records. He thought that his ears could bleed off that instant but when the familiar voice came back, he realized that he was in deeper scrap as he saw the glinting metal of the Lord for the first time.

He had been threatened to be squished, experimented on, tortured and killed overall but his life was just too precious for him to let go even as fear clenched his entire being in a vice grip. He wasn't letting that fragging woman –Shein- that he never knew of that time, replace him in managing his company.

Yes, the Decepticons had planned on just killing him off and replacing him with the witch. He shouldn't be breathing the air he was breathing in now but with the offers he had given, they saw what he wanted them to see from him and let him live for another day… He dreaded the time when his mission would be done and over.

The first time that the faction decided that his presence would be essential somewhere was two years ago, that was the first time he had met her; the woman that made his every day a hell. A year had passed since he was threatened and manipulated to do their bidding as he bended and pulled through in getting what they wanted.

He still could remember that the fragging Condor had snatched him up and then threw him in a F-22 in mid air. They were practically in dangerous levels in the atmosphere then and the fragging bird let him fall from that height. For all he could care, he could end up as a crisp as he fall and blaze like a meteorite entering the atmosphere.

His screams came out his mouth until he felt his air get knocked out. That was when he had realized that he was in the F-22 that clearly doesn't follow air traffics and laws… more importantly, it has no pilot. It took him a minute to freak out and turn hysterical at what was happening before he felt the seat shove him hard forward, making him hit the console before blacking out.

Then, he wakened up on a hard metal bed in a giant metal room with deadly saws and tools hanging on the walls that he knows that the power industry uses to hem or cut metals. There were even wires hanging and sparking at the side and he could remember the scent of fluid hanging in the air. It was like a garage or something, making him want to puke and get out.

His body didn't protest when he got up and slid through the metal slab. As he reached the edge, he calculated the height and decided to jump down. He was about to leave the premises through the large sliding metal door, that was when he had seen her oh-so-glorious form standing at the corner of the metal room doing some inventory of the stuffs in front of her.

He could say that he was entranced by her jade eyes as they glinted in the low light. His footsteps carried him to her as his breathe became ragged. He was only looking at her back but he felt so hot and bothered already. And since he was so full with his self that time, he made his arms lace around her waist, hands meeting at the front and his body pressing itself to her warmth. His head rested on her shoulders as he smelled her perfume that doesn't reek of oil and engine rubbers. She smelled too much of a flower he had no name to say.

He didn't feel her tense up that instant when he did it and continued in his lust-filled mind.

"I know this expensive restaurant and hotel that we could go into and spend the night in, sexy babe." He said as his right hand to slide to her buttocks to grope them. He could remember their firmness and softness as the same time making him think of different things.

While his left hand began slowly moving up, caressing the skin under that hanging shirt of hers.

"Just you and me, getting to know each other, I could give you whatever you want—" He wasn't able to finish what he wanted to say because a fist as hard as a brick, collided with his nose and making him fall back and land on his ass.

He cursed as he tried to get hold of what happened and saw his blood stained hand. His face held his furious anger as his eyes turned daggers to the one in front of him. That was no other than the girl looking more deadly and cold at him.

"Now, that wasn't as bad as I thought wasn't it?" Her voice laced with malice and a silent promise chilled him to the pit. That was when he had snapped out of his stupor and back away from her.

The present Gould felt nauseous at remembering the events. Too bad, he had to hit on her and tried to bang her up right then and there when truly, she was an angel to those who she likes –the cons-. It was the worst ever decision he had made, creating a foul start and forever placing him in her death wish list he knew she had.

He had only managed to live after that day because that fragging car that was living off of him told her that he was still useful and quite important to the plans of the Lord. He could still hear her voice laced with that silent promise as she held his face near hers with her hands gripping his throat in order to suffocate.

"Be thankful that the Lord had something he wants from you, you low processing screw from the aft of Unicron, or else, I would have laid you to rest right this instant." She ended her words with a bang of his head to the floor where he was laying on. He had just managed to lay a large bump on the back of his head with a scrambled mind. His head had ached so much and his body felt totaled that time that he thought he was already dead.

From that day up to several weeks, he had resented her from the distance as she spent her time with a metalloid police robot. She would always be seen with him in a bad mood until that mech snapped and approached him. Let's say that their conversation range from him going into jail, be butt-raped, get his crown jewels chopped off and fed to him, to his body being mutilated and be crushed slowly by the Con's pede until he was a blot of red below. After that, he wanted to stay clear of her.

He still holds that fear of her in him but he just couldn't scamper in the mud beneath her shoes. He asks himself about what was so special about her. What was so special about that whiny, witch-bitch that held the Cons respect and endeament?

Truly, he does not know and he doesn't plan on knowing. Whatever she was, he was a freak for him; she was the slut of those Cons and she was the bitch that he doesn't need to fill-up even if she was the only woman in the world. (Although he was lying with that statement, Gould would really take advantage of that kind of situation)

If he could just control her, then he would also have control over those metal dicks. With that, he could even control the world! He just needs her out of the picture or for her to be under him…

But those thoughts died a year ago as she had proven herself to be much more than just a slut and bitch. She was also useful to them. That was what he had concluded _. She was also being used here._ Gould concluded as she continued existing with them. She was their pet and she was there to serve them like him.

His thoughts shifted that if he was more useful than her, he could have the control she has over the red-optic mechs. That was why every day; he wanted her gone from their sight. He tried kidnapping her and that didn't end well when Barricade, the mech that got assigned to be her guardian after the first incident, intervened. His men died and he couldn't care less as long as he was not found out that he was the one pulling the strings.

He also hired guys to kill her after doing whatever they wanted to her per what they had agreed on but that plan also failed when they got their selves face to face with those cassettes that love her so much. Those goons were mutilated and never to be heard of again even in the news.

Then, there was that drowning part that he remembered to also fail. She was able to escape the ropes that bound her as she sunk into the lake that one of his hired fellows had thrown her in with a sack on her head.

As far as he could remember, all his plans for her had failed and almost all of his men had been left none to be heard of again. Others that were lucky to live after being entranced by her beauty, he had disposed of them.

He groaned in frustration as he thought that the witch was like immortal or something.

Gould cursed his life.

He had it all; he had the money, he had his business, he had women*lies* begging to get into his pants every day, he had his luxurious house and lifestyle…

And all of it! ALL OF IT WAS GONE BECAUSE OF HER! He couldn't wait till the time he ensues his last plan in action before those Cons notices his true intentions.

He will make it sure that he would have the last laugh after he carried out his last plan for her. He may die of it but he has nothing to lose now other than what had he lost firstly; his sanity.

* * *

 **To my dear readers, how do you feel after you lot had found out?**

 **Review and make it known to me about what you think of this chapter so I can reduce these kind of things in the future. What do you think? Shall I continue to twist or shall I continue on with the main flow?**

 **REVIEW! I mean it!**

 **This is inspired by TRANSFORMERS created by –not me- and made by –not me- .**

 **Spellings and grammatical errors are not 100% covered. I have been warned.**


	30. You Lie!

**Chapter 28: You Lie!**

* * *

 **Well, last weekend was a blast! I got to spend it in my cousins' house where all the troll-fun had began and I got to practice my skills in Basketball. :D I am truly sorry for this late Chapter but I need to be getting my head back into my hands right now. SO I won't be able to update till the my workload is gone again.** **J** **See you all soon~! Ciao~!**

* * *

It has been three days since she had been taken to the Gould Residence and there was not a day she found to be the least amusing. Shein had found out earlier that one of the younglings, specifically Lazerbeak, had decided to take her while she was resting in her quarters that night after she had gone with Shockwave to the Medbay to get a checkup with Hook. She had planned to visit them but it seems that they –the younglings- had read her mind and wanted to surprise her with taking her unconscious… That info certainly answered why she had that floating dream before she had woken up with them there already there in front of her.

After that activity they had of messing around in Gould's Mansion-house, they settled for some bonding time the next day, driving around the place in Soundwave or just her and the younglings. The last part doesn't really happen because Soundwave would be in a blink away when some unexpected trouble befalls them… Like when they went to that park and the car they had taken to get there mysteriously sunk into the large lake the minute that they decided that it was time to get home. She had only thought of it as Gould not taking care of his engines and not that there might be someone out there wanting to end her life.

The drive back with Soundwave, that feeling again had came but this time, it was uncomfortable and very alarming. She wasn't let out of the vicinity of the garage which she complied to without a second thought but when the mech suddenly had the idea to leave, she urged him to stay with the help of the younglings, ofcourse. She was as to say, super embarrassed when the younglings stared at her widely as if what she had wanted was not a normal thing.

"Let's just keep Soundwave to ourselves, okay? Don't let him out of our sight and tell me when he plans on leaving." She had said with a little hidden meaning to her words to not worry the sparklings of what she was feeling. Soon, she overheard the younglings speaking in their language when she went up to the mech and tried to get an answer for his change of moods.

 **"I think Shein is showing it! This got to be it!"** Buzzsaw whispered rather ecstatically to his other siblings. Thinking that the femme was showing interest to their mech by the way she was acting so overly worried about the mech and paying more attention to him during their transition from the park to their home.

 **"You are overthinking her actions, Buzz… Don't expect too much."** Frenzy said with all the warbles and chirps as he gave a second glance at Shein's direction. Shein was able to lift her eyes away from their direction in time before the youngling could notice she was listening to them. Frenzy, thinking that she couldn't hear, look down again to his siblings.

 **"Why are you so contrasting with the idea, Enzie?"** Lazerbeak glared at the other, noticing how Frenzy had been acting quite off when the idea of her being integrated into their family as a creator was discussed. She had it with him and wanted to know what was wrong with him. He didn't mean to sound so angry though.

Buzzsaw got in between them to stop a fight that could start any minute. He was sure that if anymore words were exchange, the two could rumble. He didn't want that because they were the only thing left in their family. Like Shein had said, 'It is better to treasure one another because you are all what each other had left.'

They don't need a dissonance with their bonds or even a spark break at this matter.

 **"I am not! You are just over thinking how the way I react!"** Frenzy defended as he glared at the other. His pede came to step forward and his chesplates puff out challengingly as if daring the other to doubt him again.

 **"Well? What do you think of what she meant with what she said?"** Lazerbeak took the challenge he too, stepped up and glared. Buzzsaw was now buried in between the two as he tried to make them understand that both were worsening the situation.

 **"There is nothing to think about it! She is just concerned with our creator!"** Frenzy hissed as he pushed forward, planning to shove the other away but their sibling in between was preventing that.

 **"Well, maybe there is more! Just admit it! You think of it too!"** The metallic feathers of the youngling glinted rather threateningly at him but that only made Frenzy a lot more ticked.

 **"Come on, don't fight… There is nothing to fight about, Lazer… Enzie…"** Buzzsaw tried again as he pushed the two away.

Suddenly, the two tensed up and slowly rotated their heads to their creator standing in his mech form with Shein held in his servos. He was staring down at them while Shein look quizzically at him and at the little ones. The fight seemed to stop when Soundwave transformed in a blink and that disturbing feeling grew more intense.

The two younglings look up at their creator and bowed their heads when they felt that EMP brush their sparks. Their creator was scolding them for fighting with each other for such trivial things and made it clear to them that if and only if Shein speaks about the topic… He would take action. They shouldn't think more about the way that the femme was treating him that day.

Soundwave telepathically told them that he appreciates what they were doing but they should leave him and Shein's relationship alone. The bonds that she had created are already a great treasure he could ask for in the pit of his life.

He also pointed out that she could be their caretaker even if he and she aren't that kind of bonded. The only thing they should do is to ask the femme away. Maybe by the time they are older, he could give them the deeper lessons about bonds.

The two keened about what they have done but agreed to not do it again. They were left to apologize to each other while Buzzsaw came up to his creator and ask for a lift to meet the one in the other servo. Once he was up there, he snuggled up to the femme and looked at her with a glint in his eyes.

That glint that said the he would like to ask her now but he lacks the courage. This time, Buzzsaw had realized what if she doesn't see them as what they thought she sees them? Would she accept them and never change? All the doubts came raging in him.

Shein didn't know what was happening in the youngling's mind but she did comfort him with all she could. It was alarming now that even the younglings were in a mess of confusion and longing. Yep, she could feel it also.

"Aww… Honey, what is wrong?" She asked as he brushed the helm of the youngling needing some kind of assurance.

Buzzsaw look over her arm that was blocking his view of his sibling. They were still down from the argument they have. _Maybe… For them…_ He thought as he summed up all his courage to ask. Would she accept being their caretaker even if their creator and her doesn't have a deeper bond that they heard Hook say.

 **"Uhhh… You really like us, right Shein?"** He asked as he broke the hug and looked her in the eyes. Those eyes that shine with the truth that others don't really see if they were ignorant.

 **"No."** That was her answer. Even the younglings that were at the bottom were surprised by her answer but Soundwave could only be amused at what she was planning.

 **"Y-you d-don't l-llike us?"** Lazerbeak asked as he flew to them while Frenzy tried to rush his climb. Soundwave gave him the easy access of his other servo and let him up with the others. He decided that standing was now straining his gears so he began to seat back and watch what will happen to this amusing conversation that the femme was creating.

 **"But you want us around, right?"** Frenzy asked as his optics look at her with the same glint.

 **"No."** The femme said again, breaking another spark.

 **"Then you don't want us! You're a lier! You lie!"** Lazerbeak began his rage and glide down at her form. Buzzsaw had to move away quickly to not get caught in the collision that the enrage sibling would make with the once he thought was their perfect caretaker.

He looked up at his creator with sad optics full of apologies thinking that he was right and they shouldn't have form a non-existent bond with her… but what he didn't expect to see was the real face of his mech creator right in front of him, looking down at him with those optics that for once he could see in spite of his many vorns.

He couldn't believe that their creator decided to do that. He can't believe that he was seeing his faceplates of all the cycles! He could have glitched right then but his creator gestured him to see what was happening behind them. It seems that he was not the only one in a daze because Frenzy was gaping when saw him still looking.

They turned back and listened carefully. There was no metal colliding with anything; there was no wailing or even the sound of a struggle. They saw that Shein was on her back with a threathening Lazerbeak on her. The human had cuts on her face and some of her clothes were slashed but she still sported that smile… That smile full of emotion that made their spark skip a beat.

She slowly raised her hands to the metal condor's face plates before she tug it down for their foreheads to meet. Her eyes were now closed as she said the magical words that made them think if they really deserve such more.

 **"You ask I like, yes? I don't…** because I love you guys…" She said slowly with that smile. Those words rang in the air like a prayer as it passed through their audio receptors. _Was this for real?_

 **"You ask I want you around… No…** because I need you all around…" She said again as she slowly opened her eyes to meet those red rubies shining down at her.

"Don't you guys ever doubt that… because I won't be able to live with myself for still making you skeptical of who I am. I am who I am… What you see is all the truth I can give. I may lie but those things are for a larger reason that I have. Now… why would I say yes when the answer is really no?" She sighed with a smile and was surprised the second she was up.

That second day couldn't get any better. That was all Shein could say. Even though something bad had happened, there was always the good thing that comes after. She couldn't help think that her life was really coming out right.

* * *

 **AGAIN! No chapters for the next two weeks. *snickers* Thank you all for the reviews~!**


	31. Reveal

**Chapter 29: Reveal**

* * *

 **I am really happy that you guys are still here~! What would I do without you? *thinks* Well, firstly, this story would die... *grins* Don't you all agree?**

* * *

That night after the younglings had leaked their optics out from the sweetest thing they had heard from their newly entitled caretaker, Shein and the cassettes stayed with Soundwave, sleeping in his arms while the said mech's optics were still trained on them. His processor was showing erratic signs of over thinking and other things that were related to the incident earlier and the odd behavior Gould was in since the organic had seen Shein again.

Gould's thoughts, cognitive and rational processing was slowly diminishing every single human hour that passes. His thoughts of exterminating what he perceives as the reason for his demise was over-taking now, leading to him becoming suicidal and more upfront in showing his intention when he sees the femme.

One thing that he wouldn't let happen again was for them to lose her again. Even with the upgrades that Shockwave was doing on her, she is still currently vulnerable until her whole reprogramming can fully integrate with her form.

You ask what was really happening to Shein for a long time now? This is how it goes…

Since the subject of human vulnerability had come up to the Decepticon faction members, they had started wondering about their resident human femme. They had learned how truly fragile she is and along with that was finding what her worth was to them. There was an alarm raised about this and they all came to discuss it.

The Cybertronian equivalent of her life span was just a vorn to them, not even as long as a sparkling frame's life. The thought of it had saddened them greatly. The femme would be nothing in just a few more orns, joors, cycles of their life. They truly know the loss would be devastating on their part.

But then, out of nowhere, Shockwave entered and proposed an experimentation that would be done on her. They had all disagreed and wouldn't want to risk ever cutting off her life as short as it was already, but their Lord did not. His decision was absolute so when the femme was taken again and again to spend time with the crazy scientist, they don't really know what was going on.

The only ones that had known what Shockwave was doing were the heads of the faction. Soundwave, Starscream, Hook, Barricade and the Lord had the knowledge.

Shockwave hadn't had to ask permission for what he did because that agreement had been already arranged since his first meeting with the femme. The only down side of this new project was that he would break his promise between them, that he would keep her the way she was… a human.

The nanocides that he had created were slowly given to her in dozes as it multiplies and replaces her whole human systems. He admits that it would be a really painful process but he had made it clear to them that sacrifices should be made to produce the greatest result. It is also a slow integration since it was still at the critical part of the process, integration with the main system –the nervous system.

You already notice her potential in learning about their language, their philosophy, anthropology and other sides… She was able to do it because of that. Her brain is now thriving with those nanocides and they were slowly replacing its function.

Once the nervous system is completely captive, it would be easier to give her more dozes of the nanocides to keep working on her. She had to drink energon because that helps those things to keep going but since her digestive system was still fully functional, she still needs to eat.

Her appearance wouldn't really change… not until Shockwave and Hook transfer her consciousness to a Cybertronian frame at least. Don't mistake this experiment as one like what Shockwave had done with his Lord's countless off-lining. His Lord has a spark but the femme wouldn't have that. In human terms, she would be an Artificial Intelligence but to them she would be a conscious drone that lives in par with them.

They were not aiming for control over her or to use her to their advantage… but it was merely to ease their sparks of the pending corruption they would face when she perishes. Shockwave had told Soundwave about it… The femme might not be able to form bonds through spark connection but there sure was one connecting every single one of them to one another because of her.

In the end, this transformation is up to her to reject or not. She would have to pull through the pain or give up. But they were all certain that she wouldn't do the last. It was just the type of person she was.

Coming back to Soundwave's dilemma, he was thinking of ways how to terminate the flesh bag without endangering the mission he has. He isn't supposed to kill the puny insect till the mission is finished but he was proving to be a danger for their femme.

As Shein had said, jealousy is really a nasty thing for a human. But in this type of thing, he could only do was to separate the two. It would be better for her to just stay in the ship and as the faction settles this mission. Everything was slowly coming to them and they don't want to risk this last chance.

He decided by tomorrow that he was going to send her back and that she was to be kept guard by Frenzy. He was the only available for the time being but he has faith in the little one that he would perform his task.

He had transformed to his alt mode in a blink as Shein and the younglings still slept soundly in his interior. Just that night, he let himself relax and drift off into a happy and contented sleep, something that he hadn't had since the war ruined his life on a regular basis.

* * *

The next day was the time for Shein to realize that she hadn't given a notice to the Lord for her disappearance. She burst out of her sleep when he came to realize that her dream was not real and that she was still at Gould's residence. She pushed the door open as the younglings came the second she shot her eyes open and began to panic.

"Oh no…" She bit her lip and started fixing herself up. She went to a corner where her necessary things were at and rummaged through the whole thing like there was something was chasing her.

"What is wrong with caretaker?" A groggy voice from the back of the seat that he had fallen into came.

"I don't know. She suddenly shot up." Another voice said, still lazy to even get up from his comfortable position on the dash board.

"I think she is leaving…" The fully awake and alert voice of Buzzsaw said. It took a few seconds for the other two to decode that but when their processors were working in 100, they also shot up from their position and jumped out of their creator in order to tackle the femme who was still rummaging through her drawers.

"Caretaker! Don't leave us! You can take it back! We will call you Shein again! Just don't please leave!"Lazerbeak tackled her but was amazed that she was still able to move with his weight on her.

She doesn't seem to notice them though as she kept on plunging into her stack of clothes but when they all keened at the same time, not only did she stopped and rush to their aid but Soundwave was also up and was already looming protectively over them.

Shein was shocked at first at seeing his faceplates without his visor on. He caught her stare and raised an optic ridge at her. She did the same but then the mech seemed to get out of his still hazy processor that he remembered that he still hadn't placed on his visor. He shrugged and she smiled as her head shook before both of them turned to the younglings. Ever since yesterday, they couldn't even be more surprised at how they turned into sparklings when she agreed to be their caretaker.

"Don't leave us, caretaker!" The younglings pleaded as they said too many promises and 'will nots' to her. She couldn't be more amused with the sight.

"Yes, yes, please calm down… Where did you all get that idea that I will leave?" She said with an amused tone as her hand was still trying to feel for the phone she thinks was there.

The two younglings pointed at Buzzsaw who looks quite embarrassed of his predicament.

"Now, he didn't mean it. I am not leaving." Shein assured but the two wouldn't let go.

"But what is with all that rummaging you were doing in your drawers?" Frenzy asked.

"I was looking for my communicator. I know that I had left it here somewhere… You know that device that I have in order to disappear mysteriously from the Cybertronian senses?" The younglings nodded.

"Why do you need it, caretaker?" They asked as they went to help look for it.

"Well, I need it to contact the base and tell Barricade and Lord Megatron that I am still here. They might think that I am running away again when I have clearly given up on that since the Lord came back." She said with a smile.

"Oh… you won't have to do that, caretaker. Creator already did it for you." She turned to Soundwave who nodded and replayed the conversation he had with the Lord making her smile and sigh in relief.

"Good, there is no rescue party or any retrieval going on…" She said and didn't notice how the others had tensed up or turned dark in mood.

This pot shot of emotions made Shein dizzy all of a sudden as she couldn't help notice how she could feel so clearly and be able to determine what mood or expression her family was in considering that they were Cybertronians that uses EMP waves to convey to others what they feel at certain times.

She was happy that it had come easy for her but the logical side of her kept saying that this shouldn't even be possible; that there must be something wrong with her to have been able to do it. Her senses weren't this sharp before.

She cannot see as clear and precise when the distance measures up to 4 blocks. She also cannot hear as loudly and as clearly when it comes to distant whispers and low decibel sounds that humans can't hear. Just thinking about her situation was making her crazy in wondering but the younglings helped her –even though unknowingly- to get out of her thoughts.

"No, Frenzy… We won't mess with Gould today…" She told the youngling in front of her. What is with them and the habit of making the man miserable?

"Shein: Preparation: 4 hours. Going back home is decided." Soundwave informed as he turned back into his alt form. Shein smiled as the sparklings whined.

"Now, common… I could always visit again next time, now do good till I am gone and listen to your creator! I need to fix this first…" Shein hummed and didn't really know what was coming for her when she comes back.

* * *

 **I think there had been too much fluff with the younglings and this couple... It is now time to break them apart. And PS, I really don't know if there is really a nanocide in the the TF verses but please bear with me that I think of it as some kind of robiotic medicine that can transform a human into a robot. *grins* You all get what I mean?**

 **I do not own TF. See you in a week!**


	32. It Starts Again

Ok, that was not really a WEEK. I've been gone far too long with this chapter in pending. I apologize for that... For those who had waited for so long… I give to you this chapter~! Thank you, readers, for waiting and never giving up on my story… :)

 **Chapter 30:** It Starts Again

* * *

Shein felt terribly ill as she strode down the barren corridor of the Nemesis. She did not know why but this was messing with her systems for as long as she could remember. On the other hand, the ship had been awfully quiet since the Lord had left once again in a venture to some mission after she had come back from her stay with Soundwave and his cassettes.

If you ask her about where they had gone, well… she doesn't really know. When she had come home, the Lord had left with some others tagging along; these 'others' included Shockwave, Hook and her guardian. It was sad to see Barricade leave since she was looking forward on that training she was going to get for the cycles to come but it was necessary for him to go as the Lord had said.

She didn't question them any further after bidding them goodbye as she decided to continue doing her daily tasks and duties on the ship. Starscream was the one that the Lord had left to take charge over them during his absence but why? She did not know… But surely, the others were aggravated with the news as they all had complained and groaned about funny things about the seeker.

For a week now since the Lord and his companions had been out and she couldn't help notice the growing number of mechs that decided it was their time to disappear too, to who knows where since last two days ago. The disappearances started after Starscream had told her to take charge while he was gone. After that, he had flown off with his trine without even telling her where the mech was going. Skywarp was noticeably worried about her as the seeker flew backwards that time but he was hit by Thundercracker a klik later, making him turn the right way and fly off with them.

She was left to accept the responsibility knowing that she can handle it better than any other mech present. She knew that if the higher ranking officers were present, they would have been left with the job. But the question remained in her mind, what was her rank in their faction again?

The next batch that were next to go were the Constructicons and the Coneheads… Not before long, there was only a handful of mechs left with her that she would sometimes notice to be observing her from a distance or keeping her occupied with things they don't normally do. She thought about their weird behavior but shrugged it off as they evaded the topic when she asks them what was up.

And currently, if you ask her, those mechs had disappeared too… And she could practically hear those voices terribly louder than usual, making her cringe as her brain begun thumping in pain. Her head feels like it was being bulldozered by Bonecrusher too many times to count. She was also feeling feverish as she went to accomplish her duties once again. No headache was going to hinder her action in checking the supplies again, most importantly now that she had found the faction to have a rather critically low stored energon than usual. She doesn't know how or why but it was half of what was there when she last saw those cubes.

She noted to ask about it when the officers get back and to find a solution to this before they ended up with none at all. It was hard enough to distribute it and replenish the supply when the Allspark had disappeared. They had been able to mine some locations for the energon… but like fossil oil, the wells are slowly dwindling in numbers. The only good thing that had come out from the excavation was that they were able to supply her with the gems she was using to cover her living expenses and to buy some organic fuel that the bots use as alternative energon from time to time even though it taste too awful for their liking.

Shein staggered on her feet as she took a step forward. A big pain-wrecking throb made its self known that made her clutch the metal wall besides her to prevent herself from falling. Her vision had changed to normal tints before turning white, going sepia and then negative.

Her mind hurt as her urge to vomit worsened. With closed eyes, she tried to relieve the pain while sliding down the side. She shuddered in the sudden shift of temperature she was feeling. Minutes or even hours had passed with her body slumped in the same position while she writhed in pain.

She tried opening her eyes once again but her vision was far worse than before as it turned darker and darker till she was blind. 'What is happening?' She asked as she cried. Her eyes burned and her mind felt foggy… It all happened so fast that the next thing that she could do was lay there like a broken doll as her face became devoid of emotion.

Time flew fast for the paralyzed femme and soon she was found by a young mechling that had been passing by. His sheer scream of panic got the attention of the other bots that had come back from where they had been going off to. Soon, the Nemesis was in chaos, only for Shockwave to take her while Hook was requested to return immediately by the mech.

* * *

Shein felt completely lost as her eyes had snapped open the next morning. The events that happened yesterday was lost to her and that made her wonder what she had been doing the last time she was awake. She could only remember leaving Shockwave and then sleeping off the next joors on her berth but the thing is, she had not woken up the way she left herself to be.

She was puzzled that she was not in her bed but decided to ignore it once more like the other days she had been experiencing this. She was beginning to realize that she was growing more and more forgetful each day, and that she had been the least reproductive of the lot since the Lord had came back which was a bad thing because that would mean that they would deem her to be worthless and they might threw her out; something that she doesn't want to happen after her years spent with them.

Moving around her house while still feeling groggy, she went to prepare herself for the day and at least start off with her daily chores. Her body moved mechanically as if she was on autopilot; this had come from being so dramatic about her hygiene as the most important routine in the morning and evening.

Soon, she was ready to go but when she tried to open her door, she realized that she had been locked in. Fidgeting with the door knob, it didn't turn. The door didn't even budge as she slammed a chair to it and no one had come to answer her calls when she tried. She could bet that there was no sign of a mech anywhere near her house today which was a very unusual thing for her. With her situation, she huffed and went to look for other ways to get out.

After an hour later, to her surprise, every opening was blocked. The windows were glued tight to the ledge with some funny looking goo and even the small panels were inaccessible. She tried to break one of them, too but they were all replaced by some kind of indestructible material.

Groaning, she slumped on the couch and thought. When something creaked reached her ears, her eyes immediately widened and she went stumbling to get to the place she had left unmoved. If she remembered correctly, after the first fits she had, she made this hole on the wall away from any Con's sight or knowledge.

Pushing off the large book shelf quite easily, she had opened the hole once again and soon got out of the house. Her ears didn't pick up on any movement within the vicinity as she looked around her quarters. And to think that the Cons must be lazing off when the Lord was back, they were so getting a piece of her crowbar.

She roamed the hallways that led to the hangar with the feeling of unease rampaging in her heart. The vibrations she was feelings were much more rowdy and unruly than what she had became acquainted with. Even those soft whirrs and warbles made her ears bleed worst than when she hears Starscream screech.

'What is going on?' she wondered as she stood in front of the hangar door with new mech's she hadn't seen before were standing as their backs faced her.

Her voice came to a halt when she was about to ask what was happening. That look that the Lord had given her was far harsher than before and that gleam he had in his eyes told her that once she moves, she was better off dead.

Within another nanoklik, she was in her guardian's servos, being hidden and locked in without a notice of him coming from anywhere… or was she just so distracted from thinking about what could Megatron's look mean that she hadn't noticed him?

Being in her guardian's care was assuring her that she was safe and it kept her nerves grounded for the time being before the servos opened up and she was released.

"'Cade! What is going on in there? Where are the others? Why is there a large number of new mechs present so suddenly?" She asked as dread came eating her mind. She thought of possibilities but it was better if she would just stop scaring herself with them and get the whole truth as always.

But when Barricade didn't respond, she knew that something was wrong and they weren't gonna telling her what it was even if she pleaded for it. First, she was placed in lockdown. Second, there is a huge gathering of new Decepticons on the base. Third, 'Cade was acting more rigid and tense… Where are the others, too? They weren't in there even if she had just taken a glance at their pedes or heard those voices.

Those thoughts left her in a daze until the door slid open and they were greeted with a furious looking Megatron glaring at her with his fiery ruby red optics. Her throat constricted and she bit her lip. Is this the end?

* * *

I need to get my stories straight again as I can say that my writing had fallen back again with the enthusiasm in me gone.

Please Review and tell me what I lack... frag. I need advice... I don't want to accept the fact that I'm going to have to end this story with one chapter like the other. It is hard... but even harder when I can't pick up where I had left off.

For all those who would wonder what happened when Shein got a set back on her memory again... Yes, she could only remember up to the point when she had her last conversation with Shockwave... D: She lost everything that came after.

~Dreamaholicme is back! And I want to read my readers' reviews~!


	33. Torn and Broken

**Chapter 31: Torn and Broken**

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the wonderful review although I can't really reply to you, my Guest and ShadowClaw, in private… So I shout out to you my appreciation. Do not worry… I'll be updating maybe twice a week… If I can, I would be able to update one more. I dedicate this to you, two...**

* * *

"I thought that Oans was under secure lock down in that little human house?!" Megatron gritted his dentas together as he snarled and growled at the same time from both irritation, stress, and everything that a leader could be put in when things fell off the plan.

The baritone he had used was pure with anger and deathly seriousness as he looked straight at Barricade's optics which was still void of emotion. Shein had to cover her ears while keeping a cringing on the servo. It was only thanks to the sound proof walls that no con had barreled into their conversation.

A few nanokliks later, she took off her hands from her ears and listened in to the mech's conversation. Barricade tone came to give her chills and made her regret whatever she had done wrong to put his guardian into this state of emotionless…

"The reports of the Younglings and the Constructicons were proven accurate after the safe measure of checking twice by both me and Knockout, my Lord." Barricade didn't flinch and spoke at even tones as he reported.

Megatron was not that satisfied though with that and only glowered more at them before his optics directed to her with a hateful glare that made her want to cry and beg for pardon on what she had done.

"Then how did the nuisance escape?!" The words hit her heart awfully straight in the middle as she whimpered. Her eyes darted to her shaking hands in front of her as she stayed still enough with tense and constricting muscles but she knew that she needs to speak up because if not, her guardian would have to endure the punishment was mainly for her.

"I-I used a-another way o-out, my Lord…" Her voice quivered as she could feel that negative energy strike her sensors. The back of her neck had told her she had got their attention on her making it harder for her to speak.

"I-I thought t-that it was s-strange for m-me to be l-locked in… I w-was n-never i-informed of a-any punishment o-on my person. I-I had b-been o-out of trouble—" She tried to explain as her voice constricted with fear. For once again in her lifetime with them, she felt so scared. Scared not of them but for what can they do to her… Her fear was mainly because of the possibility that they would disown her and throw her away. She never wants that to happen but judging from what she is in now… it was where she was heading.

Megatron shut her up as he talked again. Far harsher than what she had seen… Was it all just a dream for her that she had a home here? Was it all just fantasy? And now, she was wide awake, it had slapped her fully on the face.

"Hadn't your processor work properly to comprehend what had been done, you little insect?! You should have stayed in your slagging hole until I told you so! Even without being ordered!" The air escaped her lungs as Megatron's servo swiped her into his hold. Her heart had beaten loudly in her chest.

The Lord's hold thankfully loosened but Shein was too far gone to notice it. He had placed her on his servo minding his sharp claws in order to not harm her but his irritation is still present on his face plates for what the femme had almost done.

Since her disappearance, the plan had been moved to take place in a later date. Being in the other faction's care had only made her retrieval worse until she was held in that small facility without even an Autoscum's guard. His stress levels had rose as his faction became unruly that time but that lessened drastically when she returned…

And that was only the small part of the problem they have. If they don't handle their plan carefully with loose ends, they would all fail and maybe get exterminated.

With a sigh, Megatron looked down to the femme and met the sight of her shaking. He query Hook about this condition and soon found out that this might need the other's expertise… But that is not available right now when all of his loyal officers are gone to control the new arrivals. It was only this time that he had appreciated Starscream's takeover as the situation in the hangar worsened when he had left.

Megatron growled and groaned at the same time as his free servo came and covered his faceplates.

"Time and time again, Oans..." The Lord muttered as his thumb came over to the front of the squishy, trying to pry her out of her state. His action managed to slice open her skin as a fine red line became visible on her forearm. It leaked that life fluid that human's have but to Megatron who had seen them all leak, the femme's fluids had gained a lighter shade that glowed pink. Soon, the wound had closed up like it hadn't been there before and the blood evaporated without leaving a trace.

The only down side effect of what happened to femme though, was that her head began to pound again. She ignored it and tried to catch what Megatron was saying… failing drastically though as her eye sight flashed again.

"It seems that the nanocides are doing their functions correctly. Tell Shockwave to continue the treatment until the final process is complete but for now, Skywarp will take you back." Shein had only caught the last words as she tried to hold herself together.

"T-take me b-back?" She stuttered as her eyes met the other's optics lacking any emotion for the statement to be called a joke.

"You are to be relocated on earth again, Oans…" Megatron said as he nodded off to Barricade. "See to it that the others are informed of her presence being eliminated from the Nemesis. That would enable them to focus on their assignment…" He added as Shein's world broke apart.

"I-I… I-don't send me back! Please, my Lord! I-I never had mean to be a distraction! I swear I won't be again!" She said in hysterics as she felt lost, confusion, and desperation.

"I'm sorry that if I had become truly annoying to all of you and kept holding the faction back! I swear it won't happen again! If it is about me resting or being less productive, I'm sorry! I'll work double time and harder! … I promise… I won't ever request again for anything… I won't be useless again… Just please… Please don't send me back." Her voice faded to a whisper as that look remained on Megatron's face plates. The situation cannot be negotiated. The end. Her ears ring in decibels that the others cannot here but for that time on wards, she became deaf.

"No, femme. I had made my final decision. You are to stay out of this until I say you can come back—" Megatron stopped speaking when the femme stopped breathing for at least 4 kliks which is rather long for her to be able to do. This was desperate times so they immediately pulled back Hook to attend to the femme immediately.

Hook had come immediately as Barricade held his position for the time being with Knockout. Megatron could only stare as the femme was taken from his servos, still not breathing like the time when she had been found the earlier cycle. A doll… She became one of those plastic figures but those eyes told them that she wasn't; those eyes leaking with fluid that those human calls tears.

It only made Megatron more torn if this was the best solution they can come up.

* * *

Please review~! :)

ss


	34. Situation Gone Haywire

**So, hey there guys. I am gladly to present you with a new update although... I might not for the other stories. I had only managed to piece this up into my schedule. Now...**

I remind that the heart of a writer soars whenever one sees their work criticized by the lovely reader. *grins* **Please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Situation Gone Haywire**

* * *

Barricade left not without an aching spark as he hurriedly replaced Hook's post with Knockout serving as the attendant for medical needs while their CMO was gone to check out the femme. He didn't need to be told twice earlier about what he was supposed to do but anger still grew in his spark for their leader. The crowd made his mood worse as they kept on trying to leave the hangar while their gathering hasn't been dismissed.

Starscream was screeching for the lot to shut up and stay put but the seeker's voice was drowned out by the noise around them. Even Shockwave had resulted in violence before his part of the crowd stood still in their positions and came to shut up.

Being the mood that he was in, he too, had resulted to violence. A mech that was about a helm bigger than him had come up and screamed at him to moved was the unfortunate one as he got a bitter taste of his foul swing, leaving the other with far greater damage the others thought would been an advantage in battle.

The unfortunate mech was on the verge of off-lining when Barricade growled loudly and tossed the mech into the crowd, effectively shutting all of their vocal processors for fear of being the next subject. "Fragging shut up or you'll be the next! Permission to terminate had been approved…" The black and white Con's tensions never wavered as he gritted his dentas with a glowered. Even if Megatron hadn't really given that order clearance, he was not in the mood to tolerate all of this slag.

After that little tantrum, that enabled all of the main original Cons to tone down the disaster as Knockout sighed and treated the heavily damaged mech in the center. Barricade was still keeping his post as he dared the mechs glancing towards his direction which were still intent on going but had to and stay where they are in fear of him. If it were any other day, he would be amused at this sight before him but this isn't just some 'day'…

The new arrivals couldn't think of a reason why the he was so agitated but the original ones who had stayed far longer and before this all knew too well why as they had received the message loud and clear from just watching how the mech acted. No need for announcements, no need for the other to voice it out… One look at how the black and white mech was all it had taken to figure what had just gone in their Lords absence along with Hook's.

They should have known that it was really inevitable to keep the femme away from harm even if they had locked her in that little box she calls quarters. With the femme gone now… They knew that their Lord expects them to be able to secure their duties. The question now was, had they done the right decision to approve of such act as to take the femme out of the equation when this was all for her? They hope that this won't slap them back in the face plates when the time comes as the human's say about Karma.

For Barricade though, he couldn't help hate the femme for being the human she was. That human femme was too nosy for her own good and couldn't just stay in place for just a joor! If she hadn't, then Megatron wouldn't have to send her away. A personality like hers is what they had been trying to subtly handle as this plan had run along but no matter how planned it had been, they should have foreseen that she would still be able to escape what they had done like the smart girl she is.

He couldn't also help get angry at Megatron for deciding on that… They had so many choices in order to carry out their plan… And what had they chosen? To slagging take the femme back to their planet! That was the only place that she could be hidden as the Lord had elaborated. It would hide her from prying eyes of those still rogue cons in their ranks but that means doesn't mean that she wouldn't come barreling back in to them! He had given them insight that the femme was hard headed as slag and would stop at nothing to come back and step into the field even if she didn't know what in the pit is going on. And with her presence uncertain and unmonitored, that just gives them load of slag to take care of once the plan is in session… And what of the Autobots… surely, they would want her back…

A growl escaped him in his anger driven thought as he gave off a threatening aura. The next con to him -the one who had seen Shein out of it- whimpered and cowered in fear but never left his own post. It was awful to know that his image had change even if it was the slightest but for sure, it was reestablished again right here, right now… And when he meant that he was a Decepticon, he was a deadly one for sure.

Currently, his spark felt like it was being torn apart for the nth time this lunar cycle. For another moment, he felt numb and emotionless, same like what he had felt when since the war turned for the worse and the planet had fallen. His processor was playing all those files where Shein was there with him, again and again and again… A never ending cycle… Every memory file popped in to remind him what had the femme had given back when he was sure that he could have just squished her offline.

That corrupted side of him that Shein managed to fix was awfully cracking again but this time… It was faster than what he had anticipated. Loss… That is what he had not wanted for her to be. He bought her here, she stayed, she endured, she mended… She brought them back and opened them all to one another. He would be damned if what she had done would be gone to a waste if she were to just disappear. His spark knew something he cannot comprehend no matter how many times he computes.

He was so lost in his own processors until he was snapped away when he heard the familiar voice that had screamed in pain from the distance... If it weren't for the fact that he was near the entrance, he wouldn't have heard it. That thought made his spark grow colder by the minute before he heard laughter echoing after that fading scream. With a swift look at the one who had alerted them of Shein's condition, he growled a 'stay' before he tore away from the door way and into the halls.

The poor mech he had left was stunned shock as his processors stopped for the duration as his own systems seemed to halt. Now only was he the only one but almost all of who had been paying attention to the black and white mech had done the same. Some couldn't help lubricate from that look of Unicron and some just went into stasis, creating another chaos that was never ending.

For the original mechs present that were left behind, were suddenly stunned by this. But as they gaze at where the commotion had started, they saw that Barricade wasn't present. Wondering what happened but never leaving their post, they tried to subdue them all again until there was a plasma shot ringing from the direction where Barricade had gone along with a loud war cry that made every single one of them cringed in pain for their audios blared from the high frequency it had brought.

* * *

Shein felt completely empty and shattered for the first time in her life. This pain and emptiness was far worse if she compares it to what she had felt before. Her resolution tightened on the thought that the pieces she had tried to patch back can never be repaired again as the now hollow spot in her heart ache so badly she wanted to just let the air space drift her off the end of the galaxy where she could cry herself out.

She didn't feel Hook take her out of the Lord's quarters as he placed her into the table and scanned her. She was still with not a single emotion coming over those soft features of hers. The state she was in had gripped Hook's spark in such a way that he felt so useless and slagging tired. He could not determine what had been going on in the girl's limp state if she does not talk to him. With all these machines around him, he did not know for the first time what he was supposed to do.

As a medic that the girl had adored so much, and had helped him so much, he was helpless to reciprocate those but once again, her voice echoes in his processors. He did not need to be told twice by that imaginary voice, he got the idea and what he was supposed to do now. As soon as determination went through his frame, he turned and left the med bay sealed in order to confront their Lord. He needed to talk with Megatron even if he knows that the other wouldn't like their soon to be topic but he needs the mech to understand something they had been critically doing to her while they tried to hide her condition that had slowly was deteriorating her mental state. This drastic action to pull her out would give likely depreciate her even more…

By the time that Hook had left though, Shein was mentally awake while her hands crumpled the sheet that had her tucked in. Her eyes slowly opened and remained hooded without focus as her body felt so light and non-existent.

"I thought that I had gotten myself the greatest family I could ever be given. I thought that you guys love me the way I do… I thought you were the ones that Primus had given me in reward for enduring my whole life full of difficulties… You guys had been the bestest gift I could ever have… I-I had come to love you lot to the deepest part of my own spark… I'm sorry I wasn't good enough… I'm sorry… I'm sorry" As her little speech died from her lips, tears sprung from the corners of her eyes. The thousand needle pain was all too much for her that she couldn't help to let it all out as her heart thumped rapidly in her chest and her breathing become ragged.

Stiff and heavy was her body but she moved to the side and slid out of her sheets. Her feet hanged on the edge before she leaned her body and let herself fall. Letting go was the hardest thing she could do with white knuckles gripping everything she can but she should have known better that not all things can be held in such small things.

Shein had dropped down to the floor with a loud thud and a broken ankle from the little dip. Not even cringing in the slightest as she got a look and noticed that she was in Hook's med bay. Her head eyes turning back to the door, she made herself trudge. She could not care less as she started her way out while limping. The emotional pain over shadowed the physical one as she staggered and slid into a small entrance she had made for herself in times like this where Hook was shouldn't be bothered for such a simple things like her.

She used the walls to support her frail frame with every step she made in order to reach her little house. At least, she could wallow in her anxiety silently there. If the Lord wanted her out, she wouldn't let Hook stop the decision just because she was having another mental breakdown.

Just a few more turns, Shein would have reached her destination… Until she felt the air slammed out of her lungs and her body went flying. Her vision was blurry but she did manage to get a look on what the heck had she been hit with. It was a pede… A pede had kicked her in her durable state.

"Looky here! There is one of those fleshy insects! Maybe this one got out of its cage!" A mech that was certainly a new face here on the Nemesis said as he enthusiastically called over his surprised friend at the side. With mirth, they went closer to look at the broken form as Shein's body slid down with her blood trailing her path south and to the floor.

"Ohhhh… Let's see how she would go boom when I use my new weapon that I had swiped from their lab…!" The other said as he held up what looks like a power saw or pizza cutter that was larger than the normal human one but not as large. It was in the size of the mech's servo with a handle on it as it spun its blades with a little hiss.

"It isn't dead, is it?" The mech which had kicked her had asked as he noticed that Shein hadn't screamed or moved as the events transpired. The mechs knew that humans are terrified of them, so why isn't this one? It just stayed there, over a pool of red pinkish liquid. One of her limbs were twisted in such a horrid way as arms were on the sides and unmoving.

The mechs didn't know that she was in an extensive repair state as her system tries to seal all the cracks and holes that leaked out her blood. The bruises were ignored for now as they worked on the cracked skull and the punctured part of the brain. The broken leg was being shifted slowly so they could mend it while every little thing was ignored. It took a lot out of her energy and left her drained to the extent that she could not really show any emotion. Numb was her body and blank was her mind.

"Hmm… Nah, it's still awake! Maybe it's just scared of us already?" The other grinned as he looked over at the other. "I can't wait for us to start the plan! I want to do this more…" The mech said as they both agreed with one another.

The weapon of his went straight through Shein's abdomen. The mechs saw her unfocused eyes went wide as the same red liquid trickled down the end of her lips before she screamed. Amusement was all they could feel as they continued on, planning to slice her in half then at least decapitate one of the legs that was mangled.

But before they could really deliver out the plan, their laughter was short lived as Barricade barreled down on them. Without second thought, the newly arrived mech had aimed his cannon on the first mech he had seen close to Shein.

The other's companion saw the cannon and was alarmed that it looks like no ordinary blaster. It looks stronger with the energy it is building up in such a small period of kliks. It was also larger than the average size of a wrist blaster but who was he to judge now when he saw that it was aimed at his companion's spark. He pushed him immediately but he was not as fast as he liked when the shot went silently and pain flared in his systems.

The one with the new 'weapon' had lost his whole arm with the equipment as the other had his own appendage gone with his shoulder melted widely. The blast was strong enough that it had disintegrated those parts and the horror of reality suddenly had fallen the two as they thought that if it were to hit them directly, they would have been gone the minute it had explode.

Barricade's newly developed 'protection' protocol had activated the upgrades on his weaponry system that were given to him by Shein. A deadly weapon indeed was his arm cannons, only if the situation calls for high priority to save or defend an object of value. That was the perk of this upgrade since Shein does not really trust them to not make sound killings when she is not looking.

Soon, another shot came and this time, it was loud and truly scary as it hit another appendage and blew it in scraps until the mech's optics turned black and the frame fell forward. The one surviving one stared in fear at whom that shot belonged to. His optics fell on the one mech that he wouldn't want to defy even for a lifetime… The Lord, Megatron, standing in front of Barricade now.

His intakes froze as he stared widely when the cannon went to his direction and started humming again. The lord's face plates screaming bloody murder of death… only to be stopped in mid release when they all heard a series of soft coughs and a large intake of breathe.

Barricade shoved Megatron's cannon away as he came towards the two damaged mech, holding up in the air and snarling profanities with a promise of deactivation towards them. Megatron looked over the black and white mech's shoulder wishing that he had not. The sight he had seen was something he did not want to see for the years to come. His spark turned colder each minute as his stare never wavered seeing so much of Shein's blood that was losing its pinkish glow, pooling around her. For the second time, he had was seeing the girl so battered up and on the verge of offlining from the looks of it.

This was Barricade's 3rd time to see her like this and for him, this was the last straw. He let the mech plop down with a hard sound to the ground as he shot his arms and ripped the other's leg from the main frame with the straight he hadn't known he had. The other mech that had been taken out earlier should have never awakened since once he had, he felt more pain as his own legs had been done the same.

Screams filled the air but this time, it was their screams with the feral growl coming from the pissed off-which is an understatement- guardian. Megatron didn't stop Barricade as he watched but he did order Hook to get there in an instant. Once the mech was there, he had dove for Shein and wires went into her skin knowing that it was her giving her some of the lost blood and life support.

Shockwave who had just came in, saw them and the girl. All of his systems stuttered but he did not move to even stop the onslaught of the police cruiser over the two new mechs. That serves them right… That was what he thought as a dark air loomed around his processor. The status of the femme would have been too much if she were an ordinary human. She should have been offlined the minute that she had apparently collided hard with the metal wall from the large trajectory of blood scattered.

He thank Primus that the nanocides work as he saw her still breathing and under life support. She is not immortal though for the nanocides had only prevented her from offlining from such heavy damage. They only serve as a way for her to survive sudden deactivation.

The mechs who had done this, does not deserve the life they had now… He thought as he turned to what had Barricade had left of them. He stomped towards the pile of the two mechs and data bursted all of his plans for the two to Megatron, Barricade and Hook for approval. With a demented grin, he let Hook handle the femme and gathered the two to his lab for the extensive experimentation he would do to them for the next joors to come.

Megatron watched Shockwave leave with energon trails being left behind. He sighed in irritation, anger, and frustration from everything that has happened but he needed to collect himself and do some damage control for this time, he knew that the new mechs would not leave it down what had happened and that would likely ruin their plan.

He commed Skywarp to get over there as fast as he can and take action on the removal before he turned to Barricade and nodded in acknowledgement for his immediate action that he had done. The plan hasn't even started and here they are, almost losing the purpose that started it.

As soon as the seeker is there, they had to fill him in but they didn't know that another problem would be coming in the form of the new mechs raging in.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: How Shein Came To Be With the Lord of the Army**

 **Don't know when but yep... That is the next.**


	35. Megatron's Bond

**Chapter 33:** _Megatron's Bond_

* * *

 **Ahhhh! I'm going mad... and I don't even know why... -_- New update here! Please review! I don't own Transformers other than this plot and my OC.**

* * *

All Megatron could do was stare at his barren wall for the length of time since Hook had gone and taken the femme away to check up on her condition. He had gone over the comlines, contacting Shockwave on the report he could give to him about the progress of the nanocides that were changing the femme internally.

He was not ignorant of the little changes he had observed since the femme had started lagging like a glitch. Megatron knew the femme kept noticing even the miniscule of a detail and hearing particularly at the same level they can. She might also have a photographic memory but that is to be tested at a later date until the nanocides had settled with messing with her organic processor.

The Lord had speculated that maybe it was the nanocides' fault that the femme was induced into a terrible state of forgetfulness and pain in the helm. It was not really that hard to determine what could become of their organic after Shockwave had pointed out all the things that can happen from the point when she had lain like a doll for the first time. She was nearing the end of integration and she was soon going to have to be transferred to a frame if they still want her to be as sane as before.

Well, talking about being sane as before, he had meant about being her own self after pitching in his faction. If not, it was going to be a pain in the neck wires to have her here as the girl she once was. He liked her as a smartaft with a sharp processor, not a feeble and stuttering mess of a squishy. He liked her as an individual Decepticon that has principles and morals like him, not that pet side he had come to see from before.

It all started when he had onlined for the second time, really… After being revived for the nth time of his lifespan and simultaneously been repaired by their Chief Medic, he woken up to something crawling over his frame that made him all too aware of the hate that he still had for the humans that was as deep as it could go into his spark.

It was the familiar small imprints and touches of their stinking feet and hands all over his frame that made him remember the way that they had dismantled his systems to make their own technology they have now today. His optics were onlined after a short click as they landed on her petite frame. His loath bubbled and rage filled him as he raised his newly attached arm and within that klik, the femme was sent flying to the wall with a single strike.

Megatron could clearly remember the sound of bones cracking as she collided with the metal wall of the Med Bay, not flinching and remaining livid. That was the first time that he had met Shein. Revenge was the only thing on his processor as he burned his stare into the femme's limp body but to his surprise, she made a comeback of Old English that made his processor glitch to stasis. He was too slow to process her words or over processing them, that is why he had a plentiful amount of crashes as he tried to recover.

Once he was fully functional, that was the only time he got to notice for the first time how much had changed in his faction. Every mission he had sent one mech into, had been done with better results than the last. His expectations were under placed too much that every achievement gave him a surprise. Even Starscream, his ever so loyal Airforce Commander –look at the sarcasm- had manage to complete his task; something that never happens if he counted all the times he had sent him on missions.

Pleased with whatever had happened, he ignored his faction's change in personalities too. But then, after a week of fully functioning, he saw the organic that had been there when he came online. Her deactivation was immediately ordered but none of his mechs made a move; unwilling to follow a simple order out of all the other orders he had given.

One of the present mechs that time, had beg for her to be given shelter with them. To say that he was furious was an understatement when he blew off the mech's shoulder plating before pointing his own weapon at the organic femme. He was about to make another strike, ensuring that he would not miss, but he never was able to as the mechs all moved to stop him. He was out numbered but he did more damaged than what he could before they all heard a shout of orders to stop from the organic's mouth.

What puzzled the Lord that time was how in the fragging pit she managed to make them follow her order. When she shook her head, the others had deflated while looks of shock, worry and fright, covered their faceplates. But before Megatron could splatter the femme with his pede, he was stopped by non-other than his scientist, Shockwave.

He had demanded for an explanation for his insolence which rewarded him with the truths he had missed and the things that had transpired since he was offline. Megatron didn't really acknowledge all of the words and explanations given but as his gaze landed on the femme, he sent her a warning glare that if she ever came into his view again, she should be prepared to be offlined by none other than him.

Even though he did that, that didn't stop her from coming to him to make a conversation and try to connect with him in some way. Every single time, she was so close to dying but she was restless as she kept coming back. When he finally snapped though, he was ready to end her puny existence, with or without even considering Shockwave's statement that she would be a useful object to be utilized by the faction.

It was the time that the Fallen had decided to mobilize with the plan of onlining the sun harvester that he thought of that. He was so busy with the plan commencing that he decided to leave the femme be for the duration as he started focusing on the completion of their goal.

When the idiotic Prime had killed his master, something shifted in his systems that he couldn't really point out until his gaze fell on his underlings around him, unyielding as they hauled the injured back to their ship. All those who can still fight had formed a strong wall to block the Autobots from offlining the greatly damaged others when they had fallen back. Even he was given protection as Optimus tried to catch up to him.

As they got back, a name call was done and it seems that even the dead ones were brought back. He questioned them of such a strange behavior and got a reply of conviction and respect. 'They are all our comrades, Lord Megatron.'

The lord wouldn't forget the next words that the mechs had said. 'They had greatly contributed to this faction and dedicated their lives in aiding and serving you with all what they have. Ms. Shein had pointed that as a legit argument that no mech should be left behind even the offlined…'

The mech that told him all of that had limped away without the other pair of leg but was able to stand tall and up to him, carrying a fallen comrade on his shoulders, going to a certain part of the ship Megatron had no knowledge of being turned into a resting place of the offlined.

Megatron remained silent throughout the arrival of the others before falling away. He refused to get treated by the insect so he had waited for Hook to fix him before being taken in yet another surprise as he saw the same organic he hated near the sparkling chambers that he hadn't visited since the fall of his master.

She was staring at all of them, looking over their condition as he noticed that they were being taken care of. Not a klik more, she turned and bowed to him like always but because he was livid, he was not in the right mood to ignore her existence as he grab a hold of her body and squeezed it tightly.

He expected her to struggle out of his grip but she didn't as she stared at him with understanding that showed him that she knew something that she wasn't supposed to know. The look made him angrier, the thought of killing her was far too sweet to end her pain though as the face of her pain gave him satisfaction.

"I am awfully sorry of what some of my race had done to you for the past centuries up to this date, my Lord." She started as some blood slip down her nose but she didn't really mind.

"I know that my apology isn't really enough for you to be able to forgive what had been done. I cannot change the past to stop it… but I am truly ashamed and apologetic of it. If I were given the chance to have foreseen how they had you, I would have done something and stopped your suffering." Her voice was soft and caring at first before it turned harsh and cold with her eyes reflecting emotions Megatron hadn't known to have a place on her.

That was the first time he had ever seen her darker side as she continued on little rant. "They called you lot monsters but from what we could all see, they are the real deal in this reality of ours. Slagging microchip processing glitching afts, have no right to call you and all of the Decepticons that for the inhuman things they have done."

Slightly peaked with this side of hers, he lessened his tight hold on her. Her words filled the silence, dark thoughts fluttering here and there and ideas of how to get revenge were sighted. Megatron didn't know when but he was considering her ideas and even giving some of his remarks about them, pointing out faults and strong points to take care of.

The time they had spent together before the little breedings, had given them both the chance to open up to each other but that didn't really give her a place in Megatron's spark. It took her longer for that as she proved that she is not what he thinks she is. The Lord did fall sometime after being open, letting her wax him from time to time. Relaxation hadn't felt so heavenly before for him during those little sessions.

She proved him that she was not also some freeloader human on the ship too. She was there to serve and gain greater progress as she became an adviser at times when he gave out orders. It was like he had what the insects call, small conscience on his shoulder plating, whispering and overlooking his actions with her own comments and little suggestions.

By the time when he let another squishy near them, Megatron had seen how she hand it to the other human that she wasn't to be trampled with. She was berating them for their cruelty when there she was, beating out the scrap out of the insect that harassed her. It made the Lord think of who he was once and then ponder about things he didn't really consider up until that time.

Another instance that contributed to his overheating processor was the questions she threw at him. What is the purpose of the faction exactly? Why was this faction created? How did the faction started? Why did mechs join his side?

Megatron had to tell her of some of his past which he didn't really mind when she kept on pestering him about it. When they had finished the small historical lesson, what he had been waiting for came… She pondered and came to him with more questions that reeled his own processor.

"If the Allspark is gone; Cybertron cannot be rebuilt; the Cybertronian race had been scattered… The Caste System was abolished; there is no government telling you otherwise… What are you all fighting for now? The war has no direction now that the purpose was lost… the equality you wanted had already been acknowledge as the Autoscums you keep telling me had deemed your faction powerful enough for them worry about you guys. What is there to earn from a war raging on between your factions now? More blood? More deaths? Less of you? Your species' extinction? Pride? I don't think those things could keep you all alive…" Shein had pointed out. She made her point and left him unsettled for the rest of the week as she let him think.

He reviewed all his memory files and just knew that she would be thinking that all the arguments he had were illogical. He did it because he was influenced…? That was not a legit argument when he had a choice. He did if for revenge? Well, she would also think that it is not a worth it reason.

Megatron was on the verge of just collapsing with his mind until she went up to him and snapped him out of his stupor. "You are the Lord High Protector, for Primus sake! And here, you are telling me that you did all of this for revenge?! Then, I guess your life is a piece of slag covered with scrap. You are worthless compared to the other purposes that the other mech's have. At least they know what they are fighting for. You are lost…. You should reconsider your direction again. Again… Why? Why did you create this faction again?" She urged him to answer but then left him to his own for the nth time.

Whenever he wanted to talk with her, she ignored him for a valid reason. Whenever she had to interact with him, it was pure business… and that got him frustrated even more that when he thought that her behavior was inexcusable, he went over to hurting the femme to the brim of deactivation but thankfully, Starscream and his trine had been there to stop his last blow.

The trine leader tackled him as the seeker ordered Skywarp to take her to a human medical facility with Barricade since they knew Hook wouldn't be able to deal with the damage given to her. They have known that she would die within their faction but not like this. They denied her the freedom to die like this.

Megatron was pummeled for the first time because he did not really make a move to defend his self when he got stuck in his thought of realization. He wanted to dismantle his self for just realizing it after so long. It only took the scene before him to make him remember the answer to the femme's question.

Yes, she needed to be almost killed for him to actually realize it… That the reason he had created his faction was because he wanted to PROTECT. He wanted to protect the mechs under him when they were back on Cybertron… The abused, the used, the tossed, the accused… every mech that had been wronged under the government he once was serving, he promised himself that he would protect them and lead them to a life that they would be seen as mechs that shouldn't be trampled with.

And he had done that! He had already accomplished that as he abolished their cruel pursuers and gained greater leverage over the others. The power they had was then misused and was taken for granted, like a virus, the train of thought spread and was amplified with Megatronous's influence on him.

After those realizations, Megatron, for the first time ever since they had left Cybertron, had apologized! Every Con, big or small, soldier or not, had spark attacks, had stasis locked theirselves or was reduced into a pile of statues.

Shein smiled up at Megatron, looking at his crouched position before nodding with her eyes glinting with amusement like his. "So, you realized it now huh?" She asked. "Can you tell me more now?" Megatron didn't really need her to ask as he took her and they spent time talking about it all while the others can't eavesdrop on them.

After that, everything was calm again. There was no more mission about destruction of the human race but only for them to find more energon reserves to harvest over the planet or any other planet within the system. Being seekers, they were the once always out but got Shein to company on their little trips. Until one time… After their little raid on the moon without Shein, the seekers came back reporting about the sole mech that Megatron didn't really want to even hear about.

The sole purpose of their suffering… The reason behind the Decepticon cause of searching for power…. The one mech that gave them the bad image when it was really him who had been the cause of it… Megatron ordered that they do not do anything about it for now as they kept it a secret from the femme.

He wanted to exploit the mech's sins first to those who help him above them. A Prime? Hah! Megatron laughed. The mech was not as close as to the Prime that he calls his own countermech. Nothing in that mech was even Prime-y.

This war had escalated far enough for Megatron and it took a weakling human femme to point it out to them. He would make sure that everything is to come back to the way it was after he annihilated that mech. Just one little thing to do and that is it.

And she said that revenge is bad… Not for this mech though…It is sweet if you know the one who deserves it. The plan they had been forming since that discovery was dedicated to that femme as he secretly thought of her as his sparkling. He needed her out of this last battle…. Far from the harm she could get into. He knew who to thrust within their faction with her but he knows all too well of those who are truly loyal to him from those who are not. If he wanted everything to be better for her, first, he needed her to be out of harm's way.

* * *

 **Review, fav, or follow!**


	36. Things Change

**Chapter 34: Things Change**

* * *

 **Happy Anniversary to this story! Yes, I have hit the one year mark already and the story is still living.**

 **There is really nothing much that I want to say other than greet all my readers and thank you all again. I specially give my thanks to Eunice. Come on girl... I love you so much for giving me reviews from the first point I had created this till today.!**

 **To my Guests, ShadowClaw, Wuli, Retrokill, Bloom, Khaltar, Leafdragon117, darkeglie555, cantgetintomyff, airgearlover and lastly AyanoZonurai... Thankyou all for the reviews that motivated me more since I'm looking forward each update for my readers thoughts on the progress I've been making.**

 **Aside from that, enjoy my next installment on Amnesia. Half way there guys... More or less, this would soon be done.**

 **~dreamaholicme~**

 **Copyrights to Hasbro for TRASFORMERS**

* * *

Skywarp was there the second that the com link had been cut off. He had immediately activated his warping systems and located the exact location within the ship that he needed to go to. As he appeared and examined what was going on, he was shocked to see how much carnage had been done.

"Who's energon is that?" He asked, dreading the answer that he would get because he knew exactly who would have such weird looking fluids within their faction after seeing it so many times on the femme in his recharge flux. It was his nightmare but this was reality…

"Take her out of here immediately and don't stall to get back. Place her in a shelter then help us here to control the slags. We need seekers to monitor the air space if ever the new ones take advantage of this chaos to get down to the planet." Megatron said in a hiss as they all heard the stampede coming towards their section. His ruby optics darted to the two mechs that were not their selves currently but they should both snap out of it and get their helms straight to aid him.

Barricade was just there, sitting on the floor as he felt his own frame returned to its normal state and function. All he wanted was to recharge for now but meeting the gaze of the Lord had told him that it would be unwise to leave like that when the Lord still needs his slagging service.

On the other hand, Shockwave had already stopped and stared at the direction where the noise was coming from. There was really no time to brief the seeker of the condition that the femme was in as the new mechs rage in. Megatron did not need more problems so he let them all move along to contain the situation.

Before leaving though, Skywarp caught the Lord's stare and felt a chill ran throughout his systems. It was like one wrong move and he would warrant himself a deactivation. At the side, the medic's sighs and mutters thankful words to whatever Shockwave had done to the femme to survive such a thing. Without further ado, the medic deposited the girl to the warping seeker and not before long; they were gone from the ship.

It was easy to pass by the planet's orbit without triggering the energon detectors since they already had known which place to go through. Talking about picky… only the progressing parts of the cities that could afford/have them were the only placesbeing monitored fully. What do the Autobots expect to do with them there? It wasn't like that place has the parts they need or the necessities that Shein would need.

Flying through the airspace was easy and since it was still a few more hours till morning, he had been able to blend in with the night. He immediately went over to the first shelter he saw and deposited the femme, sliding over her head another device that he knew was her precious item co-created with Starscream.

It was a mini subspace that acts like a storage for all the stuff she would need to survive while she was away. They made sure that she has it all and prepared everything before hand. The Lord had even made them check a couple of times to ensure it… though he did not know that it was a necessity for a human to even pack the plastic wardrobe that she has in her room. The lord was weird.

He immediately left the femme there at the shelter after he got an outburst on the com from an ever so pushy trine leader. The situation was getting worse it seems so he just made sure that she was comfortable there before leaving but soon, Skywarp would have his other two trinemates on his aft after truly leaving her at that SHELTER.

And Skywarp would argue that if they could have been more specific, he wouldn't have left the femme at the bus stop.

* * *

When Shein had woken up, it was almost sunrise. The morning sun would rise at the east to illuminate the whole city in the midst of her state. She felt cold and in pain as her skin was white as fragging snow. She knows that her lips were already pale as her hands shivered from the cold morning air. It was clear that soon it was going to rain.

Her arms came wrapping around her own frame until she noticed how she looked and what she was wearing. Her nice green shirt was in a darker and tattered state from what she could remember. The midsection was sliced with more blots of black soaking it. Her own shorts were already in the same state with the same thing marring its look. Lastly, her soles were dirty and had the same dried thing.

'What happened?' was the first thing that went out of her lips in a voiceless manner. Her throat hurt so much as she then went into a coughing fit before blood spluttered out. Hazy was her vision but she knew the smell of rust when her nose got a waft of it. On her hand, she coughed blood which in turn made her grow into a daze.

She ignored the rusty smell she expelled as she tried to gather her thoughts a minute later when she saw something yellow caught her sight just across the street. In her head, something was telling her that that car would help her. It was telling her over and over again that it was a youngling called Bumblebee.

Shein doesn't care who it is but she knew that she needs some kind of heat to keep her grounded to earth right now. If she doesn't, she would likely suffer from hypothermia which would likely write her name down to the big retirement book of Primus. She had no plan in making it though so she gathered her strength and started moving...

Feet soon touch the asphalt as her mind spun from the sudden movement. Steadying herself ever so often before making another move to reach her destination. Her feet felt numb as she took steps, tripping now and then but always catching herself.

The beat of her heart was making her deaf but she knew that she needs to stay on alert even if she was like this. A thrum soon came breaking the silence as a car engine sped through the barren streets at the distance. It was wobbling here and soon, the rain poured down on them.

It's a drunk driver… She knew what the odds are and it was legit that she comes across with one in mornings like this. Luck would be the only thing that could save her from this as she screamed and will her body to move faster to escape her situation.

When her body stumbled, she just closed her eyes and got ready for the impact. She would welcome it because as her last minutes pass, she remembered what happened on the ship in a single flash. Her mind spun as the headache she experience grew more painful. Along with those was the intense emotions that accompanied her own conclusions. She was being abandoned… she was left here… They didn't want her anymore.

Tears came hot to her eyes as it mixed with the cold droplets of the rain. She has nothing now without her one and only family… without her heart… So let death claim her here and now. Her will died as her heart sink further.

But it seems like Primus didn't want her to go even as the pain became unbearable. The impact did not come as much to her surprise, making her wonder why. When she opened her eyes, she was soon shocked to see that same drunk car stop before her, transforming to its full glory and making her realize… It was another mech…

Laying on the ground, she remained still and in thought. Was this guy here to finish the job and offline her? Was he here to make her life more miserable as it is? What? What could they possibly want more from her when the Lord had clearly thrown her out of the place where she felt she had belonged!

She was just tired… physically and emotionally drained. Her eyes drooped low as her heart slowed.

 **"Oh, Primus! What in the name of the Allspark… Wait! Wait! Don't close your eyes, little one… Keep them open… Oh dear… Your internal heating system is malfunctioning… is terribly low… Come here… Come here… Keep yourself awake, alright? You are safe now… You are safe… I'll take you back with me… so don't offline okay? The others would be waiting… They would be worried for you…"** The mech said as she felt herself being lifted up to his servo.

It was warm… It was comforting… She couldn't help slid to the darkness with a smile until she was flashed awake with a bright light to the face.

 **"Turn it off…"** She groaned in a whisper as coughed out. She slowly turned her head to the side to hide from the brightness engulfing her but she was unsuccessful as she was prodded with a digit then to irritate her.

 **"I will if you promise me to stay online while we get there…"** The other said as he kept her from falling into stasis. From the looks of it, he does not know what he was supposed to do with her. He was alerted and worried with all the signs he could see but he doesn't know how to remedy it other than the obvious ones.

 **"Turn it off and we have a deal…"** She muttered lowly as her eyes sting. It was making her head spin more while she felt her stomach churn. She doesn't need to throw up whatever minimum food she had ate for… uh… She could not remember the last time she ate.

The mech took her silence and first answer as a sign of agreement before he placed her down to the side and transforming a klik later. She didn't make it more difficult for their selves as she moved into his interior which was much to the other's relief. They tore off the road after she had settled herself. Soaking wet she was but she was at least getting some warmth.

* * *

Since earlier, they had been talking. Shein can only conclude that it was the only way that the mech found to be distracting enough for her to stay awake. She didn't really know whatever she was coming out of her mouth much as the topic they have was lost to her. As long as it does the job and calms the other's nerves, she was going to play along with him.

The topic they were on right now was about the trees. That gave her a clue that the mech was a new arrival. Thankfully, she knows how to speak their language so she was able to warble or chirp from time to time. She wondered what it would be like for him to realize that she wasn't supposed to be able to communicate with him. Wherever they were going, she was sure that she would soon be the center of attention.

Then, suddenly, realization hit her… This mech… This mech was an Autobot….

Knowing that, her heart slowly sunk lower and everything seemed to slow down. Now, the voice of the mech passed her ears as slurred tunes. She wasn't able to comprehend any of it. Her mind just kept repeating it… This was an Autobot. The Lord dislikes Autobots… She was with one now… The Lords would hate her even more now because he might think that she was being a traitor.

Shock, fear, stress… Her body couldn't take it as her systems soon began shutting down. Her heart let out thumps with varying intervals as he breathing span to nothing at all. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't think more. Her mind shut down as she dropped forward to the mech's console, lying still while she shivered and convulsed every now and then.

She didn't hear the panic that went on with the Autobot as he tore through the morning traffic and into a base that she would surely be familiar with if she remembers. Everything was black though and she doesn't know if she would ever like opening her eyes again.

* * *

Wheeljack is a scientist who makes things that others deemed to be explosive but otherwise very insightful and inventive –or maybe useful it if didn't blow up- but if that was his job description, that doesn't mean he was not a mech with a spark.

Once he had landed on this planet, he was truly fascinated with the things he had never seen. He was captivated by the new environment as possibilities wreak havoc in his scientific mind. He couldn't wait to meet the others and start working again. New things to discover, new things to ponder… This was just like a dream come true for him to get excited about.

But first, he needed to adapt to the changes withing this kind of system. He still needs to be cautious of its inhabitants and all of the things that Optimus had warned him about since landing here. It was puzzling that he was not getting an escort to the base but at least he was given the exact routes to take as well as the location of the base operations.

He scanned the first vehicle he sees before zooming off into the darkness, happily humming out a song of Cybertron in origin. The alt mode he had gotten was just perfect for him. It was a turbo racer… as fast as his old alt form can easily be modified here and there. If a human was up at this ungodly hour and at the sidelines watching, that human would have been rubbing his eyes awake trying to comprehend what he had just seen as he changed the colors to white with red and green add-ons.

Joy filled his spark even as the skies turned gloomy gray. The sky poured down and the roads became wet with a kind of lubricant he has still no knowledge of. He just went on with it as he illuminated his way. It was only a shock to him though that he was met with a sight of an inhabitant of the planet that early. He could at least assume that the other was one of its inhabitants because he does not really know any other Cybertronian who could have that kind of build… other than if it was a sparkling though…

From what he could remember in detail from his and Prime's discussion over the com, the species are called humans. He does not really know more of them but worry bit in his spark as he thought of this one being equal to their sparklings and here it was, left here alone and was not really looking like it was getting the care that it needed. His worry only grew more when he saw it not moving and laying still on the ground.

Immediately, he transformed and shielded the little one from the fluids coming down from the skies. That didn't really help his vision though so he turned on his lights at the side of his helm to get a clearer view of her form. It was a relief to see that the other was still online with the thumping rhythm present to his audios. He does not really know their composition so he had settled on going with the basics of sparkling-sitting.

Wheeljack really doesn't have any idea on how to take care of them though but he knows this one mech that would likely help him. Well… Not really one but a lot of them since they have been here before him. They would know more than him at this point and they would like have some others that could take care of their own species.

That was a good thought until he felt the beats slow more and the form dropped, unresponsive. He needed to rush now before anything could happen further. He was determined to keep the little one alive or else, he would take it to spark that such a simple task of delivering her to safety, he couldn't accomplish.

* * *

Opening his coms, he prayed to Primus that they would respond. Ever since they were cut off, he had lost contact with them. He multi-tasked as he kept pinging the others while speeding through the roads. Much to his relief then when he was half way through the location, the signal was back.

: **Wheeljack! What is the hold up? Are you alright?** : He heard Ratchet ask worriedly. He didn't really mean for his long time friend to worry that much but being the scientist he was, it was given. Ratchet was after all, the only medic that would never really stop fixing him up every time his invention malfunctions.

If Wheeljack wasn't so distracted right there, he would have picked up the joy lacing in the worry that the medic has. He was supposed to be there already 10 kliks ago as we all know, he got stalled. More so now that he was in the city.

: **Yes, yes… I just got caught up with something…** : He said distractedly as he passed through an intersection with two vehicles blocking the front. He groaned in frustration the moment that the two tried to overrun each other. Talk about pride issues, they couldn't just give each other way.

Wheeljack would curse the two if they all come into an accident. It would raise the chance of the little one in him of deactivating.

: **Sorry old friend but you need to sight see later.** : He heard Optimus say with mirth lacing his tone. The Prime wasn't really off mark to think of that though. There was a lot to see here and it was all fascinating to him. If he was given the chance, he would likely be trying to experiment on the vegetation he had seen in the desert he had landed in.

: **Ah, I know but it is just amazing to see things other than Decepticons… Don't you agree?** : He joked distractedly as he passed the middle of the fragging arguing vehicles while gaining a lot of horns on his way. The scientist ignored it all though as he got more important things to worry about than angry humans.

: **Tell me about it..** : He heard Ironhide snicker. : **Maybe now that you are here, the Decepticons would go running again from your explosive tendencies?** : The others burst out laughing at the thought but soon it died down as they realize that Wheeljack's line had gone silent.

: **Wheeljack… What is wrong? Something is up, don't you lie to me…** : Ratchet growled as the other still hadn't really replied coherently. Being the scientist's medic and friend has its perks and at times like this, he does not appreciate secrets about the condition the other was in. It was acceptable that he worries about his patient, comrade and friend.

: **I just need you to be prepared when I come, Ratchet. Can't we really meet half way now?:** Wheeljack whined as he passed yet another intersection that has this slow large wheeler passing by him with a large cargo behind. His temper was being tested right now but he knows that it wasn't really at its best right now.

: **What?! Are you injured?:** Ratchet's tone had said it all that the medic was alarmed. He was also shocked to hear the scientist short tempered like this.

 **:Prime, please?:** Wheeljack pleaded to Optimus, praying that the other would relent. The sparkling within his interior was not looking so good.

: **I'll see what I can do about that but for now, we have already discussed this, Wheeljack, that we are not authorized to go out without supervision or authorization from the Director.** : Optimus voice went dead as he cut off the com, maybe to talk with someone else about their predicament. For the Prime, he was also surprised by the sudden change of tone.

A groan rang in their coms as they all heard Wheeljack sigh in exasperation. The scientist had heard it again. Yes, humans… They do not really trust them it seems that they needed to get authorization with every move they make. It was surprising that he wasn't really under supervision or any surveillance… Well… He was under satellite watch…

: **ETA in 3 kliks then… Ratchet… Just be prepared…** : He growled and ended the com as he came faced with yet again another block on the road.

 **"Little one, please hold on…"** He whispered as he strapped her with his seatbelt for safety and then tore through the red light. Human rules be damned but he was not going to let a sparkling go off because of their stupidity.

* * *

The NEST base operation's hangar had a tense atmosphere clouding it thickly that it could choke even a fly out. The Autobots were rigid about something but that was never a problem… Well, not until today came. Every single one of the soldiers were startled after they had started transforming out of their alt modes and gathered at the front, waiting.

They knew that the Autobots had a new mech coming but were not authorized to pick the other up upon Mearing's order. They all tried to bring sense to the director about it but she had not relented as she ignored them all with her words of 'An order is an order' hanging in the air.

Isolation within the base was it then as Will was thrown to work with the other humans to figure out how could the mech's presence was not detected. The director pulled them away to the field every moment she could get as some others were to monitor the mechs. They were also not aloud to help the bots in any way with the work the lady had piled for them.

This morning was the only time that they had the luck to rest but it was different for the bots judging from how they look. Will and the others had noticed how Ironhide's hands kept clenching as Ratchet's wrenches kept meeting with his other palm, grunting every now and then. The twins were oddly silent as the ever so cheerful Arcee was silently watching at the side.

Optimus stood at the other side after he had a conversation again with Will about escorting the new mech back. Sideswipe tried to aid him by dropping calm logical arguments –which is a really big feat for the mech that is as tempered as his other twin- about the situation but the other was shooed off after a tongue lashing from the director who had came as soon as the news blared about a car rampaging through the city.

NEST never really thought that things could get this bad. This was far worse than the time they had with Galloway being a prissy teen with issues and along with having a phobia for the Autobots. They all agreed that the guy at least would only appear every other time when they had large casualties in their operations that he wanted to complain about. But with Mearing, every single action they make was like their own fault even if the action was just simple as getting more fuel than the said given amount.

They ignored the lady for the time being as she went back to her office. No one spoke to each other as they continued on with their work while waiting for something to happen. Afterall, they can only wait for the new Autobot to come here and let them face whatever was wrong as swiftly as they could.

* * *

Just then, when Sam and Bee came, was when Wheeljack could be seen at the distance with the police force on his tail. The soldiers had soon became attentive and went to their stations to helf diffuse the authorities but Mearing was already there before them. Like a roaring lion, the director was shooing them all off as they came to back her up.

Sam looked at the sight as the Director talked with the chief of the chase while his eyes turned to the mech that entered the hangar hurriedly. He patted his guardian to place him down near the other while they waited for the other to transform.

The door only opened though as he was given a warble. He understood it and was slowly walking towards the side until the director came with her mouth running again. There was nothing that they could really do to stop her from it and they could only pray that she would not target them.

Primus, they all wondered how could the Prime tolerate such a human that they –undoubtly- would be happy to leave with the Decepticons.

Anger came with words she spat in high pitches. It irritated Wheeljack more as he tried to make the brown headed human continue his treck towards him to get the little one in him to Ratchet. The scientist noticed the similarities in build and concluded that humans must be in the same sizes but he did not care for now because as much as he could compare, the one in him was offlining soon.

 **"Can you all please silence that one? What is it saying? But from the looks of it, I would not like it, right? And you all talk that I'm the explosive one when it shames my inventions in how red her faceplates could become."** Wheeljack spat out as he scowled. Optimus sighed as the others grunted in their native language, agreeing with his sentiments but none of them really made a move to stop her.

"And what are you all talking about?! What is he saying?! We speak English here, Optimus!" Mearing said with her own scowl marring her face as she went over to the cat walk and faced the Prime.

Sam took a look of the mech's interior slowly as he slipped away from the Director's attention but what he had saw just gained not only hers but also the bots' attention as he called for Ratchet to hurry over him. The brown headed boy lunged for whatever was in Wheeljack's interior before they all gasp and went into panic.

"Ratchet! She is not breathing!" Sam cried as he pulled the girl out. The medic was fast and gentle enough to snatch the limp form before storming off to his small med bay within the buildings, calling for the soldiers to make their medics come running to him to help in reviving the girl.

It was chaos. Everything was a headache and a nightmare that they all wanted to be awaken from. Minus Mearing though as she glowered at the loss of control around the base.

* * *

 **This is the 2016 Shout Out Recognition!**

 **Thank you for following guys!**

darkeglie555

Serene Amarbel Asteria

falling-star587

Wuli

The Sheeva

littleteddybearstitches

HiddenFunStuff

n1ghtdr34m3r

Tera101

XxArtes-ZeroxX

Purple Karma

 **Shout Out to all those who had hit the favorite button! (2016)**

Serene Amarbel Asteria

slender mane

Yoake no tenshi

Wuli

littleteddybearstitches

Crazy TF Fangirl

Transfanforlife

n1ghtdr34m3r

Tera101

XxArtes-ZeroxX

Purple Karma

skyfreedon

wwsa1995

Challenge King

 **I'm still going to recognize Insanity Red for giving this story a part in her community.**

 **Thank you guys for a year full of fun as you come along with me in this little wild ride of TF fic I contributed to the fandom.**


	37. Theories

**I'm really sorry about this but my time has been cut short. Not too long now, I would be starting the next semester. *groans* That really is not a lot of time for me if you ask. So, how about an update or two? Sounds good? Well then, enjoy!**

Eunice: I hope so. I was really thinking of Que joining but then again, I'll go with Wheeljack. Both are scientist so why not? *snickers* Other Autobots are on their way... But I can't tell if they would be able to get into the main plot line. I thought it was cute for 'Sky to do that... Might be annoying for the others but still... I can say that I know a few who does it when given less specific orders. You can say that it was not his fault for thinking 'shelter' that way. ~

 **I do not own TF. But heck, I want to watch the next movie... Who else got the exciting news...?**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Theories**

* * *

Wheeljack was truly welcomed in the minute that he had come in but when the brown headed human had taken the chance to take a look at the interior, they all couldn't help but come into an uproar as they had yet again found the human they thought they had lost to the Decepticons.

She was in bad condition which was what Ratchet had told them over the comlinks a little later as he managed to stabilize her breathing and her heart beat slowly became stronger within the next treatments. But the doc was not amused in the process as he halted ever so often when the human government officials had yet again disturbed him from his work.

How many times do the black suites have to come in demanding reports about her condition for the past joor?! His patience was starting to wear out even as Prime had ordered to just ignore them for the time being. Optimus had volunteered on taking on the talking humans away but there would be one or two to come and ask for the 'facts'. That just tells the NEST residents how low really the trust is. Oen was slightly right with her words telling them that as the length of time they spend with the humans expands, the government would demand more from them. Low trust and wanting to get that trust is a great blackmail as she pointed it out to the Bots.

It pained the Autobots -more importantly the Prime- that she had to suffer for their inaction or reluctance to reason with the Director by thinking that it was better for her status to be hidden from the government. Sam had survived being framed out to the world, right? So why couldn't the other be?

But as much to their grief and guilt, everything had been done and settled. They can't change the past for it had already been written in stone. All they could do now was hope that the girl was alright. The Prime had already gotten a debriefing with Wheeljack while Ratchet was the only mech not present.

Talking in their language, it enraged Mearing even more as she left them to their devises with a scowl marring her face. She was soon with the other Authority figures, trying to pry information from the unguarded medic. The NEST team was there though but even with that, the group of soldiers was powerless to stop them from going in with intentions of disturbing the mech.

Ratchet has two options, to ignore them or to throw a wrench to scare them. Ignoring had led to them eating his already small space for movement. The action of trying to get onto the medical berth as they demanded his attention was preposterous but the medic didn't care. It was not until they went over to the patient and started demanding.

"THAT IS IT! YOU ALL GO OUT OF MY MED BAY OR I'LL THROW WRENCHES AT YOU INCORRIGIBLE LOT!" He growled threateningly as his voice echoed throughout the base. That startled the mechs in the meeting as the soldiers started darting in the room when Ratchet motioned them to take the Authorities away.

Mearing was not really that keen on being told and being drag but fear was slowly building in her when the medic snapped. It was buried down with the emotion of anger though as it clouded her rational judgment.

"This is not an acceptable attitude, medic! You do not have greater authority than mine to expect me of that! We have waited for her to stabilize and she is… Now report to me what of damage had to be dealt with before she taken by the government for debriefing." She snapped with her lips dipping downwards even further and the wrinkles on her eyes and forehead started to become very visible. She had already pried off the soldier who had tried to take her back, feeling that her authority within this administration was trampled with.

Optics turning to slits, Ratchet glowered at the Director knowing full well that her anger was getting ahead of her. Her job is important and he understands that but with her interrupting him even if his patient was at a stable state, was not to be tolerated. And if the human femme thinks that he has no authority over the situation, the other was mistaken for he had always been top. Even Optimus would agree that health cannot be ignored simply.

"Director, what you are doing is unprofessional of you. You are to go back to your office and wait for the next hours to be called back for the information you ask for." Ratchet gripped the wrench tightly in his servo but did not make any other move.

"You should have understood the minute you have stepped here in my med bay that I have greater authority for this place is mine to do as I please with MY work. I may be under your authority but I do not answer to you…" His words put a scowl on Mearings face yet again as she was slowly approached by the soldier to take her away. She did not let him and just turned her heals, trekking through the crowd that had gathered and passing through the bots that had been startled out of their meeting.

Mearing's eyes lifted and fell on Optimus's own optics before her stiff lined lips parted. "You are to report to me all of the details in an hour, Prime. You have one hour!" She cleared as she went.

 **"Are all their species like this?"** Wheeljack asked as he stared at the retreating figure quizzically, thinking of how different was the other little organic he had found from the other.

"It's only her…" Sideswipe muttered silent but Wheeljack heard and looked at him with the same curious look that he had given earlier when he was asked to use the World Wide Web to gain information on how to talk with the organics' language. He had already downloaded it but he still needs to make it a habit of using it.

"Dun' forget 'bout Galloway… And any other try-to-be Authority at that…" Arcee added in a whisper which the scientist questioned on whom were they talking about. The debriefing didn't really get anywhere near the time of arrival of the Prime and the other teams. They had only gotten to the part of how in the pit he managed to find the femme.

Both Cybertronians were soon stiff as if they were caught doing something naughty (which is yes) by one cough of the Prime. They stopped and let the Leader take the front as they back to their area. The need to get acquainted with the residents was arranged as the other off duty mechs were to go back with the other humans who did not know what to do after Ratchet had closed off the entrance at their faces.

Prime just glanced back to the door, giving a silent prayer to Primus that the human femme within the walls of that Med Bay was to get better. Let him repay for the mistake that had been the cost of her life.

* * *

Optimus was idling in his alt mode as he waited for Ratchet to com him for a meeting. He had sent the medic that if he was free for a report within the hour, he was to com back. There was no private area here on the base for them to have a meeting they would like to have though so they settled on their alts forming a large circle around the hangar while using their coms to talk over.

::The damage is extensive and could be both seen externally and internally. This includes over used vocal processors, slowly repairing rib near her midsection, a broken right leg, some internal bleeding as one of her ribs had managed to puncture her lungs, concussion and extensive various bruises all over her frame. She is suffering currently from hypothermia and had shut down from shock it seems… I could conclude that she had been slammed into a wall hard for her to have be in such condition but only Primus knows what had the Decepticons truly done to her…:: Ratchet's informed as soon as he questioned about the girl's condition but his tone held something that is akin to somewhat concern and skepticism.

::Is there anything of her condition, unrepairable or severe?:: Optimus egged on the medic as he asked and with that, the other was silent for a minute before speaking.

::I am still unsure of it… But, Prime… The girl is sending out a large amount of radiation that is very dangerous to the system of an organic. To think that she could still be stabilized in her condition and is still among us, the Decepticons must have done something… I am still uncertain for the length of time you need me to report hadn't allowed me to check but I request that you should not tell the humans of this.:: The medic said before the com went silent.

::How could she have escaped from the Deceptiscums, that makes me wonder…:: Sideswipe tried to supply the silence that was wracking his frame to stiffness. His thought was what it took to have another start of discussion within the heavy atmosphere.

::I might have an answer to that.:: Ratchet said silently as he soon transformed and took out a small device from his subspace. ::This was with her along with a small necklace that we hadn't seen her wore at the beginning.:: The medic said.

::I do not know what it does bu-:: Ratchet was caught off guard when Wheeljack suddenly snatched the thing out of the other's hands and then started pushing some buttons. It was a rule not to push unidentified buttons for what effect it could yield but for the scientist, it was a rule to be broken. He soon disappeared from view as if nothing was really there.

::That is like a cloaking device… and from the scans I'm trying to get, you are as nonexistent as you can be…:: Ironhide said in a bothered tone as they all thought of the implications of such a device falling in the hands of their enemies.

::If the Decepticons had found it, we could have been totally slagged.:: Will piped up the thoughts of the mech that held him in his interior so that the human could be updated on the situation. The others had agreed to that sentiment and couldn't help feel relief wash over them at the thought that it was here.

::So, that is what she had used to escape them? She made it with what, slag parts and wires?:: Sideswipe asked Ratchet in awe of such a device existing. They maybe slagged but heck, with it helping Oen to come back, he was thankful of such a thing being created and used that way. Ratchet could only shrug at that but there was no doubt that this was a custom made device.

::Maybe she got the idea from Mirage…?:: The voice of Samuel had come through their coms as he listened in with Bumblebee. They were still there and trying to see what they could do for her. Sam was as to say… stubborn and had willed to Bee that he would stay on base for the duration until the femme awakens but he could only hope for so long because there was already another meeting for him in the afternoon or so…

For the first time in weeks and weeks of guilt eating away his processor for not protecting his charge, Mirage perked up with a small smile from what Sam had implied. He was happy that at least he had managed to do something for the femme even if it was inspiring her of doing that dangerous little thing.

The meeting was later cut off when Optimus's time was up and Mearing was hailing him. He dismissed them as Ratchet had gone back to the Med Bay and try to figure out what he had found out from the organic femme. It was startling to theorize but if that is where she was headed, they should be prepared for the changes that are about to come.

* * *

 **Any grammars errors and spelling errors are done by me. I will apologize for the mix of words as I try yet again to get a grasp of my English writing skills.**

 **See ya! and please leave me a review... ~**


	38. Depression

**Update! Update! Hey, I am happy with all the reviews I am getting, so yeah... UPDATE! And hey, has any one experience getting reviews and not seeing them on the review section of the story? I get the mail but there was nothing on ff.**

Eunice: Mearing just needs Simmons... that would be better? What do you think? *snickers* And I'll be spoiling you if I confirm if the battle is coming up or whatever is going to happen beyond this. It's a roller coaster ride!

 **TF is Hasbro's!**

* * *

Chapter 36: Depression

* * *

It was a little later… A total of 3 hours, and it was lunch break by the time the girl in the med bay decided to come into the conscious world. Her head felt like Brawl had just done a great job of overrunning her as it throbbed painfully hard. It hurts a lot, and if others would have to ask how much, she would have raised her dirty finger at them to frag off for the time being. To mention such a thing…! She couldn't even think straight with it.

Her hands cradled her head as she tried to drown out the light that seeped into her eyelids. Her mind was foggy but started to clear when thoughts begin to pop up in her mind. How in the name of Primus had she gotten this kind of a headache? Was she drowned in liquor again? She groused as she began to feel a nagging anger building within her. The Cons should have known better to give her something like that. Spiking her drink is a dangerous move on her scale that could lead to severe consequences for both parties. But the question still sat… What was she doing the last time she was awake?

Another throb hit her as she groaned. Too much thinking was straining her at the moment so she had to wait for it to tone down before using her brain again. She decided that letting her eyes slowly open was the first step to this so she did so, slowly. Meeting the nice uninviting light, her eyes squinted as she tried to lose focus on the bright bulb before it burns her eyes off.

She turned to her side to slowly, rubbing them softly for comfort while her mind begun spinning again. _Where was she?_ She asked herself as she made her other senses do their thing. There was a plus side on having such keen senses than before… And as to say that she wasn't shock about this revelation was an understatement. The girl knew that this was odd for her to have. Now that she thought about it… everything was odd.

Her eyes met silver to white walls that was the opposite of Hook's Med Bay. How was she sure that this was a med bay was because of the scent of anesthetic, fuel and solders. But even though this wasn't the Constructicon's working place, the room made her think back with a nagging feeling that she had been here already in the past.

Her eyes spun to look at the tools cluttering the area with quite a satisfactory working desk and two berths. This place was small compared to Hook's but it was doable, she presumed. When she tried to investigate more from her position, she caught faint vibrations that made the dormant steel beneath her shiver ever so silently.

These vibrations caused her alarm because she knew all too well what was coming towards her. Pedes… there were pedes moving and here she was, not knowing what to do or think at the moment. When the door opened with a hiss, her heart thumped in shock and followed her instincts of going back to a sleeping position. Sadly, the other was a medic and that medic had known that she was awake when he had scanned her frame to be out of the unconscious state she was left in earlier.

"Youngling… I know that you are awake…" The deep voice of the other said as something nudged her side. It was not welcome but she ignored it to play possum… She just needed to lessen the speed of her heart and try to go into a light sleep.

"Youngling…" The tone changed as she fell still and tense. There goes her act of playing possum as she slowly opened her eyes and got a straight view of blue optics staring down at her.

Her mind went into panic then and there as she was slowly sat up. _'Blue optics…'_ she mentally muttered in her frozen form. _'Oh, dear… I'm at enemy base!'_

Ratchet had picked out the immediate rise in heart rate as she stared at him in shock or surprise, her eyes held wonder and panic, which made his optics squint in confusion.

Internally, the girl's mind was a raging war as it spun and process how to handle her situation. The only thing she could conclude right now was something had happened and that something had led her to fall into the enemy's servos. The panic she was having made her a little small in her situation as her eyes soon fell on the fabric sheet that pooled down at her feet.

That thing was the only object that could help her right now in her situation, it seems, so she had grabbed for it in one fell swoop as she immediately covered and wrapped her frame out of the other's view. The Lord had told her specifically not to make contact with the other faction which he had simply specified as mechs with blue optics. She knew that it was such a vague description along with a vague reason but she accepted it… Now, she was faced with the fact has to break that deal because this was inevitable.

The mech that she had seen has blue optics… and then, she was in a Med Bay –apparently, this would be his working station-… It would not be coincidence that she was at their base, right? But she was supposed to be at the Nemesis. What in the pit and back, happened?

Questions had filled her mind as the girl started to forget her predicament. She hadn't notice the sheet was tugged off her in one fell swoop as her body fell gently from a roll in the air to the berth. That caught her in surprise but she was even more a wreck as she realized that there were more mechs in the room with them.

She immediately felt claustrophobic from all of this. Where was Barricade when she needed him? Where was Frenzy? They should have rescued her before this could happen. Were they alright? She hopes so or pit will they pay for the damage that couldn't be undone. Her eyes had flashed red a minute before it turned back to a green shade.

Eyes falling in disappointment and guilt, she knew that the Lord will hate her for this. The only thing she could do now was avoid them as far as possible as she backed away from them. She didn't really see the edge of the berth coming so in one miss push on her right side, she was immediately plunging down.

By the pit, she cursed herself for her stupidity… here she was, going to die an idiotic death while the enemy of her faction watch her. How undignified was her death but it was better to die like this before they could ask her questions and torture her for them…Not like she would give them any slag.

She was all ready for the impact as her eyes shut off the world around her. The darkness was welcomed with open arms but the plunged didn't really continue when she felt soft and careful pads caught her fall. Before she could really go splat, she was caught by a servo of a large mech with a likable paint job of blue with red flames. She couldn't help thought and pout at why their Lord couldn't have something as flashy as that…Anything would look good on the Lord if he could just fragging change his Cybertronian alt mode… But then, the military style paint would be better… More so, the Lord was better looking in silver with less dents and a shiny looking armor.

Shein looked up to meet the optics she felt was piercing her like their Lord's but this one showed a large amount of concern and fear as the servos cupped her gently with the hint of she-might-get-squished worry.

Those optics bothered her. Is this how the other faction should look at her? Does she not know who she is? Do they not know that she was a Decepticon even though she was a human? Raging questions kept her in a daze but she felt the prickles that always come to her after a scan of her frame.

"Good, you hadn't open any of your stitches and the cast seemed to hold splendidly your foot. Be thankful that Optimus had managed to catch you, youngling… Primus was merciful enough to not let you gain another injury from what you've have already gotten." The same mech that she had first gazed upon said. Now that she thinks of it, there was really a cast on her left foot. How did she not notice that?

The tone that the mech used also had reminded her that there was a hint of familiarity between them. The other faction… knew her? Now, this was Gold… and they think that she was a friend…Has the world come to a long revolution and she had just woken up in a future where both factions co-exist? That thought made her happy for a minute before it was crushed when the black mech onlined his cannons and muttered slagging Decepticons for what they did to her.

What? What did they do? …And if this was not the future… How in the frag do they know her?!

Shein clutched her head in pain as her eyes closed with her vision swirling. There was a loud clang at the side and a groan before she was scooped out of the servo she was in.

"What did the Cons do to you, youngling…?" The medic soothed her pain by petting her head. It eased her a little but still, her brain was fried. The question was also unforeseen… why were they this concerned for her? What did her faction do to her?

She blinked once, twice then trice at the mech. Her focus slowly coming back as words spilled out of her mouth.

"What do you mean? Did I gain trouble again with the Lord?" Those words that she always used whenever she was in a pinch left her without being processed. It naturally rolls off her lips at times like this but to use such a thing, she was signing herself to being their prisoner. But to her delight, her mistake was taken for something different as she saw emotions flare to something akin to fury.

They looked at her like she was the most fragile thing in the universe, and that made her stomach churn in disgust. She never like pity eyes directed at her. She was strong on her own even if Barricade was in a mission without her. Her skills may not be that as of a professional but it was doable.

"Ratchet… I think they have reprogrammed Oen…" A mech she knew she should have known said with great grief. The paint of light blue and white glimmered as those optics look at her in mixed shame, guilt and blame… emotions that made Shein feel like she was the Slagging Fragger that deserves to be thrown into a metal heap to be processed over and over.

She was so confused right now… why does she feel so contradicted with herself all of the sudden? But this cannot continue… They shouldn't be friendly with her when they don't even know her. They had no idea who she is and they have no idea they were blaming the wrong fragger…Who was there to reprogram her memories?

"What are you fraggers talking about?! I was not reprogrammed! Release me this instant!" She screamed as she got up on her two feet even though she was still injured. "I do not know any of you! So release me this instant!" She made her point when she attempted to jump off the medic's servo, only to be caught by another that was owned by none other than the mech that had said she was reprogrammed.

"Get away from me!" She banged her fist on the servo, creating a dent that made the mech wince but he didn't let go.

"Mirage! Don't let her go!" Ratchet ordered as the others stood in shock at what they had witnessed.

"Hurry up, Ratch! My pain receptors are going to overload my motor control on my servos!" Mirage pleaded in panic, trying to coo the femme into calming down and stop hitting him. The Decepticons had definitely done something.

One more bang that was harder than the last, she soon was free!

"Lock the doors!" The medic ordered in surprise as the femme dropped to her feet and landed gracefully even with the cast being shattered into thousands of pieces on the floor. She was now running perfectly fine without any support, trying to escape those servos that tried to catch her.

Shein was shocked with all of this but she needed to focus and escape first. She then, needs to get back to the Nemesis and… Her thoughts paused as her brain started to flash her with images she had forgotten.

The femme's motion came to a halt as she fell on her knees and slump to a sitting position with her head down, eyes wide and mouth open. Memories were flooding her mind… the Lord's words… Her unnecessary existence to them… Her pain… How she was abandoned…

The Decepticons had abandoned her. That thought repeated in her mind like a broken tape recorder. She had been dumped here and now, the Autobots took pity on her so they took her in. The mech that had taken her here…

Pedes stood in front of her, Wheeljack let the girl notice him. When she looked up at him, her eyes glistened with tears that the humans do to let out emotions that are too much for them to handle.

"You should have left me to offline…" Her voice was hoarse, soft and in pain. Alarms blared in all of the mechs' helms as the two present humans stared in shock at her fragile form looking up at the new mech.

Mirage wanted to protest; Sideswipe wanted to protest; Optimus, Ratchet and even Ironhide wanted to protest. All of the present being there wanted to but the scientist commed them to shut up and let them be for the while…

 **"Why?"** Wheeljack asked in their native language as he sat down across the distressed little sparkling before his optics.

Ratchet wanted to throw a wrench at him for asking like that but again, they were shocked to hear the girl mutter a reply.

 **"I don't need to live…"** The words came clear and without a misconception to any Cybertronian that would hear her.

 **"Why?"** The scientist asked again brushing the tears that still pooled down those little cheek plates of hers.

 **"I don't want to…"** She answered, growing stoic at each word.

 **"Why?"** The other repeated as he continued petting the little one.

 **"I lost my family…"** Shein answered truthfully but that gained another misconception.

 **"Why?"** Wheeljack repeated again before he decided to pick up the girl by her shirt and raise her to stare at each other's optics.

 **"Maybe… Because I'm different from them… and I'll never like them… I'm an oddball of the lot, a black sheep… I-I'm nothing compared to them… I'm useless..."** The girl continued to mutter as soon, Wheeljack stood, stroking her back as she fall asleep blissfully on his warm chassis.

"Ratchet?" Wheeljack called softly to the medic that stayed there with brilliant optics shining with conclusion.

"Her family unit must have denied her presence after finding out her condition… They abandoned her after she had just escaped the Cons… Those slaggers… experimented on her biology… trying to turn her into one of us… That was what I had been trying to confirm but hearing it come out like that… She has become emotionally unstable." Ratchet could conclude as his voice soft and emphatic of what the femme was dealing with.

Sam's jaw was clenched. How could Oen's parent do it… He understood the conversation and it smite him back on how lucky he was with a guardian like Bee and parents that pushed him to where he is. Oen… She lost the wall that supported her so she was crumbling down. She was abandoned for being different… foreign, alien, odd… Which could also identify him in his current state…

The brown-headed young man looked exasperated but soon, they all agreed that she needs time to recover. Ratchet did not allow her to leave the Med Bay as Wheeljack was told to stay for the while till she trusts them again. Mearing was kept away as far as possible as the girl was kept confined.

She was paling fast for whatever reason that cause this but Ratchet remedied it with monitoring the girl and forcing her to do exercises, eating whatever food he gives, and lastly, having long talks may it be only Ratchet's chatter or any other bot that wanted to share something to her.

Sam made it his mission to help the girl in any way he could and make her believe that she wasn't alone in this as she thought she was. Every time he visits her, he felt something brewing inside of him and he couldn't really pinpoint if it was because of his concern or from the foreign energy residing within him.

* * *

 **Depression... So freaking hurts but you don't know what hurts... One is left in a standstill of pain like everything is crashing.**

 **To Be Continued!**


	39. Panic

**Going away now. Hope to see you all soon with my sporadic updates again! Don't loose interest, guys because we are already at the point where I think would soon be the climax! Meh, I don't know. My mind is muddled. *snickers* I think I needed sleep now.**

Retrokill: Depression vs. Optimism? who would win... *snickers*

THIS IS AMAZING: Thank you so much for the declaration! Though I am going to warn you now that I'll be on my timely but sporadic updates... Once a month if I prefer it... or once per week if I had the time. Thank you for the wonderful review and hope to see you again on your next one!

 **TF is Hasbro's!**

* * *

Chapter 37: Panic

* * *

Shein feels pathetic once she had regained her inner self survival instincts that cremated her heart. The little girl she was came out from the shadows to welcome her older persona back to the darkness of her life. And as that goes, she felt more pathetic each day as she remembers the time that had gone by with the Autoscums (she still hasn't gotten over the derogating alias that the Cons had embedded in her ever since) and humans totting around her like she was a precious China doll that could break even with gentle servos.

They acted like she was a sparkling… Being talked to every now and then even if she did not want the company… She was also coddled and asked multiple times of does she want something, does anything ache, does she need Ratchet… Questions fly through and through but even as she ignored it, the feeling of irritation boiled within.

She was not an invalid as the mech that she had come to know as Mirage always kept scooping her up and carrying her to wherever she was headed in the large space at the back of the facility. The history between him and her was still on the process of being retold but the medic 'Ratchet' ordered for it to be given in small doses so she won't faint or burnt out. It goes with the others too, as they try to subtly reintroduce their selves again.

It was as to say, amusing… How the Prime could be like Megatron when comes at certain times…. The reaction was definitely similar as she casually put it in the 'leader-attitudes' in her head while she categorized all other similarities of the other bots within the week. Ratchet, like Hook… love threatening their patients with their trusty sub-spaced tool. It was almost like the rank and their job description make what the mech is even if they had different factions.

After a week of being sparkling treated, she got up and went with her own devices as she grumbled every now and then about being not mental or in serious need of care to be kept in the med bay. The medic stated in fury that she will not leave that berth of hers to sleep in other places like the ventilation staff or the nooks and crannies of different kinds that the mechs couldn't get into. She had been many times found in janitor's closet (behind the large boxes of cleaning supplies or behind the long cleaning tools), in a locker (falling asleep as she basked in the darkness), on a beam at the ceiling (trying to avoid the mechs after they locked all of the first stated places), storage rooms (that included the weaponry room where she hid in a crate full of gun powder only to be found by Ironhide when she sneezed… She was ban from that room ever since), and other places that the other NEST residents wouldn't think of a human would likely to hide in because of the bots hovering over her.

William Lennox, a soldier that she had come to know as one of the 'close' ones she calls 'Mr. William', (How in the pit did he gain that was lost to her but he clearly retold the story that it was what she calls him after a lot of persuasion on his end) tried to persuade the metal dolts that she was fine but they just couldn't get it. She will not fragging break! Slag it to the pit and back. That was a fact as she sourly muttered curses at them. Funny though, because she can get away with it unlike the half processing aftheads that she had known to be Skids and Mudflap…

Her thoughts frazzled her as she kept on with the everyday treatment. Half way through the second week, she decided to get on with her growing routine of avoiding mechs that had led to isolation. It did not only gave her solace from the mechs but it also gave her a great deal of being incognito in the slagging human facility that has those authority slags looking at her like a hawk wanting its prey when she was near. If she weren't nice little 'Oen', she would have been on their hinds, trying to shove a plasma bullet into their afts for looking at her wrongly.

At her lone private spot in the med bay, she stayed quiet and unmoving but it kept her sane enough. The only thing that made her move on to make her days 'active' was the incessant coaxing from the medic that is as worse as Starscream's whining to the lord. It would only prolong the inevitable for her if she kept arguing with the medic as her nerves get thinner and the other's wires flared like a bomb.

Shein just decided to get on with whatever the other had in mind. But even though it was like that, she noted that she was still getting thinner and weaker. Whatever exercise she did or whatever food she ate, it seems that her frame was rejecting all of it as her body toned down in size.

In the start of the third week, she felt like she could just die in her sleep as waking up felt like a pain but the repeated poking on that Monday morning was giving her an impression that it was not really her time to play possum again. She swatted the hand as she rolled to face the wall with her blankets covering her body. The finger did not really go away but just stop for a few minutes to try and give her hope that she would be left alone on her peaceful morning.

"Go away or I'll bite you…" She snapped in a tired tone she had now come to understand as hers. The joyful tone that she once had was gone and the other couldn't help sigh at the large change. Mirage reassured them though, that this was something like he had experienced at the hospital before she disappeared.

That conversation got her attention… What hospital was the mech talking about? She does not know that she was carted off somewhere from the memories she could recover after the 'wipe-out' that they were talking about. She was into listening intently which Mirage tried to keep, not until Ratchet came and told them that the story would be left for the next joor or so. That made her frustrated in a way that she could have just pull out her Con adopted personality but she let it mellow down at the thought of the Lord being right about them. The name Autoscums fit this faction well as they were being slaggers or scums to her. She mellowed out the term and decided to just call them Buzz kills… That was what she had found out in her stay there.

"Come on, Oen… You should get up and stretch once the sun rises… Didn't Ratchet give you the order to do that or at least eat your meal that is now glowing pink on the side of your desk?" The amused tone of the ever irritating slagger that was least in her list of getting 'scrapped' made her twitch. Amused was the other while she had come to hate the early mornings that he would slip in here and try to wreck her calm tuned up morning. She just wanted to sleep in for once…

"Oh, don't you tell me that, Sammie…" She pushed her body up as she let the sheet fall to her midsection. Her droopy eyes stared straight into the other with glint of 'you're-irritating-so-slag-off'.

"I'm not the martyr here that tries to sneak out cubes of those whenever they visit." Shein rolled her eyes as Samuel stuck a tongue out at her and stayed in place beside her smaller berth on the big Cybertronian berth. She just pushed the brown-headed young man before he could even take a seat. And that action only had managed to make Sam coil in surprise and hurt from falling 15 ft height off the other side which was like a cliff side.

"Don't be such a sparkling, deary… I know you can still feel your legs…" She sarcastically called out to the other while he cussed at the pain.

For the duration of 2 weeks, Samuel had been there with her. At first, she didn't give a slag and would end up damaging some part of the young man but as it goes on, she noticed that he wasn't what he supposed to be. Sam was absolutely mortified when she tried to open the topic stoically at the medic who thought she was asking of her condition. That gave her fine amusement until the medic left and the other had glared at her greyly.

His reason was valid as he told her that he had not wanted to make it known to others because of the seemingly dying out war for power. It was now about revenge as Sam had put it but she denied that when she pointed that it was a matter of survival now.

Shein stated that Sam was partly Cybertronian now in human skin and organs while she got to know that she was transforming on the head, from squishy organs to metal. It gave Sam a fright when she suddenly punched the wall and cursed someone in the other species' native language that he could conclude was a Decepticon's designation. As to say that the day couldn't get better was an understatement when he tried to imitate her chirps. Shein was laughing out loud when she taught Sam dozens of curses to the Autodolts. The downside was that the young man was reluctant to use it because it might give the others a clue of what he is… It is not like a human can't learn how to chirp, warble, beep or anything… that is what a beat boxer do on a daily basis… So why can't they?

On that day, the girl had put the young man in her least to scrap list and she had been willing to tolerate him enough that they had conversations like this from a time to time basis where Sam has no work being a liaison of the faction. He loathed his job as she loathed it just by hearing the word. Never will she work for such slaggers as she promised herself when she was small.

Their conversation rage on with smite for one another's faction but always ended up with both factions being called microchip processor afts for still continuing the war like sparklings. Samuel had accepted the fact that she was the way she is currently and didn't mind at all as he retorted back at her snide replies and snarky comments without getting offended a lot. But they only do these kinds of conversations when they are the only ones present or on the move.

"I'll try doing that to you and let see if you like it" Sam said with a scowl of his own as he stiffly got onto the berth again before plopping down at her side. He then, took out something from the side which she had placed there a few minutes ago which was an energon goodie that she had managed to get from Ratchet the other night. He nibbled on it as she drank her own free pink liquid that she noticed was less 'tangy' now. It seems that the brews that the faction was making are deteriorating faster than real energon.

"Hey, Sammie… Is it possible for us to make some sort of energon processer that uses the sun's rays as its source of energy and material for making the concoction like the Sun Harvester?" She asked thoughtfully as she sipped the last of the drink, leaving just an empty hallow looking box of energy lines that kept the energon there.

To the extent of her knowledge about energon, she knowns that it is energy or more like electrons/protons that is liquid in form as it sustains the Cybertronian to function properly… or else, they would rust and offline because their systems would end up shutting down.

The thing is, energon has taste depending on the energy it would give. If it taste sweet like the energon goodie that Sam was lapping up like a kid after going to the dentist… it has more electrons/protons finely glued together. Think about Caramel as per say… it is gooey and sweet at the same time. The sugar that it takes to make just one cube could be about a fourth of a kilo of sugar... But that was just a figurative example.

After Sam had graciously told her about what had happened in Egypt which was the last time this faction were there to revive the Prime, she got more insight on how in the pit had her 'once' family came out of that battle in a fit of scraps ready to be dragged to the smelters. She sighed to herself after that story was done, telling herself that she wouldn't be able to do anything about that, being abandoned now and all… For now, she would focus on the next events rather than mulling about her life. She will not show weakness in public like this.

Skipping her train of thought as Sam mentioned the Sun Harvester that time, she got an idea of actually using solar panels to gather the sun's energy. Maybe that way, the sun wouldn't have to be blown to smithereens… then the energy could be compiled into one large cable that would attach itself to the large thing… But first, they need to really take off that cannon that shoots the sun. And just take the converter within its machine.

Shein soon denied her thoughts that she still cared about the Decepticons after an image of Shockwave listening on her babbles on all the possibilities that they could run into, supplying her thoughts of how it would be a nice project for them to do for the next cycles. A smile graced her lips before it fell as her heart throbbed weakly in her chest as she clutched her hands into tight fists as she slowly remembered the conversation she had with the mech.

Her memories were still patched up; some were blurred, some were white or black and the others were vivid. But staying with the Autoscums, she gets few setbacks with her memories. Remembering them with emotions strongly attached. She just wanted to forget but she knew she couldn't and could only accept what happened as recall telling Shockwave that she would accept the change he had made like it was her birthday gift… On her part, this was going to be a long lasting and permanent birthday gift.

"We'll have to call on Wheeljack about this since he is the Cybertronian scientist and all who might know their own technology better than us. For what I can recall, he had been keen on researching on how to make more energon without really making suns blow after gaining knowledge about the Sun Harvester, too…" Sam absent-mindedly said to Shein as the girl recognized the lost look that was plastered on the young man's face.

The face was stoic as his eyes were glossy and looking at a far distance that she wouldn't know how far. These were the times where Sam was dragged in deep into his slagged processor with Cybertronian glyphs of the Ancient Primes. He admitted that he still couldn't read them even if she tried to teach some Cybertronian speech to him. The only solution that the two could come up with was for him to write them down in a paper for her to read later… and talking about that paper… It was piling up in her secret stash somewhere.

"You know, Sammie… You, keeping this from them would soon blow a gasket or two. I won't even count Ratchet's own torture for you." She hummed with a smirk as she was convinced that Ratchet made a good Decepticon if he decided to transfer.

Ratchet might have a bed side manner and a great wrist-flick which had already stasis locked mechs of various times but she was still convinced that he would be one of the cruelest Decepticon she would ever get the luck to meet like Hook. Medics and their tempers make a great combination… She was happy that her observations about the relationship of their jobs are accurate… like something akin to a natural law. They were Cybertronians all the same and all of them are Primus's children even if factions separate them. If the war could only end… they could still live as Cybertronians… It was same with humans… Religion, Politics, Money… it divided and stereotyped what was once only 'Humans'.

"They will, I will not really deny that… But it is better to prolong the inevitable. Just don't do that again, please… I'll keep my mouth shut if you keep your own bargain…" The brown headed other said with a sigh. The bargain they had was that she does not tell of his condition and he would not tell what has been raging on in their conversations.

"I am holding up to mine… although, I am warning you… I think the bug is starting to notice us." Shein said as she shrugged at the shocked expression of the other. She doesn't really call the yellow and black stripped youngling a bug but at times like this, she could say that Barricade had truly rub off on her.

"Please refrain from calling Bee a bug…" Sam deadpanned a little later when he got his bearing in gear.

"Nope… I like calling him that… It gives be the Buzz…" Shein snickered as she mentioned about the way Bee would always rise up his door wings in high alert. She thinks that Barricade had traumatized the other after a little scuffle that Sam would soon tell her when her brain agrees on eating info and trying to patch her slag memories.

The liaison sighed as he gave up trying to persuade her not to use the awful nickname when his guardian came in with a chirp along with Ratchet who examined them from the distance. The medic gave a nod at Shein after seeing that her cube of energon was now ingested.

"Am I on free schedule, Ratchet?" Shein asked the medic before she went on exploring again. She just found telling the medic of her activities for the day better than being hunted down like a prey for a medical checkup.

"Yes, but you are scheduled to have another debriefing with us by noon. You are not to be late again…" Ratchet's optics turned to slits as she stayed staring at him stoically. Shein was amused that the mech like her more apparently because he never really bonks or threatens her but she tries breaking that by showing more of her real side of her to the other.

Her, being late at the lasts debriefings was her way of doing that but inconveniently, she had a unsuspecting reason of losing track of time. Sideswipe was the one to defend her that she was late because she was trying to get away from Mearing. The bots didn't question anymore but told her that that was a good move. They thought that she was obeying them on avoiding the authority figures which she had come to hate with all her soul.

They really shouldn't bother reminding her to do that because she already knew that the woman wanted her out along with the interest that the authorities were giving her… Pit, she would have left at Mearing's rant and request but the Autobots denied the thought as she pondered that she would soon be a fine specimen once she steps out.

Shein's anger for Mearing was already heightened when she had accidentally eavesdropped on the stiff woman who was talking on the phone with someone at that time. She heard her name a few times along with the lines of I don't care what you do to her, I just want her out of my department… As to say, the black haired girl has trust issues now even with the soldiers of NEST tried to warm up to her.

"Yes, sir…" She mentally mused over the fact that she could make the medic flinch with just using a formal tone and sentence. Apparently, Oen was a little too friendly with them…

"Well, I also better get going before the meetings get stalled again." Sam got up from his seat and went over to his guardian's servo. "Bye, Ratchet…" The young man nodded at Ratchet who did the same to him before he waved at Shein with Bee chirping his own farewell.

Ratchet took her down as he shooed her off again to get that daily exercise she needs. It was better let her roam than sitting on the berth all afternoon as the medic decreed.

Shein's thoughts wandered again as she looked from left to right, recalling the ever so faulty points that a symbiot could enter without being detected so easily. She had to really double take the first time she had wandered the facility and mentally marked the easy blank spots that a little Decepticon could enter.

And… it wasn't her fault why she hopes to see some of them pop up from those places whenever she passed by.

She never really got a closure when she was abandoned… All she could really remember was that she had done something wrong and was staring into the Lord's optics as he spat out words that were sometimes incomprehensible to her or just static to her recalls. Then, the Lord told that she was to be placed back on Earth even if she had begged that she would do better next time. The memories end with a blank after Barricade turns and leaves her behind.

That memory hurts her as whenever she gets it, she would feel her tears trying to fall from her eyes. They were always unshed because she didn't want to let go of. Closure… She needed to hear them tell her that they all didn't need her… not just from the Lord's mouth platings but from all of the Decepticons. She wanted to hear their words even if they stung. It was better to end like that.

Her mind revolved around the topic so many times now that she never really did pay attention to where she was headed. She wasn't surprised when she suddenly found herself loss not only mentally but physically as well. Sighing to herself, she nodded decided to get back… only to stop and bite her bottom lip, praying to Primus that this wasn't a dream.

* * *

 **I think I made more Cybertronian curses here than any other chapters I have on this site. *snickers* All the grammars are the came from the effects of me trying to finish this and the other update before I go.**

 **Review and I'll see you soon!  
~dreamer**


	40. Clearing the Fog

**_A SIDE STORY 2_**

 **At the Department of Health and Human Services… first three days since disappearance**

 **Shein/Oen: Where is my blasted Creator right now?** *squints and tries to look for her with Sam*

 **Sam:** *looks in thought until raises eye brow* **You didn't know? She went to Ratchet yesterday then excused herself as soon as she was released.**

 **Ratchet:** *comes out and observes the tense girl before nodding* **Your creator had been feeling ill when she had requested for a scan. I ordered her to rest for the next few days until she feels better, but if a week passes and there is no change in here condition, she would come to me as soon as possible.** *looks thoughtful*

 **Shein/Oen: (hiding from Ratchet's calculating gaze and whispers to Sam)** *eye twitches* **Is she sick or something, again?** *grumbles*

 **Sam: Well, what is your diagnosis, doc?** *seriously asks*

 **Ratchet: She's upset about something, creating an imbalance in her system as her** **dopamine** **, serotonin, oxytocin and endorphins kept getting lower. Anxiety would soon turn to Depression and I had already pointed that out to her.** *sighs* **But she assured that it will soon pass.**

 **Shein/Oen: What is she depressed about this time?** *thoughtfully thinks*

 **Sam:** *snaps fingers together* **Maybe it was that transmission she got the other day before yesterday… or as to say, two days ago…** *pulls out phone and lets it play something*

 **Phone: A car accident had occurred in** *insert place* **at** *insert date* **.** **Casualties extend to a young woman that was said to be just going to work- blah blah blah.** *shuts off*

 **Shein/Oen: What does that have to do with my Creator?** *raises eyebrows in ridicule*

 **Ratchet: Ah, that might be the cause of her sudden down turn of moods. She had said something about not being able to be there or at least get to visit often like she would want to do.** *huffs* **From my records… The one caught in the accident is your aunt, Oen… She and your Creator are close.**

 **Sam: That tells it all…** *looks at Oen's expression and body stilling*

 **Shein/Oen:** *turns and goes off*

 **Sam and Ratchet:** *looks solemnly at her retreating figure*

 **Sam:** *looks down at phone* **Let's hope that her Creator's sister wakes up soon or many hearts would bleed.** *scratches head and turns to stare at Ratchet*

 **Ratchet:** *nods languidly* **And this time, I might not be able to really do anything for that incoming injury.** *shudders*

 **_END_**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Clearing the Fog**

* * *

There, standing just a few meters in front of her, were glowing red orbs floating beside the other as the small metallic gray body pop out of the ventilation staff. For a normal human, one would have found their heart thumping erratically in their chest as a sign of fear as their breathing grew rasp and uneven… But she wasn't what anyone would call as 'normal'… Not in her twisted situation course in life, ofcourse.

The last time she had been normal was when she had lived within a life comprised of boring mundane things and tasks. Ever since she had been introduced to those glowing red orbs, nothing like that as her life became rather hectic and fun through and through with them. She gained many experiences… and those experiences and feelings she got would never fade for it had colored her life.

Those optics, as far as she had been among with those beings with components like that, were the ones that give her comfort in more ways than one. After an orn of separation and captivity (if you can call looming over her as surveillance guards), time had not changed even the slightest of her trapped feelings that ran rampant inside her, wanting to be let out… Sadly, after remembering the last events before she got abandoned, she has to settle on suppressing and acting out a partial 'Oen' in this place where she was being kept alive and healthy. Shein might be raised with Cons for almost a fourth to a half of her life but she still had learned to maintain manners that haunt her till today.

Who was Oen? That is what Shein asks herself as she tried to gather her own data to analyze and recreate the personality. But as far as what she had gathered, she loathed that part of her more than admire the kindness that the other had shown. Oen was kind… she was shy, skittish, formal and quite the little white sheep that Shein is not. The only amusing thing she found out about the girl was that she treats the humans at a certain proximity farther from how she treats the Autobots.

Shein could only conclude that it was because the mechs gave her a sense of familiarity that the others have, making Oen perceive them as 'family' rather than strangers or enemies. At least she still had her preservation skills intact with her real memories gone that time. Much to her amusement, that is how she rolls when dealing with certain people. Manners are always the best device for a well-played deception.

To think that she had interacted with the enemy and had managed to get into their sparks that fast, she didn't know she could actually still live in a world she resented. Oen must have totally been broken in the head… and Shein all but wanted to know how… How did she arrived to have something as painful as forgetting the ones that she loves? If it weren't for the things that happened while she had amnesia, she knew that there was a large chance she wouldn't be here now, facing and experiencing what she dreaded the most ever since she had met the Decepticons.

Anxiety slowly builds up in her as she stared back at those ruby red glowing optics. The lighting didn't actually help mask how the youngling was actually feeling as he stared at her. All it took was one look as her eyes raked out the small details from the small frame to begin cringing. He shook slowly, getting up from his crawling position before gaining stable footing again for Primus knows how long he had been in that hole.

The black haired girl's memory flared in wake at that site as she began remembering him to have suddenly disappeared along with his partner and other officials of the Decepticon faction. She could vaguely recall the days that passed that time as the later flashes all blurred white.

In spite of the blank after memories, she knows something important had happened that time… and from what state the other was in, she could attest to that. The metal frame of the youngling look quite battered and dented. It looks like the youngling had gone through the pit before he could even get here.

She felt anger bubble up inside her again, but this time, it was not for the lost but for the care she still has towards the little ones. Her caretaker instincts flared in terror and haste, making her want to just burst out, ask what happened, and then, exact revenge on whoever had done it.

The little symbiot was washed in relief as awe came next. He noticed how she controlled her emotion at the sight of him as she strained herself from moving from her spot as if, if she moved, everything would break for her. He doesn't understand it but then again, when did he have to understand the femme when she's silent like this? Her silence could mean anything so he hopes that she could speak out to him to make the situation less complicated as it is.

" **Shey…** " She heard him chirp out his pet name for her in happiness. Hearing that, the black haired girl almost wanted run up to the other and give him a hug but the bitter last memory with the Lord had stopped her even from breathing as it also blocked her mind from thinking of happy things. Frenzy is here… but why? Why would the youngling be here? She asked mentally, lost in thought and suddenly fearing possibilities.

On the other hand, Frenzy didn't notice her sudden change in behavior as his happiness and relief wash over him. He actually thought that once he had entered this slagging facility, he would be met with a lot of blocks. Yes, he knows that this is the Autobot Head Quarters… Yes, the Decepticons knew of this place… But pit, after the last time that they had promised to not let the femme be ever near with the other faction, this happens? What are the chances that their slagging Deity was trying to make Shein play 'the wing man' for both factions to reconcile?

He muttered low curses to Primus for that before he turned and focused on the person he had been searching for all this time ever since she had been found out to be in an undesirable place to be left at. His optics scanned the human femme's health per Hook's request and silently sent him the gathered data. With a 'thanks' from the medic and a call of 'Good job' from the mechs back at the base, he proceeded with his next task.

It was to take her away and be her look out and semi-guardian for the time being while the others are still busy.

Barricade should have been the one in his position since he was the real guardian of the girl but the mech is as busy as any other original resident of the Nemesis was with their Lord working them over time on the ship to make sure that their plan could be executed without fault. Frenzy was just the lucky little one that Megatron has no use for the time being so he was sent to search for Shein. Even if it means his deactivation is arranged, the symbiot has no qualms on the arrangement.

Shockwave had been so kind to point out that he could actually track the femme with the mini subspace necklace she had… until the signal was lost and created a round of worry around the base. The scientist had pointed out that there might be something jamming the signal but that was only a hypothesis. Be it so, he still gave the last coordinates that the device had reported.

It took Frenzy forever to get to the location since he couldn't really move in broad daylight, but with the help of some idiot squishies here and there, he gotten that far in an orn. The energon detectors were not that much of help as it prolonged his journey in the city but Skywarp managed to point out safe entrances. The long distances he had to come through made the little mechling regret not scanning a small toy vehicle for the journey, but it still put him in the upper hand.

Finding her here, Frenzy couldn't believe that she would be brought in again by the Autoscums after their last fiasco. He was actually prepared to deal with massive security until he had to laugh at how humiliating their system was. Here, he stood right in front of her, happy to see her again without even losing a gear or two. How much does the Autobots underestimate them? He wonders…

" **Frenzy… Wha-what are you doing here?** " She chirped and warbled back at him as she asked in confusion. Her body was then knocked out of air when she suddenly got tackled. It was not really an issue for her to get a hug like this. But she just wished that the youngling had considered at least thinking she was still a fragile organic even with her changing internal system. She could feel one of her arms get dislocated from their sockets but she managed to put them back with a push and tugged that made the youngling flinch and feel sheepish for giving her that.

Shein was actually not really bothered by the sudden affection he bask her in. She was receiving the youngling's affections as if nothing had happened and their connections were still there with him asking her if she was alright, if she had been taken care of at this facility, and lastly, he asks her what did the Autoscums make her do…

The abandonment was forgotten all together with the hurt, pain and the other things that weighed her heart down. For all she cared, Frenzy still hadn't told her off… that he stills see her in his life. It was safe to say that he still likes her, right?

" **What do you mean 'what am I doing here?'?"** Frenzy huffed as he tried to tug her back to the vent so they could go immediately. It was small but she would likely fit in there if Frenzy would be so kind to drag her through… No, that is not happening as Shein paused and didn't even dare to go willingly with him like she would always do. This put the mechling into a halt as he stared up at her with his optics showing confusion.

It was not like she didn't want to go… and the stated reason above was the only reason she have… No… There are too many in her head and those nailed her to her spot even greater than before.

 **"The Lord… he had thrown me back here, didn't he? So why are you here disobeying his wishes?"** She asked with a little of her pent up emotions leaking out. She was upset, angry, and anxious of order and she all but wanted to stay here right now in enemy territory.

Staying here felt like she was betraying the Decepticons… Betrayal was last in her mind of ever doing to the faction that made her happy nonetheless of the events happening to her right now. But if she could recall correctly, she was the one who had willingly entered the 'drunk' car that time. The thought didn't make her any more comfortable as it was.

If the Lord wanted her out, she would respect his wishes as it is and would not put more burdens to whatever she had done to get this kind of punishment. It already hurts but she would not cower from getting forgiveness… If what she was doing was actually forgiveness; that is…

Ah, her world is just confusing.

" **Who told you that slag?!"** Frenzy's voice was in hysterics as his optics were staring at her in disbelief. He looks like he was about to pounce on something to rip it into shreds and leave the pieces like that to suffer but he kept his position with his face plates showing a slight furious emotion.

 **"Shey! You actually believe something like that?! After like what? Four to Five… even SIX years of being together… With the Lord even liking you a lot more than the members of his factions and above all the hate he had for the squishies… I thought you would have known better that we wouldn't do that to you! Especially not to you…!"** The little mechling gripped her hands and nuzzled them with his helm. Surprisingly, he was gentle… Very gentle with her like their mentalities were exchanged... He was talking to a sparkling… That is what she could only think of herself.

His words had shot right through her heart, piercing it from the front to back. Shein's eyes started to prick with tears as she suddenly felt like she was the dumbest piece of flesh in the world, asking herself if she had misunderstood what they had wanted for her. She shook her head in shame as she pointed out logical reasons… But knowing that her memories were still thrashed, she should have known better to not believe in them fully.

For more than an orn, she had been thinking badly of her situation and was actually killing herself slowly with the pessimistic thoughts that cluttered her mind…

" **I… I don't know anymore, Frenzy… I just don't know anymore…"** She cried in frustration and resentmen, resigning to her slagged situation. While on the other hand, Frenzy could only make her seat down and make her let it all out as she had told him once.

 **"I hate it that I can't remember! I hate this to the PIT!"** The girl slammed her head towards the wall that made the symbiot grow panicked. Thankfully, she didn't do more as she settled her head on her knees and sob more.

 **"My head hurts… I just wanted to remember… Why can't I remember?"** Muttering out, the youngling could only give her comfort as he patted her back and told her promises he would dare to do just to see her out of this crest fallen state.

 **"Starting from where I had lost my memories to the point I had to be left like this…"** The youngling assured her that he would tell her and supply her with what she had missed. But his words soon died out when he heard her say lastly. **"I just want to die…"**

Something was stroked badly in Frenzy as he heard the human femme said that. Die? That word infuriated him but he stayed quiet as he tried to control his raging angry, frustrated and fed up emotions. Counting backwards, he let his systems cool down and as soon as he felt calm, he gripped Shein's arm and hissed at her.

This sudden violence got her attention and he would take this opportunity to embed it in her mind that her words will the last thing that she should ever want to think of.

 **"Shey... Listen to me and get this in your squishy brain! We. Are. Your. Family! And to the pit we would allow you to do that!"** He emphasized each word. **"YOU thought us to become who we are today. It was YOU who had brought us to change like this. It was no other than YOU that made us open and become logical again… YOU accepted us for who we are, evil or not. YOU created light in the dark! WITHOUT YOU, do you think the Decepticons would ever want to associate ourselves with humans? PIT, what we are doing now is for YOU and YOU only. Put it in your processor that you are worth more than what you think even if you were damaged! WHY?! Hadn't you been damaged already before we got you?! HUH?!"** Frenzy spat out as he left Shein wide eyed at his sudden outburst.

When she didn't respond, Frenzy decided to continue… But this time, he was resigned.

 **"No matter what situation or condition you are in, it does not make a difference on how we perceive you. Maybe not all members of the faction would agree but that is just because they hadn't had the chance to get to know you… Once you squirm your way right into their sparks, I assure you, you gain more than losing… You are quite hard to forget, do you know that?"** Frenzy smiled at the girl as she managed to stifle a giggle while he wiped away the wet liquid dripping down from her optics. She bobbed her head in silent acceptance and just slumped into him for comfort.

 **"Once we get out of here… I want you to tell me everything that had gone so I could rearrange my life."** She silently muttered and let out a sigh. Frenzy promised softly and waited for her to let go so they could get out. There was no rush… They have all the time in the world as she said it.

* * *

 **Sadly, yes, I am still under the weather about my sister's condition that I still have no news of. STILL... scrap.**

Jane: New update! Hope you are still there and still liking this... THank you for the review! Very much appreciated!

Eunice: We're about to get near to that! And I am very excited for you all who have been reading this, especially you!

Jo: *giggles* I hope you like this knew piece for an update. Yes, it has been a month... well, almost... still hope to see you again!

 **TF is Hasbro's!**

 **~dreamer**


	41. Wheeljack

**_A SIDE STORY 3_**

 **At somewhere, out it the wilderness.**

 **Shein: What in the frag were you thinking, up and leaving like that!** *squizes my arm tightly with her shaking fist*

 **Dreamer:** *Looks apologetically at the other* **I didn't mean to upset you...**

 **Shein:** *eye twitches and growls* **Who said that I'm upset?!** *bites bottom lip hard with a tsk*

 **Dreamer:** *pats head and hugs* **I didn't mean to, so please forgive me...** *gives a small smile and engulfs the other in a hug*

 **Shein:** *doesn't pull away but stills*

 **Dreamer: I may really be a failure with my life but I will not take you along with it...** *whispers before giggling to myself and shakes head* **Now, why are you here?**

 **Shein:** *growls and rolls eyes* **I'm here to bring you back! Idiot... there may be quite only a few who review your idiotic story but still, you can't leave it hanging!**

 **Dreamer:** *blinks and laughs* **Who told you that I would abandon it or YOU at this state? I may be depressed about what happened but the good news is, she's awake! She is awake!** *squeals and laughs joyfully*

 **Shein:** *blinks* **She's awake?**

 **Dreamer:** *nods in confirmation and grins* **She's a fighter after all... Let's just wait till she recovers fully before we go and get her.**

 **Shein:** *twitches* **Who told you that I would join an idiotic thing with you?** *Pushes out of the hug and sticks out tongue*

 **Dreamer: Well, you look like you need affirmation, too.** *grins and playfully ruffles hair*

 **Shein: Fine, I'll come... but it isn't because of you!** *turns and goes off*

 **Dreamer:** *grins and brightens before tearing off the pathway*

 **_END_**

* * *

Chapter 39: Wheeljack

* * *

They don't know for how long they had been in that position but as soon as Shein was ready to drift off to sleep, she was alerted by the sounds of pedes coming towards their direction. Then, she soon knew the identity of the approaching mech from the query that he made.

"…little spark? Why are you here?" The deep voice of the newest additional of the Autoscums was there, approaching as he turned to the corner. Thankfully, Frenzy had been smaller than her build so he wasn't really noticed immediately and had been able to change into his alt form given spare time from how slow the mech approached her carefully.

Shein knew that the pace was caused by her. It was her that had made the mech attached and caring for her… It was a mistake on her part to suddenly loose grip of herself that time when some of her memories came rampaging in her delicate state. She should never have but the damage was done already and she wouldn't be able to change it. The mechs here know of her vulnerability and that is saying something on her part. The Decepticons still have the upper hand when it comes to their relationship though.

The youngling had turned into a small stereo as he played a soft melody she likes. It was known on this base that she likes the music it seems, and Ratchet deemed it good that she at least recognize somethings... that some things have not changed. The Autobots still thinks that she has amnesia and as a result, they couldn't question her fully or get useful answers from her. Being in the state that she was in, she was given the advantage to evade questions. The absence of her present memories added its own ups when she acted off from who is Oen.

When the white, red, and green mech was a few meters still away from her, her eyes drifted to stare at those bright optics. No one knew she was only acting but this time, who knows what the mech was thinking of her in the form she was in. She knows that she looks disheveled with her face red and her eyes puffy… She looks slag, she knew better from what she saw of her reflection on Frenzy's plating.

When pedes started shaking the ground below her, she sunk her form more before jolting. Her arms hurriedly moved to show how she wiped the tears that had already crystallized a while ago, hoping that this would make the mech believe that she was 'liking' her state of wallowing alone with a radio with her song.

"Uh… I-I uh… H-hi, Wheeljack…" She stuttered her words out as she slowly and uncertainly shifted her head to greet the mech.

Wheeljack got to his knee as he eyed her tear streaked face. His optics were softening again to that hue he always used when dealing with her. He always has that soft look on his faceplates and it somewhat comforted her. She wouldn't admit it out loud but it should be obvious to the others that out of all of them, she likes the mech more.

"You shouldn't be alone here, little one." He spoke softly as a servo scoop her up. She didn't try and struggle this time or even protest. She just settled on holding Frenzy to her chest which surprisingly, the mech had just ignored. The soft music was still playing and filling the quiet air between them.

After actually having that breakdown in front of the mech, he took taking care of her well-being and interest as his own mission. Shein could conclude that that is why he never ever asks about anything from her and would just let her speak out. He would babble about his science which she would sometimes indulge in but that is the extent of knowledge she would show to the other.

Observation and analyzation were what he did the most to understand her well… And that is what scares her more. One move and he would actually see what it was that she wanted at some point. She could practically tally him to being a sire she never had while Ratchet took the title of being her carrier after being so mother hen-ish to her all the time. She practically welcomed them into her heart so there was attachment there even if she doesn't really say it. Maybe that is why she lets the scientist call her so sweetly even though she knows he was an enemy.

"Why are you leaking again, little spark?" Wheeljack asked as his bright lights on the side of his helm suddenly lit up and illuminated her front. The light was not that intense as she filtered it but still… She does not like that thing at all. All she did was cover her eyes from the lights which was soon turned off after the large mech had rubbed her face with a cloth of Primus knows where it originated from.

"Remembered… something… the song… played…" She said quietly like she always did with him. Words… That is how she communicates with him but she is amazed that even though it was only that, he was still able to understand. He doesn't question why she would break off her speeches when she could actually give Ratchet long phrases but Wheeljack admits, those conversations were awfully short.

"Oh, that's good. It's great to know you remembered something…" He said in a cheery voice but Shein could actually tell that the mech was trying to lay low on asking what she could have remembered. "But how did you get here?" He added, not wanting to let the conversation stop. Wheeljack always does it and he is stubborn enough to continue it.

"Trying… finding… Hideouts from you. Them." She playfully added with a small smile that made the mech's headlights flash colors of delight and amusement while his optics glimmered with mirth.

"I'll be taking notes on that, then… I'll have to map out the base to know where are the possible hidden spots that you would hide in to stay away from us." He laughed as a digit rubbed her crown. It made her short hair messier than what it had been but she ignored it. Shein had wondered what happened to all her hair from time to time as she gets these twitchy and nervous responses from the soldiers without even getting the full story. Sideswipe would actually come and apologize to her preposterously which she found amusing. Maybe one time, she could recall what happened and then think if she would accept the apology.

"Would you like to accompany me to my lab and perhaps join me at work?" For the first time, Wheeljack offered her. It was just all talk about inventions and theories for them so she doesn't really know how the mech works on the field or in his lab. She was ecstatic of the idea of actually observing another pro in the field do his work. Shockwave might be the best but she is still open to things like this. It was like an exhibit of a lifetime.

Without even saying a word, they were off to another direction where the main hangars and larger spaces were. Wheeljack had chuckled at how her face seemed to brighten unnoticed by the girl. On the other hand, what the girl had lain unnoticed also was how the youngling in her arms was twitching.

Once they got to the lab, Shein was disappointed, as to say… There wasn't that much equipment here. There was nothing exciting and it was a lot more cramped. All the tools were a bit… Uh, what would you call them? Traditional or manual…

'Soundwave has better equipment than these in Gould's place…' She mentally muttered as she let out a small sigh. 'But I can't really judge a book by its cover, right? Maybe there is something that is interesting here after I try and explore… Maybe I could get to see some blueprints!' She mentally chided herself into thinking that.

Placing Frenzy down since her arms were killing her, she stretched herself first before noticing something that is very familiar to her. A necklace was glinting on the working table along with her cloaking device. They were there… Now how did those get there?

Looking at Wheeljack who had his helm into something in another corner, she moved fluidly through the clutter and slid between objects of sizes larger than her. This reminded her of the story about Thumbelina but at least, she was not an oddball.

Skipping all the way there, her face brightened when she got it and found it had been working perfectly as before… but then again, she found all those marks. Someone had been trying to open it, it seems, and she knew the only person that would do such a thing…

Wheeljack.

Her eyes soon turned into slits as her anger burned inside her chest. The most precious things that she had received all throughout her life were defiled… And that is a sin that she won't let anybody get away with. Even if it meant that the Autobots would be one mech lesser…

* * *

 **This is freaking good news and I'm ecstatic to welcome her back! Primus must have heard me! *squeals and cries* My sister is now awake. *sighs in relief***

Yay: *snickers* Name your person for me... You keep reviewing which I am glad for... So you need recognition too! I need your name... or pen name. :D Thank you and I would like to see you on the next chapter too! *happily laughs*

 **Man, words here can't really express what I'm feeling, vocal or word-wise, just no...**

 **~Dreamer**


	42. Explosions

**Hi there and welcome back! And yeah! This is a new update! I apologize that it took me this long. Things had piled up and I needed the time off to focus on other things. Still, if you are here and reading this, THank you very much!**

 **Eunice: Yup! The wait is really worth it! I am very happy and the same time frustrated because I couldn't really spend time with her now that she is awake. And thank you again for the review. Ol' Jack had his head on her list but no worries... he aint meant to die in this chapter too... I'm just too kind to kill off a mech this early.**

* * *

Chapter 40: Explosions

* * *

It was not that bad… That is what the symbiot processed as he felt himself being possessively held by the femme. But truthfully, he was terrified and frozen for the first time he had caught sight of the mech… It was not as if this was the first time he had seen him, but THIS was really the FIRST time after so long! Oh, the blasted memories he had with the other on missions after missions that he and his other siblings were tasked to do… It gives him shivers to his inner core as those times were filled with 'accidental' explosions and all kinds of surprises that the fragging mech could have been offlined for.

Why in the frag hadn't anyone told him or even give him a notice that that walking bomb was present?! And nonetheless, Wheeljack is at a proximity that Frenzy is dreading. At this close range, any blast –may it be accidental or not- would render Shein in a state of being offlined. The chances are high and it did not sit well with his spark. For all he knows, the femme's body is still in no condition to sustain damages on that level on her person… Megatron would not be happy… or in a general sense, the Decepticons wouldn't be happy.

This is going to need a major and drastic change in plans. He was supposed to just flee already with the femme once he got her but then, the scientist just had to come and ruin the opportunity. Not only that, but Shein's in distress after she had recovered her memories.

The silver hacker gave a sigh of relief when all he had to do was keep silent in his predicament while his spark signature was covered. But man, those fins could glare down hard. It actually blinded him for a moment there and that he had to shut off his own optics to recalibrate itself back to functionality.

As they moved, Frenzy saw no alarm to it so he let it be, favoring him systems to recalibrate his optics first. But oh, he shouldn't have been so relaxed when the next thing he knew, he was in the worst of the worst places that he could sight and list.

They had just entered the slagger's den where all the 'non'-explosive innovations were present. Just frag… It was a fragging great day to ask Shockwave to take down this base before he and Shein could be the first ones to go away with it in a boom.

The Autodolts could have taken the Decepticons down a long time ago if they hadn't put a grip around their scientist -much to the their faction's pleasure- but that did not mean Wheelhack has no potential in ending the war or all of their existence unknowingly. The white, green and red mech would have done so much more but the other faction just had to restrain him, putting the mech in such a small place. Shockwave would have not approve of such a small thing to work in.

Maybe that is why one fragging jostle and Wheeljack's invention explodes? So little space that chemicals and other elements tend to meet one another to create a spark of boom? But Frenzy brushed that thought out because even back on Cybertron, Wheeljack had a full and large building all to himself… He would still create mass hysteria within the Autodolts. Frenzy and his other companions would have an earful from Soundwave whenever they would find their selves in the medbays and on repairs for long boring cycles up to a joor, depending on the damage that has been taken from such missions.

The damage is severe and it was what Frenzy feared. Was it okay to hope for no explosions with Shein there? He thought but his intakes hitched when she put him down to be all by his self, before she skipped off to another part of the large platform like this place was just a park! The mechling's vocalizer short circuited out as he stopped a keen from escaping his vocalizers. This was bad… He knew that things could get ugly fast so he needed to get the girl quickly before anything is set off.

Primus, if anything blows up here, he wishes that Shockwave's upgrades could take the impact… or else, they would have no Shein anymore -which undeniably is a mission failure on his part-. He wasn't going to let that happen, though, as he slowly release himself from his alt form and into his bipedal mode, enabling him to skitter around to reach the girl and still hide from the larger mech's notice. Additional movement was given when he noticed there was no security features in the area.

He snorted at the thought about humans and their 'care' for them. If the Autobots are treated like this already, what more so is for them? He hopes Shein is alright with leaving her pitspawned race once the Lord just decides to leave this slagging planet.

Going back to what was happening, all shot fully alert as he saw the way she suddenly stiffened and started glaring towards the busy larger mech's back. His processor was already going in a mile as he tried to catch up to the girl who was marching up with a dread metal pipe in her hand. She must have picked it up on her way.

She stormed off, jumping from one table to another. Although, it was not that much dangerous since the tables and shelves are tightly packed together… What was dangerous were those prototypes clanking at every step vibration she makes…

The two didn't notice… But Frenzy did… There were sticks rolling but heck, he recognizes a bomb when he sees one… and this was bad… there were a lot of it!

Wheeljack turned, hearing the cluttering. His optics immediately saw the sight of the girl clambering from shelf to table, avoiding things and jumping over others. It was an amusing sight that she puts great ease in what she does seeing that her body was still sickly and pail looking. It made him feel happy… never noticing how the girl was emitting an angry ferocious aura.

The scientist did not notice Frenzy panicking at the side, trying to disarm the sticks but only managed to shorten the count down. Whimpering, the small mechling did not need the image of Shein being a red splat on the wall.

No.

With determination, he tried his hardest to disarm it but how complicated the stick was, was so out of him. He cursed the scientist with all the words he could find from the net before deciding the last thing he could do just to save the girl from severe injuries.

Pushing them off to the farthest corner away from Shein's direction, he hopes that it would able the girl to survive… the clank made Wheeljack turn only to make large metal crates topple and fell on him. Shein turned too, and when she did, Frenzy was already skittering towards her in haste.

A dread sinking feeling crept up to the scientist's own systems as he saw the sticks glowing brighter and brighter at the far corner of the floor. He knew that there was an explosion coming and Shein was still in here! The human wouldn't be able to handle this blast even if Ratchet did say that she has cells that regenerate faster than ordinary ones. Pushing off the crates, he was too late… The blast happened.

On the other hand, Frenzy, at that time, threw his self on the femme before the heat could come fully get in contact with the other. They both were flung to the other wall. The black haired girl's instincts could be thanked for her suddenly action of clinging to him so Frenzy didn't lose a grip her to the wave… But that did not mean she had not received any damage after that.

There was a sickening crack yet again as Shein hit her head on the metal wall. Though, as her vision blackened, she held the little youngling in her arms tightly, praying that whatever happened, he was still alright.

* * *

All the residents of NEST who had heard of the large explosion at the back of the property were suddenly jolted into being alert. Mearing had stopped talking to one of their partners in her office, before looking out onto the deck to see the soldiers moving at Will's command. Will had just been trying to do some paper work to be sent to Mearing but immediately took action as he shot out of his seat and was already running towards the control room to get information from the security staff…

The Autobots were already prepared as some of the soldiers had started gathering in the hangar and preparing their weapons, asking each other what could have happened… Until, Sideswipe was the one to break the noise and leave them all in silence…

"Good 'ol Jack. He did it again, didn't he?" He said playfully but as his processed his own words, that playfulness in his frame banished too, optics staring at one another as Will asked what happened.

"It seems, Collonel, our resident Engineer and Scientist, Wheeljack, is on his daily explosion schedule…" Mirage supplied with a snicker as Ratchet groaned and Ironhide patted the medic on the back. Mearing was so going to grill them on later for Jack's Explosive tendencies.

"He does that in a schedule?" A soldier asked in ridicule and disbelief. Yeah, the bots may have greater durability than them but heck… explosion on a daily scale? Wouldn't they be dead… err, offlined?

"Yes. Wheeljack is not only known for his great contribution to the development of efficient machinery… but also, explosives of every type…" The last words were played out unsurely by Optimus as he looked at the direction of where they had relocated the scientist's lab. It was a good thing perhaps that it was a little over 5 blocks away from them… But then again… They shouldn't be sure that there are no other casualties from such a large explosion.

"I'll be on patch up duty again…" Ratchet groaned.

"You are his personal nurse after all, Hatchet… He feels love…" Sideswipe snickered before he got a dent on his helm from a flying wrench. Some human cringed at that but were happy that they are luckily not metal. Their daily dose of Ratchet includes only a small session of checkups with long therapy of curses that would make their day…

"Let's scout the area and find Wheeljack…" Optimus said as they got to the site. The building actually caved in and some of the walls that stood were brittle enough that in one touch, they break. That was some explosive.

"Slagging mech… Already at it on his first week… Primus!" Ratchet muttered angrily as soon as they had the scientist in their servos and out of the rubble. In his long run of events on staying on earth, Wheeljack wasn't supposed to be part of his stress.

"I think Ratchet would need a vacation… Do you think Hawaii is the best place?" Epps asked Will who was amused at the thought. His voice was in a whisper as his snicker could be heard.

"I don't think that would be a good idea… Salt water corrodes their frames and makes them rust easier… I would suggest something like going Middle West where they can hit an oil reserve for their frames… like a Jacuzzi or hot spring…" William mused as he whispered back, looking at Ratchet's back as the bot worked.

"I heard you! And I'll say you are all not getting rid of me that easily!" Ratchet huffed as he connected to Wheeljack and rebooted him.

The scientist groaned after a minute before he burst out and almost hit Ratchet square to the faceplates. He had pushed the medic off of him and darted to the large pile, digging away frantically.

"Wheeljack!" They all were surprised at that as the humans scrambled away from the flying debri.

Optimus was onto the scientist as he placed a hand on the other but that did not stop the actions. Ratchet was ready to jump on the scientist but then, someone piped up.

"What is Wheeljack looking for?" Sideswipe dodge a flying cement wall.

"Or, in this case… Who is he looking for…" A soldier rest uneasily as he eyed the place.

That got all of the other bots attention as they did a head count in their processors. The only one who had notice abruptly though was the one and only resident Ops member.

"Where is Oen?" The worried tone of Mirage came through them as came besides them.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ratchet screamed in frustration and out in realization.

"Wheeljack… Do you have Oen with you before the explosion?" Prime asked, dreading the words to come from the mech when the other froze and nodded.

"Primus… Frag it to the pit and back!" Ratchet opened his scanners immediately and started helping the frantic scientist who was profusely apologizing.

"Jack, it is alright… You didn't mean to… It was an accident…" Wheeljack still felt dread and fear, thinking of how he had just killed the little one.

"We'll find her… We got more man power here than before so it wouldn't really be that long till she is found…" Will comforted the mech too as he ordered his men to start the excavation.

"Primus… I hope so… I pray so…" Wheeljack whispered with a low keen as his optics dimmed with his spark aching.

* * *

 **Pit week is done, so maybe I could provide more chapters this time? I don't know yet... But hope to see you all in the next one!**

 **Fav, Follow and Review! See ya!**

 **~Dreamer**


	43. Oen to Meet You!

**Last update for the month!**

* * *

Chapter 41: Oen to Meet You

* * *

Ratchet soon saw signs of the girl coming back to them after almost a week-worth of monitoring and enduring his ever worrying companion, Wheeljack who has posted himself at the corner of the Medbay since the first day. None of the NEST members –maybe except Mearing-, were really relaxed in that span of time in spite of his continuous effort to show them that they should not be worried but Ratchet could understand where they were all coming from.

Even he felt spark broken at the sight of the large pool of blood drying around her when she was found. The humans have followed a trail of blood into a large pile of Rocks, metal and live wirings before they could get to her. All of them -even Optimus Prime who had only muttered- cursed when their scanners had not been working properly.

Once they got to the point where her body is just beneath a large collapse wall, the bots moved it away as some others see to it that nothing would cause more damage from falling off of something. There was another spur of curses when they saw her. Ratchet would have emptied his tanks, too, as soon as he had seen the sight like one of the twins did, if only he wasn't needed in instructing the human medical team on what to do. All he could do was move to save the girl's extinguishing existence at that moment, ignoring all the shouts, barks of orders, running, and other things going around them.

That time was one of his worst times in his history of being a medic. Not only were they left blind without scanners working to look for the girl, but also, his scanners were being jammed as he tried to get information about the total damage that she had received. The medical team was hesitant to move her too, seeing that whatever injury she has, it must have been the worst to have that much blood, lost.

"I am not getting any feedback from my scanners!" He yelled angrily with a growl in the end.

"It must have been the radiation in the air… It seems that they are messing tremendously our scanners…" Ironhide tsk before he went to shoo off the humans who had been stuborn enough to not follow orders of evacuating the area when they found out that the radiation was toxic to them.

"Then, what are we going to do?! She's going to offline!" Mirage cried out frantically while he watched the girl's chest rise and fall in long intervals.

Optimus and Ratchet were processing rapidly as they searched through the web on what they could do. Ratchet became frustrated as he went over many of his databases for a situation like this but all it produced was that the patient had only so little chance of coming out alive. The probability did not only range from 1% and lower but it also showed that a medic was of no use! That is blasphemy if he were to say a thing about it.

Not a klik later, another incident occurred. Ratchet, Optimus, Mirage, Sideswipe, and the others who were present, could have stopped it sooner if they weren't all distracted too much... But the inevitable really happened.

Skids was again, teasing his twin about the purging while handing an energon cube to the other before Mudflap had enough and jumped at the other. That caused the cube to fly in the air and spill over the place where the girl was. The cube hit Mirage in the optics, leaving his sensors flaring in pain and him pulling away to fight with the twins. Ratchet was already yelling at the twins before Mirage joined in the ruff housing and tumbling. That left Sideswipe and Arcee to try and stop the twins from causing more damage to the place and one another.

All of them were too busy to see what was happening over the girl who had her body splashed with energon… Everyone… except Optimus Prime who was beside Wheeljack… Wheeljack had sunken low on the ground and was not moving until both of them felt a new signature flare from the place where she is…

It was small and unstable as it banished from Wheeljack's scanners but to Optimus who was sensitive of such life, he knew it was still there, trying to manifest.

Their optics went wide sooner when suddenly, her skin started corroding. They thought it was… until they called Ratchet who was shocked to see it too.

"Primus…" The medic said in shock.

"What? Ratchet! What is it?!" The others soon came to see what is going on. They were all confused about what is going on not until Ratchet produced some medical grade out and put it into their Cybertronian size bowl from his medical equipment. He then, poured it out before scooping the girl and plunging her there.

It was only an inch high over her body but still, the others weren't comfortable with what had just been done. Wasn't Energon poisonus to humans? Oen may be turning Cybertronian but Ratchet specified it that it only ranges from her neural complex a.k.a. the Brain.

"Ratchet, wouldn't it offline her faster?!" Arcee spoke up and asked in panic. Being one on the field most of the times with humans, she knew the most about the what-nots and what-dos.

Ratchet did not speak but the question was answered when suddenly, the girl's body started showing a signature.

"Ratchet?" Wheeljack asked in hope of something miraculous had happened. He had been begrudging his self for being a dimspark but seeing that the girl was fighting, he needed to be there to support her again. It was his fault that she got injured far greater than before, so now, he will make it his duty to care for her and support her to make up for his mistakes.

"She's stabilizing… Primus, she is!" Ratchet said in relief before glaring at them and leaving to his Medbay. He left Optimus a com message that he would be taking care of the girl and would make reports later.

With that done, Optimus ordered his troupes to help him clear up the place. Wheeljack was ignored as he picked something up before following the medic.

* * *

She felt herself waking up with a helm splitting headache, rendering her not able to actually move and open her eyes as she try to control the urge to vomit from the dizziness and throbbing. The girl couldn't tell how many times had her brain done the same routine in her for the past couple of months but she just knew that it had been numerous already.

She also just knew it that it had been months… but then again, she couldn't remember what happened in the between… It was hard for her to think with the pain distracting her as it is. Then… there was the weight on her chest that made it hard for her to breathe in the little space she already had.

It was dim here but there was still fair lighting for her to see where she is as she opened her eyes slowly. There was a rather small opening at the side where light seemed to scatter. Thank Primus it wasn't totally dark or she would need to cope in the dark.

In spite of that though, her eyes were having a hard time focusing as the pain made her flinch. Her sight started to turn to pixels so she knew that sooner she would come back unconscious. Maybe it was for the lack of air, or maybe her blood pressure is high… or was it low? She asked herself but her brain couldn't give a damn.

Something in her urged her, though, to do something… It felt like an inch that made her want to scratch it no matter how hard the place is, she just needed to do it! The mission was unknown but she knows she needs to do something… What is it? What is it? She kept wondering and wondering… Until she felt it, a jerk… and it came from the thing above her.

Cupping the frame, she felt that it was a familiar build to her. But reviewing her memories as far as she could, she can't recall. Familiar but she could not remember… And that left her feeling awful and guilty. There was a spark all of a sudden and she was grounded.

That might have given her a wakeup call as she snapped out of anxiety. The mech above her needed help so it was no time to go depressed for her lack of attention. Her consciousness would forbid her to do something like that and that something in her, ached as her head started to swirl again. She needs to do something first before the darkness take her again… Something!

Her mind soon conjured an image and some events. Her body moved languidly to do it but once her hands started working, they didn't stop. Something activated and soon, the sound of transforming echoed. The weight on her chest lessened but her arms came protectively around the cassette player.

She could hear the voices… and knew deep in her heart that they would be saved… 'They'? She asked herself as she looked down in her arms. She stroked the cassette gently as if assuring and just then, the light blinded her and there were shouts. Before she could see who was it, her hands fell and the cassette rolled to the side… She had blackened out again.

* * *

There was this mech that greeted her happily as if she had just been gone to somewhere and had been gone for too long. She blinked and tried to remember the mech but it seems that she couldn't come up who he was. The girl didn't really mean it but nothing… her memories are as blank as they were before… well, not that blank since she could tell that she was in Ratchet's Medbay, and that she knew who she still is… Not like the first time.

"Ratchet! She hates me!" The mech before her cried out before draping his self to the Chief Medic's side with a crestfallen look on his face plates… That made her feel worse as she bit her lip.

"Oh, stop it, you, bolt head! And go to your corner before I wield you to the ceiling!" Ratchet growled as he shoved the other away and making his way over to her berth.

"Ratchet… Uh… Thank you for taking care of me again…" She shyly greeted the medic, trying to remember what had she been doing to get herself another time with him.

What she didn't notice was that Ratchet was stunned… and he really is. It was not how the way he had pictured it to happen once the girl wakes up. This surprised him greatly. Was the damage really that extensive? How far is she now? He wondered in worry.

"Ratchet…? Did… Did I do something wrong?" The said mech who was lost in his processors again had soon snapped out of it only to stare at the girl who had fluids building up at the edge of her eyes and looked up at him with those large optics that are akin like cyberpups' own.

Wheeljack patted the girl's head and cooed at her like a sparkling, talking to her the same way he had at first but that only receive a response of a confused girl while she asked the medic what he was saying. He was confused, too, but Ratchet must have known something as he glanced at the other who was clearly making diagnosis again. There was something that had been gone unnoticed and the medic knew what it is.

::This is bad…:: Ratchet huffed as he stared in alarm at the data he had gathered from the femme. It seems that there had been damages still not treated by the nanites in her even as the energon continued to supply them energy. These cells had started deteriorating which is worse.

::What is bad, doc?:: The public Autobot com blared awake at the same time Wheeljack agreed with him when he also shared the news. Trying for the last time, Wheeljack had gotten no response from the femme in any way in their native language. It was like she had been reformatted and all of the files for the said language is gone.

::It seems that the problem still hasn't resolve itself but is now turning worse.:: Ratchet grimly informed as he tried to reassure the femme that everything was alright. Wheeljack produced that cassette player again and that seemed to calm down the femme as she pushed some buttons that played the same music it had been playing before.

::What situation?:: The wreckers asked. Just coming in from whatever they had been doing. They had managed to rebuild the facility again but Wheeljack had been banned to do anything but stay in the medbay and watch for the girl. The scientist didn't mind.

::The same one where her memories had disappeared… Oen… is Oen… The personality she had shown the past weeks is gone… It is like she had a reset back to the Oen we once knew…:: The medic tried to relay but even his processor was short circuiting from this.

::Simply speaking… She had lost her memories again… And this time, the duration might be from the time we have met her, am I correct to assume that, Ratchet?:: Sam's voice came on the Coms and that got an affirmative. No one noticed but Bumblebee about how the tone ranged on from awfully sad to frantic in another sense. The yellow and black Camaro just couldn't say how but he knew that it was different from before.

::But what is bad about losing her memories? You said that she went back to the human she was when we had met her… That means that she doesn't remember being taken and tortured by the Cons…:: Ironhide pointed out.

::That is not the matter here… It is that not only are her memory files again but all the other parts of her neuro system is collapsing. All those that hadn't had the chance to transform into metal had gone into deterioration…. Meaning, whatever memories that were not able to be transformed into data is now being wiped away permanently.:: Ratchet huffed.

::That sounds bad if you ask me, Ironhide…:: Sideswipe tried to lighten the mood but he only got deathly silence from the line.

::Is there anything that we could do to help her, Ratchet?:: Optimus's voice came with a hint of seriousness in it.

The medic hesitated and did some calculations. But as Wheeljack glanced at the medic, the drop of the other's shoulder plates had said it all.

::I don't think that there is anything we could do at this point, Optimus…:: Wheeljack supplied for Ratchet who had snapped his helm at him with a glare.

::I will find something, Wheeljack!:: Ratchet growled.

::But the human brain is the most complex part of the human body, Ratchet… Even the humans couldn't decipher their own systems, then how could we?:: the Scientist pointed out but Ratchet will have none of that.

::If the transformation she was going through was fast enough… do you think we could save her?:: Sam voiced asked curiously as Bee warbled in support. It was a nice idea that there was hope.

And that hit Ratchet. It was possible for him… If they were to counter the deterioration, their best plan of action is to speed up the transformation so that the memories could stay, to transform faster than being taken away.

::But… I just want to ask something…:: Mirage piped up again.

::What is it?:: All the others tuned into the conversation.

::Wouldn't it be really best for her to just forget about the memories than bringing them back to be remembered again… I… I think pain is all what she would get from them if they come back…:: Mirage whispered, uncertain.

No one said a word until Optimus spoke. ::We may think it is optimal for Oen to forget her memories because it withholds her remembering the pain and worse instances of her life, old friend… But let us take a deeper perspective into this… We are withholding what has been hers from the very start. The memories may have something bitter in them but we could not deny that there are other memories that are of happiness, joy and laughter.::

The big mech's tone changed into a soft one as if he was remembering something of the same before his tone changed with vocation and determination. ::Like the future, we have been and would always keep it as a source of strength and determination to live pass through the troubles of the present.:: He finished.

::I agree…:: Ironhide said. ::Experience comes with memories and we learn something from them…::

::And who knows what she would feel… Not being able to remember some parts of her life… May her family had left her but we would not have known what of back then… Maybe they have been happy.:: Sam added sadly.

::She needs it as we all need our own files.:: Sideswipe said with a lost tone.

::So, discussion, end?:: Arcee asked happily before it turns glum again.

::Then, report back to us on a sooner date, Ratchet… Now, Dismiss:: The others soon got off and went to their works.

Looking down to the table, Ratchet and Wheeljack silently watched her wait for them to respond back to her after leaving her off on her own.

"Am I grounded here again?" Oen asked solemnly, remembering the times she had been in the same situation after doing something bad. She really must have done it this time because they were taking too long to respond.

"No, you are just to stay at rest here as I monitor any changes in your health… Nothing to worry about youngling…" Ratchet comforted as she nodded understandingly.

She soon turned to Wheeljack with gleaming eyes shining brightly as if she had just realized something. The mech couldn't put it but somehow, he was lost looking at her like this. Maybe he was not accustomed on seeing her like this or that he doesn't know her like the others do… but yeah, he still thinks that there is something off.

"Hi, sir! Who are you? Are you new? Welcome to the base… My designation is Oen… It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance…" She smiled as she joyfully blurted out her questions.

The smile was… not true. Wheeljack thought as he stared before getting hit with a wrench. Ratchet glared at him before he apologized and saw her giggle. Another odd action, but Wheeljack didn't really think more of it as he thought his processor would heat.

He nodded at her, not really meaning to sound professional and flat but it just felt like it should be. "It is nice to meet you, Oen, I'm Wheeljack… The Autobots Engineer and resident scientist…" He said with his own flashes of headlights coming off. He just needs some reassurance… and this is how he thinks he would get it.

Waiting for the other to complain to turn it off, it didn't come. She just stood there smiling at him with her eyes closed to block of that light and added to that, she told him that it was pretty.

The change didn't make Wheeljack comfortable… And he thinks he wanted the other Oen more…

Oh, if he only knew that that other Oen wanted to offline him, he wouldn't really be wishing that right now, would he?

* * *

 **I am going to be very busy again so yeah... till I can update again!**

 **Fav, Follow and Review! See ya!**

 **~Dreamer**


	44. Confusion of the Risen

**Where are the readers? *answered with silence* They must be as busy as pit too...**

 **I do not own Transformers!**

* * *

Chapter 44: Confusion of the Risen

* * *

"So, Oen… How have you been?" Sam asked the girl who was in fact the same as she had used to be before she had been taken by the Decepticons. The change had been abrupt in his perspective because after just being out of the base for a two day meeting with another ministry, he comes home with a smiling girl who asks how his work went and how things were working out with him and Mikaela… Not the other one that would have glared at him and wouldn't give a damn unless she would benefit from it.

So now, he was trying to cope on what to expect from the same person she was from the person she has been. Being accustomed with the Oen after had been quicker than what he had expected in just a few weeks but doing the same with the Oen before was the opposite. How come though?

He knows that it is confusing, but by pit… He was more confused himself than Wheeljack who had been more composed around her nowadays. Others had deemed it as just an effect of the incident before but Sam knew that it wasn't it that had the scientist in a lost state of trying to interact with her. The brown-headed boy knew for sure that there was something underlying with the scientist's change of attitude, and those long glances prove it… as so his own strange stares did, too.

Bumblebee had been a keen observer and had pointed it out to him about the way he would stare at wonder at the girl from time to time as if she was someone he had lost. Was she? He was not decided on that topic yet but Bee made his own point that the situation they were in right now is a contradiction to the Oen that had been after the captivity of the Cons.

Being a friend he was, Sam had wanted to question the short haired girl about what she could remember in the long span of months before and after the events of being taken had happened, but Ratchet had warned him that maybe it could cause her mental state to crumble further than necessary if they were to jog it right now.

All Sam had for a clue that she had no recognition of the past was how she would state an object, action, or a fellow, as someone she had not met or encounter before. And by the name of the Allspark, he was sure that time when Oen had smiled respectfully at Mearing and greeted the elder woman with an introduction, had given him a heart attack.

Ratchet was not happy about that, though. It had only told them that the extent of the damage memories is far wider than what he they should expect. But at least she recognizes, that was a good thought as he saw how she puts that cassette player into more consideration than other things that she had no familiarity with.

Oen had told them that she recognizes it and it was her special object, though… She admitted that she does not know why. It was important to her so no one questioned of its origin, seeing that it had passed through scans as a plain object.

"Mr. William had been more eyeful of me as the other soldiers and residents had been, Sammy… Have I done something really bad to get all the attention? I can't remember what I had done but I am sorry…" The girl solemnly said as she faced down as they walked down a corridor. They don't know where they are headed but as long as the bots know that she was with him and they could contact him also, they had let them be.

The brown-headed boy studied her for a while but didn't make the silence last longer. It would only contribute to her stress about the fact that security had been tighter around her. Sam was the same but he on the other hand, had a guardian and a lot of years of experience under the watchful eyes of people.

"Oh, don't worry about it! They just care about you too much… They are all big softies in hard shells; you know that, too, right?" He tried to lighten up her mood as he did a snicker for his own words. Happily, it was not for naught as it made the girl smile and giggle, too.

"I don't think Ironhide would like you calling him like that…Big, soft, war-hardened mech…" She countered with a smile as Sam smirked at that.

"The most big 'ol softie of the group…? Well, he can't deny it, after all those times I had seen him with Annabel…" He remembered the last time the black mech had bent for Annie, before he shook his head when he saw Oen raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you still haven't met Will's family yet… We sometimes get the chance to hang out at their farm and have a barbeque outing… but that was a long time ago. You'll get to know the Lennox family once the bots and the soldiers are given a time off the base… although; I think that would not be until after the world is saved again…" Sam theorized as he groaned while Oen was left to be more confused. Sam just waved her off while saying nothing. He does not want to jinx it.

He was already in the verge of slowly dying in the hands of the government as an agent; he would not like to quicken it by jinxing something like Mission City or Egypt to happen again… which is most likely, if Primus wanted it… That does not sound appealing to Sam… Not at all...

"Why would the government only give incentive to you all just after the world is saved? Would it not be more beneficial if they give them at special occasions like a birthday leave or a special occasion excuse?" Oen asked with a frown. She knew how hard it is to work in their places when all the government had to do was call them out to their missions. It was not fair to treat them as things that they can control.

Now, this is where Sam found himself lost in a conversation like all the other conversations he had with the after Oen. He was glad that Oen before and then are still same at some points. In this conversation, he had seen how Oen before knew some of Oen after which was confusing for him as frag.

"Well, there are those benefits but still, nothing beats a long vacation than just a few days. And in the time span of 6 years since the first long vacation and three years since the last long vacation, I can conclude that the government only overlooks slacking when after the earth is not in imminent danger." He sulked since he remembered the time he had been none too rested in those betweens or afters because he needed to catch up with school, the government and other idiotic things in his own perspective.

It was a miracle that Miles was still his friend after all these years and that Leo had stayed with him after college as a friend. And then… there was Mikaela. Yeah… Mikaela… He was still in a relationship with her and still going strong from the last time they were able to meet.

"That is just sad…" The girl's frown stretched downwards even more as her brows met at the center of her forehead. Was it unfair for the residents to be given such treatment only after their lives had been wage over battle?

"If they were to give an incentive like that, then how about to those who had been left on the losing wager?" The girl asked but although cryptic, Sam had deciphered what she really wanted to asked. It left him sad too.

"All those who could not make it alive… Well, they are given respect up to this date… maybe not by all those they had been willing to sacrifice for, but by the ones who knew of their hardships… those who had known deeper than anyone else." Sam reasoned. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that he just needs to point that out to the other.

"But… What about them? The mechs?" She asked, curious as to how the mechs had been given peace despite their never ending war and lost on this planet of their. She knew from the hours she spent with Ratchet that they are not as indestructible as they are thought to be… They are only durable but not immortal… Their planet could attest to that because of the deaths on their part.

How did she know that? Well, Sideswipe and Mirage had been out about it as she eavesdropped one time. The story was familiar to her but as any other familiar feeling was, it had no image.

Sam thought for a second on how he should answer that. And as if someone was playing with them, here they were at a certain building where their topic's answer's lies.

"Well, they are here…" He said sadly as he felt saddened with the memories resurfacing. He started punching some keys and putting in identification measures before the door opened and closed behind them. When the lights were all turned on, they continued on further the area.

Sam can feel the different energies left around the mechs and femmes frames but still… they are all but empty shells now. Once, the thought of waking one of them slipped in front of his mind like the time Megatron was awakened by the Allspark, but he feared something might go wrong because the power within him was still unknown for him to grasp its capabilities. He was stuck to just controlling it down and not doing anything stupid.

The brown-headed boy was soon pushed out of his thoughts as that power leaped within… He was shaken suddenly but he heard her voice. "Until all are one…" Like a prayer over Oen's lips, she whispered. But if you look at Sam, his brows were arched in wonder and shock. How did she know that?

* * *

After that little trip, Sam and Oen had separated ways… But the liaison did not really settle in for the night as he went straight to Bumblebee who he had asked to patch him up through the coms.

:Shouldn't you be resting, Samuel?: The medic asked with a growl in the end.

:Ah, Ratchet… I just wanted to ask if any one of you had been telling your own stories to or around Oen… Because really, when we had gone into the Sanctuary or the Heroes, she said 'till all are one' all of a sudden.: He said.

That received quite a lot of more questions and few answers.

:None of us have the spare time, Sam… Though I think she heard from us about Cybertron falling apart the last time we had seen our planet.: Sideswipe said as Mirage agreed, but nothing more…

:Oh…: That was all the young man could utter as he remembered how she had been… off, that time.

:So, no one taught her anything?: Ironhide asked as the others confirmed of their innocence.

:Then, how did she…?: Arcee wondered.

:That is what I like to know, too…: Sam said before saying his goodbyes and good nights.

When he went to his quarters, he decided to sleep it off and worry about it tomorrow. As he dreamed, he clutched his chest with cold sweat pouring all over his body. He was plagued that night with visions that he couldn't put together… as if he was in college again and all of the first time he glitched was happening worse.

-Our Creator had been fair…-

~One balanced the other~

(Everything will soon come to it)

*An end*

/A start/

;The fall;

{The rise}

He was shaking when he woke up abruptly… Bee was already there, trying to comfort him but what the scout saw was not he expected. His charge's skin was turning metal as his eyes glowed in the dark, a golden hue….

* * *

It was a little later through the week when Oen found herself face to face with the cassette transforming. She was not alerted when it had done just that, but more of relieved.

"Shein! You are alright! Thank Primus to the pit and back!" It suddenly jump towards her which she immediately caught to further not lengthen the damage that had her cringing.

"You are damaged… Let me take you to Ratche—" She said but was stopped when the other shook his head abruptly and protested that she be quiet.

"No… My creator can fix me later. All we need to do now is get you out of here…" It said as the statement made her confused.

"Why would I need to get out of here?" She asked, not really seeing the other as a threat. Something in her told her that the other was not a threat and that she could trust him although she was unsure why.

"Shein… We need to get out of here before they can harm you, truly! Look at what they had done to you!" He screeched as he reveled on the deterioration that is bounded under wraps. Ratchet had told her that it was a side effect of the treatment that he had done to her but said no more. She trusted the mech enough to leave it alone and just comply with the care that the medic gives her.

"Ratchet told me that I got it after an incident… Wheeljack apologized for he was the one to cause it, per what he had told me." She replied as she noticed something. "And is my designation Shein? I am sorry… I don't remember you too but I knew that you are familiar and I can trust you…" She said in worry. Oen does not know how the mech would take her words because the others are not that trippy about the subject but something it her told her that this mech would not like the news very much.

The silence killed her slowly as those red optics glimmed brighter and brighter. She could tell that the other was angry, furious, and sad at the same time but she had no heart to ask why.

"Tell me…" The mech started as he produced a necklace and another object while inspecting it. "Tell me… what you can remember…" He said with a keen and that broke her heart more. She was sorry that she could not remember him but seeing that the other was affected that greatly to cry was making her feel truly worse about herself.

"I… I can remember fragments… I can remember the feelings when I knew someone or not… I can remember some routines but the extent is minimal… I don't know who I am… but I am trying to make it all work… Please don't hate me… Please don't get sad… It feels… It hurts to see you sad…" Tears pooled from the corner of her eyes as it drop down her cheeks.

The mech slump on her lap and took her into a hug. It was comforting and painful at the same time frustrating. Why couldn't she remember?

All her emotions that had been pent up for so long flooded in front of the other and that made the mech more furious.

Frenzy was fuming with anger. After all of what happened… Still! Primus want them to suffer.! What more would that damn God want from them?!

"I had promised to remind you of your memories not too long ago…" He started as he took note of his chronometer. "But not here…" He added as she nodded.

"We still need to fix you…" She said, begging to fix those sparking wires that bothered her… but she was stopped when the necklace was placed on her. He whined as she giggled at his scowling expression.

"I may be a youngling, but you are not even past a sparkling in our terms so don't treat me like that… for now…" He added.

"I'll be back… I just need to do something…" The youngling said as he left to do whatever he needs to do which was hack into the database and get all the information he needs about what has been happening here. It would be an easy feat if it weren't for the fact that he was still in need of fixing…

* * *

 **Read and review,**

 **favorite and follow new readers! :D**

 **~dreamer**


	45. Troubles 2

**I had been gone for quite a while and hope that this new update would tell you that I am still dedicated to finish this story. I apologize for the wait but it can't be helped because like what I had inscribed in my other update (TBS) I would not be able to provide you all with much till Christmas comes. Hope you all would understand and stick with me.**

 **BarricadesDemon216:** It is really frustrating to actually loose a part of your memory... But don't worry, something big would soon happen...

 **Maria B:** I actually don't know why too... *sweatdrops* But I'm happy that I still get reviews. THank you for reviewing and thinking that. My grades in literature and composition are actually in a lane you won't believe is true. I recommend you to read The Black Screen too if you have the time.

 **Eunice Pacheco:** It is IF they would escape... *winks* Hehehe.

 **I do not own Transformers!**

* * *

Chapter: Troubles

* * *

Sagged as her body could be, Oen walked along the barren corridor. Wherever the residents where she could not care less for the while as she contemplated on the problem that she had had for so long... Well, not at least that long since she had been able to pick up from the mechs that the span of memories she had lost was about more or less half a year.

She wanted to ask someone about it but whenever she tries, her tongue would always roll back and her voice would soon disappear, leaving her to smile at whoever she had tried talking to. Optimus was the hardest among them, though. The fight to not flee was stressing her greatly so now, she had taken to having no means of contact with the poor mech until she sort out whatever was wrong with her and her flighty feet.

Her thoughts had come to a sudden halt when she heard gear shifting noises again. It was the same ones that come from the little mech she had been waiting for to come back. Oen knew that the other would but did not know how she could give such trust that large to another.

 _Ms. Thea had approached me about this_ … She suddenly giggled at herself, finding it funny before she suddenly stopped advancing in her steps as she let the name roll off her tongue again. _Ms. Thea…?_ Finding the designation familiar, but at the same time only a second flash came up. That intrigued her. Who was this person? She tried remembering again.

Frustration nipped her as she couldn't come up with another image. _Why is my stupid brain doing this to me?!_ She cried mentally before her body shifted heavily to the side. Her eyes soon became glazed and had lost their focus. Noise rung in her head, screaming, pained groans, maniacal laughing, large gears shifting…

The next thing Oen had privileged to wake up in was thankfully not Ratchet's office. Replaying what happened before she blackened out, she can't remember what happened after walking down the halls to have her person returned to her quarters with a blanket over her frame and her clothes already changed for the evening/morning…. Which was weird for her, -not counting the fact that she was wearing a pair she had not seen before… Who in the pit in his/her right mind to actually suddenly dress her up unconscious?

Turning her gaze to her left when she heard shuffling, that is how she found out that she had not been alone. The person had actually noticed her before she could turn away to fake sleeping again. Much to her dismay, this gave her no escape to evade the conversation. Of all the others she had come to wake up to, it had to be one that she had a slight itch to evade seeing that the memory of Ms. Thea she was struggling after is kind of linked with the designation she uses on him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead… You've been resting fine?" No other than Colonel Lennox asked as he greeted the startled girl who had soon came down from whatever fright he had given her. The Colonel could not blame her for feeling slightly shocked about his sudden presence seeing that they were not as close as they were back then but they'll manage.

"Good morning, too, Sir Will. Yes, I have. Although it had brought me great surprise to have your presence in such a time you preferred to… Is it actually morning already?" She said politely before popping out of her bed and folding up the sheets.

Will groaned slightly to the side as he listened to her talk. How degrading it is to actually have yourself be formally addressed like a politician when the person who said it has been slightly considered as your daughter? She might be 20-ish or something, but from the way she acts, Will couldn't help feel inclined to see her as a teen that is at the same time capable enough to handle herself but is struggling with living it.

"Please do refrain, again, talking to me like that. Not that I have enough of it from attending plain 'ol boring meetings. Yeah… I am not a happy camper." William tried to lighten the argument since it was trivial but seeing how suddenly feeble Oen look with her lip in between her teeth and her head hung low. It looks like he had done a grave mistake to reprimand her.

When tears suddenly started pouring down her face and lovely timing of Epps coming in… That is when slag blew up in his face.

"Hey, Will, is she u- Oh, I never thought I would see a day that you would ever make someone cry…" Robert whispered with amusement when his eyes fell on Oen then back to Will. "Sarah will not like this…" He added with a smirk before he got a glare as Will soon ignored him.

The Colonel got up to the girl and placed his hand on her head. "Hey, Oen… What is wrong? Are you sure that you are alright? Do you want to go with us and take you to Ratchet?" He asked worriedly when her tears suddenly streamed down faster.

"M-ms… T-thea…? I-I… Oh, Primus… S-she…" Her hands came up to her face, trying in vain to wipe the image of the woman screaming with blood dripping from the other's mouth, from plaguing her mind… She repeating inside her head that it was not real, denying and denying until she saw Will's face.

"You remembered her?" Will asked as he looked over to Epps who then disappeared to report to Ratchet.

"W-where is s-she?" She asked, already at the verge of having another mental breakdown.

No, someone did not just die for her. No, the painful screaming and panicking wasn't because of her. No… NO!

Will was soon alarmed when the girl's nose dripped blood and her ears leaked the same liquid of the same color. Her knees buckled but by then, Will had scooped her up and was running down the halls to the medic. This was not good. First, last night, their Liaison started changing. Now, they might lose the girl who is said to be also changing. Ratchet will not like this… but who would?

* * *

"It seems that she had strained what is left of her neural pathway in remembering about Ms. Thea, Ratchet." Sammuel said from his position on the berth at the farthest side of the room. His eyes glowing gold from the shadows he resided in.

The liaison was still shocked about what had happened that night but thankfully, only those who had knowledge about his situation does not include Mearing and their government. If Mearing does not know, then the government does not, too.

"Is this one of your abilities, Sammuel?" Ratchet asked over his shoulder plates as he continued on examining the specific area that the young man had pointed out. And he was right to say that her synapses had deteriorated to incapability of working.

"I… I don't know but I can see how her fragmented spark kept her alive, Ratchet…" Sam winced at his words as he bit his bottom lip hard (even if it was now steel at some point). It was one thing to address a person of his weakened condition but it was another to say that the person has no escape of dying.

The medic nodded and sighed. Two patients in just a single day… and these two were particularly special in their own way. One that had shown abilities of transforming into one of them, who is also their liaison and first ever friend within their scope of their organic species… Then, the other who is somewhat in the process of becoming one of them after amounts of experimentation that Primus knows how long she had endured…

"You both are giving me a helmache…" Ratchet muttered as he rubbed his nosebridge before transferring Oen to another berth. He inserted the other with an IV dropper and put her online with a machine.

"She's stable for now. I want you to look over her while I report back to Optimus about you and her situation, alright, Sam? Do not do anything stupid. Just give us a call if ever you need something. Primus knows what he is doing to you while we are all left in the dark…" He grunted before leaving.

As the door closed, Sam stood from his position and carefully went over to Oen. He was careful because ever since his body turned metal, he has no control over his physical upgrades in terms of strength and power. He was still sorry that he had managed to hit his guardian in the face when he woke up with him calling over the coms for someone to come and see what had become of his body.

Soon as he got there, his body started to heat up. A feeling within was awakening again and Sam knew that it was the Allspark. He refrained from moving, though, as he stared at his unclenching-clenching hands after glancing at Oen's unconscious frame.

"What do you want with her?" He asked in a whisper as it became clear to him of why in the face of her, he was reacting like this.

"You needed to complete her spark, huh?" He asked no one in particularly but it gave him comfort in some weird way.

"You know, this is one of the things weird about you… Since you bound with me, I gained these impulses for them… To care for them till my own being is no more. I guess, it only had come up to my mind just now to literally address it." He sighed heavily before he let his feet move towards the girl. His metal hand grew electric impulses as he neared but he never panicked since he knew now what was it intending.

Though, what plagues his mind was… Why her? Is she the one that the Ancient Primes were talking about? That fragging riddle about balancing the other? The new start?

The thoughts gave him a lot to ponder about as the sudden activity of the dormant power within him became constant. Sam just hopes that this isn't that time again for something life changing. He knew that something is going to happen. He just knew it…

And not before long, his hand connected to her chest and the electric impulses intensified.

* * *

 **Read and review,**

 **favorite and follow new readers! :D**

 **~dreamer**


	46. Lighten Up

**New update! Thank you for the review Maria B. What do you mean about my grades being better than its self? Thing is, I tend to flip out of the plot so maybe that is why they suck... Well, those days are gone... Time to move on with this one. You haven't seen anything yet of what I am thinking... Wish I could post that frequent though...**

 **Hey'a readers! Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **I do not own TF. Never will I also get to see them because I don't have a passport to travel into space... *cries***

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Lighten up**

* * *

The Allspark was awake and it wants to be let out as it reached towards Oen's unconscious frame. As its vessel, Sam had unconsciously extended his hand towards her. In him, he knew that the urges he was having was of the ancient artifact, the Matrix, but the real power that was running rampant was the Allspark's.

There was a need to do what is about to be done. The young man knew this by the mere fact of the endless energy bursting out of him. And if Ratchet was here, that medic would have blown a gasket at how strenuous this was.

He can't tell whether his energy was also being zapped out of his body since this had never happened before, but the feeling that the little spark gave before him, slowly but surely trying to form, made him all more willing to subject to the Allspark's want.

Sam's vision soon blurred to black but what he saw there was not dark at all. It was not what he had expected in such darkness because there, floating orbs of light had lit certain areas of his field. They floated in the vastness of the plain in different intensities. One of them was like the nova itself as Samuel wondered how it could glow that brightly, though it was at the farthest.

At the side of that brightest one was another that couldn't be swallowed… but clearly; it looks old as it continued to glow. Like the brightest one, it was composed. Sam couldn't help think of them both as Ratchet and Optimus. Then, he compared the other at the near corner to Ironhide who has a kind of wild, trigger-happy personality. Talk about kind of, the mech is like that if the topic was about Decepticons.

Observing all of them, he started counting. Sam had a hunch that this was not just a coincidence so by the time he stops; he was not surprised after finding out that they total all the mechs present on their base. And here, he was with another spark, fighting to remain on the plain.

"The first ever new spark, huh? I can't believe that I am starting the job just after you made me change my form…. I really wouldn't get a break with you…" Sam muttered, pertaining to the Allspark like it would reply back but nonetheless, he continued on with completely forming and stabilizing the slowly brightening spark.

It was too late for him to realize that there was another being with him in the room as he fell back into reality with a large impact. That certainly caught him out of surprise, and before he could get a glance of who it was, it had already disappeared. The only thing left was the pang of pain that laced his fall on the floor and where he had been suddenly hit.

Flinching, Sam got up the floor and looked around once more to see if he wasn't getting delirious about this. He could rationalize that maybe he was over reacting; that maybe, the energy running through him was already taking a toll on his own frame.

Looking down at his hand, he flexed it to be sure… but nothing…

The electricity… The energy… The Allspark… Sam was sure that it was still in him but he couldn't materialize it like before. The electrical bolts running out of his hands were gone. Concentrating once again, he tried to beckon the energy out. He also tried to at least go back to the plain in order to check whether he had finished completing the other's spark… But no matter how much effort he puts into it, he could not.

Sam was left in confusion with this. The Matrix hasn't stopped urging him to continue while he could feel the Allspark still running through his systems. Maybe he was just tired or maybe his body is preventing him now because he wouldn't be able to handle more stress to complete the task.

Staring at Oen's form for a long period, he contemplated. And just as he was about to start trying again, Bumblebee had entered the room in question of his actions.

"Sam? Shouldn't you be on your berth for the cycle?" Bumblebee asked the young man as he approached, scanning ever so often, feeling the Allspark's energy radiating around them. Ever since that night, Bee had been careful and apt about things but he always cared for his charge. Even if the Allspark was in that little frame, he would always see his friend.

"I just gave her a little boost… Don't worry, Bee. I am fine. How about the others? Where are they?" Sam asked even though he already knew where they were. With the new development of things, he was taking it slow to let the others cope with this. He can't just come up to them and tell that he could do things that are unimaginable… Worse case was, Sam would feel guilty for giving them hope that is out of his reach. He maybe a vessel of their lost Allspark, but he was still in the process of actually getting to use its potential. The idea that he had thought about was that he could still die from all of this and the Allspark can transfer out of his frame if he could not hold it any longer. The power is greater than what the others can think of… and this is what Sam fears.

"There had been minor activities within the Decepticons these past few weeks. Ironhide is suspecting that soon, they will be moving onto a larger play so all the mechs are being gathered in a meeting with the soldiers." Bee informed as he couldn't help feel slightly stiff from the notion of something was watching them. The scanners had registered nothing but his systems were on high alert. He held out his servo for the other to hop onto, being protective like before.

"Then, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in there, too?" The brown headed young man asked with a raised eyebrow as he accepted the offered servo. He got on it as Bee stood up once again and explained. This gesture was common, so he had brushed off the way that his guardian was tense.

"I had already been given a mission, Sam… From the first day of my landing here on earth to my last, my mission has always been to be a guardian to you." As the mech said those words, Sam couldn't get any more touched by remembering that Bee hadn't failed that mission once. The mech would always keep his words and fulfill it with outmost sense of duty that compares to none. And with that said, the tense aura had dispersed from both of them.

"Thanks, Bee…" The human could only mutter as he placed his forehead on the metal face plate of the tall mech. "Couldn't ask for anything better than having a best alien friend like you…" Sam grinned as Bee chortled. Here they go once again, breaking the sentimental stuff and cracking a joke to lighten things between them.

"Inter-galactic best friend?" Bee asked jokingly.

"Believe whatever you want to believe…" Sam retorted with a chuckle. The other soon went into a thinking position with his other servo meeting his chin area.

"Well… I do believe that you are needed in that meeting, Mr. Liaison of the Cybertronians… You should know what operations are going to take place so that you can tell your old buddies… And I am not talking about the soldiers…" Amusement was laced in the black and yellow mech's words but Sam couldn't see how it was amusing when he was the one subjected to another few hours of torture between government relations.

"Not funny…" Sam said with a huff before he groaned. Life in the Med Bay was so much better compared to his job. He could tolerate Ratchet since he is a friend… But trying to explain to various heads that contradict one other? He got it tuff.

"Come on… It is not that bad…" Bee tried to lighten the other's mood. Maybe it was a bad idea to actually open that topic to the young man who still has a problem in both terms of Cybertronian and Mearing.

"Yeah… It can't actually turn worse as it is already…" He muttered, dreading the thought of actually jinxing himself. Sam pushed those away for another time while he told Bee to let them get a move on it. Sam asked whether it was alright to leave Oen alone until Bee got a com to report already. They trusted Ratchet's words that nothing will happen as they left…

Little did they know that Mearing had managed to enter the facility as she glowered down at Oen's still frame.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuunnnnnnn~ Mearing is on a roll again, what do you think is she up to this time? And who had managed to stop Sam from completing Oen's spark? Will Oen be the same again?**

 **Let's find out on the next chapter! Please review!**

 **~Dreamer**


	47. Pain

**MisukiTheOtaku: I didn't expect you here, too, Misuki. Sincere thanks for checking this story out and leaving me a review. What exactly do you ship, though? I would like to here more :)**

 **Maria B: What previous chapter, Maria? I feel your pain on Autocorrect.. I think I had read a story about that too... with the Cybertronians taking part... I had laughed my self out from it seeing that Megs was the poor spark that got into the mess. I hope this chapter answers your question about Frenzy... Yes, he was the one to actually throw his self at Sam. The casettes? Well... You'll soon find them. And nah... I am not really pressured... I just love entertaining those readers that leave me reviews... A chapter worthy of a review that is... About the second review... Oh, that is what you meant... Nah... I sway on the average grade of C... Would have wanted a grade like Sam's even if it was an A- though.. But I am not that brainy. SO that is who you were talking about! I thought Windbreaker was another name for Blackout! I tried searching but the mech doesn't just add up. Though he is an Autobot... and well... Blackout is not.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and hope you enjoy another of my new installations.**

 **I do not own Transformers... Only this story, the plot and the OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Pain**

* * *

The first ray of light that shined upon her wake had caused her a migraine of some kind as if she was a vampire hit with sunlight. Simple explanation…? It burned… That is how she could describe it as it added to her list of worst wake-ups (not that she was keeping one) before she closed her eyes yet again in utter agony. Not only was she in a much-weakened state but it was as if she was paralyzed itself by the pain.

Instead of feeling helpless though, she mentally steeled herself and tried to focus on what was going on around her. How many times had it been? She wonders… The smell of the familiar medbay waft into her systems... She just knew that this was his because there was no other place that could smell like solders and metal with the hint of medical biomass. Well, in spite of that thinking, she still feels a hint of doubt.

Making her senses a little sharper, she now got a hold of the feeling that there was someone else there besides her. That was as much as she could deduct from the sounds of metal clanking and colliding with one another. It was close… very close, but she was not afraid of them. Would she have to fear them? She asks herself mentally, trying to be cautious as she went into sensing whether there was danger upon her.

 **"Shey?"** That was all the confirmation she needed in order to let go of her tense spirit. Startled, she maybe, but the person… er… mechling, is a welcome companion. And as if the relief had managed to take away her control, she suddenly felt nauseous. She let a shaky breath escape her lips but never was there a single sound released. The joy she felt upon the other's presence was replaced with pain as her head throb once again and her breathe shortened.

 **"Shey?!"** Frenzy had gone from softly calling out to her to being in panic. Oen does not like making the other worried, so this thought only contributed to her chest tightening. Her curiosity went out of the window. The question about why is she not bothered by the fact that she was responding to the other's call when she has no certainty whether it was her, was thrown out her head.

 **"…"** The girl laid there, still trying to gain the control she had before as she manage to catch onto the sound of something popping and something uhh… what was the word she was looking for?

 **"Stay still, alright? This will be painful but I need you to stay still… This will be for only your human second…"** Frenzy said in a hushed tone before the girl suddenly felt greater pain being laid upon her arm. It was worse than the others so she had managed to ignore the already throbbing head and nauseous feeling… The pain she was feeling was centered at that place as her muscles tighten and contract once again.

 **"…That slagging bug-faced squishie… Once I lay my claws on her, she would think never of harming you ever again…"** Oen caught the other's mutter even though her sight had gone all black. Her head and body felt lighter than ever as if she was floating in the abyss… Though she should feel cold… why does she feel warm?

Something run over her face, tucking away the strand of hair that had managed to come over her face when she was pulled into a semi-sitting position. She was leaning onto something and she could guess that it was the other. There was no mistaking it for the warm couldn't have been from any other…

 **"Hook said that it would do the trick until that poison in your system becomes ineffective. Mercury is dangerous… more so, in the state you are in… That slagging boy had done enough… and so is that old prune… I had enough of letting you stay here, I am taking you away now…"** The other declared before she felt being placed to lean on somewhat a cold wall. Sounds of the other going reached her ears but he was not that far when he had stopped. Oen was lost in thought for a moment after hearing that designation… She knew that she knows who that mech is but she could not place an image on that name.

She was soon on memory lane again, watching… herself? Going up to a mech that looks kinda… uh… mean?

The girl she was looking at was indeed her, only with her hair longer and she has a sense of intimidating curiosity around her. Oen didn't really see anything else but all she could gather was the place was dark and quite solemn…

It was only broken by the long haired her's call but the dark looking mech did not stop working on something. "Hook!" She called out in a chirpy-whiny tone that felt both foreign and familiar to her as she came stomping towards the mech who had his back towards her.

"I'm busy, little organic… Go wreak havoc on other mechs… and elsewhere at that…" The mech said in a grumpy tone without bothering to glance back at her. He might be focus on whatever that is but Oen knew the feeling inside of her won't rest until she gets what she wanted.

She huffed and tapped her right feet on the ground while her hands were crossed in front of her chest. A whiny tone escaped her as Oen tried to reign herself to be atleast polite… It was not working though as the event continued on.

"But they all had hid from me! Then 'Cade toppled over… And let us not talk about the Lord! … Added to that is Star… Star was about to answer when he was suddenly taken away by his trine mates! When I asked the Constructicons, they all went silent! You know? They're them! Why would they go mute on me before firmly stating to go to you for an answer… Even our CO and resident Scientist had gone to the extent of reprimanding me…" She whined continuously, one whine to another, Oen could not stop those words from coming out of her.

When the mech suddenly stopped, Oen assumed that that managed to catch the attention of the other. And she was right when the other had turned to face her; his shadow was cast over her but she saw how the other's metal plates shine from the light they reflected.

"…And I ask what may have been that question to have garned such a reaction…" The tall figure said before he plucked her off the ground. He put her under the his working station's light, rendering her blind to see the other but she doesn't mind.

She looked uncertain for a second there… contemplating whether she should. She scratched her nape before summing up all her curiosity once again and asking away…

"Well… I won't learn if I won't ask…" She started while the mech waited. When she soon spoke up, it was like something cynical had washed over Hook. "I was asking about the different Cybertronian frames' anatomy…" That was what she had said and the medic can't help repeat that in his processor as he integrated that into what happened with the others.

"I thought I had already given you a lesson about those a while back… I had also provided you with data pads in order to relearn them…" Hook said, feigning innocence. Oen can feel herself nodded at that as a sullen motion came over her.

"Then, if that was the question… It was preposterous for them to suddenly flee." The medic huffed, playing along the fun he had found.

"I had, Hook! I knew of them already… from all the diodes and wires, to every component configuration! I am not saying that what you had given me was inadequate… I gained the knowledge on how to fix a mech, provided that I had to study subjects in different courses like mechanical engineering and quantum physics… But what I am curious about now is somewhat related to biology… although you mechs are not necessarily organic in nature…" Oen's mouth continued on explaining as Hook let out a fake huff.

"Just tell me what the real point of your curiosity is… I have work to do and other things to take care of rather than solving whatever your complicated organic matter of a brain is thinking…" The mech couldn't have acted so damn convincing as he said that.

"Okay…" She said with a pout. Oen felt the large guilt come flowing out of her as she looked up to wherever the mech's optics were. She was still blind from the lighting but some part of her told her that she was on the right direction.

"I was wondering how can you separate a mech from a femme in terms of their frame components… You know… If humans have different reproductive organs judging on what gender one has, what about you guys? Do you or do you not have components like those?" Oen mentally blushed at hearing what she had just said. Isn't that a little too private? And asking a mech of that specie about that? This was utterly embarrassing in a whole new level… But her body didn't agree with her on that as she continued on facing Hook with a defiant aura with utter curiosity.

Hook couldn't have any more fun out of this as he soon burst out in laughter. Oen was surprised to see someone like him laugh but the person she was occupying now was not that much surprised… only irritated.

"It is not funny, Hook!" She whined with a pout before turning her back to the other… Oen could feel her cheeks getting redder when the mech only laughed louder…

When the mech was done, he poked her side before actually pulling on her arm and turning her the right way.

"Your curious nature has known no bounds…" He said as a chuckle escaped him. "I admit, little organic, that I had been playing along with you… I had known already that you would approach that subject since I had extracted that from the data pads but to actually go to others and exploiting their ever so sensitivity to the topic… It gave me a good laugh…" The mech said before the desk light went off and the whole room had soon lit up.

As Oen's eyes adjusted from the light, she caught sight of the mech's smile… She could tell that it was a true smile… And it warmed her heart. A smile was soon on her own face as before everything faded once again in white…

Oen was snapped back to reality. And soon, she heard a familiar sound that she could recall was from Ratchet's computer! Recalling that she was still in Ratchet's medbay with the other mechling running around, she settled down again from her high… A smile was on her lips as she remember the mech named Hook.

Since she still has no energy to chide the other to not mess with Ratchet's stuff, she settled on listening in and trying to get a waft on what was the mechling doing. She stayed there, regaining her strength, seeing that whatever the other had injected to her was working quite effectively.

 **"We'll be soon out of here, just let me take a klik to get that medic's diagnosis on you. Hook asked me to… We'll be soon on our way…"** The other chirped at her with the same language that the Autobots were using when the conversation is private. The fact that she could understand it had just sync in that instant and made her quite surprised but there was a sense of comfort in that. It was as if a part of her came back and she was close to regaining whatever she had lost. With the memory of a mech coming back to her and the fact that she can understand the other's fast chirps and whirls… she was happy yet again!

 **"O-ok…"** She croaked out in the same language before going into a coughing fit. Now, that was what she had not expected. And this had raised questions in her as she contemplated what could this mean. How can she just do that? How…? She has so many questions but she sure could have a glass of water if there was one near her first… It is not like the mechling intends to leave her here now.

Slowly opening her eyes yet again, she squinted from the blurry surrounding that met her. Oen could figure out that the silver thing moving, a distance away from her (just below Ratchet's working table), is the mechling… But there was something that caught her blurred attention that lies on the other side of her peripheral vision… They were moving black blobs.

"W-what are you?" She asked, going back to the language she would not need to choke in.

That seemed to catch Frenzy's attention when he suddenly disappeared from her blurred view and into the shadows of the desks. On the other hand, the black blobs were now larger and were on their way towards her.

* * *

 **Since my finals are coming up and defenses are just around the corner. I wouldn't be that much active. Thanks for indulging my stress. I think I just know how can I create such stories...**

 **See you on Christmas! Or till then...**

 **~Dreamer**


	48. Unexpected Visits

**Retrokill: Black blobs equals? What do you think? XD**

 **Maria B: Yup... This is much of a reply since I seldom give PMs now. And yeah, Mearing just gave her Mercury. Don't worry, Frenzy did the trick and is planning on getting revenge... But be patient little cricket... We will have our revenge! She did ask Megatron! I was planning to make it on another chapter but that will eat up more space... so I went for the integrated ones. What do you know is black squishy and small in cybertronian terms? XD There you have the answer~**

 **I do not own Transformers... Only this story, the plot and the OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 48: Unexpected Visits**

* * *

"This had not been the first time we had met, Ms. Oen… Now, I would like you to come with us again." The voice said as Oen perked up from not recognizing whoever it is. Unsure on how to answer to that, she remained silent while trying to make out her vision. Squinting was no good, and so is rubbing. When will her vision clear?

"I… I don't quite recognize you, mr…" She finally said with uncertainty. There were two black blobs beside her now… Oen hadn't really noticed but she sure did when callused hands touched both of her arms. They were dragging her forward with them, making her panic all the more.

"Please stay calm… And let us take you…" The man seemed to be more careful with her while the other just stayed silent. Even though it was like that, telling her to stay calm was affecting her the latter way as her heart pressure rises.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks as she planted her feet on the ground. It was bad enough that she was can still be dragged while slipping but with her friend mechling staying silent, who knows how bad these people were. Who are they? Why is he not coming out? Those questions plague her as resistance came.

"Please don't make me scream…" It was not really a plea for the others but that came out of her mouth. Thankfully, it managed to stop them for the time being as they seemed to be staring at her. They hadn't let her off but they sure were taking their time murmuring things about 'let her' and along the lines of 'this is not our job'.

This kind of interaction, she found no threat in them… But still, Ratchet won't like it if she had left her posts once again. Not only would she be strapped and glued to the bed but maybe, this time, she would be wielded to the ceiling if she were do not comply. The memory of Sideswipe hanging there made her wince every single time as she dubbed him the only a fan of the roof… Despite that, she does not want to be the second…

"Ratche—" She was cut off from explaining when the kind one had let go of her arm. She still can't see that well but she can feel a lot clearer.

"Ms. Oen… The government had agreed on your status of being placed under their protection program. This visit means that you are being transferred now to a safer location. Under that treaty, the government will help you settle down like with the others… Now, please comply with procedures." The man explained. That make sense for Oen but she was soon pushed into yet another memory.

She saw the lady that she had seen earlier this week. She was telling her that she should not worry but the cold eyes that glared upon her said otherwise.

"I see that you are still here…" Her icy tone chilled her on her seat. It was lunch time that day and Oen was in the cafeteria with the others. They were talking about Sam's flabby body as Will did a one sweep asking whether Sam was sure that he was not fat. The soldiers around them were having a good time while the Bots were loitering or recharging. Oen knew better when she noticed that Mirage was on his daily pranking.

"She is under the Autobots, Mearing… You can't tell her where or when she should be here or not…" Sam responded, none too formally as he pushed his seat out of the table to stand up in front of the old woman. There was heat in his eyes that battled the other's cold gaze.

"Well, then she surely is a free loader. Her importance is a bare minimum and she is hindering every operation we have. Not only is she incompetent with her still recovering form from whatever happened to her but she also has the likes to drag you with her." The elder woman started.

"I had expected more from her presence here but it proves to take affect the latter way. No wonder had that nurse defied me… But it makes me think what could have been if this girl hadn't come around…" Mearing continued to say while piercing Oen with that look. A sense of dread was rising in Oen as she heard the word nurse while Sam and Will's protest only made it hastily grow.

"Stop this, Director…" Will said as he stood up and went over to Sam and the other. Sam was already clenching his hands and that was alerting Bee. They don't need such a large thing happening here when Mearing and some others still had no knowledge of what the young man had become. The Autobots knew that they had to stop this before it becomes uncontrollable.

"And I had expected you, Ms. Mearing, to have let go of this situation to us… After meddling with our authority, not only had you taken over but also, you had placed danger upon innocent people." The CMO said with controlled spite and anger.

"Are you forgetting, Medic, that you lot had been the ones that had defied my authority? Those people in that hospital wouldn't have suffered for your careless actions if you had followed my orders and left the girl there, for the government to handle her!" The Director didn't back down as she shot the mech with the same cold glare. She did not fear… And she will never let fear overcome her even if the mech can just stomp on her.

"Do not accuse us of lacking and acting rashly here! We had abided to your rules fair enough! But a medic's job is a medic's, you have no right to take that!" Ratchet's anger snapped awake in full as he gripped his trusted wrench in a vise. The mech besides him noticed and was already upon the medic if ever he were to act rashly himself.

"Ratchet… Don't go blowing a tail pipe here…" Wheeljack muttered as he laid a servo on the other's shoulder plating. His words seemed to have an effect on the medic when the other spitefully turned his helm the other way as he fumed.

"That is the atrocious behavior that had led to her demise… That nurse would have still been here…" Mearing let out her own huff as she tsk in disappointment at them. After that, she soon addressed Oen once again, as the paralyzed girl seemed too caught on, on what they were saying.

Sweat was already damping her head as the girl's breathing was raspy. Slowly… But surely… Mearing had done what she came for when the woman left with fake disappointment and an ending say of 'you should have complied with procedures'.

After that, Oen was paralyzed from recollecting the frightened and pained screams in her head. Physically, she seems to be fine, but mentally… She had opened a large crack in her consciousness as guilt formed to swallow her.

"Ms. Oen?" The same unfamiliar voice snapped her back to reality. Oen blinked once till twice when she found out that she could see a little bit clearer.

"…I'll come…" She said silently as tears formed from her eyes. "But I have a request..." The girl added as she looked at them sincerely with sadness and guilt that had ingrained itself from that time.

The two men seemed to stare at her before discussing whether they would let her. With the question of what is that she wanted, she requested for them to talk to her about that nurse that Mearing was talking about… and ask her why does her heart ache so much from just hearing about it.

"Thea Neanderthal… She was the nurse that the Director was talking about and from the records she was your nurse upon your first stay here. I have no other details but maybe you two had a deeper relationship as to why you hurt from hearing of her death. The reports said that she had been in the hospital after rashly disobeying orders. The Lady hadn't been happy about her behavior when she had discriminated her in front of the whole facility. After that, the nurse was said to defy her by going on an unauthorized mission with that large alien…" The other got elbowed by Oen when she shook her head.

"Who you are referring to is Ratchet, the medic, is it not? Please call him the same…" Her words were calm but the two men knew when a person seemed to be offended from the point she had used.

"Well… The reports told of them going to a hospital that had endangered its residents and workers. It is said that they had brought the Decepticons a chance to strike them in their vulnerable state. Only a medic and that one called Mirage? Then there were like 7 of those bad ones…" They continued explaining as they driven out of the back of the facility.

"There had been many casualties… That nurse included. She was said to have lost too much blood from a silver spiky one that is as large as half a full grown adult. The report was derived from an onlooker who was terrified out of his wits." Oen listened on diligently but a tug in her mentality told her that something about the story is wrong and that they were talking about the same mechling she knew.

"Poor nurse… Her family suffered the blow after her death. And couldn't help gather hatred for whoever did it… But they were reported falsely… as what had been always done, to keep those things' identity hidden…" Again, Oen can't help feel insulted at the words that the two men were using for the mechs.

"I think they call themselves, Cons… er… Decepticons…" The other continued and that word called upon her memory. She knew that she had heard that before but from where?

"The operation should have dissolved their population… I mean… they had done quite a number on us… they should kill their selves for once…" Spite and anger tainted the conversation as Oen continued to seethe with her own anger. Her lips were in a fine line as her brows had met at the middle of her forehead. A glare was placed upon both on the heads of the two government people who rode in front of her as they continued to graze ill words to those under the Decepticon name…

She was spazzing with the anger she did not know where had come from. In her offense, she thinks that disgracing a person behind their backs was a total no-no but from what she was feeling, she knew better that that logic was not the reason behind this.

Her vision was red already when the topic came to 'those bastards should rust in hell'. Oen's body was already moving silently towards the other's seat while her fingers were widely open, slowly creeping to the exposed neck in front of her.

'Rust they say?' she chimed in a sinister mental voice. A loop-sided smile was already on her face. By the time that the two noticed it, she had already got a hold of the other man as the car steered out of control.

The driver protested and shouted for her to let go of his companion but never did she as she kept suffocating the man. Under her arms, the man struggled hard as he aimlessly punched her… Thanks to the effects of having a spark, she had grown a lot tougher than before.

"Let go! Damn it!" The driver was conflicted on trying to save the other while he steering the wheel but it was of no use.

"NO ONE FOULS MY FAMILY! NOT INFRONT OF ME! NEVER!" The girl furiously screeched. The highway they were in was filled with the sound of a car out of control as were Oen's logic and reasoning. Emotion is truly a dangerous thing if one lets it go… And with that one being Oen, the breaking persona of Shein, the human of the Decepticons, a squishy that they even fear, it truly complemented how ruthless she can also be.

When the man fell unconscious under Oen's hands, she had let him go immediately as if burned. Lost and confusion clouded her eyes when she came to herself.

"YOU FUCKING DECEPTICON WORSHIPPER! I KNEW THAT YOU WERE TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! NOW YOU HAD SHOWN YOUR COLORS, DIE WITH THEM!" The driver screamed as he held her at gun point. Fear nipped her there and then at seeing that but what heightened it more was the fact that something was moving vertically in front of them.

"LOOK OUT!" She shouted as she pointed at the black and white vehicle. It was too late for the man to steer or stop as they soon hit it with full force, sending their vehicle tumbling to the air. The driver had hit himself on the front glass as the other hit his head on the door glass. Both were bloodied as they skidded to a halt on the asphalt.

Oen hurt everywhere as her consciousness started to fade but the last thing she saw before she fell into the black void was how that black and white car transformed like the Bots… while a familiar mechling ran towards them.

* * *

 **I had managed to do this one! And also, to celebrate the end of my defense! Yey, I passed it. With all the stuttering mess I am and all that preparation.**

 **This time, I am gonna tackle the final exams. Wew. One week to go before I am free!**

 **~Dreamer**


	49. Should be or Should Not be

**So, for the chapter you all have been waiting for! I bring to you this Christmas gift of mine! Readers, Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays~**

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Should be or Should Not be**

* * *

The thing about waking up is… Why can't she have a normal one? Not that she can remember what a normal one is, though, because she can't really remember the last time she did. Because of that large gap in her mental core, she doubts her rise from unconsciousness. Adding to that fear was the sense or the events that comes upon her when she opens her eyes.

Tragedy would come bidding her first, and she can sight out those instances where it is. First was the time when she had been seen by Will as a crying mess. Then, there was that blurry memory of someone before her as pain soon thawed in her. Added to that was the heavy list she had where areas those times were when she finds herself in Ratchet's medbay… The latest was being taken and subjected to an accident on the road.

The latest tragedy that stuck her, though, was being taken and subjected to an accident on the road.

HOW? How can she still be alive after too many times playing with the line of God, if ever she was playing…? Shouldn't she be dead? Maybe if she died, things would come easier to her…

But then again… the memory of Wheeljack came stopping that train of thought in her.

It was after Mearing had come and managed to bring out trauma within her. After the conversation about how insignificant and incompetent she was, the sound of pained and frightened screams plague her night and day. She couldn't do anything to stop it as they continued on a never ending cycle, repeating in her head like a broken disk.

The nightmares plague her… A ruined building, people shouting, the smell of blood… Oh, don't get her started with the smell. She was both nauseous and forsaking when it comes to food after that. Every swallow and every chew she did would bid her that fine smell that made way to ruin her appetite. Becoming queasy was her second nature in the face of things edible, and since she was lacking the will to hold it in, she succumbed to the fact that she just had to lay wasted on what she had managed to digest.

She knew that her health had gone below the red line, scan after scan. Ratchet had already threatened her that if her condition continues to plummet, she'll have to get attached to a nutrient line and IV to sustain whatever she has left of her mass. The situation was getting out of hand so Oen buried truth behind what she was feeling. The pain kept growing as she experienced more difficult times in breathing, but with all of these symptoms, she never did tell. The medic stated firmly that she should report or tell him if ever she feels anything different but her conscience couldn't take the thought of putting more burdens on the medic.

Tight and suffocating her chest might be, feeling as if it was ready to burst and just render her still, she didn't say anything. Silence accompanied her as it became her best friend. Time ticked on since then and she can't help say that it had gone quite painfully slow even as Sam visits. would drop by with his guardian, trying this weird thing with his hands but it looks like he fails every single time. Ratchet would be rendered scanner-less those times too but everything seemed to be working fine when the liaison vanishes from the room.

The young man was doing something weird with as he always stretched her hand towards her. Then, he would soon try to concentrate. Nothing really happens after that so she can assume that what he had planned was always a failure. But there was still a mystery lingering in the Med Bay as they found out that Ratchet would be rendered scanner-less at those times, too. But everything seemed to be working fine when the liaison vanishes from the room...

At a later date of back then, the mechs were present in the small space of the medbay while using their language. She has no clue what they were talking about but judging from the thick and grim clouds surrounding them, she could guess that it was serious as pit. It was as if they were planning for a war although, their slight changes in topics puts her into the conversation. She just kept on feeling that it was her that they were talking about.

Wheeljack was the only one there beside her that time as he kept comforting her for as long as he could since Ratchet was still busy. The white, green and red mech hadn't been that welcomed ever since his last explosion stunt in the med bay but Oen could see that he was really just trying to make her give a smile. It was an expression that she hadn't shown ever since... she thinks.

Upon their state, she observed the mech before calling out. "Jack…?", she squeezed out in a breathy tone of hers. Her ears were ringing from the warbles and chirps but she concentrated on the conversation in she was making with the other mech.

The scientist was actually fretting at first, because of the way she had talked to him; but soon, he had calmed down, resigning to whatever had Ratchet told over the coms as he responded to her. "What is it, little one?" The mech's head lights were dim as they glowed. Oen got a whiff that the other was down and sad, and the fact that she knew that it was because of her did not settle well in her conscience.

"Should I just never wake up?" She asked, rolling to her side while her eyes had taken a liking to staring sadly at her hands. Depression was nipping her, and the words couldn't help just spill out even though she told herself that it was foolish to think like this.

Wheeljack was rendered to freeze that moment as he tried to process her words but when he did move, his finger patted her head in a gentle manner… as gentle as he could manage without breaking the contact he had established. "What made you say that, little one?" He asked in a hushed and concerned tone.

The light in his eyes dimmed with an emotion she knew to be fondness and helplessness but she didn't address that.

"I… It is because… Every time I wake up, bad things kept happening…" She admitted with a whimper, blaming herself for the screams, the pain, the horror… They kept coming back so there was no reason not to believe that it wasn't because of her that they were there. She did something… contributed to it… and that is why they were there… to haunt her for what she had done.

"What bad things?" The other asks but Oen knew that he was also informing another about what is going in between them. The mech's fins were flicking while she could see that Ratchet's own was the one receiving. They were in contact once again and she doesn't mind.

"The screams. The pain… the agony…" She continuedly whispered, not liking it very much when the silence she had within came tumbling and breaking. The volume was rising once again in her mind as she hissed to take control of it.

"You should ignore them, little one… Do not fear them… But overcome them… That is not a very good reason to think that your existence is the same as what that old human told you. She never saw what you are truly are capable of; too blind to see how important you are." He reasoned with her as she come to manifest a side where she can process Wheeljack's words and not fall into shock in balancing it with controlling the other mental cloud she has.

"Those screams that were in your head…? Those voices in pain and those in agony…? They will continue to come back if you do not overcome them. To fear them means that you have let them chain you down… just embrace them… because they had already happened… take them with you as you grow. There is a saying that goes like this, 'the past can't be changed'. Be strong, little one, because we all have fears. A wartorn mech like me may just be a scientist but I had seen my fair share of the brutal reality of what war entails…" Wheeljack added as a longing look crossed his face.

She never meant for the mech to paint that on his faceplates. The pain and regret shined in his optics making her cringed. She just made the mech remember something bad, and she didn't want that.

"Okay…" She stopped their conversation as she whispered in the silence forming between them. The mech was soon out of his reverie when he smiled at her using those headlights. Still, the flash was dull but at least they had become brighter than before.

That came to the end of the conversation she had with Wheeljack on valuing one's life.

After that, Oen knew not to belittle her existence because Wheeljack is right… God would not make life without a purpose… He will not make life without an effect. That assurance made her guilt diminish slowly as she kept on living. Hope was still in her eyes, seeing that she should not give up just yet for the people that cared for her.

This train of thought, although it was only 'Jack that she had approached with… Felt as if she had already had a fair share of conversation with someone else. All she could strain her brain to come up with to supply her suspicion was the feeling of warm metal on her fingers and an embalming incomprehensible frequency in her head.

 **"Shey?"** The girl's mental train of thought was cut off as she was shoved back to reality, perking up from the sound she heard just near her. Cybertronian… She knew what it was… But the question is, how come she could comprehend it? She knew that humans can become multilingual with great effort of learning, but here she was, not even with a single glyph read or being fed with, still, she can decipher those frequencies as if it was one of her own already.

Looking up from her huddled state, she saw the mechling was there, looking quite happy as he went past the menacing looking mech that held his gaze at her carefully. Her mind ticked for a second before a lightbulb brightened… but with that discovery, fear crept in her till it showed on her face.

 **"Shey! Hey, it is not what it looks like!"** The mechling said as he fretted quite a bit when he approached her. Frenzy knew of her most recent condition on the part of losing her memories. With that, they can all conclude that she would be not able to recognize them as her friends even if they told her. But at the least, she told him that she trusted him.

Trust was really hard to come by now, especially with how their faction had become... unruly. When the last retrieval mission involved the original ones, now, only him and Barricade were the only ones to go in pursuit. Certain factors of being stealthy were needed so there was no large scale or grand plan behind their retrieval.

"She has no recollection of us…" The cop car mech said as he glowered at the mechling. Frenzy can see the pain swirling in those optics for a klik but it immediately went away when the large mech released sigh before turning to let another mech come before the girl.

A growl escaped Barricade when a glint of familiarity sparkled in her eye when she saw the mech. Her head tilted to the side as her face mustered only a surprised expression.

 **"Hook…"** Oen blurted out the medic's designation which was rewarded with a happy medic, a brooding guardian, and an equally surprised mechling. When she coughed, the medic immediately gave her a pink looking liquid that she accepted without question, just to quench her dry throat.

"Where had you known my designation?" Hook asked, as if he was not convinced upon her remembering him.

"Uh…" The girl turned back to English seeing that she still can't make use of her throat with their language. "I… I remember you… It was a time you were working… then I ask a question… I mentioned others like 'Cade, the Lord, 'Star, 'Wave and 'Shock... That time… I told you they had not wanted to answer my question… so I went up to the Constucticons… they led me to you… I don't remember all of their faces but yours was the clearest one of them all…" She explained, feeling comfortable as she told the other of what she can gather from her reminisces.

"Hmm… And when had you remembered?" The medic asked once again after chuckling. Barricade, who was still a stranger to the girl in her current state, remained silent with a curious glint in his optics. Hook knew that the mech was giving him a questioning gaze but he did not resort to answering that now.

"It… It was just earlier… after I woke up and saw…" Oen stopped at that as she tried to remember what was the other's designation… Seeing that she was struggling, Frenzy just caught her attention and told her of it.

 **"My designation is Frenzy… And I hope that sticks also in your squishy brain, Shey…"** The mechling said in a joking tune but the mirth was lost in him. There was no true happiness in that as Oen tried to look for it. All the girl can do was to bow her head and apologize for not being able to remember.

 **"It is alright… You don't really need to once we fix you up."** Frenzy told her.

"Fix?" Oen asked before her eyes widened at the sight of another mech in the room. This one was a lot larger… and a lot more threatening in looks. She wasn't able to hide her discomfort and fear as her breathing soon turned ragged and her hold on the mechling tightened. Her heart thumped faster in her chest and with that came the pain as she turned to clutch her clothes over that area. Her expression turned to one in pain while Frenzy called out for her.

"What is her condition?" The new mech asked in a hushed but deep tone. He just stood there behind the scene with Barricade as Hook connected the girl to an oxygen machine with the help of Frenzy. Once the girl's heart monitor flashed on one of the machines and had stabilized, the medic turned to them with a report.

"Currently, I induced her into recharge." He started as the two waited for more. Hooks gaze did a once over on the two mechs and could actually see through their tough façade that they were really tense upon seeing that.

"From the records that Frenzy had brought me, her condition had become far worse than what we had left her off with. Her transformation process had sped up but with it, a spark had been brought a new. According to the reports, it seems that boy had some remaining Allspark energy within his frame and had managed to influence her immensely. The down point of having a spark though is that now, that newly formed energy needs a more stable container. The degrading mass underneath all of her bandages just tells us that her body won't be able to occupy of sustain it any longer or else, both her body and that energy would both perish." Hook said as he grimly implied that if no action was taken, their operation would only be for naught.

"Have you found a way to at least hinder it until we can do one spark extraction…?" Barricade asked as he recalled back in the days that a mech, when in the face of a malfunctioning frame, can be saved until the spark is given a new frame.

"A spark extraction needs a new frame that compliments the spark. This is not easy… not at the least… because maybe we can make the frame, but at what specification in order to create it? Do you think Shockwave had not thought this over? That is why we had all agreed that transforming her slowly was the only safe process we can have. Any further experimentation could lead to extinguished!" Hook lost his temper at that but soon came down as he tiredly sigh. Doing all of this and not being able to give his full potential with such tasks needing his other attention… It was frustrating.

Hook wondered what would happen if they had been given more time. What would happen if the plan had been done on the cycle that it was supposed to be on? Would they have been able to complete the process of transformation and would they be able to save the girl from this situation? There were just too many factors that had hindered it… that, to this point, all of these seemed to be useless.

"So the only choice we have now is to leave her to die, then…" That steel deep tone of other mech made the others flinch. The lord was not that happy about what is happening but hadn't they been ready when they had wanted Shockwave to change her? Turning at organic to one of them was a dangerous action with no certainty of success, that was no joke when they had made agreements to it. They all should have seen the inevitable cannot be truly evaded.

"No…" Hook suddenly said with ringing defiance. All helms turned to his direction as the medic went over his newly placed monitor with fast heavy strides. The screen frizzled for a while before it depicted a picture that he wanted to show. It took time for him to boot up once again to portray his assessment which was one of the downsides of operating under the radar and going off the map to help the girl. They cannot take her to the base so he had to settle on an abandoned warehouse and place some of the equipment he needs based on the reports he received. Any other things that he would need, his brothers can deliver.

"I only said that her spark is unstable… meaning that the energy of her forming spark is scattered. That is why her organic body cannot handle it. The imbalances create unwanted reactions on her organic matter, diffusing and sometimes deteriorating with the over charge it gives…" The medic continued as he pointed at the bright glowing energy over the figure. There was yellow, blue, white and red…The spark was the blue part, and from the image, they can say that it was greatly scattered while still moving.

"So? What do you suggest we do?" Barricade said, a little miffed about their situation. He was already itching to go and just get on with the plan to give attention to this new one. One problem after the other… This was total insanity!

"The only way for a new spark to stable…" Hook said while giving both of them looks. Barricade raised his optic ridge at him not knowing what he was talking about but the Lord did know…

"…Is for her to gain a Creator…" Megatron finished with a growl upon the look that was being placed on him. He had a lot of things to do other than be rendered to the title of Creator! And he was no creator type of mech. Once, he admits, when he had been that protector long, long millennia of light years ago before the war… But this time, he refuses.

"It is your choice on who we are going to let her bind with… Pick wisely my Lord…" That was what Hook said knowing the conflict running around the other's optics. He just decided to give it slowly before he turned to the screen to read once again the data pad he had beforehand.

* * *

 **Oh my Pit... I hadn't had a wink of sleep since I was busy rereading all the fanfictions I harbored in my phone! And Oh yeah, I would want to ask who would like to read a very long installment of Mrs. Megatron? I know that I hadn't even started yet on editing the chapters but it is worth a shot to learn who wants to read it.**

 **Eunice: Does this take you back, then? *snickers* You'll have a swell time learning of the truth then! It is going to be a major twist for you! *laughs evilly***

 **Merry Christmas!**


	50. Trepidation turned Real

**Well, it is late but still... Happy New Year to you all! I hope I had remedied my absence with this update. I actually had it in the storage for a while now... (from still deciding where to push this)**

 **Enjoy reading! And can't wait to hear from all of you in your reviews!**

 **Transformers is owned by a person that is not me... Hasbro does, though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 50: Trepidation turned Real**

* * *

There was nothing more that can be done after Hook had calmed down the little femmling from the sudden height of emotions she must have felt when she saw the Lord. It was not healthy for her state of mind to be subjected into a spiral of uncontrollable emotions that really should have had no place on her pale features. Her reaction was not that uncommon, though, like with any other squishy they had come across, fear and dread seemed to instantly show.

The medic knew that if it weren't for the fact that the largest part of her memory had been put out of reach, she wouldn't be at all that much frightened of their Lord's presence. The girl would have been instantly the most enthusiastic and rebellious sparkling compared to this. After all, hadn't it been a long time ago since they had been staying together? The bond that they had established would have given more comfort in each other's presence.

Hook took a glance at their Lord as he connected the girl to one of his machines while silently observing what the other's reaction was upon seeing how their little squishy was afraid of him. Not expecting anything at first, he considered Megatron's stance as nothing. The large mech had just stood there with his arms crossed. But once Hook caught the other's optics, he knew better to think that that occurrence made little effect on him. The Lord's optics were at their dimmest set that he had seen. They all knew that it was one thing to spite fear in organics... But seeing that this was THEIR'S, it gave a huge mental blow.

When the Lord ask for her condition, Hook knew better than to address the hushed and deep baritone of the other. From one fact to another, the medic was slowly starting to release his impending stress as Barricade pulled on topics that they all had already discussed. This new summarized conversation was not one he had liked but more action was needed to be done before anything else more troubling came up front in this little experiment they have done.

There was relief when the other mechs found out that the Allspark hadn't rejected the girl in turning her into one of them, but they weren't happy with the way things had become out of hand for them to control. Loss of hope was evident in Megatron's optics as he pointed out how and why the girl's condition was going from bad to worse.

Any of the Decepticons would have been in the same state that the Lord was in if they were to eavesdrop on anything. The topic of the femme just dying was not that welcome at all but seeing that there is a way for them to get her to stay longer, they would probably take it. Conflict was thick in the air when he told them what she needed, though. A creator bond to stabilize her spark surely would be beneficial but they were not the mechs that should be given this job.

Barricade is ideal for the position. Hook knew that since the other was her guardian, but still, the question is, would Megatron allow the frontliner to be taken out of the equation for him to stay and watch over the condition of the little one? No. Certainly, there was no denying that the Lord will not allow such thing to happen because Megatron had already made this plan as appealing as it could with all the resources that were available. Putting Barricade out of that round of resources would vanquish whatever good the plan had to become a more dangerous one.

There were others in the organizational loop that they could suggest to take the position but they were not all capable enough, or trusted enough for them to relinquish their hold on the human's welfare. They weren't taking chances of picking a slaghead creator for her that would sooner offline the femme with him. A broken bond wasn't needed.

Looking over at their Lord, Hook just made his own decision. He would let their Lord decide whom they would trust in this matter. Bidding the larger mech with a caution, he pulled out the records he had and began scheming right through them. There was still something bothering Hook about the girl's condition. Thinking that he had missed something, he reread again the results and began trying to come up what had been bidding him dread.

The result only showed a large amount of transformation and current count of organic tissue transforming into steel. The blood from her bones that contained iron had doubled while the mass production of iron and other metallic particles out weight the organics ones. Nothing was out of the blue there seeing that the nanocides where trying their very best to parallel the process of transformation being done by the spark.

Still, the itching he had felt didn't leave. There was something... and he kenw that something is something that he should dread. One way or another, his instincts would kick in and bit him in the back telling 'I told you so' if he ignored it.

* * *

Two earth cycles had come by. Megatron had been silent in with his thoughts (having left the other day only to come back and start processing again) as Barricade once or twice would drop by after his daily errands were done. Hook was the only one to have his own responsibility and role put on hold as he kept the half organic functioning.

They had to actually insert a fluid line that enables the girl to have the adequate materials in her bloodstream. The energon had been helpful in fuelling the nanocides with the energy to do their work but now, it was the lack of proper metal particles in her systems that Hook had to be cautious of. Shockwave was the one to be able to come up with the metal liquid that they now call Enerline but the medic was the one to give the girl all the right doses that she needs.

As tiring as it was, Hook was trying to balance what he was supposed to be doing with what he was doing when the Lord told him that his presence was becoming questionable to the others in their faction. Knockout had come aboard but like any other, they were put in the dark about this. The red mech would have been more helpful if he weren't the one asking where he was, complaining the slag of why he had to manage the medbay for Hook.

When a (human) equipment had actually blown up under Knockout's 'what is this and how does it work' instances, Hook was furious (seeing that each one of those equipments were hard to find and acquire since the fund that they had used to get them was from working on a construction site) so he had to actually leave his patient in the care of the mini mechling that stayed beside the femme. Megatron had agreed that it was better than leaving the femme alone and unguarded. So with that, he had no qualms about the sudden vacate of position. Frenzy had been a happy mechling while his brothers were quite irritated with it (They also wanted to visit but Soundwave had denied them the opportunity). Only the reassurance that the femme would be transported to the mansion had kept them from visiting the warehouse.

In the next three days, no transport had been made, though as Barricade had been on and off, shadowing the place seeing that the Autobots were near their area. The scums must have detected their activity there so they were settling on rounding their edge of that city. The police mech had located some of the scouts were near...A few times his round had led him to come out and give them a chase or wrong track to get them away.

They had indeed needed to be more cautious which was not easy. At least, Frenzy was able to monitor the still unconscious femme and give them some news. Everything was still going good but Hook still insisted that the Lord pick out a mech to be creator soon before something slag could happen yet again.

The Lord was starting to get a helmache from the medic's insistent pestering but indeed, Hook was making a legit argument about the situation. They can't continue to move like this and wait for things to go down hill and out of their control once again.

* * *

At the warehouse, someone had managed to come out of their little field trip in the land of the dreaming. The gravity of the earth must have pulled doubled Gs if she feels like this. Her body feels so heavy that she couldn't even pull a muscle if she wanted to. Feeling drained and all, she did not want to get up. Not when she felt like the world just kept egging her into the void, too.

Apart from not remembering anything else with her amnesia, she can summarize all she can remember from her days being awake were limited. Time never stops ticking so to put it straight… a majority of her memory had been nothing that great. Just… blank or she was asleep to see the excitement going on.

Having lost track of time, she sigh and silently listens to whatever was still going on. The mechling, Frenzy was still beside her in his own deep recharge which she was happy to know. That mechling had been keeping her company ever since she was put here while the others were on and off to somewhere she has no clue to begin with.

Opening her eyes, she rubbed softly the traces of sleep from them to give concern to the problem she had on her hand. She had no heart to wake the other up to actually help her in this natural problem she had upon her wake. From emptiness surrounding her and the nonexistent tremors of the ground, the medic was not here. Hook had the tendency to leave her vicinity giving off vibrations from wherever he is. Since he was a heavy mech, Oen couldn't really blame him. That construction machine also amazes her because she considers them one of the most powerful vehicles too if anyone asks her.

Silence… other than the constant beeping of the heart monitor just above her and the drop she could hear from the dripper placed on her, she was greeted by silence. Her eyes raked the room, adjusting fairly better than the last times. There, at the far end corner where the shadow was, there was a hint of a form. She saw a glint of white and two red optics gazing at her direction but despite it, she was not that surprised that the other was there. There was a nagging feeling within her that told her that it was just natural for the other to bask in the shadows.

Forgetting her little dilemma, she once again tried to come to a conversation with the other. That mech hadn't been that talkative with her but those optics never did left her. She knew that most of the times, he would just stand there like a guard (as per what Frenzy had told her), only leaving when Hook tells him to or when he gets a mission –as per that silver hulk one would command him-.

Currently, this situation is a great opportunity for her to actually make the other engage her with a conversation. Maybe he was just like Roadbuster? She could only assume.

This was the time she needs to actually get somewhere with him and to not have the urge to flinch every time those optics tried to tell her something that she couldn't even point out right. She was deeply troubled nonstop on why every single time their optics-eyes met, she feels that a great deal had been lost. But with Amnesia, she knew that she wouldn't be that far from the truth.

"I know that I should also remember you like that tall mech… but I can't … and that hurts you…" She quietly said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She soon shifted on her side to let the little mech snuggled more, seeing that their conversation would likely wake up the little mechling. What a touchy little fellow but she did not mind as the other slept through the comfort she gave.

The other didn't answer her the way she wanted him to… He was trying to avoid that topic and that was for certain when he said, "You are spoiling him rotten as always, Shein…"

Again, she was called Shein but Oen just let that slip off along with how he evaded her words. (Maybe her name was really Shein seeing that it had been ringing familiarity in her but she dare not to jump into that now.) For the other mech to be so vague and off ever since her stay (as per what Frenzy kept telling her but did not dare name the other to her disappointment), it must be too hard for him to admit the pain in seeing her in this kind of state.

To think that her heart cries out for them although they were supposed to be the contradicting faction that the Autobots try to fight off in order to protect the human race and bring all species peace. This sudden captivity had opened her mind in hoping that the war they were fighting for can be done and put behind. Maybe with democratic talks, they could get a long again. That is a really hopeful thought.

But first, in order to do that, she needs to tell the Autobots of this wonderful opportunity. Also, maybe she could talk with her captors to talk with the others? But seeing the reputation they both had with each other (remembering the burning optics Sideswipe had on when he talks about the other faction, and also the times that the Cons kept cursing squishies…), it would take longer to do that.

They just all contradict. What can she do to make them go on parallel?

Though she knows that it was not for her to worry about, she still feels oblige in some way to make them come to amends. The thought of them living again, not just trying to survive… It gave her inner happiness that she knew would be truly welcome.

"You are in thought again…" She jerked quite a bit as she realized that she really did manage to ignore the other when she lost her way to her thoughts. Sheepishly, she looked at the other with a small embarrassed smile… Only to falter when she saw the hope that bloomed on those ruby red optics.

He thinks that maybe, she had been lost in remembering… And that conclusion was correct as the other soon lost the light when she spoke nothing. At seeing this, she wanted to apologize preposterously for making the other feel the grief of not being remembered, but never would she be able to understand just why he was like that -keeping all of what he was to her or what their relationship truly was. He silently tried to bare the pain but still hoped that she could just take it away.

If she could take all the pain away, she would. She wanted to really help make things better for them, not only for the Autobots' sakes but for all of those that her heart had been crying out to these past few days… These mechs, the Decepticons… If her memory serves her right, she can remember herself snarling out in rage as she defended them. It was before the police car mech suddenly made them all crash.

She remembered that she had called them family… But pit, she can't remember why, and that stressed her out more. Frenzy and Hook were convinced that she would be able to get her memories back once the medic can actually find a way to trigger her synapses and nanites but they had no certainty of when can they concoct something like that.

It was really surprising for her to actually hear that she was holding the same nanites that Cybertronians have. Because of that, she now had begun to question Ratchet's way of treating and curing her. One example was how her gashes from the first incident where she had gotten amnesia, just disappeared like they were not there. Then, there was that blood loss she heard from the soldiers upon Wheeljack's explosion. What Hook had revealed to her made her a lot more cautious of herself than before, figuring that that maybe was the reason why they took her…? (Still confused about the part whether the Decepticons are good or bad)

Snapping out of her trance and long thinking, she remembered that she was at least talking to the other mech now.

"I do not know what you are talking about…" She skeptically said with caution in her voice. The look that actually passed on Hook's face plates when she told him that she can remember him had warmed her heart greatly, while guilt, sadness and anger towards herself came gnawing her every time she sees the looks that the others gave her. Only two red optic mechs had been visiting… but the other tall silver and spiky one hadn't come back days ago.

She wonders what happened as she was left on a kind of 'right' confusion for worrying for them. Oen knew that Decepticons had done bad things from the stories that the Autobots she had slightly overheard. Mearing and the other soldiers were not that subtle in cursing them out when things turn on them and the bots would report that the Con was gone… Every time they report that, she would always feel somewhat relieve in the process but no one was told of this.

Then, there were those two men that took her… Government in nature but still… squishy and killable… She jerk from that thought. It was her voice that said that but it was kind of darker in nature than what she uses.

Upon remembering what she just did to those two men… or what she had planned to do, she was terrified. This led to the conversation with Barricade on a hold while she hyperventilated. Her wide eyes stared down at her hands as if they were the cause of this all. Guilt, pain, sadness, confusion, frustration, fear… A mix of dark emotions had came on detailing her face but in that moment, she was snapped out of her reverie when she noticed that the large mech had come looming over them.

She stared, optics to eyes meeting… And with that, she could see a hint of regret on that ruby colored ones as were worry and frustration. With one of those look, she suddenly found herself feeling ill. The look made her chest lurch and as it did, pain shot up as she let out a gasp. Her grasp on the little mechling tightened to a point that he had to shot up awake to find what was wrong.

"Shey! Calm down!" Frenzy frantically said as gathered her in his hold. Barricade was already growling on the line for Hook to quicken his way back even though the medic was already on his way ever since the machines started to give him feedbacks of an increase in her energy fluctuations.

In that small time, Oen could only clutch the shirt in front of her chest as if it could actually relieve the pain that was clawing her. "W-wa-ter…" She breathed out in intervals; the feeling of drowning was taking over her in that single moment. It damn fragging hurts for her that she soon started to make the tears start flowing down her cheeks.

When Frenzy gave her the same pink liquid, she grasps it and soon dunks it down her throat, never minding what was spilling from the rattle that her shaking hands were making. As those gulps continued, the liquid managed to calm her down a bit judging from the way her breathing slowed down, but it was still in heavy amounts.

After catching herself, she sniffed and tried to wipe away the tears. Her mind was wiped yet again in a blanket, clouding what expression she had just seen from the other though, she knows she need to claim forgiveness. "I'm sorry…" She whispered sincerely in distraught. From the cover she had on her eyes, she didn't see that sad, regretful twist of plates on the mech's faceplates, taking form on it.

Torture… This was torture… That is what Barricade could think of in their situation while Frenzy eyed him with sad consoling optics. It was no use to try and comfort the other when Barricade wants nothing of it… The words of comfort would only just bring out the mech's dark processing for the future.

Still besides Oen, Frenzy just shushed her as Barricade was called in to replace Hook's position when the mech left in a hurry. The medic greeted him with a nod before rushing to get on with his supplies. Once he was ready, he clasp the other's shoulder plates with one servo, urging the other that it was time to go. The black and white mech gave the small femme a glance before he transformed and set off in his own rush.

When Barricade left, they didn't know that they had been careless to storm in and out of there. Hook was the only mech left there with Frenzy and the girl. And none of them noticed that an Autobot scout was lurking near their compound, finding things there suspicious.

* * *

 **Eunice Pacheco: If you get them to go against me, then this story won't ever finish itself! *snickers* Still thinking over things... but yeah. You'll have my head when you read the next update on what I am planning to do with 'who is the creator' thing.**

 **BarricadesDemon216: Thank you. Thank you very much *coughs* Wait, did I sound like Elvis? *laughs* Great to know that I am still taking all of you in fun surprises! I am aiming on not losing it as I want to be unpredictable. Is that bad? But I welcome suggestion coming from all of you reviewers!**

 **Again, I hope this has done its job to compensate for my lack of presence. *snickers* It will take time again for me to pick up on where I had left off but I'll be back with a new chapter! See you!**

 **~dreamer  
**


	51. Payback

**Well, school days are at it again so I'll be disappearing again. (Lol. When haven't I?) So, here's a new update. Think I didn't think of this too much with how a lot worse the last part is.**

* * *

Chapter 51: Payback

* * *

The Autobots had soon detected a Decepticon Activity within the other end of the city. Arcee and some others were sent on a mission to scout the area and look for any signs of their enemy but for the first three days, nothing really happened. Not until they had soon found that it was Barricade.

They chased the mech and tried to really detain him but every slagging time, they were caught in traps. Worse is, those traps were varying from one another so there was no telling what will be the next. Sideswipe actually needed to get back to base in order for his arm to get reattached while Mirage had to go back in order to take out all of the rotten food that got stuck in his own gears and internal relays, mumbling curses.

As to say, she was the only femme lucky enough to not really get caught in one of those traps seeing that she could out maneuver them before she gets slagged thanks to her own small frame and sleekness in terms of getting a shield (like Mirage). The chase happened every other day so there were issues that maybe there was a base there. Hoping that it was where the missing Oen would be, they hadn't stop trying and trying to pick at every nook and cranny of the area… If it weren't for Barricade, they would have long ago finished.

Scouting another area within the location, she couldn't help think how lucky she was to catch something in the night. She found a speeding vehicle passed through the highway on a hurry and from what she can see, it was one of those Construction mechs of the Decepticons rushing through the thick woods, inching not that far off the road.

Immediately knowing that something was up… She commed Optimus and told him that she would be making a detour as she followed the Decepticon. The Prime gave her the signal to go for it but he had consequently warned her to be careful and do not make rash actions that can endanger her. She must wait for backup if she wants something to happen.

With that agreement, she let some of the other scouts in. Mirage and Sideswipe were on ETA and they were going to take longer since they still need to notify that Squishy director. They might have been finished in being repaired but before they could actually get out of the facility, they needed permission from that one human she hates.

If Arcee was human, she could be seen snorting at her thoughts about those directors that the humans had been giving them. They all lack the open mindedness that one needs to deal with situations concerning them. Samuel was the only one that she deems worthy enough to really represent them all seeing how the boy (now young man) had been simply trying his hardest to accommodate them and bring forth good relationships with other human governments…

They need not airheads who care for a purpose of only their own… being human and their government. What was the point of giving them those types of people (like Mearing and Galloway) when they only hinder their operation to actually help one another? Then, they suddenly come up to them with angry expressions of disapproval, hate, and irritation just because of a failed containment or mission… How tempting it was to actually give them their overdue peace of minds.

It was not because of them, Arcee spitefully digressed. It was all the processing! And all the needed to be here and here… She knew that the Autobot movement had been restricted far too much as they all walk on fine glass per human saying. They were cautious because on the field, they were not only Cybertronian allies to keep safe (which is saying a lot because their durability is compared to none) but also the humans who risk their lives with them, fighting.

If their second in command was here; If Jazz hadn't; If things had never been like this; If they hadn't come to earth; these thoughts were just too much… There were so many what ifs that came plaguing her processor and the fact that she processes faster than any super computer doesn't even help at all as she spirals once again in the abyss of grief.

'If Oen had left her…' That is where the ill thoughts stop. She shouldn't be processing like this as if this was the first time where anxiety had claimed her processor. The years of war had her torn from the start and she had managed to continue on like this. Grief should have been her friend; an obstacle that she could manage to surpass or carry with.

She was allowed to grieve but not to just halt in stepping forward again. That is what she had convinced her self in.

Before Oen had actually turned back to normal (the one who was kind and selfless), the topic she has in thought had already been tackled rather spitefully as she remembered her words.

"Universally, we contradict our thoughts but the most dominant between good and bad is how you perceive the situation to be in your favor or not." That was what she said before going into an unbidden silence. It was a matter of perception in this case. So, using those words, she convinced herself to give more positive inputs. It helped her greatly to open up again but the hallow part of her spark for her components were still haunting her.

Putting herself in scout mode as she soon found herself near a warehouse that looks quite old and ready to cave in, she silently slid forward in the shadows, getting comfort from them as it hid her presence. She had to stop her intakes when there had been a sudden burst of engine through the entrance, just going straight, not even looking back. The black and white form blending well with the night…

Now, that was something that Arcee had reveled about. The Con was Barricade and that mech had been on their afts even from a distance away. To see the other just suddenly just go past her, it was processor wracking. She knew her skills were not that perfect so the only reason she could come up with how she had managed to become so well undetected was certainly… The mech had been distracted.

::Arcee here, to Prime, I had managed to come within close proximity of their makeshift base, over.:: She commed as she carefully looked over the landscape and tried to search for any traps or security measures within the external part of the base.

::Prime, responding. Sideswipe and Mirage will meet you there. Do not make unnecessary actions, Arcee…:: The big bot's voice sounded stern to the femme leaving a hint that there should be no arguments to that. Arcee just responded with a confirmation before strolling back into a well hidden spot to watch if ever a Con were to approach.

It felt hours and there hasn't been any other movement other than the last few screams and yells coming from within. Her spark was thundering in her chest plates hearing the familiar voice of the girl. Only Prime's orders were keeping her there when she reported that Oen's location is confirmed. She was in no position to move and defile the Prime's words. Until there has been no backup, she will not make anything that would likely give harm to the girl.

But Arcee was seething as she heightened her hearing. The walls of the warehouse were not that thin so she could only guess that the outer view was only a disguise of what really is inside. The femme can hear the human whimper and croak out incomprehensible words. She cannot form any meaning to those but she could conclude that the other had been hurt.

Requesting for Ratchet then, Prime saw the urgency in all of this and had let her go in. Her two companions were closer than she had thought but she needed to get to the human in that instant to see if she could still save the other from more pain that she was in.

Putting caution in the air and relinquishing herself in the mission she had set her mind to. She entered the only entrance and exit of the place. Venturing deeper, she was surprised on how non-highly kept the whole facility is. If it weren't for the slight modification like the walls and some rooms, she would have thought that this place was just a normal warehouse.

Setting herself on top of a beam of the ceiling, she had a nice view of where the Decepticon medic was. It was Hook and he was inserting something in the femme. Her spark fluttered at seeing that Oen doing fine but it was immediately set on shock as she saw how her body had become. She can see from the exposed skin that she was starting to decompose. The once green blotches that she had seen before were turning black.

Giving another report, she only received a silent response after that. But Ratchet's voice soon had rung within her processesor as the medic wanted more information about the human's condition. Getting more visual information, she sent it to them as Hook seemed to not notice anything other than the human in front of him. That was good as she continued on spying from atop.

As she got the ping from the other two scouts, they soon got the order to retrieve whatever information they have on the girl and take her back. But Ratchet warned them of the other medic. Hook maybe a medic but surely, he was the other faction's CMO for something. That means a lot judging from how the Cons act.

And there was the matter of handling backup of the Cons. They would never get out of there if there had been more of the Cons than what they had thought at first. So seeing to it that they knew the place from the back of their minds and scouting the perimeter more, they formulated plans. A little later, Bumblebee had entered the frequency telling them that he would be distracting the old slagger of a police car once they give the signal.

Sam was with him but the young man refused to get out. He could not care for his safety as he told his guardian determinedly that he would not get out of him until they see to it that Oen was retrieved successfully. No one complained but others bid them safety, literally giving up when Samuel vehemently threatened to stop to get breaks. That mean, he would overwork himself and no one is going to stop him. They let the young man be as Bee assured that he would do his duty as his guardian. It was not like they hadn't encountered the mech before.

Going back to the plan, seeing that there was no more backup coming unless they took too long, they knew that there was a high probability that they would be successful in this mission of theirs. With one command of Optimus, they had the go and soon, the operation started.

Hook was caught off guard as Arcee swooped down from her perch and tried to kick him in the helm. Like what had Ratchet warned them about, the medic was not that really easy to back down as she soon found herself being cursed and smashed through the layers of wooden crates from the side when Hook had managed to successfully grab her.

"You fragging glitching Autoscum femme, you broke my datapad!" There was a hint of exasperation, rage and worry there as the data pad the mech was talking about lay in pieces on the floor. The mech then lunged at her as she started composing herself back up in a fighting stance. It was obvious that the other was furious on what she had done to such a small thing and that was what she would use against the other. His anger was going to be his down fall.

Arcee shifted away from the trajectory of the other. She then got her blaster out and was about to shoot the mech until her system froze and her systems started shutting down. At that moment, she was panicking. This was a bad time to go into stasis and in front of the medic, too!

 **"Frenzy! We need to relocate, now!"** The medic said in a rush as she cursed herself, body falling down to her knee plates. As the mechling was mentioned, she can feel him on her shoulder still pulling some things on the back of her helm, a sick feeling was filling her from being defiled.

" **Go into stasis now if you know what is good for you, Autobot…"** The little Con started as she felt her systems slowing down. **"She's in recharge and you are all making too much noise, Hook. Barricade was intercepted. We need to get out fast."** She heard the fast chatter of the small Decepticon as her vision soon faded. She soon hit the floor as the floor vibrated from the haste they were all going in.

It took a few kliks as she fought the stasis. Soon enough, there was a series of explosion as her silent prayer was heard by Primus. Her consciousness soon faded away as she let the others take care of things for her.

* * *

 **Eunice Pacheco: Bee is a no-no. Hehehe... He stays where he is and that is beside Sam and on what is going to happen to them seeing that Sam is hiding his true self, right?**

 **~dreamer  
**


	52. To Die as Things Go Wrong

**Heya, readers! I'm back with a chapter in my arsenal. Blah, blah, blah. I have the same problems my last update on The Black Screen so please do not burn me for leaving you all since January with no updates. I hope this new chapter is compensation enough...**

 **To credits! I do not own Transformers! And hey, I only own this fic and my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 52: To Die Anyway**

* * *

 _Hook cursed loudly as the peace broke slowly._ After the Autoscum femme had emerged from the shadows, he regretted thinking that he could deal with her later as she destroyed one of the important objects in his arsenal for the girl's survival. He had pinged Barricade of the infiltrator earlier, minutes before he was left on his own but it seems that the Autobots had planned this out and was not only just a scouting mission. The other had been intercepted by the yellow bug of a Camaro and with that, he knew that they were in shallow waters as the danger was fast approaching.

The medic knew what was going to happen but he could not do anything yet since it would only harm the girl that was minutes away from a mental breakdown as her brain impulses sent different signals to its dead ended synapses. Her nanites were still trying to bridge the gaps created by the deterioration but unfortunately, her emotions peaking was not helping. They reached the critical once again as it created the large electrical pulses that were starting to damage further her already half processing processor, speeding the degradation. He frustratedly tried to balance stabilizing her spark and brain impulses at the same time, regulating the large spark pulses as he calculated when and where the fluctuations from her spark were placed the most. The machine monitoring her had already fritzed from the pulses but thankfully his data pad was enough to help him… That is not until the femme went and ruined it.

If he had known that the Autobot would act violently and ruin his too important datapad, he would have shot the femme down, one way or another. That datapad not only was helping him monitor the little organic but it had also contained his long list of records acquired when he took time off to complete his own side of the Lord's plan. With the datapad currently in pieces on the ground, he doubted that he would be able to pick it up and get it working in time. The Lord was not going to be happy in seeing a fall back in his plan. Not only had the fragging pink femme put him behind schedule but she had endangered their little organic.

Oh, the anger that coursed through his frame was untamed and he was not sorry when he had managed to grabbed the glitch, only to throw her hard to the side. He was practically burning with fury as his frame overheated and his vents worked overtime to cool him down. Instead of calming, though, what damage he did, he knew was still not enough for what she had just done.

Even though his com-link with the higher command suddenly burst loud in his helm, he ignored them and went to just do what he intends to do. He wanted to deactivate the glitch, for once, his thoughts were reasonable. But as he did, he was caught off guard with the emotions his combat team was in as the bond they have opened. Worry, anger, hate, panic and irritation in great heights made him lose some of his focus.

His little slip would have handed his deactivation when he saw the femme about to blast him but thanks to the mechling that had been keeping Shein away, he was spared for the nth time of his cycle in their war. Not really needing a second repeat on what they need to do after that, Hook shot off to get the little organic and make their escape. The thud and vibrations made when their enemy had fallen on the ground were clear indication that they were now one enemy short but he knew that didn't mean there were less of them as he try to get away.

::Hook! We are on our way. Where are you?:: His brother Constructicons pinged him as he rushed out of the facility, not looking back even once for leaving all of his equipment behind. His current concern was the femme in his care and he dared not to let them take her away again.

::Still at the facility. If you can make it in time, then good, but I need more backup it seems…:: The medic informed as he and Frenzy burst at the sight before him when he got out of the building. He had managed to avoid a blade that was gliding in the air in front of him when he was just inches from exiting. The dodge he made was done ungracefully but he had not cared as he protected his little sleeping passenger in his servos.

"Give her back, Decepticon!" The silver mech on wheels, Sideswipe, screamed at him. Amusement was painted on Hook's features upon seeing the other's modified form as he compared the once red form the other had when he had that snotty twin of his, but this was not the time to find things in positive light. He dodged another swing as he sidestepped and landed a kick on the other's back since his hands were kind of full at the minute.

"Frag off!" Hook hissed as he let his scanners work to give him insight on the sudden shift of the wind when he had landed on that side. Frenzy had already shot off at the Autobot frontliner so it was not him that made it. There was only one type of individual that can make his sensors go off in alarm, and those were the mechs in the Ops.

Shooting to the side, he had managed to evade the hidden mech as the background distorted and his instincts were proven right. The only two Autoscums that would be able to do that kind of thing were no other than that high tower Autobot, Mirage, and that rogue looking one, Hound. He had data on them lightvorns ago so this was not a surprise for him.

"You will be sorry once I get my servos on you." The invisible mech growled as Hook calculated his next move. His optical scope can see Frenzy was still able to keep the other mech busy but still, he was unsure of being outnumbered. Their current state was not helping that much since he has a little handicap but he would put that in good use if he needs to. As much as he dreaded using it, he would if that means getting more time.  
He only hopes that once he does it, Shein would be able to forgive him and for her to not take anything of it to the spark. Primus knows how much he would do to not make it happen. Taking sparks were so in the past with him these days.

"Haven't you, Decepticons, done enough on her?!" Sideswipe grunted as he tried to get to Hook but was stopped by the cassette. As that went, the dirt below them had exploded as they all became airborne. The medic took note on how the dirty air hit an invisible wall, immediately knowing what place to hit. The background shifted again and with that, Hook was able to take that one chance to land a hit on the mech with all the might he had hidden. That force had managed to make the other flung back to hit the wall of the warehouse with a loud thud.

"Done enough, I haven't! If you fragging glitches could just leave us for a vorn-" Hook growled as his ruby red optics glinted brightly in the dim lighting, trying to pierce or bore a hole on the frame that had made his mouth plates move first before his microchipped processor, but before he could finish off the sentence, they were sudden hit with a force of a missile.

Looking up now, he saw that one of the trines came down monitoring.

::Frag you, you dimsparked glitched! Look where you are aiming or I'll make you into scrapmetal once we get back…:: The medic growled over the com that had soon opened once the flyer shot another round at the Autobots around him. Frenzy screeched at the sudden onslaught of missiles but the surprised and pained shouts of their enemy brought music to his audios.

::If I were you, medic, I would not run my mouth and use my legs…:: The seeker snidely replied as he did a graceful turn in the sky, the trajectory was in line again to where they are.

"FRENZY!" Hook called out for the mechling as he saw the other ran towards him. The silver Autobot was currently busy trying to see where the Air Command Leader would hit next but the medic knew better than to stand there and wait around to see if they can deactivate them.

Once Frenzy was near, Hook's scanners went on again. This time, he was too late to inform the other to get back when the stuttering mechling was hit. Landing at the far right of him, he took comfort at the distance that the little silver cassette had been placed at. It would be far enough for Starscream to be able to shoot without harming him more.

The next shift in the air was immediate but Hook managed to back away in time. His processor concentrated on detecting the sneaky slagger as he kept his servos close with the little organic safely encased within his medical supply compartment. There was no erratic movement from her with all the abrupt movement he had done and that made his worry spike.

 _Had the damage gone that deeply?_ He wondered as he blocked a swing from behind with his arm platings. That pushed him a few inches from where he stood, but he took the chance to try and kick the other while the invisible mech was still trying to get back to his own stance.

"I would have already offlined you…" Hook grunted in exasperation, dodging yet again as he waited for the opportunity. Sideswipe was gone though, he soon noticed but looking around, he can say the same for the seeker that had been there earlier.

"Then why hadn't you?" The other said, continuing the sequence of blows that aimed for that single place that he knew where femme was. Hook had realized the pattern that was slowly becoming noticeable so he kept on pulling away, driving the other in circles as he evaded each and every single blow. He knew that this would not last long but his determination only heightened even more so, to get out of there. His sensitive scanners versus the other's advance cloaking field (even though Earth has come to actually prove that it still has a long way to go with all the faults he was witnessing), not one of them was slowing down to give the other a chance to escape or claim what they had come for.

Hook cursed his bond brothers' continuing absence but if that meant that they would soon be over here in the minutes he kept as a distraction, then so be it… As long as this gives them time to make their afts get here and help them, he was a willing Con. But Primus, he was itching to hit this mech before him.

Monitoring Shein's condition as he continued on with his luck of not getting hit, he spotted something from behind the other's back plates that made him hold onto his disgruntled expression. That is until a smirk twitched on his lip plating. Predicting the trajectory of the speeding alt mode, he swung his pede around and managed to hit his enemy. It landed Mirage in the same spot that Barricade would have to pass in his haste.

And like what Hook had thought, Barricade hit the slagging invisible mech, leaving them tumbling forward. Mirage's device was soon offlined too as it fritzed from being butchered with hits. Mirage frame came into view with his arm hung at his side, unusable. Abruptly putting distance between him and the Autoscum, Barricade had soon groaned and cursed Hook. Not before long, the yellow Camaro came into sight.

"What in the frag was that for, medic?!" the deep baritone laced with annoyance and aggravation vibrated around the tense air that surrounded them. Barricade glared at the mech that was struggling below his pede before the despicable human came out of the yellow bug that stopped before them. Gears turned and went into place when the youngest scout of the Autobots transformed and stood before the two Cons.

"Now, what are we going to do with you?" Barricade growled as he stomped on Mirage's helm with a force that dented and buried the other's helm a tad deeper into the ground. It elicited a wince from the mech below but nothing more.

"Mirage!" The brown-headed squishy screamed worriedly for their little Ops agent that could only grunt as Barricade repeated the action. Mirage's servos were struggling to keep the pede away but since it was not enough, he decided that holding it firmly in place was better.

"Let him go!" Sam growled as his guardian took out his cannon, aiming it at the black and white Con. That action of threatening the mech only amused the cop.

"…In exchange for what?" Hook raised an optic ridge at the sudden negotiation taking place between them. Barricade was awfully going to the point with this conversation.

"W-wha?" Sam could only go on baffled as Bee shot them an intense glare but was just as curios as the other was for the sudden out-of-character of their enemy. When did they express the need to be the first to negotiate?

"Are your receptors still working or have you gone deaf on me already, meat bag?" Barricade snorted as he shook his helm, not taking offense on the shocked looks he was getting his way. After that off-handed comment, Samuel gave his own glare but did not bite.

"…Fine… What do you want?" The human liaison's facial expression of anger faltered when Barricade repeatedly stomped on the other, from helm to chest plating that effectively had put Mirage in stasis lock. Why the high tower mech hadn't accessed his cannons was because they were already deactivated the minute he had hit the wall of the warehouse that has this little force field intact. The impact released a large electric pulse that repelled him and short-circuited his other systems. Mirage could only vainly try and get Oen with sheer determination and shorthand combat skills he had learned from Jazz and Prowl.

"You let us go and we'll let him off…" Barricade did not say anything more as his intense and brightly shining optics held them in his sight like he was waiting for them to make a single wrong move and he would devour them. They knew that moment that the black and white mech was not in the mood to give mercy.

"Where is Oen first…!" Barricade glared and scoffed. "You should know that you are not in place to make demands…" He growled.

::They are just trying to distract us…:: Hook sighed internally as he stood still in the background, not leaving his position since he knew that he had a high chance of escaping if he waited for the others to come for them.

::I figured…:: Replied Barricade in a half amused and sarcastic tone. ::How is she?:: He asked then.

::As far as I can tell with all the equipment she had fried from her earlier electrical discharge? I can say she has a less likely chance of surviving after this… Apart from that fragging truth, nothing more can be sighted until we can get her to safety and start trying to nurse her back out of her comatose state.:: Hook informed in a deadpanned voice, lace with no emotion, just pure monotone.

As Hook think, Barricade was exchanging a few harsh words with the Autobot in front of them as both of them were getting more livid with each other by the klik. Hook was sure that any later now, Barricade will start something he would regret as the mech's small mannerisms like clenching and unclenching servos tightly, showed along with him gritting his dentas roughly. That tremble in his systems wanted to escape as Barricade not only receeded back to the mechling he was but also the fact that the violence was going to be the last resort in ending this conversation.

The topic that the two scouts were playing on now was the utter fact of a misinformed past of the cop. It was like seeing Barricade as the youngling he once was before he had gained ranks after going cold sparked and killing his kin one by one. Shein had already warned them to not even say a single word about it but they knew what was the other's demons that haunt him till now. The mech's past was his own and the only one to really understand him was Shein. Offlining his own family unit and little brother must have elicited something of great importance that the only way for him to continue on is carrying the guilt of being the one to let his family rest.

"You are terribly young to tell me words of no such form of proof to come with it." Barricade said gravely as he looked down at Mirage. The fact that the other was a high tower mech was not helping seeing that he and his family did suffer a lot from them.

Hook knew of this and remained silent. Looking into his compartment and praying to Primus that the fragger would just let the topic go. It was not time to turn into the crazy and demented mech he is in front of the Autobots. It was a weakness, yes, but a weakness that Barricade had long before turned into something gruesome in comparison. He turned that weakness into a strength that enabled him such feat of being a cold and muderious spark.

Soon, Sideswipe came out of no where, already with his blades out, glinting for some action. Bumblebee held him back, asking more of what he was talking about, taking offense for being told the truth that he was cold and mindless drone that had nothing in mind other than kill for a living back on Cybertron. Sam, who didn't know of what the story was, remained silent but felt compelled to defend himself as the Decepticon insulted him for being a weak link of any one that he attaches himself to.

Sidswipe who just listened on was soon given a short data burst to keep him updated on what was happening. They were burning off some time but also was coming into a heated argument face to face with a con. From reviewing the conversation, a content had struck some chords in Sideswipe's spark as his optics flashed so bright that it was painful to see. They almost white as the frame was tense as a statue, and a livid growl escaped his vocals.

The topic that struct him was the conversation about who the slagging faction did started it all; the bombings, the genocides, the planet's deminse. For Barricade, he argued that it was the Autobot's misguided nobel actions for hindering the Decepticons while Bee pointed out that if it weren't for them, the Decepticons would have plague the planet in martial dictatorship of a demented Lord High. The conversation just continues on until who was the more worthy faction to be sparked. No one really did think logically this time as anger clouded their minds. Even Sam didn't seem to notice it but participated in defending the Autobots' side.

"You were the fragging glitches that destroyed what our home once was! Don't go on turning the table and putting the blame on us! You offlined EVEN. THE. SPARKLINGS. EXTINGUISHING LIVES AS IF THEY ARE WORTH NOTHING! BONDS LOST, FAMILY UNITS GONE! AND ALL OF IT WAS BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU WHO ARE JUST PIT-SPAWNED AND GLITCHED MICROCHIPED PROCESSORED SLAGGERS THAT FELT NOTHING! NOTHING BUT MALICE AND GREED WORTH GOING TO THE PIT! DEFUNKED SPARKS THAT SHOULD GO TO THE SCRAPYARD! DON'T YOU FRAGGERS, FRAGGING SAY THAT WE WERE THE ONES TO BLAME BECAUSE I CAN SLAGGING GIVE YOU A CYBERTRON LOAD OF FRAGGING REASONS FROM THE MOMENT YOU LUGNUTS EVEN BECAME SPARKED!"

With that, the tirade was over. Sideswipe was huffing as his vents tried to cool him down. Coolants were leaking down the side of his optics but he stood with that intense glare at them, ready to slice them and relieve him of the pain that his spark was swimming in. The pain of the bond he lost a long time ago, opened like a fresh wound... but from that, Sideswipe hadn't known it would open a lot more darker wounds of the past for Barricade and Hook.

At that moment, Hook can say that he had never felt that intensity of dread as his memories sprung into the front of his processor. He wanted to stagger back and fall into stasis but on the outside, he stood there, stoic and numb as if he left his emotional circuits back on the Nemesis. He was relieving all the cycles he has and they were deep and dark, before the war…

Sideswipe's words did not only affect Hook but also the other mech, Barricade. The black and white Decepticon stared at the other with a flat look. And he stood there with a rather offending stance that deemed him to not care of what the other had just said. Once again, all of this was a façade as deep in those red optics that gleamed in the dim lighting was his own pain. He let the pain become anger as he soon lost control of his functions with the repeated cycle of Sidewipe's words. His processor was going faster and faster, giving him no satisfaction in thinking of gruesome enough deactivation that was worth what the mech had deemed him to be.

He will let the other know how truly gruesome and deadly he is.

Barricade's emotional unit had staggered and looped into being livid and in pain while his logical processor tried to fry itself. That did not hinder his movements though as his tone that once had fluctuations turned totally monotone. Hook's own tone became a lot colder with a silent promise of death even if they knew that the femme would be terribly upset of him for what will happen soon. They did not like it but these Autobots just pushed their lines.

The emotional struggle that Barricade had within his frame was great enough to trigger his guardian protocols. In one fell swoop, he saw the only threat near him… Mirage and decided to do what he needs to do to keep things 'safe'. Not really thinking more of it as a threat, the glitch deemed Mirage as a serious one and the only action to take was deactivation. Deactivation it was for no emotional core acted upon to hinder such act from being done.

"NOOOOOOO!" A series of shouts came from the other group as Barricade's red optics turned to a sickly purple, heightened with the same feral growl of a untamed mech. Upgrades soon washed over his frame as they onlined, not before long, the mech's pede came down over the chest plates, eliciting a loud crunching noise as the chest plates crumpled inward. That woke up the mech receiving heightened feedback of pain as he let out a loud howl.

Soon, the metal platings touched his spark chamber, putting strain over them. The glass wall of the spark case crack and it was then that Miraage knew was his end.

"AHHH-CK!" Mirage screeched, struggled hard and wide but once the final stomped came down… He was gone. Never to feel pain anymore… or anything at that. Energon coated his killer's pede as Barricade took his it out of the hole that he had managed to do.

The killer had then kicked theofflined one towards thefrontliner and scout that tried to jumped towards him in anger, making Sideswipe stagger back as he would soon crash into the little organic. Sam was in the trajectory of the fall so Bumblebee hadn't had the chance to even shoot at them as they hastily ran away, favoring to save his charge.

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Things Go Wrong**

* * *

::We've been careless…:: Hook growled through the com as Barricade responded with only a growl, obviously busy with his own enemy distraction. The medic couldn't help curse now and then for things to have gone from bad to worse in the small span of the earth's week. Not only that but if ever they would be able to surpass this current situation, where would they take Shein? Not only was their makeshift facility invaded but most of his modified equipment was there. It would take a lot longer to acquire the same machines and enable Shockwave to make the same modifications once again. It would also hinder the progress of their plan and would decrease the covertness of their movement.

Turning to another direction in processing, Hook decided that it was not the time to think of long term effects until they had not safety taken care of the situation at present. ::My Lord, if there are any able, we would like to request some backup…:: Hook directly addressed the Lord instead of answering Soundwave's query for his sudden outburst on the private group line. The line was connected to those involve within the higher circle and was always open and used at certain times. Babble was not really an activity that they participated a lot so the link was maintainable in Soundwave's standards.

::Request granted. Your unit will be on their way in the breem. Don't get slag before they get to your position.:: Megatron growled out over the line before diverting his attention to Soundwave, already asking for the communications officer to connect him to the said mechs or deliver the order as the mech was assigned to get a feed on what was happening to the makeshift base.

::Acknowledged. But I fear, my Lord, that-:: The medic wasn't able to finish his words as the silver Autobot, Sideswipe suddenly came out with swords aimed at his path. Hook was able to sense him fast enough that he had managed to halt but it seems that the younger mech was not finished in his onslaught. Sideswipe turned his upper body while his lower wheeled legs provided more range to complete his maneuver. By the time he was done turning, Hook can feel the pain coming from the side of his helm as the other had managed to lay a long slice. It had effectively severed some of his com system wires and cut him off from the command circle. From this, Hook knew that he was going to undeniably at a disadvantage to lose contact with the others so instead of trying to dial with a manual device that Shein had provided, he had overridden his repair nanites to make them focus on that part of his helm. Hopefully, it would online before he gets slag by the fools.

The frontliner soon distanced his self when Hook tried to land a hit of his own. It missed but it did enable the medic to shift his patient in one servo with the gentleness he could muster before tugging his chain out from his subspace. Immediately after seeing the missing human femme, he commed the others to confirm the visual he had of the girl. The other Autobots asked off Arcee but confirmed that her first approach must have failed for him to catch Hook like this.

Hook had his optics on the other as he read that troubled expression. No movement was made between the both of them but surely, he could not just high tail out of here when he was being watched like a cyberhawk. He remained silent and soon raised the chain to swing it in a manageable circle at his side. The chain was good as any weapon he had since his own blaster was out of the question with his system repairs on an override. But he can see his own problem with using it as a weapon since the other was more agile and flexible to handle dodging his fast swings. If the slagging Autoscum can't sit still, he would need to choose between literally damaging the other than just trying to trip him and make him lose momentum so that he can tie the other down.

Glaring at Frenzy that was keeping his optics on Shein, he focused on the other. It was not easy to make the hit as the Autobot dodge with every agility and flexibility available in his frame but that didn't mean Hook would just give up and let Shein go again… He wasn't a Con for nothing as he kicked a large rock near his active frame and aimed it at the other. It may not land on the trajectory he was aiming for but at least, it did destroy the other's stability as he tripped on it and landed hard on his side. Thankful for Shein's incorporated Cybertronian-Human lessons about topography and utilizing it rather than destroying, he managed this in the best way he can while incapacitated.

The story to this strategy had been way back when they were still in several locations around the world for Megatron's revival plan, several months before the fallen was defeated. Some of the Cons have to make makeshift bases as per what Soundwave and Shockwave ordered. But really, their bases were of minimum covertness as the Autobots hunt them down. He and his own team had managed to escape their last encounter of the humans and Autobot group just via submerging their selves into the subterranean abyss before going upside again.

It was a foreign terrain again with nothing but sand and some pile of rubble rocks surrounding them upon their upside travel, taking precaution on not letting sightings of them spread to the Autoscums. But after some time as they settled in some large pit in the ground, the government slags of the place they were at came to pick them off. It seems that they don't know what they are as they courageously addressed them with their mini toy weapons but still, it had packed a punch when they had fired on them. They were at a disadvantage since they still have mechs down while their weapons were still spent. Only those who have close combat weapons were of use.

::Slag… Comming the base! We need back up. It seems that the friendly inhabitants have no hospitality to let us stay here. Long range weapons are still down; mechs are incapable of escape with heavy damage. Repeat… we need back up.:: That was what he had reported in haste before a missile hit him.

Making a plan, they agreed that the damaged must be protected as they were the first cons to fall if they were to be bombarded with weapons. Shein would not like that at all as they would lose more mechs with this but it can't be helped. Speaking of the girl, soon, her voice was heard over the coms.

::Hook! If weapons are down, try and use the terrain as a makeshift weapon while trying to escape them. Help the damaged mechs to break the rocks to manageable throwing projectiles while the frontliners engage with caution. Take away their vehicles too… flip their cars and let some get in closer proximity if needed so the slaggers can't fire their slagging heavy weaponry… Just stay safe and know that the others are coming! You now know what to do, now improvise squad leader! I expect you lot to come back all alive and working.:: She hastily tapped on something and not before long, she was coordinating them into the terrain no matter how she was inexperience as them in with this.

::Don't underestimate me, Hook. I may lack the field experience because you guys won't take me but I still have the knowledge to help you as a local of the planet… Now, come back home…:: With finality, the coms died and the backup was there.

When they had come back to the base with minor damage from the fight, she welcomed them happily with a smile but soon found herself frowning so deep. It was like Decepticon boot camp version 2 when she made them go on the basis of the beginnings and afters of war from human's point of view in their history. Who knew that humans can be more of a Decepticon themselves.

Back to the fight at hand, with a fling, the heavy end of the chain ended up hitting Sideswipe to the chest plate who was not as fast enough to dodge. The impact was that great it seems as the silver mech let out a surprised pained cry and was sent flying back to crash into the foliage at the side. Hook took this opportunity to transform down and drive, not noticing that there was another Autobot on the field that was silently in the safety of his special ability.

"NO! GO! FOLLOW HIM! GET HER BACK!" The silver mech had suddenly burst out in thin air around them as he wheezed, shaking his helm and point at his retreating form. Hook drove faster from that, as he saw that the designated Autobot was Mirage.

Cursing his luck, Hook wondered where the heck is his unit after all this time. Not being able to com as the system diagnosis says error, he can't help think that the slagging frontliner deserve what state he had left the other in. Jerking from his thoughts, he was soon alerted that his persecutor was just about behind him.

"Give her back, Decepticon slag!" Mirage has sworn that the medic was too heavy to be that fast as he sped up some more to catch up. It was getting rather difficult, too as tree to tree kept being taken down by the heavy construction vehicle in order to stop him from advancing.

::How in the pit you can't still gain up on him?:: Sideswipe asked over their private com.

::How that medic lost some tons, I would not know…!:: Mirage hissed as he was almost hit by a large rock thrown at his direction. As the Con stayed silent, he had narrowed his focus on the other thinking that they were missing something rather important here.

::The Constructicons are on en route! We'll intercept them. Focus on getting the femme away.:: Ironhide said over their frequency as the others cursed. Optimus was heard to be giving more orders but they sure were doing it already. The only downside is that they still can't get contact of Arcee.

Soon, they all heard the rumble of engines in the sky. The blue and white mech knew that this little mission of theirs is going to get messy.

::Sideswipe, you friends are here…:: He snorted as the other mech cursed about not being able to give them a proper greeting. It was always a welcome sight that the other twin hasn't lost himself in the grief of still missing his brother.

::Leave them to me…:: The other declared before shutting off his own com. From the distance, one would hear a shout of excitement and a screech that was reminiscent of the times Screamer gets jumped on by the frontliner.

Now, all Mirage needs is to focus on the now struggling con in the front of him. His frown deepened at this point, literally wondering what the heck was going on with the other. It wasn't like a Constructicon to be this fast and to be this faulty at such a short interval.

Hook cursed as he can feel his systems heating up and straining from his extended use of his upgrades. Shein had already warned him about this, specifically, the repercussion that he would face once his systems could not pull through any longer but it was not recommendable to stop now. He'll likely burn his spark out from this but he could not care for the life of the little girl rest in being able to get the treatment she needs before she collapses on herself.

Monitoring the entity behind him was already doing enough but seeing the other was getting ready on jumping at him, he would not dare shut his sensors and render himself blind to be taken unexpectedly.

The Autobot hadn't fired at him but seeing that he has Shein in his form, strapped safely in his compartment, she might be the only thing that had been holding the other up. Still, he was rapidly declining from normal processing and operation as his system strained. He knows that not long into this activity, he'll be rendered useless in his own medbay.

:: *frrrzzzzz* -K! T-The… zzzzttt… -scums are- *frrrzzttt* us off! :: Hook's semi-repaired com flickered to life with static and all things helmachingly worthy. The medic could guess that the others were intercepted also by the other Autbots to prevent them advancing, leaving him with no backup while this frontliner and scout were made to retrieve her. Cursing their luck, was there enough power to com the base and request for those who don't know about the plan to come and raise chaos at their enemy?

Soon, Starscream appeared with a cargo on his frame. The seeker was not able to stir away from Hook as he hit him, making them all tumble down a trench. Hook's sensors blared in shock as he felt something slice his compartment at the same time. Fearing what could possibly happen as they all stop tumbling, he inspected his self and saw the damage.

Starscream had also seen it and had immediately shoved the Autobot with a hard kick even though his wings were currently in no condition to make him move. His pain receptors were blaring with pain but he endured it seeing the damage on the medic. Worse was, he knew that the medic's compartment was the only place that Shein could have been. Seeing that large blade just embedded on that spot had him panicking on what might have happened to her. There was no blood so it was safe to say that she was likely uninjured but that was just pushing their luck.

The seeker tried to ping the medic to inquire about Shein's condition but saw that the other was not in the condition to make connections as his frequency produced only static. Looking over at the mech again, he can see that the side of his helm was also heavily damaged, leaving him to ask in the open.

"What is the condition of the femme?" He growled with a wince as he placed himself beside the medic to help. Sideswipe who took the brunt of their tumble, still lay at the side with an aching frame. Taking both of their situation as an invitation, Hook opened his compartment and let the girl fall into the seekers hands. They can see that Frenzy was able to shove her to the corner but the downside of it was that the little symbiot took all the brunt of the slice as it cut off his upper limb and head from his body.

Soundwave was not going to like this but they can't do anything about it, not in this place.

::HOOK!:: The medic winced as his com started acting up again.

::Have you been slagged?:: The small voice of the shiest of his unit asked as the other can be seen flinching when Hook only answered with a growl.

::PIT! Get over here now before they take Shein!:: Hook noticed the shift in his scanners and warned Starscream that the Ops agent had now caught up with them. ::My systems are already down and Frenzy has sustained massive damage!:: Hook shook when he tried to get his limbs working back again. The movement was too stressful that he could only move his helm to see that Starscream was under attack. The seeker was good at fending himself off with Shein delicately held to his chassis but he knew that it would not be long till the other Autobot got up and joined the fray.

There was suddenly a large explosion near them that sent Starscream, Mirage and Sideswipe who had now gotten on his stabilizers, flying everywhere. The seeker's hold was not enough to keep the girl encased in his hold but Starscream took the landing quite nicely, just letting her roll to the far side of their field.

No one had noticed this as the four mechs stayed down but as Skywarp approached; his optics immediately had fixated on Shein as she lay there unmoving. He flew down to try and warp away with the girl but it seems that it was not only him that got the message of what he was about to do. As hastily as he swooped down, he was tackled by the silver menace, Sideswipe, making him tumble to Hook and activating his warping system in that short amount of time from the collision.

Skywarp and Hook effectively banished from the field while Thundercracker helped Starscream from his already heavily damaged state; both of them oblivious to what had happened to their trinemate and medic.

At the midst of this chaos, Sam shot out of the shadows and went for the girl for the second time in his life. It was like déjà vu as he swiftly made it through the foliage, catching sight of Mirage who noticed him. Both of them soon had an agreement as the mech suddenly got up and fired at the two seekers to distract them from what the young man was trying to do. Sideswipe was still down but Sam cannot do anything about for now. The frontliner would just have to wait for Ratchet as he get Oen to safety.

Moving through the greenery once again, Sam carried the girl carefully deeper into the foliage. Soon, he saw who he was looking for… Arcee. The motorcycle just stood there as if it were a normal one in a normal day but Sam cannot really blame the other since she tried to really make up for the time she lost while in stasis. The young man had found her like that when Bee just threw him out of his compartment while leading Barricade further away.

With no one around, Sam tried to fix Arcee with the little control he has on the Allspark, effectively waking up the other but not enabling her to operate on optimum levels. He still needs practice on that but at least he was successful at his try.

"I am sorry, Sam, but from here on out, I would be able to maintain my balance… My systems are slow in repairing themselves." Arcee informed as her avatar tried to form before collapsing into particles once again.

"That is alright, Arcee… We'll manage this…" Sam told her as he carefully mounted the bike with Oen tucked over his front so she would not fall and still enable him to navigate the other. One hand was on the handle while the other held the other in place.

Satisfied with that arrangement, they tested it for a while before Sam got the hang of it and told Arcee to revved it up full. They soon shot out of the foliage before Sam's phone blared with Bumblebee's panicked voice.

::Sam! Barricade is on to us! He is headed to your direction now.:: The scout warned.

"Tell the others to send us some backup… Arcee is still not in the condition to take charge over her own frame and Sideswipe has already been badly damaged. I fear that Mirage wouldn't be able to hold much with both of them in no optimal condition like Thundercracker. I had seen Starscream, still able to move and fire." Sam told the other as he got a burst of 'aye aye commander'.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed in concentration of controlling the Allspark once again. He reached out into his mind, seeing the ball of energy and grasping once again the link he had with it to try and do the same from earlier. He got a good grasp of it that is until he was taken into surprise as they swerved to the side. Arcee might not have felt it but the air around them reeked with the scattered and released energy.

Nervously, he stayed silent about what had happened, thanking that the other hadn't noticed it. The young man just decided that it wasn't worth getting known right then and there so they continued on moving from road to foliage once again. The highway was a good choice to travel in haste but with Barricade hunting for them, Arcee wasn't taking chances on them getting seen. Sam had also hoped that the Decepticons were kept preoccupied as they try and get to the larger group with Oen paling by the minute.

He can see it on her face that she had lost a lot of her chubbiness though she did gain a ton like him. Thank goodness he was not organic on the inside or they would both be unable to advance out of this situation. Sensing her spark too, Sam found the feeling he was getting, strange. Out of all the times he had been exposed to spark frequencies, the other's was… new… and very wild as if one single thing can make it burst.

::Sam, bad news… I lost sight of Barricade…Slag. Keep an eye out for him, Sam. He knows that you have Oen.:: The black and yellow bot cursed as panic course over them. With Barricade untraceable, he might be anywhere.

A klik later though, they didn't have to worry about losing sight of the con because, at the distance, Sam can hear the familiar rumble of engines with his secretly heightened hearing.

"Uh… Bee… I think I know where he is…!" He stated in shock as he held onto his grips tighter.

Arcee who felt this, cursed too knowing that something was coming at them from the distance. She wasn't able to do anything but she did exert herself to speed up more… Hopefully, Sam would be able to handle the speed to outrun the mech approaching.

"Sam, better place your gear junkie out now. I'll provide you with speed and stability but you need to be able to control me hard enough…" Arcee rumbled. The only answer she got was his grip tightening again. With that, they shot faster and faster, seeing Barricade's own fast approaching form.

"Ugh… Please oh please…. Darn it… I am too young to die! For the second time…" Sam muttered as he gripped on to the handle harder. It was hard enough that he was working with one hand but seeing that the speed wasn't helping in keeping the girl in his hold safe, he wondered how he will do this. Instead of turning back to the other direction, they just went straight. It might be a crazy ass move but this was the only plan they have in getting pass the mech. Swerving to the side, they just slightly missed hitting the mech's side mirrors before continuing on.

It took not a minute later for Barricade to high tail and turn 360 towards them to pursue. Cursing, Sam looked at the Arcee's own side mirror to see that he was gaining greater distance by the second even though it was a wonder how the other could still manage such a feat when the mech looks as ready as any damage crap to be scrapped into the junkyard. Something was amiss and Sam couldn't help wonder as the Allspark in him burned awake in recognition of pain and panic. From being exposed to Arcee's spark a couple of dozens of times, he knew that this spark frequency was from Barricade himself, which puzzled him more.

Suddenly, a yellow blur went over then and tackled the ranging mech behind them. Sam's eyes widened as he saw that it was Bumblebee in the midst of a raging and already transformed Barricade.

"Go! Go! Gogogogo!" Bumblebee's radio blared as Arcee oblige not to stop.

* * *

 ***grins evily* So what do you all think is the real chapter? I know that a all of you who had read Amnesia know of Continuity and Reality chapter... but this time, I am not going to reaveal what is the real chapter. Did I just spawn again some very intruiging reactions? Let me know!**

 **Review, readers. I love to see all of your reactions after so long.**

Taeniaea: Welcome aboard! And feel free to take some of the craziness I have in store for all my readers. Thank you for the review and hope you continue on reading! Tell me all what you think... I'm open for plot twists too.

4212 wonderland: *hugs* Then thank you for adoring my little fic. I can't really say it is my finest but as you can see, it is one of my famous one along with the Black Screen. If you would like to check it out, I recommend it! Hmm... further questions? Why not PM me to make it more clear. I'll answer the most things I could... as long as it does not really impede my surprises in store for all of you. Maybe a mech's past? or maybe the fact as to why mearing is such a old grouchy lady? Or better yet! What will happen to Gould, Sam and his girl friend~ Okay, I am 'Bluestreaking' right now. But right, we will come to that Oen-Shein thing soon. But I think that Bloodshed is necessary... *winks*

BarricadesDemon216: *laughs* See what I did here for you? And guess what! What do you think will be the real continuity of this plot?


	53. Out of Control

**Thank you for the long lasting support! I give you another chapter! And yes... this is a long one too.**

 **~Dreamer**

* * *

 **Chapter 53:** Out of Control

* * *

/We cannot go on like this forever, master. The plans are being stalled because of this never ending cycle of looking out for the human from the Autodolts, their meat bags for allies and our glitched headed faction members…/ The femme on the screen hissed as she addressed the problem she had been getting a whiff of ever since the start of all of this insanity. Being one of the Decepticons that had met her, she can say that the human was interesting. The little human was a good additional for her 'collection' but not as much as a good collection if dead it seems because the little flesh bag's uniqueness comes from what she spews out and what she does. It was amazing how the Decepticons can change just by what she could do.

Aside from that, she has yet to meet the little flesh and bones in personal but it seems that luck wouldn't be on her side for the next solar cycles as she was contacted to stay hidden till further instructions. There hasn't been one yet in the past quartex so this had left her growing exasperated and bored of all of this as she was left with nothing to do at the post she had been assigned to. Well, not quite 'nothing to do' but the mundane things like living with aft heads and dealing with their slag.

/The little glitch will soon offline in the state it is in now… why should we pursue her like this?!/ She burst out not really minding that she wasn't being respectful to the changed mech that was now more of the person he was before. She can say that the little human had done the most wonder on this mech because really, one small squishie size human shouldn't have the power to move such a cold spark leader. It makes whatever the little flesh bag was, so mysterious that she wanted to do her own little digging if she had been given the chance. Maybe, that chance would never come now that the little one was offlining.

/From what I heard from our glitch medic, the Autobots don't know what they are doing; they don't have a clue or where to start… All of this is pointless as we all know; she will be gone before we can get her again. There is so little chance for us to get to her and be able to redo the effort that you have all been giving, most importantly now that our glitchier members are present./ She deadpanned but truly, inside her, her spark was fluctuating happily and smugly as she saw the fire burning in those red optics of their leader, deadly and merciless as he stood there. Though she was pushing the line now, she wasn't finished. She still hadn't said enough or tested the other enough for her liking.

/Stop running after such a sparkling dream, an undeniably crazy and impossible feat to do or attain. This…? This has no purpose at all… This is pointless and worthless! Just slagging wasteful… Please, a mere human being converted into one of us? I began wondering whether one had glitched though it is a wonder for me on how she is still functioning after so long in that demented scientist's care. It is also a wonder on how could she even survive on the ship with your outmost 'thoughtfulness'./ She said snidely before continuing on hitting the little cracks she was beginning to see.

/After this, what? Will we be expecting to adopt another fleshbag and see if that little slag is as fit as that other little glitch before messing with it once more? Out of all the mechs that would have proposed this to continue, I hadn't thought it would be you, My Lord…/ She snickered and leered.

/You must be unsettled greatly about how our species are dying out, laid to waste and out of its glorious days before all of this... before being 'lost' as that little fleshbag claims… And you think that this would be retribution for all what has been already done. Well, guess what, MY Lord…/ Oh, she was ready to finish this as the other's frame quivered and rattled from the suppressed anger behind that calm façade.

/The little femme, no matter what she is now will sooner or later offline no matter what you do. Because, you have been always an incompetent fool, running an incompetent faction, even before the little glitch suddenly appeared and did her own renovation on YOUR faction./ And with that, Blackarachnid and the Lord departed in a flash of flying colors and sparking wires. Well, only on Megatron's part as he punched a hole, right through the screen.

Blackarachnid couldn't help celebrate her success at reeling her Lord once again but she remained stoic as she turned to face the mechas that were terribly willing to be at her disposal before all of these had happened. Their little extermination mission was going to be absolutely successful indeed.

* * *

Gritting his dentas in utter anger and rage, he stared at the already destroyed monitor that was fritzing with its wires sparking at the sides where his servo laid still. He then pulled it out and silently contemplated. Why can't things go out the way he plans it out to be? How come long term plans gets this so fragged up? He would never know why but he can claim that planning for short or abrupt mission were easier than this slag.

Turning to Soundwave who still hasn't said a word to him after all that outburst, he could see that the mech was livid himself. Only another that had spent most of his time with the said mech can actually understand the numerous meanings to his his silence…

"Treachery had been once that slagging seeker's strong point… It seems that after he gave it up, another decided to adopt the title." He started out plainly as Soundwave's deadly metal appendages started to come alive.

"Monitor that little anomaly and see to it that she makes no mistake in this. For now, we will leave her alone and proceed to tackle each and every slagging problem one by one, starting with the little organic's stability. Is Frenzy still with Oans?" Megatron's rumbling and guttural voice suddenly echoed inside the large empty communications room.

"Yes, Lord Megatron…" came the other's reply in Starscream's voice. Now, this was something aching to tell how really livid as he was with this new development, and Soundwave was practically suggesting to take out one of his pawns in this game he was playing. He didn't need more, though. With Barricade, Hook, and Starscream not in play, the plan was pushed back again to the point it was just plainly insane. But he would not just abandon the thing and leave everything as it is. Thinking of Oans, once again, he was reminded of the future they want once again. The thought of tomorrow is still a long journey, as she had said but with the right guidance, she assured that it would be alright once again. But Megatron could only hope that she live through her years trying to straighten them. Indeed, habits die hard so he will not change his mind in needing that little ornament. As much to his chagrin, he admits that he needs Oans to be that little glitch at his side and maintain the progress they have, so dying was not an option for her no matter how hard would the girl take it in the end.

"Tell him what he needs to do and connect him with Hook to get it all done…" The larger mech's words rang finality as he let the silence engulf both of them. The communications officer just gave a respectful bowed before leaving the other brooding with his processor.

* * *

In waking up, she did not like the feeling at all that wrack her within. Confusion, repulsion, disgust, anger, sadness, and all things negative invaded her the minute her mind started working what it had been supposed to be doing from the start. It was like she should have been able to breathe in the air naturally with what was happening to her but she was not able to for some reason. She cannot hold onto the same feelings she should have for her family as she doesn't know what to do with the other.

Looking around the place of her rest, she tiredly sighed and let the silence fall on her. Here she was yet again in the same white walls, in the same smelling room, in the same med bay that she knows all too well in her stay here but right now, her mind wasn't being helpful as her head spun with images of what she can tell were hers from the beginning. Memories that defined that she had been the other person, with her short hair, miraculously healed skin, and a changing composition of human to Cybertronian. Agony crawled in her from the thought… Agony at the realization she had soon claimed with betrayal. Shockwave promised.

She asked herself, why? Why was this happening? Why hadn't they told her? Is this what they want… to suffer such an experimental and uncertain thing… willing to make the sacrifice of her perishing…? Was she that insignificant to them that they would throw what was left of her uncertain years in agony and to waste? It hurt. It truly hurts her to think about it. Answers try to gather as memory to memory lingered more and more in the front of her mind, filling her with more questions rather than what she had needed.

All she wanted to do there was cry for what happened. Cry for herself, cry for the things that had gone wrong, and cry for the things she could not fathom as her mind elicited frustration. A whimper already left her as her breath hitched from the new sounds that entered her silent mockery of her existence. It was them… and still… a part of her did not want to make them worry about this… dilemma she is experiencing.

"Primus! Isn't already toxic enough for humans?! According to their researchers and scientists, her system could have already shut down from the long exposure to such metals…" The familiar voice of the bot that had been her guardian in Barricade's stead rung in the air, clearly worried and in shock of what she could assume was her condition.

Metals… that was what is in her right now… She was transforming into one of them… that was why Shockwave had been feeding her with energon. The truth to be told, she trusted the mech that it was only something for observation… she hadn't known that it was for this ultimate purpose. It seems that promises are really meant to be broken.

Turning away from her deepening well of depression, she let her focus go to the mechs with her at the time. Ah, these mechs were the once who had been there for her the past few painful months of being the person she wasn't. They had also cared for a person… a human… that has specifically not a single information on her person. And despite that, they continued to help her, care for her and look out for her as they thought of the other faction antagonizing her. It was a complete and utter misunderstanding between them but she knew that her Cons won't be telling the Autobots of what she was to them. They had kept her in the dark for so long… what was the chance that the Decepticons would admit that they also had… a squishy of their own?

She halted herself again from thinking so spitefully. Why? Why was she acting like this? She wanted to know.

"Mercury is flowing in her bloodstream, Optimus. I doubt we could do anything for her at this point… Her body is not responding well to its composition, unlike the other metals that had been located to run in her systems. Instead of helping her with her transformations process, it acts like the excess fat that blocks their artilleries. It cloths the way and hinders transportation of the needed materials in certain parts of her… especially the forming mass within the back of her own processor." The grim voice of the medic said with an edge.

"I do not know what the Cons were thinking when they did it but I can't be sure if it will have a good outcome seeing that she is still part organic. Arcee was able to provide some data on what the femmelet had gone through in their servos but it wasn't that much seeing that almost all of it had been corrupted. From what I had gathered, Hook and Shockwave did such things that could already have offlined her if she were a normal human. She has endured much of the process, really, and this has been an amazing feat for her to be still intact… I regret that I might not be able to help her as we step into the unknown if she continues on like this, thinking that this might be the end." Full of fact and melancholy, Ratchet addressed what state she was in and the light they were losing.

"Do not lose hope, my friend. Samuel has done his own great feats and survives as much of what we had not expected of him. If one human can do it, I have hope that she would certainly do the same."

"But that is Samuel! He had held the Allspark from the beginning so I am able to deduce that at some point, it had left him with the capability to transform. It was not shocking for me because our main creator helped him through his own change in composition." Ratchet argued with the other. She was sure that the medic was already glaring at the Prime and she can't help smile slightly at the similarities she was getting from them with the Decepticons.

"We should not forget that before us, it was him. Normality was what he had tried to attain… it was what he was living in before we came. And as we entered, he was still a human, fierce, bold, and young. Neither was the boy a soldier at the time but he had managed to engage Megatron with courage that any of us have. She fights, that is why she is still here with us, and for that, I am already thankful and hopeful that she would surpass this with her own strength…" Optimus said with finality, lifting some of her anguish from her chest at how he had held her so high up to the medic. She was thankful for the mech for making her slightly forget her own problems with her faction.

"Well, Samuel has been able to make the transition faster than her own agonizing one. She needs more of the metals that she had been given if we want her nanites to continue on with her process. But that is only the start of the problem that we are facing. From the spark analysis that I have made, her energy tends to fluctuate on an imbalanced scale between her systems that had tried to endure the strain." The medic pointed out.

 **"You have pointed out that metals are harmful to them, Ratchet…"** Bumblebee said with some chirps and warbles. This time, instead of actually not understanding the youngling, she was able to deduce what he was now saying.

"Yes, I have. But as you can see, she has entered the stage that she needs the right materials for her transformation to continue on forward. Like Samuel, she would need to consume the amount of energon she would need." The other replied with a matter of fact bored tone.

"From the last infiltration you and Mirage had done for me, the Cons were already giving her a mixed dose of energon and refined metal particles in the mix. The machines you both had reported were modified human hospital machines that would monitor her spark and inner workings as far as they can with her hardening bone structure. I cannot make the same dose seeing that the retrieved information was part of what had been corrupted but I was hoping that I might be able to recreate the same thing for her. For the meantime, I will try and monitor her speed of transformation and would place her in strict medical orders to consume energon in small intervals. It would have been easier with a sample." Ratchet muttered the last part with a low growl.

"What else are we facing with her condition?" The deep guttural voice of the gun-toting mech came into the conversation as if he was there from the beginning. She hadn't expected that. How? How can the large mech stay silent like that and remain inconspicuous enough to be left behind as nothing? If you ask her, Hook was a medic and he was heavy, making vibrations from just walking around.

"Again, from the half recovered data from Hook's medical data pad, we have so limited information on what is happening in her. If we want to know anything more, we would need to ask them directly for them to willing give us a definite answer rather than observing her condition at a critical state where she should be being taken care for… Decepticons giving us the means for us to take care of what should have been theirs to utilize for whatever, it will be very unlikely if you ask me." Ratchet's voice was followed with some tinkering of tools.

"How about we let me talk to them my way?" The sound of canons whirring and activating came and the girl couldn't help deadpan at the mech for his head on strong attitude. From what she had heard, it was true that the Decepticons would not give them the information they seek but if it was for her, maybe they would?

…or not, she concluded as memories of the time she was placed under the shelter of a bus stop entered the front of her mind. She can recognize the pained feeling it held and just thrown the memory to the back of her mind to keep her from feeling more anguished as it is.

"Would infiltrating them again, provide us anything…?" Mirage asked.

"Mirage… Sideswipe and Arcee are still recuperating from the damage they had sustained. We were just lucky that the trine had been in disarray when they had mobilized while Arcee managed to slow down Hook." He told.

"About that, Ratchet…" Mirage piped up. "The constructicon was faster than before when I had first encountered him. You know… weight matters in speed right? Well, the Con was moving as fast as I was on that kind of terrain! It was like it wasn't doing anything to him at first, gaining distance away from me minute after minute but maybe, he had exerted his self far to the point of breaking when he suddenly wasn't at full capacity to fight anymore when Starscream came."

 **"The same goes for Barricade… I was at a disadvantage in our encounter. It was as if he was faster and stronger at that time, I had feared I won't be able to handle him. I was only lucky that we had come to once again, to a power plant, so I had taken the advantage to overload his systems. Amazingly, he was still able to pull himself up and suddenly disappear!"** Bumblebee added.

Everyone stayed silent for a while before someone piped up.

"Would it be possible that they had her upgrade them already in that short span of time, Ratchet?" It was Ironhide.

Not before long, the medic cursed the Decepticons for what they have not done. The girl's eyebrows furrowed to the center of her forehead as her eyes turned to slits. This was all clearly a large misunderstanding and they have been letting their false mindset block how they should perceive the Cons. It was not them that had been at fault. She was the one that had given them those in order to help them sustain themselves within the fight because for all she could care, they were one of the top personnel and ally of the Lord that would be likely targeted and put to immediate deactivation.

The information of them using these upgrades till their systems strain was worrying. All the anger she had for them and all the feelings that were making it hard for her to accept them again disappeared. The worry for them gnawed at her. She would have immediately rushed to them to know whether they were alright but that won't be most likely. Their systems would be at its lowest at this time and probably they would be at the med bay too.

Frag them for not listening… She wanted to hit both of the mechs for that but seeing that she was not in the state to be able to make the travel, she settled in the fact that she would meet them soon again. By then, she would remain here and heal… or finish this transformation. The only solace she had in accepting this was the fact that she could now hit them with impact rather than mentally torturing and playing with their processors.

Speaking of torturing their minds, she was suddenly plagued with a memory of the far past. Chaos, screams, and blood… It over rode her own senses that her vision soon fell black and she fainted from the intensity. Her mind didn't shut off though because, in that place, she was re-experiencing the days of her own simple but clearly abused life compared to when she had been taken to the Decepticons.

She felt sluggish the next time she was able to awaken to the conscious world. And this time, there was something aching in the way she glances with her half-lidded eyes. Observing her surroundings once again, she can see that the no one was there to watch her. The silence of the med bay brought horrors to her as she coward back to the edge of her berth, not wanting to escape such solace of silence but to get out of the room that was all too much for her to be reminded of her past experiences.

Admitting truthfully, she would have wanted to go back to the Nemesis and bask in its glory of darkness. Walls tinted gray and dull, dark and gloomy but still, well and enough that would still give her the feeling of safety from the demon lurking in this facility.

Slightly shaky, panicked and paranoid, she almost slipped and fell off the height. Ratchet would be angry for her for ripping one of his supplied blankets but she did not bother to come back for it as it lay where she had been. It saved her the effort of climbing down by getting stuck in the corner, ripping away as she gripped the end on her way down.

She ran to a small compartment in the wall. The ventilation system was the only safe place she knew of in this place. No cameras, no bots going to retrieve her, no humans going to seek her out till they do, and most importantly, no demon to see her. She crawled and turned, having guessed her path from just the memories of her trudging on in their base. She once took the steep slope before climbing up, and all too soon, she was too tired to even advance on. Sweat poured from her forehead and body, her breathing was ragged and already raspy. She needed to rest and that was it.

Saddling to a sitting position, she sat back to the side of the bent where there was an opening for her to feel some cool and fresh air… as fresh as it was. She slowly peaked over the opening and found herself at the place she always let solace conquer. Being with the dead has an effect on her mind that she could not fathom why but she feels as if they were the only ones that could understand her the most.

Laying back on the side of the vent opening, she stared at the small space around her, slowly losing herself in her thoughts though nothing really came in mind. She just remained blank and staring but she knew that at the back of her ever so faulty mind was that she was thinking so many things at the same time that she could not process it all.

From all her thinking, her mind must have been that tired to just shut off as her body slowly swayed to the side. She managed several repositioning when she dropped too low but by the last sway, she was gone to the world again, dropping all the way and finding out that she was just in the right place for her body to fall from the vent opening when it opened from her own metal weight impact. She fell down the ceiling, landing with a thud as she was cramped into the crevice of a metal chassis. Nothing happened after that… but within her mind, she was starting up again.

It was like all of the drawers in her brain were reorganizing itself once again, opening here, popping up there, followed by this file to the next… yes, it was chaos as agony strike her again from the frustration of being confused about who is she for her. Was she Oen when she was the Shein of the Decepticons or was she Shein when she was the Oen of the Autobots? How will she balance such two polar opposite personalities without getting confused and all in all frustrated with herself?

The present memories brought her confusion and frustration. Her middle years brought her loss and healing-hopeful emotions while the last… her childhood memories brought all the darkest of her. Bits by bits, in those memories, the face became more vivid by the second. The features of the person lay before her, striking her with the worst ever case of fear she could fathom as she compares it to the present one that she had been facing.

In those memories of when she was a child… the younger version of the woman can be seen, standing at the distance as she hid in the bush, shaking with the fear of a child should not ever experience at such an age, but there she was, already drenched with her own sweat and lost control of her bladder. The woman's eyes caught her in the distance, slowly holding up her hand and pointing the gun she had used in murdering everyone before her. She was not alone as per say… but it seems like she was the boss as the others stood unmoving around her, not daring to hinder what she was about to do.

The little girl she was back then had soon fallen on her butt as she crawled shakingly back before scattering into a run, far away from the place even as the first shot rang out. Lady Mearing… It was lady Mearing all along that wanted to kill her. And she knew that the lady was being subtle about it at present as she kept seeing herself in situations that rendered her helpless or in danger with strange men. She has an inkling suspicion that she was also the reason for the mercury in her but to confirm that, she would need to ask Frenzy if he was really there with her that time or was it just the hazy memory tricking her.

"No! No!" Her little voice as a child range aloud in her head, the cold expression of the younger version of the woman stood before her.

Slap! Came the woman's hand before another came and then another. It was a never ending cycle till she heard something broke and with a jerk.

Outside of the dream-memory world, the girl was in, she was already sweating and struggling as much as she was in her memories as a child. Her spark pulsed rapidly in her chest as she clutched the shirt above, the pain was clear on her face as the other hand gripped the metal casing of what was aching to be a spark chamber of the Cybertronian she had fallen upon. Tossing, and curling, it was all pain as her breathing turned ragged again.

Her spark was torturing her as it had been influenced by her drastically changing emotions from the dream state. It was fluctuating rapidly with every single transition and was getting stronger and stronger, feeling her limbs go numb or sometimes even on fire. Its strength was unfathomable even for Hook as the medic would have been very surprised about this new development. Unbeknownst to anyone that this condition was brought about from the time Sam had unknowingly let out a burst of Allspark energy.

She doesn't have a facility within her being to store such energy but her spark had gripped onto the amount and encased it in itself, maybe just to use it for her development as what any other newspark would do when in contact with the Allspark… but since she was still part organic and the metal over herself was being hindered in progressing, along with the fact that she was incapable of controlling her emotions, for the time being, her spark fluctuations snapped whatever hold her spark had on the large energy and sent it all over her systems and body.

The energy of the Allspark burst out towards the next best thing that would be capable of handling it but this time, the energy would be put to good use as it disappeared and change into a new form, no more of the energy from the said artifact. And from this energy, a residue of the girl's own spark that had remained was soon put into the mix.

It was like her spark was given a means to relax from the strain it had to endure to control the Allspark energy and its flow within her frame. From the release, she felt more at ease but unbeknownst to her knowledge was that that ease was just the start and utter first taste of what is to come from the stability that she would feel upon the forming of a bond with the other.

The sudden burst of energy surge through the spark casing she held as the excess energy fixed the damages that hadn't been properly fixed in the past. The frame below her soon started functioning slowly as it convulsed, heating up as every system started to online, giving her warmth.

Still in her dreamscape, the girl bad memories were still at it, repeating over and over as it showed the face of the woman but the heat that engulfed her like a hug tugged her out of it, giving her security and assurance of something she cannot fathom upon the sudden change in topography of her thinking. Her breathing was not as shaky as earlier as her body slowly stopped quivering. All she could feel was that she was safe now and nothing else mattered. This was the feeling that was as close to the ones she feels whenever she was with the Decepticons. Her demons were shunned away as she had the inkling that she was being treated like a sparkling like before. It was all bright for her at the same time, relaxing. What was happening was welcome… not until the silence was broken. She heard a voice that resonated with her entire being, coming from the farthest reach of her core while she could mentally feel a presence beside her, dominant and protective at manner… the same like when the higher Decepticon command had her.

* * *

 **Now, you all know one part of the mystery~ Mearing is the one that has been antagonizing her from the start! What will happen now that she remembers? And who do you think had she awaken?**

 **Last chapter choice of flow! I am telling you that the second is the true chapter! Let us give an award to Sam who saves the day again!**

Eunice Pacheco: *scratches head* Do you know how long it took me to actually make that words when in my head, they are already at their next movement? *snickers* I'm glad to be missed... It uplifts the spirit specially now when I think nothing has been turning out the way I want them to be. *sighs* You should miss those cliffhangers though... They will continue invading all of my chapters. AHahaha.

BarricadesDemon216: I know, right?! Everything is a big misunderstanding and for the lack of communicating! *snickers*


	54. Online

Here's another chapter for all of you! Welp... I got lucky today and did more than 10 chapters for the next updates... Though, I think I would need to proofread them first, still... I got lucky. Have fun reading! I own all my grammar and other mistakes so feel free to criticize them again! I need something constructive to develop it. Being in the press club needs those kinds of things.

P.S. I slagging won an essay contest in my mother tongue unexpectedly. As in, I hadn't even thought I would be able to do it with all my grades on that subject plummeting to Fs. But I got the overall champion position and medal!

Char... Just saying. It's already a big award for me. XD And I owe it all to those who had given way for me to grow as a writer. Thank you!

 **I do not own Transformers! Though I have Shein/Oen/Sheina as an OC.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 54: Online**

* * *

Christopher Sheina Oans's body was just there, still as a rock, as she lay on top of the chamber that now glowed in a luminous light that signifies its return to life. The gears around her hummed in their movement as the energon lines that were once dull gray were now flowing with the energy that came from her once unstable spark.

Once, there was only one but now had become two. Those two bright orbs now beat in a rhythm where the large one, being the elder of the small one, caressed the other by sending a coat of warmth that signifies its amazement at what reality had to offer upon its awakening. It was shocked at how suddenly it found itself holding a bond that stretched between them though it was sure that there was none even before it had passed onto the Matrix.

The last thing he remembers was the pain before he was then taken to a void that was not as cold as he thought it would be. He could say that at that place he felt at home like nothing else mattered. He got a taste of what felt like happiness and serenity once again despite offlining during the fight. He was okay with offlining, much to his chagrin… but not until he saw a bright little white light coming closer and closer to where he was.

That little light is the one that he recognizes as this little spark currently residing beside his own. The little one was having another one of those fluxes it seems, as he could feel the other channeling its own distress and pain unconsciously in its fitful recharge. It was the same as before… At the void, the little one had been fluctuating in pain, distress, and fear at its entrance; something that he wouldn't wish on a young newspark to feel after so long of basking in the peace offered by the Matrix.

At that time, instead of wandering around the vastness of the void like he had become used to, he stayed at a spot when no other spark would when he saw that little white glow in the distance of his awareness. He stayed there and waited for the new one to do something as he contradicted the thoughts that were bombarding him.

'Will you welcome the young one or would you like to take it back?' A deep resounding voice, clearly ethereal and holy if he admits it, took out his thoughts and stabbed him right back in the spark as he stood there at the Matrix.

Jazz was asking that to himself, whether he wanted the new spark to continue on with its journey passing on or for him to will the little one to go back, endure and live on.

'Will you welcome the new spark … or would you like to take the other back?' The deep resounding voice once again asked but this time, it urged him to actually make a decision. Why? Jazz doesn't know either but he got a feeling that his answer was as much important for the being asking as it was for the existence of the little one.

For the first time in a long time, Jazz was left troubled. His mind tried to come up with an answer but it pointed out to things that are not far away from the facts. If he welcomes the little spark… it would mean that he had just let the little one offline when it had a chance, never to come back or experience the life that a Cybertronian is blessed to have no matter what the war had done (There was also the possibility that the war might be gone and a new era has come for there to be a new spark). Then, the latter part of his decision comes to the other point of what if he sends the other back and the war is still going on. He would not be sure of what would happen to the little spark if it is still going on, let alone the reason on why it was already there and keening like that.

'Will you welcome the new spark or would _you_ take the spark back?' The words echoed and at that third repeat, Jazz realized something which made his grin known for the invisible presence to see or feel.

Jazz got the idea of what the other was insinuating and with this, he wasn't alone on what he wanted and had decided. He had the answer and it was…

" _I'll_ take d' spark back…" He declared with conviction before he was washed with feelings of amusement and joyous approval from the other.

'Thank you…' was the first thing Jazz had heard as a reply before the lights around him become a torrent of rainbow while the mysterious entity said 'As you wish…'. Jazz then felt everything around him shift and change. He felt himself being pulled out then down as the weight of his ghostly frame become heavier and heavier with every pull and tug. It was actually an unsettling feeling but as he did so continue the journey, he could feel the new spark follow him.

At the end of the tunnel, they were trecking was the end. He soon found that he could feel. There was that stiffness in his joint wires, the ever so numbness of his appendages from not being used, and lastly, the never ending cold darkness that was covering him from his still offlined optics.

He knew that he should be panicking at this point because he couldn't access with his own system but what kept him grounded was the feeling of the young spark near him. It was there, beside his own spark as a translucent bond connected their consciousness together.

Jazz cringed though when he realized the other was flooded with distress in such a strong amount that he wondered where could have inspired that. _Why?_ Why was the little spark so stressed that it had slowly been nearing the Well of the Allspark? He wondered with a dark air thinking of maybe it must be the Decepticons' fault. Or maybe it was because of the lost of the little one's creators…? But Jazz had already checked that and found that there hadn't been such traces of a broken bond that should have been there. It seems like he was the first to even have a bond with the little one.

Well, whatever might have been the reason for the lack thereof of the bond and even the reason for almost offlining, Jazz just knew that he had to remedy that… Make better of this second life he had been given by that mysterious entity that he could only claim as Primus himself.

The Cybertronian God had seen him worthy enough to be brought back and with that, the purpose might be the little spark itself and his decision to take the other back. Jazz knew what was in for him when he decided that and he couldn't feel more blessed as it is to be given a little creation. A creation to protect from the world they were in and those who wanted to lay harm over it.

Warmth blossomed in his own spark at the thought of having the one thing he had wanted after the war. He always wanted to start his own family unit and care for the whole. That would be his purpose after fighting for so long.

His thoughts might be that contagious because not too long, the little one had calmed down; Jazz's spark was singing a rhythm that his creators had used on him when he was a sparkling that sooner vanquished the ill fluxes that were worrying him, too.

Jazz can't really see these dark fluxes but he sure can feel the negativity it had over the little one as its frame quivered beside his spark chamber earlier, transmitting the feelings of pain and distress in an intensity that made him furious and protective. The little spark was his and he would take care of it with tenderness and love. But this feeling that ran rampant in him swore to take revenge on the individual that left his little creation like that.

Willing the other to feel safe within his spark embrace, he mentally promised that nothing would ever come and harm the other as long as he can. A devotion to the little spark was formed and that signaled his bond to flare once again as his spark send a rush of what could be interpreted as love for the other.

Sending that feeling over and over again to the other without a skip of doubt, he thought that everything would be alright… that is until he felt the little one suddenly feel very confused as it poked the bond.

The mech felt the little spark poke the silver thread before suddenly shooting the feeling of alertness and shock, may it be unconscious. Jazz just sent back his curiosity as he tried to calm the other down. Despite that, though, he could feel the panic that was soon blooming and overcoming other through the bond. Not too long, Jazz's frame had registered movement that tickled his chamber, soft and very small. The small frame of the sparkling was getting up and scampering… out of him. That alerted him.

With the little one panicking to climbed out of Jazz own chamber, the mech could only do us much as to send feelings of calmness and assurance that was being clearly ignored. Not being able to move to show that everything was alright frustrated him even more as he tried to override his systems to full functioning. Something was making the little one so scared and panicked like that so he needs to get back up immediately and just eliminate that threat off.

Grabbing their bond, he was soon shocked as he didn't expect for the little one to suddenly just back off and try to block him out.

~Primus, lil' spark. 'wat's wrong…?~ He worriedly asked over the connection which seems to make the other lose its balance when he felt the sparkling fall back into his chamber. Worry gnawed again in him as he prodded the bond for any other injury he can spot, but a little later, the other had pushed him out. The presence of the other was slowly closing as if the other was trying to totally throw him out.

The bond was thinning… He could feel it… And it worried him greatly seeing that the other was soon becoming more pained from the distance.

~Lil' spark!~ He called over the bond as he can feel the other collapse from the distance. He just knew by instinct that something bad had happened as his system flared up in alarm.

Primus, if he can't get up that instant from his berth or whatever he was placed in, he was going to tear the place he was at just to find the little spark. Gritting his dentas mentally, he wondered why… Why the sparkling suddenly got up and ran like that, and how did the frag was the little one able to block the bond so early was unheard of. Jazz just knew that something was not right… Something was terribly wrong with the new spark.

He felt the need to see what is wrong as his logical side screamed for him to take the little one to Ratchet. The medic would know what is happening… Ratchet always did… but not when his patient is now actually gone! Primus, the sparkling was going to be his second offlining.

Overriding again his slow system booth up, he was successful this time as he found that he could onlined his optics and moved flexibly up the now warm berth. Checking his chronometer, oh, he got slapped by the duration of his offlined period. It was a terribly long time in human terms… Six years missed but he let it off as he focused on his present dilemma, the sparkling.

He noted down his surroundings but kept his self on high alert as he always would when in an unknown territory. His Ops training wouldn't let him just relax despite his system clearly not in the state to keep up. He can still feel he creaks and hears the friction of rusted gears. But Jazz knows that it isn't time to complain about that.

What if he and his sparkling were at a Decepticon's base? He wondered but slightly denied the thought since he there was no reason in the pit that the Decepticons would provide a berth for a dead Autobot.

But he could say that maybe it was the Decepticons that had caused the little spark to run off earlier. That is a properly logical and sound thinking… There was no other reason for the little spark to be near offlining in distress, too, if it were like that.

If they were in the Decepticons base of operations, then he shouldn't be lounging around there and letting the little spark out of his hold until they could make it back to the Autobots, wherever they might be at.

Jazz could only rely on luck for now as he stepped out of the large door and took off into the shadows of the night cycle of the earth, cursing his scanners for still being offline and his coms for being deactivated.

* * *

 **And the awakened mech is... JAZZ! Give Khalthar a big round of applause for actually mentioning that Jazz was the mech in question.**

 **I've been having fun with my plots so... yeah. The next few are not subjected to change unless I revise it. Have fun on the next chapters too! And thank you for the favs, reviews, and follows, readers! Though... dun dun dun... I am starting getting antsy on starting a new story or actually continuing one of my present ones.**

 **Beegirl236:** Thank you very much! Hehehe... You all make me blush... *snickers*

 **Khalthar:** Sadly, we wouldn't be seeing that in this chapter. But the time is near for everyone to celebrate!

 **BarricadesDemon216:** I winced making that. And ooohhhh gosh, did that make me boil. Child abuse.

 **Thank you for the growing favs, reviews and follows!**

 **~dreamer**


	55. Hiding

My intern days are about to start so good luck to me. And before I forget, it's going to be two years since I have started this! Yey! Let us celebrate since I still haven't abandoned this. This is soooo taking me too long but then, it shouldn't have to be... If I did actually shorten this though, you all would think it is actually too rushed. I'll just corrupt the plot if I do that. *snickers*

And I am annoying as pit for actually twisting plots again... Yeah, you heard me! I twisted it again! Nothing seem to ever be the same as I write down and then type! Blame those stories I have been waiting for so long just to update! (.ToT).

 **Again, I do not own Transformers! Shein/Oen/Sheina is an OC of mine, though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 55: Hiding**

* * *

Sheina/Oen/Shein (whoever she was now) had managed to get away, breathing heavily and actually bruised-till bleeding on the left knee when she decided it was better to take the roof in getting away from the sudden onslaught of the foreign entity invading her space of emotions and privacy. It was as if someone was invading her mind and entire body but she couldn't say for sure since the feeling was deeper than the prodding that she receives from Soundwave.

At first, she had thought it was Soundwave…yeah. But the telepath wouldn't really go at such deep lengths as to suddenly give her a mental hug and comfort that affects every part of her own small non-squishy body as if it were really on physical terms. Heck! Every hair on her body stood thinking of that. She could not recognize who it is so the first thing she did was panic, forgetting for the moment what the Communications Officer taught her when having to deal with situations like this.

To the pit and back, her nightmare might have been gone and her body wasn't shaking as much, still, she feels very violated by what is happening. It felt both right and wrong but Soundwave always reminded her that any form of mind probing is bad because it can lead to not only some permanent damages but even a change that one would not like in a more deeper and frightening sense. For Primus sake, the mind probing was not the only thing she was very alarmed about but also the fact that she can feel a bond... a fragging string that she could pinpoint was coming from back where she had come from.

Learning from Hook about bonds, and the fact that she was now a half an organic, she just knows that this was currently messed up. She has a bond and that bond was with an Autobot… a dead Autobot! How in the pit did she suddenly have something like that? How is it possible for her to even suddenly wake up the dead? Oh, things got a little bit more complicated as if having an Autobot creator-creation bond wasn't enough. First things first, she didn't even have contact with the cube to have the ability to grasp its energy and materialize it in Jazz. The witwicky kid was the likely candidate since she hears stories from the others that he was had been the one to destroy it! It turned the kid into metal so... how unlikely was he not the one to do this?

Still... there is just too much missing pieces towards her logic so that reasoning is invalid. She is still likely the culprit!

Cursing herself and the things that were happening, Sheina (deciding that sticking to her old name would be better for now in her identity crisis) convinced herself that it was now time to take off and leave the sanctuary of the dead. There was nothing that she could do at this point and panicking wasn't going to actually solve her problem.

Calming herself down again as she junggle-swing herself out of the cavity of the Autobot, designation: Jazz, that was still at a unmoving state physically, she tried to remember what Soundwave told her when she was mentally being invaded by others. Closing off the pathway was hard but the Decepticon had warned her that it was going to be harder if it continues on and strengthens... She can't let that. Being an organic has its perks but for a mental intrusion, Soundwave had his doubts that there will be no repercussions when humans become acquainted with the presence of an unwanted entity inside their mental state.

An embalming presence that lingers would leave marks that would hone the brain to seek it out whether it was unwanted or wanted. The loss of it would have a blow may it be good or bad so stopping it from the root was the only way to not make her situation worse as it is.

What Soundwave neglected to teach though was that there are mental intrusions that are just meant not to be blocked out since they are a vital part of a bond. If Sheina could just determine what kind of bond she did have then she would have thought better than trying to close the other off as she slowly made a mental door to the bond and tried to close it.

Sheina has no clue of what bond she has with the mech upon fleeing. Thinking of the growing pain in her chest as nothing as severe as before, she ignored it even if it was starting to take toll on her still tired body as she felt more heavy than usual. She just tried to get away as far as possible, hoping that it would thin out the bond and break it.

She found herself more tired from the run but her determination didn't really ebb away as she saw the main building just up ahead. With her other goal insight, she knew that she needs to hide and slip out of reach as long as possible but realization strike her once again as her face turned quite the shade of red in thought of a certain mech.

If a bond is a way for the bonded to find each the other… For her, that means she might have or might have not a bond with Barricade ever since the start of their hiding game…? She flushed at that. If what she have thought is correct then that would likely be a good explanation for him always being able to actually find her despite her cloaking device in use. A cloaking device can't hide a bond.

Ignoring her thoughts about her guardian for the while as she felt another query over the bond, she decided that she should first quiet down the other. Very determined to shut the other one out as she felt the frustration and coaxing from the mech to comeback, she slammed the mental door of their bond with all her mental strength that resulted to her tripping and splicing her knee over the edge of the main hangar door. The metal corner's sharpness...even though it was not that quite sharp was still able to wound her when the impact was hard enough. She was rewarded with a large cut that made her bleed the inhuman blood she had now. The purplish liquid dripped in a single line as her senses over that injured leg became numb.

Sheina doesn't know if it was a victory that the bond was now closed as she inspected it, or was it worse when she could no more think straight with pain hitting her entire being. What she also failed to notice was how the lighter shade of bruises that had been all over her body had soon turned into an even darker color that reached out from under the bandages she had. The want to voice out a loud scream could not even escape her as she can feel herself falling voiceless and strained. Every muscle in her was tightening her blood pressure spiked high.

"OEN! PRIMUS! There you are! Ratchet! RATCHET!" Someone shouted as her vision blurred and she toppled down to the ground.

"OEN!" More shouts came and there was nothing she could do as she slowly slipped into the darkness that was clawing over her vision.

The vibrations she felt on the ground could be an earthquake but she didn't really think so since she was soon airborne and taken into someone's warm metal servos. The air around them became wind as it touched her face. Distracted with all of this, she didn't feel that mental door she had closed, opened a little as the mech over the other edge of their bond felt fear when he felt her drowning in pain.

* * *

With all of these happening, no one noticed a single entity hiding in the shadows as its red gleaming optics stared at the frantic Autobots and humans taking the femme away again with one destination in mind, the medbay. Frenzy had been in contact with Hook for the past hours, leaving Shein for a while in the Autobots hands, trusting slightly that nothing would happen while he was away since the femme was monitored quite heavily ever since they got here.

He was so wrong to think that nothing would really happen because once he had returned, he saw Shein was already out from somewhere, looking pale and quite ready to tip over. He had seen her running away from whatever was in that building she had left. He was supposed to intercept the femme but it seems that there were others that were already searching for her as she was spotted by the mech, Mirage.

Frenzy didn't leave the shadows but as that Colonel turned to stare at his spot, he knew that the human probably felt his strong murderous intent and anger. The black man soon came over and patted the other's shoulder, taking his attention away from the mechling. Frenzy hadn't mind if the colonel did come over to inspect. After all… he needed something to release his pent up hatred over this faction. He had already an alibi to tell (for Shein if she still wants something logical that would ebb her anger for him killing off another squishy) if they asked why he had killed the man.

When only a few soldiers were left at the main hangar, he glared at them and willed them to just offline… hopefully, some of them would catch something deadly.

But at the corner of Frenziy's optics, he could see that there was another entity in the shadows that should be too big to hide so well. The gleam of silver made him back away into the darkest corner as he clutched onto the battered but still functional cloaking device he still had in his pocket.

The mechling hadn't known what that other was doing when something whirred from the other's servo when he had placed it on the ground, but when he did, he timed it and jumped when the large electrical pulse went through the metal floors and walls, taking the humans down. Frenzy knew that it had stun all of them as he could feel himself, despite trying to avoid it, unable to move.

His optics narrowed as he tried to get an id from the other. Who was this fool to have come here and suddenly storm the Autobot base head on with Shein still within?!

When the silver mech slowly come out of the shadows, the mechling's optics were as wide as they can be. He, too, asked in shock on how in the pit can an offlined mech be still alive. From the reports he had received, the mech was already offlined as the Lord had ripped him in half.

The mech was soon standing and looking around the hangar, observing, that is until the sour prune and vain of Frenzy's and many others' existences came with a scowl over her face as she saw the soldiers down on the ground. Her eyes squinted as her anger can be seen as her brows dipped in the center. Her eyes soon landed on the mech as her gaze only got colder and her scowl deepened.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing?! Why are the soldiers down?! Where is Lennox, the Prime and the others?! Why aren't they in their post?! Oh, they are so in trouble when I get my hands on them. The heads will know of this!" The old woman hissed as she turned and made her assistant flinch from her growl of irritation for the said persons that currently missed greeting her.

Frenzy knew when to dislike a person but this time, for the woman, he was totally okay with getting in trouble when he eliminates her. That is if the mech standing before her wouldn't offline her first as Jazz's cannon onlined.

Anticipation was blooming in Frenzy's chest as he was able to get a good view for when the mech releases the shot. Oh, he prayed that the mech would just shoot the little slagging squishy… He hopes that that deceased Autobot would. After all… maybe the mech was there to relieve them all of the fragging squishy's existence; that is why he had come back from the Matrix.

* * *

 **Mearing isn't happy... Well, when was she not in whole story? *snickers* Expect Jazz to sit down on the woman or what about throw in that cannon fire like Frenzy wanted? I think I am going to just leave you all till the next chapter comes up! And to celebrate the 2nd year anniversary, I'll be uploading two chapters in two consecutive days! See you!**

 **All right, reply section...**

 **Eunice:** I am! Thank you~ *grins* For a long time now, I can say that I hadn't seen that coming! I actually didn't know so at the awarding night, I was MIA. *snickers* I was already at home, sleeping until the next day came and I got texts from the others congratualating me -that midnight-. *throws fist in the air* Yes! I did my homework right! Then... back to the chapters, (sorry, got a bit lost in that) I can say that I will be throwing all of you into my bin of secrets in the next updates. *winks* It's about slagging time I give justice to my plot... And I'll see you then. :'D Thanks'a'lot!

 **BarricadesDemon216:** Hints for reactions... mechs blowing their processors off, Ratchet being lost for words, someone snapping, more processors and heads flying and all those whatnots. Can't say for the Cons though, they are a secret. *grins and wink* It will be a productive next few chapters if I don't say so myself! But welp, don't expect too much... might blow me a new processor. Hope you're alright now, though~ ^^

 **Fav, follow, and review! People, it is going to be a new bumpy ride!**

 **~dreamer**


	56. Disapprovingly sattisfied

Welp...(I don't know when I had taken on using 'Welp' instead of well all of the times but I am taking it as is! I love using it) This is a new update! Talking about my training... It was actually kind of boring the first few days until Friday, they dumped me with some work! Good ol' work... I miss doing something instead of staring at others doing their own.

And since I was majorly free those days, I had am endorsing you reader to read my new story... **If Things Could Be**. The summary is already there and please do leave me a review! I like reviews... XD Now, back to this chapter, I think the time for reveal would need to come close... but the downside to this is that I don't know where the heck the plot is going again... I was stumped creating the 60th chapter. Welp, till then... before my updating chapters are gone... I hope I can get the plot straight and right on track again... wish me luck!

 **Copyright Transformers is Hasbro's as Shein/Oen/Sheina is an OC of mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 56:** Disapprovingly satisfied

* * *

Frenzy could still not really move but he was happy that he was able to see what was happening and is going to happen to the slagging fleshbag of a Director Charlotte Mearing was. He was very excited to finally see the end of the slagging meat bag the human is. His optics were already sparkling in anticipation and he was so ready to mentally channel a report of the end of the human... until the fragging offlined mech stopped and gave the woman a stare down of his own.

Oh, the cannon was still pointed at the lady but being an Autodolt he is, he had not pull the trigger and just decided that it was better to intimidate to interrogate her. It was so typical of an Autodolt… Very. And this just had him sourly grumbling mentally as he cussed the programming that their counterpart fraction has in their processors.

"N 'ya 'r…?" Jazz asked as he squinted at the old woman that was more like that old coot that had taken their Little Bee to be tortured by their so-called non-existent group. If he could remember correctly, their name wasn't important but the atrocities that they had done were something that is noteworthy and deserving of a little payback from this Autobot Saboteur.

At observing the woman, Jazz soon came to a misconclusion that this was the fragging sector's base of operations as he internally cursed at the thought that he might have been on that slab and missing parts in some places because they had been experimenting and dissecting him! Seeing that that could be a viable reason as to why the sparkling might be in distress... this all fit too perfectly!

On the other hand, as Jazz was in his little world of hypothetically providing a logical conclusion of what had been happening while he was offlined, Mearing had been glaring at him as she took note of things about this new small bot. The other being was certainly a new robot additional to that dysfunctional group she was handling seeing that she does not recognize him in any of the reports that Prime was sending her.

Prime hadn't reported anything new… And that was a fact. Seeing that he had failed to report this to her as their director, she mentally smirked in satisfaction upon having another card to pull over the bots to get them grounded in base again. Oh, she has a new plan at hand that would put the bots on their toes but that involves certain few people being eliminated first. She doesn't need pesky little civilians skittering around and ruining her plans, right?

Mearing stayed stoic in front of the silver mech thought mentally, in that twisted mind of hers, she was brewing up a storm. But upon realizing that this mech still has no clue of who she is when he had asked again, there was bound to be some repercussion and punishment for that. Who in the world is she? The mech didn't know! Her anger could only spike to its boiling point as she hissed.

Who was she?! She was the place's head of course! Mentally, Mearing claimed Optimus as an incompetent leader for not informing his own brats of her power over them. That made her seeth as she noted how short was this new additional again just to get even.

"I didn't know that there are more _short_ robots of you… with those language malfunctions." She calmly said with a snort of disgust at the end as her arms were crossed over her chest and she put on a stance of not backing down. The degraded mech, being an Autobot, could only growl as he tried to look threatening at the unfaltering human. At least her assistant was getting his point as the black haird woman whimpered and put that small object in front of her face...

What was the point in hiding behind a piece of organic bag that can't even shield you properly if he were to continue to actually disintegrate the annoying blonde?

"Well… Ah expected right 'ta think 'ya have 'd same 'aft-itude as 'd others in 'yer org" Jazz let out his own snort that was more like a huff when he did it. It was a low blow to call them malfunctions but he was an Autobot even if he did get himself killed and revived again.

But that didn't mean he was going to be soft with the little human as he had his servos on the side of his frame as his head tilted to the side with a sneer for her. He didn't like the human one bit. Even more so now…

Mearing, being one of the humans that had been subjected to different kinds of cursing, knew when she was being insulted and what words were used as an insult. Her eyes darted over to the Autobot symbol that the other have and hissed thinking that Prime should really put a leash over his pawns.

"You, Autobot. What is your name…? I will see to it that you are reprimanded for your disrespect and be thoroughly punished for insulting a higher ranking official!" Mearing glared as she put out her hand to await a communicator that was handed to her by her fretting assistant that tried to give her the right phone.

It seems that it wasn't the right one as the assistant flinch at the way the lady hissed at her.

Jazz glared when the lady scowled and shouted what she was asking for at her assistant who was clearly trying to do her best to calm down and do her job, failed… Not like the poor assistant's luggage carrying wasn't enough but it was just the slagging old lady's aft-titude that was so wrong. Oh, Jazz began to contemplate on actually being a Con this time just to eliminate humans like this. Or on the other hand, he could always leave the human near a Decepticon's hideout once he finds one… Saves him the trouble of jumping factions just to eliminate the humans like her…

"'y… callin' the pot' ta d' kettle as 'ya humans say…" Jazz snorted, not really caring of what her 'connections' could help her do. He may see that there would be no trouble between them physically but that doesn't mean though that he would let his guard down as he never really folded his weapon back to his servo. He still doesn't trust these people, more importantly, are humans like that little woman that could have eaten prunes and lemons since that morning, to be that sour and grumpy like Megsy and Screamer combined.

Frenzy who was still at the corner, mentally sighed in dismay as the other powered down his weapon and had a stare off with the woman instead. Now, he wasn't going to see the puny pitspawned glitch turn into smithereens or ashes, as sad and frustrating it was for him to leave it like that. Autodolts and their morals… there should be an end to their martyrdom.

Turning to the situation he had in hand, Frenzy did an override on his systems, shaking off the excess of the paralyzing current he had been induced with earlier. In a few, he was able to move but as he was supposed to be on his way again to report back to Hook, he saw the other beloved squishy of the Autobots enter the hangar. Instead of going, he stayed for the while, wondering what other information he could report back.

Instead of going, he stayed for the while, wondering what other information he could report back. The discovery of a newly revived bot was already processor-wracking... what more others are there to report?

"...Jazz…?" The small astonished or shocked boy let out a gasp as he saw the dead mech that was in the sanctuary just a few days a go, now alive and rather good looking... as if he wasn't ever offlined before. The weld marks that was once there were now gone and the only thing that signified the other's deactivation was simply how some of his important armor parts were still missing. He doubted that the other's weapon would work seeing that it lacked a few screws that Sam knew was taken out by Ratchet but that didn't really stop the mech from sporting it out… _to threaten the director._ Sam mentally added.

Seeing that the mech got his weapon out would mean that the other's T-cog must have been functional again after being ripped. That was one thing to note again since most of Jazz's internals were torn apart from the time he had a conversation with Ratchet about not being able to revive Jazz even with the Matrix at hand. It just wasn't meant to be but now… They all have to rethink about that. How in the world was the mech functioning was astonishing in its own self but as Sam could feel the hum within his being that told of the small approval and satisfaction the Allspark had, he could conclude that it has something to do with it.

 _But how…?_ Sam wondered because if he traces back the times he had been in the sanctuary of the offline, he hadn't been there even once that past week. The last time he had gone there was to show Oen the answer to her questions. He admits that he had approached with the other but he did not feel the Allspark active that time. Why now? How?

"Hiya, kid… Good 'ta see 'ya still well… Did 'd big guys miss 'meh and how's lil' Bee?" Jazz grinned at the expression the once young boy had on his face, completely favoring ignoring the old lady that was trying to bore holes on his frame as he turned his back on her and crouched down to greet the boy.

A hum of contentment washed over Sam as he observed the other being able to move even with the kinks of being offline for a long time. Whatever the Allspark had done, it was able to actually make Jazz fully function to a level where Ratchet can handle the other things… And talking about Ratchet… The others would find this event glitch worthy.

"Uh… Good to see you, too, Jazz… Bee is on his way here… He just needs to drop some of my stuff at my bunker… The others missed you, very much so… But how?" He asked in is confusion as he tried to piece his thoughts.

Jazz smiled, amused that he found the other to still be slightly the same as he was before. The kid still has his quirks of being astonished by the impossible, though he missed the stuttering.

"MR. WITWICKY! What is this? I haven't got the memo that you have another of them! This is unacceptable. Protocols told of reporting a new arrival is to be done as immediately as possible. Have you been slacking off…?" Mearing took a fast pace to approach the younger man who had turned to address her presence. She took some slight satisfaction from that but that didn't ebb her anger on how incompetent the kid was in doing such a simple thing as to report an arrival.

"Lady Mearing…" Samuel greeted with his formal business tone, controlled and quite formal for Jazz's liking. The mech just then knew of how far had Sam changed as the other took on a persona that is as great as the Prime's when dealing political matters and these likes.

"Protocols speak of as soon as possible once the mech had been identified and categorized. Without prior notice, there is an absence of notice of his presence here that eliminates the thought of identification and categorization. His arrival is still unknown and that insinuates that he is still to be debriefed and given to Prime for confirmation. As soon as that process is finished, the report would be filed." Sam explained as his face didn't give away from how Mearing glowered at him.

"None of that has happened yet so, I would like to ask for your consideration on how things are done… It is after all… Protocol." Jazz could hear the amusement lacing the last word from the young man as the old lady fumed silently at them both.

Nothing was said after that but as Mearing turned, she groused. "I expect the report in an hour, Mr. Witwicky…". Both of the Lady and her assistant walked away and disappeared to another part of the base, skidding through the flock of soldiers that were still out on the ground.

It took a moment before Sam could actually show his smirk. He was greatly satisfied with what he did and that was a one up on the older woman. Turning once again to the other presence in the room, he just then noticed that the soldiers were actually lying flat on the ground.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!?" Sam screamed in panic thinking that they had been attacked yet again. He went to a soldier, inspecting any injury and fretting on what to do until he found out that he was actually panicking for nothing as he saw nothing life threatening. They… the soldiers were actually sleeping, dead to the world.

The young man turned to Jazz for an explanation, eyes burning with rage as they sparkled in a hue of gold that made Jazz feel his height among the bots. He was about to reason with the young man but before he could do it, a screech halted him. The once human and offlined bot turned to see Bumblebee with wide optics, shining brightly with shock.

* * *

 **Blow! Did Sam do a good job? What do you all think? Well, that was a rather diplomatic way to handle that! And dundundun... Jazz is already in trouble with our young liaison! *snickers* Well, till next time!**

 **BarricadesDemon216:** Pun... Ahahaha. Good one! Though... I think this chapter was a little short on the epicness.. what do you think?

 **Fav, follow, and review!**

 **~dreamer**


	57. Greetings

Tentenenen **! Happy 2nd Anniversary to this story! And to celebrate this day, I bid you all with a new chapter! *snickers* Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 57:** Greetings

* * *

"Heya' lil' Bee… Glad 'ta see 'ear 'ya, though 'ya can turn down 'd screech… It's killin' meh audios…" Jazz greeted the new arrival as he carefully and sheepishly picked up a soldier near him and placed the man in a more comfortable position besides others.

"Jazz… I want an explanation of this later… But for now… Bee, help me gather all the others and line them up over here…" Sam casually said with a tired sigh. He wasn't going to have a good night's worth of sleep with this happening and the fact that Mearing wants another report in a few minutes. It was going to be a long while before he could rest.

"Ah 'ear 'ya, Sammy…" The silver mech sheepishly grinned but stopped dead on track as he got antsy when he brushed the slightly closed bond. It was a good thing to know that he wasn't in any Decepticon base or any buncha crap human laboratory but where exactly were they…? His little creation should be running around freely in here if this was Autobot territory. That ebb his worry and fear slightly but still, his newly activated creator instinct are on overdrive.

"What is it, Jazz?" Sam suddenly asked as the said mech looked down at the young man with confusion.

"I can feel that you are stressed and worried even a mile from where I stand… Now, why?" The liaison asked as he nodded to Bee when the scout had finished placing down the last of the soldiers. The black and yellow scout walked over to them and waited for Jazz to speak, actually shock out of his frame to see the offlined, living.

"Well, 'ya both know that 'ah still need updatin' so… Wer' exactly 'ar we, kids?" Jazz asked as he looked around and found the room to be enough to fit Optimus when standing up, though he couldn't say much about the lightings littering around the ceiling. If the place was this big, he would have a hard time looking for his little creation. But he hopes that the others had seen the young one.

"Jazz… It has been five and a half years since your… deactivation. Much had changed." Sam tried to word it all out to his friend, not wanting to pressure the mech since he had only got up from the dead. Bee, on the other hand, had commed the others as he requested the human medical team to get there as soon as possible while Sam tries to explain to Jazz what he needs to know. His charge was after all… the better speaker. Amused, Bumblebee mentally grinned.

"Currently, we are in New York, in the hidden HQ of NEST, a group that has been created in association to the treaty of providing the Autobots sanctuary along with helping humans eliminate threats alike, but more like the Decepticons. I am a liaison between both Cybertronian and the governments around the world so feel free to ask me anything… But I think that you will get it all after you get debriefed by Optimus…" Jazz nodded at that explanation but didn't stop scanning the whole building in search for the little sparkling.

There was a thermal ripple at the shadowy side of the hangar but before he could check it out, Optimus and some soldiers from the inner part of the hangar had come in. Men and woman in white rushed to the sleeping soldiers at the side and started doing their jobs as medics.

Frenzy, who saw the look of the silver mech was worried that he had been spotted. He was thankful for the distraction that the newcomers provided as Jazz's attention got diverted towards them. The little mech had slowly inched away and into the darker corners of the facility, taking the chance to get to see Shein before reporting back.

He let the other's talk it all out as he went through the dark parts and slid to the shadows provided by the light of the Med Bay. As he entered, he saw that the only mechs present there was the medic, crazy scientist, and the disappearing scout. They were all focused on the femme that he was able to actually take a little slip over the port of the monitoring computer and downloaded the some of what happened to their femme.

It was good to find out that the Autobots weren't doing anything so blindly after he had found some of the information that Hook has on that destroyed data pad. Browsing over all the information that the Autobots have, he had found some of them were questionable. Some of them weren't on what Hook had told him about. Something achin' to a new project between the Constructicons, about building a carrier craft that can house numerous bots at once… What were they going to use that for?

Frenzy can admit that the Nemesis was getting over crowded with new Cons piling in but that wasn't the case. Why would they need such a large carrier? Where is it going to be used for? He would need to ask Hook about that as he extracted the information and left a corrupted one in its place before continuing on.

Since he was at it, he decided to help himself in taking care of Shein with the use of the medic. He browsed the new information the Autobot medic has and cursed at how lacking it was in the engineering department. It was like a trial and error experiment was going to happen on the femme if he did not help!

Supplying the computer with the exact replica of the energon mixture he got from Hook, he also transferred some notes of how frequent should it be given. He did not bother to actually think of the repercussion of doing it because he knew what problems would arise from being overdosed with the minerals that were being given to Shein.

"Mirage, I need you to guard the entrance… Whatever had happened had her running. And Bumblebee's com for medics bodes something. Be on guard and let me work patching her up…" Frenzy suddenly heard the medic said as the other mentally noted how the girl's organic matter was degrading faster than before.

The mechling, medic, and engineer in that room knew that if that keeps up, not too long now, the girl's skin would fall off, leaving her undeveloped form in its wake. An undeveloped protoform that was far more fragile at its finest and a horror that none of them wanted to even happen.

But if it did happen, the Decepticons would be two steps ahead in building a sparkling incubator, Frenzy will be sure of that.

"Wheeljack… Can you finish the energon I am mixing for her? It is at my working table…" Mirage had already walked out of the room and stood by the door when Ratchet turned to the engineer at the side. At that, the Decepticon mechling knew that it was time to skedaddle out of the system and wait for the next opportunity to present itself.

Frenzy detached himself from the computer and skittered across the large table only to see the energon mixture that the medic was working on. He silently hissed and made it topple over, pouring its contents over the papers and wasting its contents without a thought before jumping into the shadows and silently waited.

"Okay… I can do that…" Wheeljack moved away from looming over the other mech as he went to the working table to do what he was told to do. As he approached, he turned to glance at Ratchet's back wondering what happened. Has the fiasco caused the mess that was once a neat pile earlier? Ratchet wasn't going to like this.

"Ratchet… Uhh. I would need to make it from scratch…" Wheeljack said as he pulled the empty cube out of the mess and put it aside. He started cleaning the table as the called medic turned with a fiery look of his optics only to curse again as he saw that his work table had been screwed all over.

"Slag it…" Ratchet gritted his dentas as he looks back at his patient. He would need to trust Wheeljack if he were to continue stitching up the large wound on the other's knee cap. The purplish blood was still flowing but at the least, it was not as heavy as before.

"Get to my terminal and download the information you need. It is in the most accessed files so it would not be that hard to find it. Then, you can get the supplies at the storage I have on the side. For now, I'll just have to give her some midgrade and transfuse some blood." When Wheeljack nodded, he went back to work.

Being the scientist he is and knowing Ratchet before this war ever had happened, he didn't really question the information on the other's terminal and started downloading everything that the folder has for him.

Reviewing the information, the engineer was amazed at how detailed it was. Wanting to ask Ratchet, he turned but decided the latter. Questions should wait for later as he got on to the storage and took out all of the materials and elements he needed. It was easy since he had experience in this kind of things. For the first time in a long time, nothing he had used had exploded.

It mere minutes, he approached the medic and gave the other the batch he had made.

The two soon started working on placing a splinter on the girl for her not to move it. It would likely make her immobile but Ratchet pointed out that she wouldn't be leaving the med bay anytime soon. After the stunt she did in actually leaving the room, Ratchet was on the verge of tying the girl down for her sake.

"I don't think that she would appreciate that, Ratch… Come on… Be reasonable…" Wheeljack nervously gave a laugh but he froze when Ratchet's fiery glare was shot at him.

"You can't tell me what is best for my patients, 'Jack… Now… Look after her for me and don't let your optics wander! I mean it." Ratchet left the mech to stand guard on the knocked out femme as the silence enveloped them.

Nothing really happened after a few kliks as Wheeljack stood there to observe but the sudden crash from the outside made him more curious as ever. What was happening out there? Looking down at Oen, the scientist can say that going out for a few minutes would not hurt, right?

Then another crash which was louder…

 _Oen would still be asleep when he comes back… right?_ Making up his mind, Wheeljack bid Oen a 'stay' before he pulled the curtain down to shield her from the others. Arcee was at the other corner with Sideswipe still in recharge so there was nothing to fear. He would only take a peek and be on his way.

Before he could even open the Med bay doors, it swooshed open itself and produced a grinning mech that was supposed to be offline. His visors gleamed in the light as they stared at one another.

"Heya' Jackie… When did 'ya get 'ere?" Greeted the other mech with a pat on the said mech's shoulders.

"Jazz…?! What in Primus name…?! HOW—OW!" WHeeljack was unlucky as he felt the wrench soon met his helm with a loud thud.

From the corner, Ratchet was looking like a ferocious lion that is about to bite his prey, wielding another wrench in his servo, pointing at the downed mech he had his focus on.

"Wheeljack! Stop shou-" The medic was on a rampage as he stomped over the engineer but soon become flabbergasted as he saw Jazz waving enthusiastically at him from the side where he had back away so that Wheeljack won't be able to flatten him.

"What in the slag..?! You are supposed to be offline!" Ratchet's field was covered with confusion and disbelief. Any mech near him would be able to hear the other's processors whirring as the other tried to process the image that was known as an offlined Jazz.

"Good 'ta see 'ya too, Hatchet…" Jazz laughed happily at the look the other had on his faceplates.

"Well… 'ah was suppose 'ta be but 'den I was sent back 'ere 'ta care for 'meh sparklin'… Did 'ja see the lil' one, Ratch? Oh… N' Ah think 'ya need 'ta go back 'ta 'd 'angar 'n help Prime and 'Hide up… Ah think 'ah broke their processors… Bet'cha it was wors' den 'wat 'ah did 'ta Prowler when ah tol' im I was with spark… Good 'ol days…" Jazz sighed happily but snapped out of it as Ratchet clutched his aching helm, trying to actually make sense of the situation.

"Where is Mirage…?" He asked the silver mech who was supposed to be the superior in the other mech's division. It was a great deal to hear that Jazz was offlined because Special Ops mech had trained under the visored Polyhexian. Bee just got out of the grief when Sam accompanied him through that stage.

"Er… 'bout that… 'ah think he glitched 'ta… Though, he had disappeared ferst 'fore toppling over… Sadly, he didn't take a certain human 'ta catch the fall…" The silver mech groused with a malicious snicker as he touched the air below him with his pede, hitting the said invisible mech that was clearly in stasis.

"Just woke up from the Matrix and you are already giving a fragging Cybertron sized headache… slagging fragger." Ratchet hissed as he hit Jazz in the helm with his wrench.

"OW! Ratch… easy with yer wrench… dis is one thin' I didn't miss when ah' was at the well… But lov' ya, too, Hatchet…" The silver mech dodges another upcoming wrench as he slip into the medbay, laughing happily but his laughter died as he felt a tug in his spark. He stood at the center of the room in silence as he felt his little creation close by and in distress again.

"Lil' spark…?" He called out as he stood before a curtained berth, hearing whimpers from the other side.

* * *

 **Welp, that is all! Time for me to contemplate on incorporating the next scene without blowing the whole plot! I promise that the end is near. *snickers* But if I think about it... maybe not? Oh well... brainstorming again!**

 **Fav, follow, and review!**

 **~dreamer**


	58. Headaches

**Chapter 58: Headaches**

* * *

Samuel was never failed to be reminded about the technicalities that entail being the first and youngest liaison in the face of the US as he groaned in stress, muttering promises of deactivation of some bot in the name of Jazz. What Jazz had done to the soldiers that laid across him was enough to make him both worry and feel dread as some electrical pulse took them all down. Being secretly a technoorganic or Cybertronian in part composition, he can feel the electrical waves that were still lingering in the air. How Mearing could still stand and think straight as she got exposed to this was both a horrifying and amusing thought. Still, it was a headache for him as he contemplated on how to explain to Ratchet all of this.

And talking about soldiers, Will and the other NEST soldiers came rushing in, almost falling face first from being exposed. Sam winced and wondered if he should turn them away for now. When he did though, they hard headedly stood there with determination fearing that they may have a Decepticon on the liaison's trail.

Everyone who practically reached the large hangar was fast and determined to not let the electrical pulses deter their movements. Not before long, soldiers were readying their guns and bullet to fire, pointing it at the unknown silver mech they have in the hangar. Jazz looked like a threat to them as he held an unconscious soldier in his clawed servos. On the other hand, Optimus and Ironhide were both frozen from their spot as Bumblebee tried to frantically tell the others that the new mech was a friendly. Sam, facepalmed and groaned for the nth time at the scene before him.

Will and a few soldiers had a gnawing feeling that they had seen this mech before but those who hadn't seen the mech or got the same feeling, had their weapons drawn and locked on the new mech. The medics were behind them as they moved towards the row of downed comrades.

* * *

In the medbay, the sheet had curled around Sheina as she once again immersed in a nightmare. It was the same as she ran and ran from the blonde woman who was laughing maliciously at her. Her intent was clear as the woman held the gun in her direction but the trigger was never pulled. Despite that, Sheina kept on running away, not looking back or turning to check if she was safe or not.

Everything around her passed in a blur and soon melted away into black, but Sheina didn't pay her surroundings the attention. She didn't really care at all! She just wanted to get the hell away from that demon as far as her feet could. But was she really running away from the woman, or was she also running away for another reason?

She didn't know. She couldn't think. But deep inside, she was screaming and screaming for everything to just stop. Stop all the pain crawling in her; stop the confusion stampeding in her; stop all the hurt, the hope… stop her from living, for all she knew!

Sheina didn't know how, but all too soon, she tripped, crashed forward into a roll before stopping with a slide to the ground. Her eyes were unfocused; her body lay numbed but her mind raced and kept running… mentally, she knew that she was deteriorating.

Without movement, she let the coldness of the ground sooth her… welcoming the cold as if it were one of her friends, like loneliness and silence around her. But it wasn't enough to comfort her as her mind ran rampant and asked her of the horrible life and what was presently making her go on and still live whatever lie it has.

Her eyes were already dry so tears couldn't come. Her voice was already hoarse so only a croak could tell of her shout. She was spent from the inside-out that she wanted to turn back time or at the least, make her forget again to live at her worst.

 _Why that woman couldn't just kill her off like what she had done to the others that time…? Why couldn't that demon just take her life and be done with it –not leave her living the life before running after her being when she was at bliss._

The numbness in her soon faded but left a bitter taste of pain as she tried to turn on her back. With groan, she had her arm over her eyes. Looking at what skin she could see, she knew that she was still alive and can't help dryly laugh at what her thoughts was supplying her. _How had she gotten this weak_ … _?_ She loathsomely wondered.

She was a perfect little plastic doll, doing her job and kept on moving as if others were nothing. Sheina pitied herself as she now realizes how fragile she had gotten and let herself be broken. Remember the person she was, the instances in the past where she would have been seen not caring.

But then, Barricade came… With a silent humorless laugh, she muses. _I should have left that piece of slag in the scrap._ With that mech's arrival, the Decepticons came and slowly tore down the barriers she had built around herself. They made her human… _They made me feel more than what I can…_ to a point till she lost her memories. Then, there came the Autobots who only enforced what humanity she had been hiding inside. _Slagging 'Oen' had to feel necessary to keep on living even if that glitch was born from who I could not be._

Her train of thoughts did not halt, from the birth of Oen, to finding out that the Cybertronian War was just a whole big misunderstanding! Then, the whole government being run around by a killer who was Mearing! Sheina let her thoughts feed her till the silence was soon sliced open with her laughed, unrestraint in the open. She did not know what was amusing… Was it her or was it the fact that the world around her was just so frag up? She can't really decide but kept on laughing, slowly dying.

Tremors shook her out of her funk, though. The ground shook like there was an earthquake but she knew better to think otherwise. This one was familiar and made her both painfully amused and messed up. _The world could just kill me if it wanted, but no, it wanted me to live and have its fill of what-nots._

It was deeply engraved in Sheina that these tremors… they were made by a Cybertronian. _Better get it done than let it start to build up_... She dryly mused.

5 long years… That is how long she had been a fool, feeling as if she was loved all the same and been cared for. She kept herself in denial that maybe, she was really something for them, that they needed her. But hah! _What do they need from a small, fragile and already unstable minded human? For what lies I had in my head, maybe they just need a test subject to expand their miserable dying specie without the use of that all-powerful cube and to solve their ever growing spite for humans!_

Silly… that is what she calls all of this. This was all a fragged up mess and she was put at the brunt of it. But the upside of what had happened is that she was now alright in some aspect. Accepting the fact that she and all her being was nothing but a tool for the world to use from the start and thereafter… With that, Sheina felt a little bit lighter. The feeling was set and all too soon, mentally, Shein, the Decepticon and Oen, the Autobot, were forged into one, no more fighting with one another...

And with all that thinking, she was happy now. But she yelped as she found herself airborne in the plain of white. She hadn't realized that everything around her was bright again.

 _"Lil' Spark…"_ She didn't see the mech move his mouth plates but she did realize another thing… That she was not at all dreaming at that moment! She was in the medbay from what she could gather from the familiar scent of solder and antiseptics. She was held by the familiar visored silver mech that made her want to start running all over again.

A sinking feeling was made known to her as she couldn't really mask her horror through the bond –she had realized was there- they shared. It crept till it was laid open on her face. The monitors that were attached to her being soon beeped loudly as the fluctuations within the screen went haywire. It was bad for her heart –or spark- and some other realized it too as Ratchet came stomping in with a yell. Wheeljack was just right behind the medic, dragging a fallen Mirage that they had thankfully gotten out of his invisibility shield.

All of the newcomers were alarmed as the monitors suddenly fritz or exploded and the patches of black that covered on the girl suddenly grew even bigger all over and out of the bandages that were supposed to hide them till further.

"Jazz! Get out!" Ratchet shoved the mech to the side as the girl whimpered more. A rush of feelings of fear, shock, want, and confusion was melting her as she eyed herself but if she concentrated enough, Sheina would know better; that the emotions weren't hers but the mech's, as he reached out and called over the bond.

~Lil' spark!~ She heard the other cry, adding to the pain crawling within her.

Agony… agony… she felt her head get lighter and lighter.

"Slag it! Jazz! Stop!" Jazz was struggling in Ratchet's hold. He successfully did and soon had her in his claws, shielding her from other's eyes and servos that wanted to reach her.

~I am not your sparkling!~ She tried to deny the inevitable she knew as she pushed the presence of the mech away. It was getting harder and harder as he held her near his spark. In another klik, feeling the mech's rush of warmth, love, assurance, and kindness, she felt the fight within her leave. Slightly annoyed and amused of her reaction, she slapped the metal chest, hard, before crossing her arms over her own.

Revelling in the new development, she decided to let it go and frag it all. Mentally, Shein could agree more as Oen purred from the feeling of having the mech as a caretaker, earning a glare and revolt from the other.

Sheina thought about this reaction as amusing, the feeling, bleeding to the mech holding her as he queried what is that was making her smile. For the first time, Sheina didn't realize that she was smiling. Amusing… indeed.

* * *

 **Well, what do all think? Was it that of a fast transition for our OC to accept being both Shein and Oen as who is she now? I had fun writing this down after reading the draft. I mean, at first, I was like... What the hell was I thinking when I was reading that but here is a more condensed form of it.**

BarricadesDemon216: Hope I could give you more but right now, there are no more promises.

lolistarkiller: Here is your awaited update! Thank you for reading!

 **Fav, follow, and review!**

 **~dreamer**


End file.
